Until it Sleeps
by Tranquilized-Night
Summary: AU: When the seal broke, Naruto expected to be consumed by the Kyuubi, but what if the power Itachi had given Naruto ensured his safety and survival? The eighteen-year-old woke up six years in the past with a twist. KakaNaru -Yaoi-
1. Episode One

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **_

Pairings: Kakashi/Naruto, Itachi/Gaara, Sasuke/Haku, Asuma/Shikamaru, and others that aren't important.

Summary: AU: When the seal broke, Naruto expected to be consumed by the Kyuubi, but what if the power Itachi had given Naruto ensured his safety and survival? The eighteen-year-old woke up six years in the past with a twist.

Warnings: Yaoi: male/male, alternate universe, underage sex (15/16?), language, mild violence, drama, Spoilers? I may pull aspects from the Manga, so please be aware of that. Time-travel! Slightly OOC (Naruto's maturity level for one, but I will keep him cheerful and sweet as he is.)

Thanks to **Kamerreon** for being my best friend and Beta Reader. –glomps–

**Until it Sleeps**

**Episode One**

It had been so unearthly painful; it was like lava crawling over his skin and consuming his mind and body. He could feel the mental crack inside of his gut and the fiery unleashing of the demon sealed deep within him. Death was coming; surely his whole body would burst into a thousand disgusting pieces as the Kyuubi no Kitsune thrust its way out of him. It was a gruesome aspect that Namikaze Naruto never wanted to think about again.

He waited for death to consume him and he could only hope that Sasuke could control it with his Sharingan. If not, the entire village was done for. Naruto had been the only Seal Master left in Konoha after the legendary Jiraiya had fallen to the hands of his former student.

Death was a strange thing, was it not? The way it haunted a person day in and day out just waiting for the time to strike. It was kind of like the grim reaper with his silver bladed scythe that collected the souls from the inanimate bodies.

One swipe and it was gone.

The lava sensation that had drenched him was gone and he felt as though he was falling into a black abyss, leaving him with no idea of where he might land. Would he go to Hell? Or would it be Heaven? Did either of them even exist? He'd probably be well on his way to Hell for asking such a question.

Naruto inwardly snorted. Sins, he certainly had plenty of those. He didn't think he'd wind up in Heaven anyway; enjoying sex with a man was perhaps an even bigger offense than questioning God.

He laughed. He was dying and he was thinking about sex with men.

Typical. Hatake Kakashi had certainly rubbed off on him. As he waited for some sort of end to come he felt excruciatingly tired. His whole body, whether it was physical or mental, lagged with a sudden pressure. He would guess that he was at the end now; his life was ending and his soul must be quivering to leave his corpse.

Naruto didn't fight it and he gave in, letting the blackness swallow him whole.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

…

Naruto could have sworn he was supposed to have died. In fact, he had been positive about that fact. Death was never wrong and so why was it that Naruto could hear the familiar buzzing of his alarm clock?

Sapphire eyes snapped opened to the light of the day; his forehead wrinkled as his thin blond brows knitted together in confusion. Why did that ceiling look so familiar? He shifted, feeling no aches or pains in his body and he gasped when his eyes fell on an old alarm clock that he had thrown away two years ago.

Was this a dream? Naruto wasn't sure but as he sat up and gazed around the room, his eyes widened. His heart was racing viciously when he realized that he was in his old one bedroom apartment.

How very odd, Naruto thought rubbing his eyes in the hope that this wasn't real. He pushed the orange covers down to his feet and frowned. God, had he really liked orange that much? He wondered and tugged on pieces of his shoulder length blond hair. After he found out the truth about his father, a man he had looked up to for so long, Naruto had decided to grow his hair out in honor of both him and Jiraiya. The jagged ends resembled the front of Jiraiya's hair without the long winding ponytail in the back. Instead, the ponytail barely passed his shoulders and was usually pinned back by a band.

Alright, what was his eighteen-year-old body doing in his old apartment? He was supposed to be dead.

Deftly, Naruto kicked his slender legs off the bed and touched the hardwood floor. They creaked with his light weight as he reached his hand out to stop the insistent buzzing. "Thanks Gama-stop," he said, reciting his old words to his trusty alarm. He'd really loved that alarm clock, even if it was childish.

He stood and passed by the full-length mirror; Naruto frowned when he backed up and stared at his reflection. Okay, everything was still in place except for the fact that he was wearing pajamas that were way too little on his frame. A tight white t-shirt rode up his slender but well-toned chest and the pants were like glue and bright orange with a ramen cup print.

"Kami-sama! What the hell is going on?" he asked only just noticing the stiffness under his armpits from the fabric. He continued to stare at his matured, tan reflection before something in the mirror caught his attention and he whirled around and gasped, horrified, at the calendar on the wall.

"No, no, no!" Naruto declared to the silent air. "No," he repeated quietly. "No…" He rushed over to it and ripped it off the wall and glared at it. It couldn't have been November 12, 2002.

That was impossible! A flurry of curse words left his mouth as he dropped the destroyed calendar to the ground.

When he backed up he nearly shrieked like a girl when his back touched a hard chest. He whirled around and lost his balance. "Holy shit!" Naruto yelled instead.

As pale arms reacted to his predestined fall, a hint of a smirk actually displayed upon the S-Class Nin's usually apathetic face.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. You grew up well," Uchiha Itachi greeted. Blood-red eyes with black spinning commas seemed to gently pierce his own.

"I-Itachi-san?" Naruto breathed out.

"The seal broke."

Naruto swallowed. "Madara."

"Yes, I expected we would fail the first time."

"We?" the blond queried. "Itachi-san, what in the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Why do you seem to know what the hell is happening to me? Why am I in my twelve-year-old pajamas, _in my baby apartment, with my baby Gama-stop clock and why the fuck is it November 12, 2002?_" His voice unconsciously rose.

Another flicker of amusement caused Naruto to scowl and wiggle out of the man's arms. "You damn Missing Nin! Tell me what's going on?"

"Hn." Itachi didn't answer and instead he turned and gracefully walked out of the small bedroom; his Akatsuki cloak with the red clouds brushed along the hardwood floors as he left.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Uchihas were all a pain in the ass! He thought. "Uchiha Itachi! Don't you dare walk away from me! I see your amusement, zombie boy!" He rushed out of the room and gasped as he collided with Itachi's tall form.

Even with Naruto being eighteen, he still hadn't gained much height. He was five foot six and would probably never see the pretty number seven in his lifetime. Personally, Naruto blamed the Kyuubi seal for his height. He had studied it long enough to know what side effects he'd receive besides whisker markings and acute hearing.

"You bastard!"

Itachi looked over his shoulder, face expressionless but those eyes spoke volumes. "Breakfast, Naruto-kun," were his only two words before heading into the kitchen.

"Hey! At least give me your damn cloak!" he whined. "I'm uncomfortable here!"

Itachi stopped at the end of the hall and eloquently tugged the tie of his cloak, undoing it to reveal relaxed black leather pants, a black belt, and a black tank top with a gray fishnet shirt over the top of it. He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled rushing into the room to take off the painted on pajamas. He wrapped himself in the cloak, relieved that it was big enough to wrap around him twice. When he came out, Itachi was already pulling food out of the refrigerator.

Naruto frowned, wondering when the Uchiha would speak. He knew now that Itachi was not a bad guy. In fact, he was a good brother.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said standing behind the counter.

Itachi gazed at him briefly before pulling some bread toward him.

"You know what I'm sorry about, don't you? Saying those things about how I'd be a better brother and stuff." He felt embarrassed even recalling it. Itachi had done all that he could.

"They were true," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"No they weren't," Naruto said opening his refrigerator to find some orange juice. "I was an overly emotional brat and I think I still am. But I've gotten better. I don't jump to as many conclusions as I used to." He eyed the orange juice distrustfully and all of his senses screamed to put it down when the date said drink by: November 25, 2002.

He turned the cap and smelled it. His sense of smell had always been a big part of his instincts. He felt Itachi's eyes on him but refused to look back. "Good, I guess."

He pulled a watermelon decorated glass from the cupboard and eyed it like the orange juice, but for an entirely different reason. "I had bad taste as a kid."

"Hn," the Uchiha agreed.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the raven-haired man before pouring a glass. "Okay so it's 2002 and I'm in my little apartment; where's my twelve-year-old self?"

"He was consumed by you," Itachi answered.

Naruto swallowed the tangy liquid and frowned at Itachi. "Excuse me?"

"A combination of Genjutsu and Sealing. I used the Chakra I collected from the Kyuubi no Kitsune and manipulated it with Pein's Rinnegan."

"Pein knows?" Naruto asked with a deep frown.

"I don't think so." But for once Naruto saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Good. So, we're in the past to change the future?" Itachi nodded and even if Naruto didn't see him, he could feel it. "Good, perhaps this time I can save Jiraiya."

Itachi paused and stared up at him with a question in his eyes. Naruto saw the question. "Pein killed Jiraiya right before you died. I fought Pein and nearly killed him, but I refused."

"Why?"

"I didn't want the hatred to live on, so I spared his life. He somehow felt remorse and he revived all the people he had killed in Konoha when he was hunting for me; he died after that. Konan quit Akatsuki."

Itachi didn't respond to Naruto's explanation and instead finished breakfast, which was French toast with cinnamon and sugar.

"What do you drink?" Naruto asked trying to ignore the stab of pain in his chest.

"Juice is fine."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a strawberry decorated cup. "I need new cups."

"Hn." Another agreeing Uchiha noise.

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

They ate. Naruto talked while Itachi simply listened. Naruto wasn't fond of silence considering when he was younger he lived in it for a very long time.

They were halfway through breakfast when a thought occurred to Naruto. "Uhm, if I'm supposed to be twelve what are we going to say when people see that I've suddenly grown up?"

"Henge."

Naruto sulked. "I like the way I look now," he whined. "I finally feel like me and Kami-sama, I do not want to wear that damn orange jumpsuit."

"Don't."

"I don't have much else," Naruto said tugging on a strand of his hair once more. "When I was little, I did all I could to get the villagers to see me as something other than the Kyuubi Vessel. Even before I knew what I had in me, I was an outsider. So I did things to get noticed. That's where my idiot acting became a part of my personality. I didn't grow out of it until after Jiraiya died. That's when I started changing." He didn't know why he was talking about it, but Itachi didn't seem to mind. Instead, he was staring at Naruto intently.

When they finished their breakfast, Naruto took both of their plates.

"I will return in an hour," Itachi said and before Naruto could turn back around, Itachi had used Shunshin to leave.

Naruto had some time to ponder everything alone and it was a good thing he did, because all of the information Itachi had given him came back in full force. Call him a dumbass but he really hadn't let it sink in until now.

He nearly dropped the plates as he gripped the counter. Shit! What time was it? He checked the clock and found that it was just past seven in the morning. Good, he had two hours before he had to actually meet up with Team Seven and Kakashi.

"Ah, damn!" Naruto moaned and bowed his head. Did he have to go through that shit again? There was no way that Naruto could act like the overactive child that he once had. He still had the energy and cheer from his childhood, but Naruto was pretty certain that he'd shaved off the whole obnoxious factor… unless he got to talking.

He left the kitchen and went to the bathroom to wash up. He peered into the mirror at the prominent fox whiskers that lined across his cheek. He looked identical to his father, except he was tanner, smaller, and the obvious whiskers. His face, however, was sharper, resembling his mother when it came to the jaw line. He obviously didn't have his father's build, which would have been nice.

Naruto didn't question how Itachi got in and out of Konoha; the man was a master at disguise.

When Itachi did return, Naruto was brushing his teeth at the time and followed Itachi to his bedroom to see that the man had eight bulging bags which were placed on his bed.

"Hn?" He modeled the famous Uchiha word considering his mouth was stuffed with an orange toothbrush.

"Yours," he answered without blinking.

Naruto rolled his eyes good-naturedly. One word sentences really sucked, he thought going back to the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out. His tongue was going numb.

Itachi stood in the doorway and handed him a gray and black outfit.

"Thanks," Naruto said taking them in his arms.

"Henge afterwards."

Naruto groaned at that, but Itachi didn't say anything more and walked out so that he could close the door.

Comfort, Naruto thought as he sighed and gazed at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a set of pants identical to Itachi's, except they buttoned while Itachi's zipped and tied. The shirt was long-sleeved, black and gray and the shoes were black Shinobi sandals to be worn with wraps rather than socks. He would have to remember to use a seal to make the clothes shrink with his body. It would take a bit of Chakra, but Naruto had enough.

Naruto came out with Itachi's cloak on his arm and found the man piling a small black pouch full of Shuriken.

"Better," Itachi said.

Naruto handed him his cloak back. "Thanks for the cloak." He took the offered black band and slipped his hair back, leaving the tails by his ear.

"You are only required to _look_ twelve. Speculation will get them nowhere," Itachi told him.

"Can I keep my hair?" Naruto asked looking hopeful.

Itachi inclined his head. "I need to create the seal."

"I can do it," Naruto said smirking and reaching under his bed to pull out a box of scrolls, ink, and a brush.

Itachi watched him and Naruto couldn't hide the smug smirk as he elegantly twirled the soaked brush creating perfect calligraphic seals. "I didn't learn to be a Seal Master for nothing," he said happily. "I was just about to receive the mastery when that bastard relative of yours attacked. I would have had it sooner, but the old bastards on the council kept refusing me until Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke stood up for me."

Itachi placed down a black bracelet. "Use this as the Henge holder."

Once the seals were in place on paper, Itachi took the brush and ink and observed Naruto making the seals in a flash: _Tiger, Lion, Sun, Rebirth_. A flash of white light erupted from the room. The black bracelet had turned white; it shuddered and then went back to black.

Naruto sighed and slipped it on and at the same time he redid the hand signs, causing his entire body to transform. He became a lot shorter, but his hair remained and his bright eyes were the same. Though he was tiny and this brought a very small smirk to the Uchiha's face.

Naruto glared up at him. "This is so degrading," he said and rolled his eyes when he realized how young he sounded. No puberty yet obviously.

"You remembered your voice."

"Yes, it would be a little fucked up if a twelve-year-old sounded like an eighteen-year-old," he said sighing and then glancing over his shoulder at the mirror. Naruto had added the clothing into the seal which would have been almost impossible had it not been for Naruto's Shadow Clones having researched Henge Sealing for exhaustible hours on end. When Naruto had stated he was a Seal Master, he wasn't being the least bit arrogant.

Itachi eyed him appreciatively before handing him his belt. "I must leave now, Naruto-kun," he then said taking his cloak.

"Are you coming back?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Itachi paused and tilted his head. "Soon. Check your music box later," he said and with a pop his body turned into a hundred cawing crows before darting out the open window.

Naruto was left alone to the tender mercy of being a twelve-year-old.

He eyed himself critically; well at least he didn't look like a dead last and he didn't have to act it. If anyone asked, he would chalk it up as the world's largest prank, done by the famous Uzumaki Naruto! His hair and some of the maturity may have remained, because of Naruto skipping purposely over those bits, but he could pass off as twelve considering his voice and height.

It would do. Naruto eyed the frog music box that sat innocently on his dresser. He walked over to it and flipped it open and gasped when he saw multiple cash rolls with rubber bands snaked tightly around them.

"That idiot," Naruto growled and closed the music box. Why did all Uchihas try to support him or use their money like this? Even Sasuke did it! He rolled his eyes and walked out of the house. He had Team Seven to deal with and it caused him to groan.

How would this day turn out? He didn't know exactly, but he did know one thing: he was not going to be the one tied to the pole this time and he was not going to be the one that Kakashi despised most.

He frowned deeply as he thought about how Kakashi had treated him for a long time. It was painful and he dreaded going through that again. It was bad enough to make him cry. No one could ever understand what it had been like to be the twelve-year-old Naruto trapped in a town who hated him.

Hopefully this time Naruto could make a decent impression.

The Japanese maples swayed in the morning breeze and the sun was like a thousand diamonds sparkling along the pavement. The gates to the seventh training area grounds came into view; Sasuke was already leaning against the metal fencing, his face just as blank and well-adjusted as Itachi's. The only difference was maturity and the fact that Sasuke had a more broody nature while Itachi's was a well-crafted art of no emotion at all.

When he looked up, he had a scowl prepared, but it was suddenly lost when he saw Naruto slowly heading his way.

Oh, priceless! Naruto thought, wanting to grin widely. Instead, he kept a sly smirk toned down and his blue eyes twinkled as he approached. "Morning Sasuke, fan girl show up yet?" he asked not missing a beat as Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"No," Sasuke answered raking his eyes over Naruto's frame. He pursed his lips together and it was obvious that he was having a hell of a lot of trouble trying to hold down the curiosity. When Naruto didn't offer anything of his own free will, the curiosity rose even greater.

Naruto stood at Sasuke's side imitating the youngest Uchiha, but instead of staring straight ahead like he was angry with the world, he gazed up at the blue sky and white clouds.

"I see a duck!" he announced as Sasuke followed his gaze and sneered.

"Figured you would."

Naruto merely smiled. "A ducky!"

Sasuke frowned at the offending sky and then after a minute said, "A Kunai."

"Ooh, could be a double-bladed one."

"Hn."

"Eeeh, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stiffened when bright pink flashed before both of their vision and Sakura practically bowled Sasuke over as she tried to reach for him. Deftly, he stepped aside and Naruto had only just moved to keep her from falling on him.

She paused however when she saw Naruto and her green eyes narrowed. "What did you do, idiot?" she asked with a sneer as she flicked her long hair.

Naruto blinked once at her before breaking out into a bright grin. "Good morning, Sakura-_san_. How are you this morning? I hope you're doing well, I think our sensei is going to be late, like yesterday. What do you think?"

Her eyes went from narrowed to surprised, and then she began to goggle. "Huh?"

Sasuke snorted discreetly. "Idiot."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, he is!" Sakura said turning her eyes on him and batting her lashes.

"I meant you," Sasuke said causing her well-groomed face to fall.

"But Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto snickered behind his hand, plopped down on the ground, and went back to cloud watching.

Sasuke was now standing off to the side a little away from both Sakura and him. The pink-haired girl looked saddened and every topic she brought up to Sasuke was silenced with a lethal stare.

Ah, the good old days, Naruto thought dryly.

"A kitten!" he said suddenly causing Sakura to look at him and then up at the sky. "With a ribbon around its neck."

Sakura flashed Sasuke a tentative look and saw that he too was staring at the skies. "You sure it's a kitten?"

"It's what I see," Naruto said idly.

"What if it's a dog?"

"It's got pointed ears and a tail."

"Could be a fox," Sakura rebuked logically.

Naruto smiled at that and he wanted to chuckle. "Yes, it could be you're right."

She smirked smugly and Naruto realized it was the first half decent conversation he'd had with her. It was a good start, he thought. Naruto wondered how long it would last.

"So, uh, Naruto, what did you do to yourself?" Sakura asked, sounding a little bit nicer.

Naruto's smile became so wide it was mischievous and instead of making him look like he was mentally challenged, it made his entire face glow like an angel. At least this was what Sasuke thought.

"Well—" He was about to answer and almost laughed when Kakashi chose that particular moment to pop in.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura shrieked turning her glare fully on him.

"Yeah, about that, I—"

"Got lost on the road of life," Naruto said causing Kakashi to turn and his one gray eye to widen when he saw his weakest student sitting on the ground with a calm, cool, and even _cooler_ expression on his face. He had one knee propped up with his wrist dangling off it.

No orange… he was in black and gray and he looked much too startling for a twelve-year-old. His face even looked a little different than it had yesterday, which completely set Kakashi on his guard.

"Isn't that right, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Kakashi's usual emotionless self had transformed into shock and the only thought that crossed his mind was, 'Minato-sensei in angelic form?'

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said turning his gaze away from the cheerful stranger that he definitely had not meet yesterday. He could see the confusion on both Sakura and even the thoughtfully hidden expression on Sasuke's face. "Well, shall we get started?"

"You bet!" Naruto said bouncing up and dusting his pants off elegantly. He skipped toward the grounds and was followed much slower by the rest of his team.

It certainly felt good to get the one up, Naruto thought childishly. Perhaps he would enjoy this more than he thought? Naruto bounced up onto the wooden pole that he had once been tied to; he balanced himself before coming down to sit, his legs swinging around him.

"Slowpokes," Naruto called out playfully.

Sakura scowled at him. "It's much too early to have that much energy!"

"Welcome to the seventh area training grounds; today we are going to do a Survival test—"

Naruto tuned the explanations out as he observed each of his teammates before homing in on Kakashi. Naruto could feel the man's shock when he saw him. He knew he looked like Minato and he wondered if Kakashi saw that considering Naruto's father had been his former Jounin-sensei.

"…these bells." The familiar tinkle of them drew Naruto out of his thoughts and he smiled gently at the two white abominations.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked in a sneer.

"Yep, that's all you've gotta do," Kakashi said tying them to his belt. "You capture them, you pass. Oh and the one who doesn't get one doesn't get to eat lunch."

Naruto tried not to roll his eyes at the dramatic words. Sakura whimpered, hand on her stomach. Sasuke didn't even flinch at Kakashi's words and Naruto decided to get their attention. "Say start already!"

Kakashi turned his one eye onto Naruto and it remained there for several seconds. Naruto didn't take his gaze away. "_Start_."

Pink, black, and yellow blurs were all Kakashi saw. "Good, they hid themselves," he whispered having expected Naruto to remain behind.

Naruto followed Sasuke and when the Uchiha had snuggled under the bushes, Naruto pounced on his back straddling Sasuke; his hand slapped over the boy's mouth to muffle his startled cry. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "This is a loyalty test. It's not about the bells; it's about whether we can work together as a team."

Sasuke swallowed and Naruto took his hand away and rolled to the side, lying next to him on his back. Black eyes peered into blue.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Naruto grinned. "Let's worry about that later and worry about our Jounin-sensei and those fuckin' bells, shall we?"

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto in shock. "Yeah, let's do this."

It was an hour later and Sakura was tied to the pole, but Naruto used his Kunai to slice her down the second she was pinned.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi demanded sharply.

Naruto didn't even flinch at Kakashi's false tone. Sasuke tugged the rope away from the girl's shoulders. She sniffed as the tears left her eyes. "She's our teammate. If you want to tie her up, you have to tie the both of us up too." He held out his hand and she didn't even hesitate. She latched onto Naruto and he helped her up.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said before turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun."

"What say you, Kakashi-sensei? Pass or fail?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"You pass. Naruto-kun, you seem to understand this test."

"Of course," Naruto said, "it's not about the bells, and it's not about any fancy Jutsu that any of us can perform. It's about loyalty and teamwork. If we don't have that the whole team dies, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's right," Kakashi said. "You may leave now. Be here tomorrow at eight."

Sakura whooped. "We passed!" she squealed jumping up and down.

Sasuke gave the typical, 'Hn,' while Naruto chuckled softly.

"But I have to know, Naruto…" Kakashi stepped up to him.

Naruto grinned and released Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto, the world's greatest prankster. The dead last, orange-wearing, ramen-loving idiot who screams about Hokage this and Hokage that," he summed up taking a step away from his teammates. "My, my, how could a vessel like me be seen as anything but a dead last?" he asked smile disappearing. It was replaced by a glacial expression.

Sakura and Sasuke frowned identically, because they didn't understand. However, Kakashi froze and from the wide circle indent in his mask, Naruto could bet that his mouth was open slightly.

Naruto didn't give anyone a chance to reply as he disappeared.


	2. Episode Two

_**Episode Two**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he walked in the door to an orange home. There were things that would have to change around here, he thought with his hands on his hips. He wondered where he should start when a soft knock at the door jolted him out of his mind.

A visitor? He could use someone cheerful right now! Naruto skipped over to the door and jerked it open. He gasped when he saw his former sensei standing there with a wide smile. His brown ponytail pulled into a top knot and relaxed stance caused Naruto to launch himself onto the tall, thin man.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh my, Naruto-kun! What did you do?" Iruka's hand affectionately fell onto the top of his soft blond hair and pulled him back to get a look at him. "You look like you grew."

Naruto beamed and tugged the man he perceived as a father into the apartment. "Well, Iruka-sensei I decided that I don't want to be Hokage. I just want to be myself."

Shocked and a little worried, Iruka cupped Naruto's cheeks. "You can be whatever it is you want to be, Naruto-kun. If Hokage is what you want, you will achieve it."

"I don't want it," Naruto said shrugging a small shoulder. "I only ever wanted it so people would stop being cruel to me."

Iruka had a sad look on his face. "Ah, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry--"

"It's not your fault, Iruka-sensei. It's because of you that I didn't turn out like a rotten little shit who thought the entire village should burn. True, I don't hold any love for them but eventually their prejudices will be torn down."

"You've really grown up, Naruto-kun. I can't believe it."

"You better believe it!" Naruto said beaming and crossing his arms over his chest.

Chuckling, Iruka pulled him close. "How was your training? I heard you had Hatake Kakashi; he's a rather difficult man to please."

Naruto snorted at that. "You're telling me, the one-eyed idiot, but, ah--we passed." Iruka cheered and lifted Naruto who gasped and laughed lightly. "I take it you're happy?"

"I'm always happy for you, Naruto-kun," Iruka said into his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, hey are you doing anything right now?"

"Besides holding my favorite person, nope," he answered.

"Well, I saved up some money that Jii-sama gives me every month," Naruto said hoping he could get by with that excuse, "and well, orange is driving me bonkers, can you help me change this place around?"

Iruka threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Finally tired of orange, I see?"

"Very," Naruto admitted toeing the ground.

Iruka tugged against the lock of Naruto's hair. He didn't understand how Naruto had changed so much, his face and hair seemed so much different and more mature. It was beautiful and Naruto seemed to be a young man having grown out of his childhood way too early.

Iruka knew that it was the fault of the villagers and the Kyuubi locked inside. Naruto was aging mentally; his innocent, yet knowing, gaze could penetrate and haunt anyone who captured his heart and Naruto had definitely captured Iruka's.

"What were you thinking of getting?"

"Black, gray, blue, dark red… any color but orange," Naruto stated as he scratched his head. He smiled to himself. He knew that Iruka was confused but he also knew that his sensei would take it that he was growing up, however big of a leap it was.

By the next morning, Naruto awoke to his Gama-stop clock and pushed his lovely dark blue covers down to his feet. It was time to start D-Rank Missions.

Splendid, Naruto thought not so happy about repeating that process.

It was funny how Naruto could still surprise Kakashi when the man appeared late.

"Some poor old lady's pussy was up a tree and you just had to be the gracious shinobi and retrieve it didn't you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with his eyes full of innocence.

Sasuke actually choked as Sakura giggled outright.

If Kakashi hadn't been around brat twelve-year-olds, Naruto knew that he would have fainted.

The days turned into weeks when it came to D-Rank Missions. Oh, they were annoying. He was an eighteen-year-old Jounin, Sage, Seal Master, and one of the most famous defenders of Konoha being degraded to childish housework or baby-sitting children and animals. It didn't help that people treated him like the twelve-year-old he was and it made him grind his teeth and hiss like a cat when no one was paying attention.

He glared nastily at his bracelet as he went over to help Sakura pull up some weeds.

All of this time Hatake Kakashi had been sitting on their customer's white fence pretending to be interested in his _Icha Icha_ book, when in reality he was observing his strange little blond student with unshakable interest. What had Kakashi missed between day one and day two of meeting Uzumaki Naruto?

On the first day, Naruto showed off as an idiotic, prank-filled, careless brat who had no respect for an adult and showed absolutely no talent at all. He had also been loud and overly obnoxious to the point that Kakashi really wanted to get out of there. His mind had been made up that day; no matter what he was failing them, even if Obito's relative was on his team.

On the second day, however, Kakashi got a shock in the form of a transformed Naruto: a beautiful twelve-year-old Naruto with a hidden mind and a set of abilities that no one had ever witnessed. Kakashi wasn't shocked very often. It took quite a lot, but this really floored him and when Naruto comprehended the task he set for them, Kakashi realized that his transformed look was not just materialism.

But it was the parting words that captured him the most. Kakashi would never forget that glacial look, the set jaw, and the cold contempt in his voice.

It was jaw dropping and eye opening for sure. Of course Sasuke and Sakura were too young to understand what Naruto had meant, but Kakashi knew very well he was talking about Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kakashi had actually been made into a fool and by a twelve-year-old at that. If there was anything that could get his attention it was this and so here he was watching Naruto as he twitched and glared randomly as though being treated like a child was the most bothersome thing in the world.

He knew from experience that twelve-year-old boys hated to be treated like babies, but Naruto's hardened glares were older looking and Kakashi didn't understand why.

It was during the second time being put on the mission to capture some fat lady's cat that Naruto looked at Kakashi darkly. "Get us something better, Kakashi-sensei. We work together just fine and these are pointless to us now."

Kakashi observed Naruto; his eyes were sharp and he had one foot out in front of him while one small hand rested against his hip. His hair fell to his shoulders and Kakashi wondered how the hell he looked so much like the Yondaime except he was sure that his former sensei didn't look so delicate in the face.

He was more confused by his ongoing thoughts.

"Naruto-kun--"

"These missions are to learn competence with our team. To work together amicably and I think we proved that a couple weeks ago. You could at least pull for a C-Mission, unless you're trying to tell us that you're not good enough to handle three Genin with a simple C-Rank, eh?" Naruto asked with a sugary sweetness to his voice. "I mean if you can't handle it just let us know sensei and I'll back off."

Sasuke productively turned around as his lip twitched. Sakura was goggling at Naruto while Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh. How did he get manipulated by a twelve-year-old?

Kakashi didn't speak and instead headed into the Hokage tower; Naruto smirked as he followed, Sakura and Sasuke behind him.

The Hokage sat in his usual place smoking his pipe. He beamed when he saw Naruto. "Back already I take it?" he hummed pleasantly.

Kakashi braced himself. "I believe Hokage-sama, that my team is ready for a C-Rank Mission at the least."

"Ooh?"

Naruto resisted the urge to smirk and instead crossed his arms. "I'm sure you have something adequate enough for the three of us and the Copy Ninja to handle."

Kakashi's eye widened at Naruto's remark and Sasuke looked at him sharply. How in tune was Naruto?

Even the Hokage gazed at Naruto with visible surprise. "Well, Naruto-kun, let's see what we have, since Kakashi-san has recommended it I don't see why not."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said sweetly.

Kakashi grunted and crossed his arms lazily.

"It seems that we have a C-Ranked Mission for you as of now; a bridge builder from the Land of Waves needs guarding over while he finishes a bridge."

Naruto smirked, remembering Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Zabuza, Haku, and most of all, Gatou—the manipulative bastard. Naruto would do something different about their fates this time. Zabuza and Haku didn't deserve that, especially an adorable little boy like Haku.

"Well, bring him on in," Naruto said cheekily.

Tazuna didn't change; the scent of sake crawled across the room setting Sakura on edge while Sasuke's frown deepened. Naruto didn't bat an eyelash as he was insulted for being the shortest one.

"Yeah, I know I'm short and you're a drunken prick, but you can still walk, correct?"

Tazuna paused and stared at Naruto through his foggy round glasses. "Uhn," was all they got in reply.

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "don't get worked up now."

"I ain't worked up. I know I'm short and I'm proud of it," Naruto said not feeling that it was the total truth. "Makes you underestimate me," he said flashing a grin.

"Hm, you might be an interestin' fella!"

It was two hours later when Naruto met Tazuna at the front gate. Tazuna was humming and shaking his empty sake bottle.

Naruto snatched it out of his hand and handed it to Genma who was the guard at the front gate. "You've had enough old man, carrying you wasn't in the contract."

Tazuna sneered. "What can you defend?"

Naruto grinned predatorily at him. "I can defend even jackasses like you considering I know quite a few things, Tazuna," he said quietly. "Like the fact that this _C_-Rank Mission is full of fucking lies. I know it's higher than that, especially when you have a nasty entrepreneur trying to kill you."

Tazuna paled and he staggered back as Naruto chuckled. "Don't you worry your drunken head," he said cheerfully, "I've been waiting for this and I won't tell until Kakashi-sensei finds out on his own."

Tazuna leaned forward and looked at Naruto. "You are something else…" He breathed when Kakashi appeared beside them.

"Yo!" he said and paused when he saw that Tazuna was staring shrewdly at Naruto.

The blond however was merely smiling back as though he knew something that no one else did.

"Kakashi-san," Tazuna said respectfully. His eyes flickering to Naruto and back again.

"Kaka-sensei! Naruto teased and whirled around. "Looks as though you're on time, our personal Cyclops," he taunted as he reached up and flicked the man's forehead protector.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "So it seems, Naruto-kun," he replied finding amusement in Naruto's teasing. It was innocently cute and it made Naruto's blue eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

The two stared at each other, momentarily forgetting all about Tazuna who simply stood whistling and looking around him. Their gazes only dropped when Sasuke and Sakura came walking up the path. At the same time they looked away and at their fellow teammates.

Naruto gave himself an inward smile. Perhaps things with Kakashi would be a little different in the beginning. He really hoped so.

It started exactly as Naruto remembered it; they set off walking slowly through the forests until they came upon a not-so-innocent puddle. Naruto eyed it and glanced sideways at Kakashi who was doing the same.

Apparently, the masked man felt Naruto's stare because they locked eyes and Naruto smirked at him when they passed the puddle. Chains shot up and coiled around their sensei in all four directions and the concealed assassins revealed themselves.

As Sakura screamed, Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Protect Tazuna!"

One of their attackers appeared behind Naruto but the boy, expecting it, ducked low and swept his foot around effectively colliding with the assassin's ankles causing him to gasp and go flying down.

Sasuke sent out a jet of fire, the Uchiha's famous Jutsu, toward the assassin that attempted to attack with a poisoned weapon, making him yelp and jump back in surprise.

The second would have been missed had it not been for Sakura's scream; she had rushed in front of Tazuna, Kunai out and fear lacing every inch of her body.

Kakashi appeared before the man's fucked up arm could get too close to a defending Sasuke that had jumped in front of them. Naruto couldn't because he had a live one to deal with, but he saw with avid amusement as the assassin's neck collided with Kakashi's wrist, effectively cracking it. Naruto had never noticed it before but that was quite an interesting way to die.

Naruto had pounced on his assassin, Kunai to face and bum sitting on his neck causing him to gurgle painfully.

The one Kakashi had hit was dead. "Over here, Kaka-sensei! He's alive and sleepy!"

Kakashi paused as he dropped the assassin and saw Naruto sitting idly on the other. "Naruto-kun…"

Tazuna was simply staring at Naruto while Sasuke stood beside him, foot on the assassin's forehead for good measure.

"Good work with that fire Jutsu," Naruto said beaming, "it would have sucked had he stuck me with that poisoned Kunai!"

Kakashi reached down to the attacker who was being used as furniture; Naruto gracefully rolled off and almost laughed when Kakashi watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Who do you work for?" Kakashi asked calmly. The assassin said nothing as he discreetly slipped his hand into his robes and retrieved an explosive Kunai.

Naruto immediately saw what was about to happen considering Kakashi's Sharingan was hidden and he had one good eye focused on his enemy's face, he cried out and shoved the Copy Ninja until they took a tumble. "Kaka-sensei!" As Naruto and Kakashi rolled together, the concealed attacker blew himself up.

Sakura shrieked and fell to her knees, Sasuke eyed the smoke grimly, and Naruto wound up back first on the dirty ground with his sensei on top of him.

Everyone was stunned and could do nothing but stare, except for Naruto who felt a little mischievous. "I had no idea you enjoyed them so young _and_ fresh," he whispered softly.

Kakashi blushed a furious shade of red underneath his mask and looked down at a vindictively smirking Naruto, eyes glittering playfully.

Kakashi would have groaned at the bait but that would have induced more dirty jokes at his expense. "Naruto-kun," he muttered behind his mask and flipped himself expertly off. He held out his hand for Naruto who beamed and accepted. "Good job you guys," he said as Tazuna nodded.

"Oh, definitely!" His eyes were on Naruto the entire time.

For a few minutes, Kakashi looked uncomfortable. Naruto was snickering until Sakura growled. "How can you laugh at a time like this? We were almost killed!"

Naruto laughed outright. "If you don't laugh, life sucks," he exclaimed, "and besides, these people were no match for Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask at Naruto's kind remark. "Well, it looks like we have more than simple burglars after a simple bridge builder," he said placing his hands on his hips and looking over at the guilty looking old man. "Assassin Ninja attacking a poor bridge builder? I believe Tazuna-san that you haven't been honest with us."

It was when they were on the boat sailing across the thick white fog that Tazuna sadly explained everything. Naruto, having heard it before, tuned him out and instead thought about what he was going to do about Zabuza and Haku. Did the two really have to die? Gatou was a nasty man and he wondered if he could talk Haku into persuading Zabuza to turn on him before all hell broke loose. But should he allow them to get away after the first contact? It would be highly suspicious if he, as a twelve-year-old, pointed out all the things that their sensei should.

He hummed as the mist gathered around them, swallowing their vision. Sakura was shivering next to Sasuke who sat stiffly most likely wishing he had his Sharingan. When they reached the bridge they quietly clambered off. The boat sank with their weight; Naruto held his hand out for Sakura who hesitated only briefly before taking it.

Kakashi briefly voiced going back. "If we get attacked again this will go from a B-Rank to an A-Rank."

"Well, let's continue on," Naruto spoke up calmly. "We should at least try and help, Kakashi-sensei. If they haven't the money for a Chuunin Team then their whole country will be destroyed eventually."

Sakura frowned at him while Sasuke gave a 'Hn' of agreement.

"Naruto-kun, do you underst--"

"I know what an _A-_Rank Mission is," Naruto snapped hotly. "I might look twelve but don't let that eye of yours deceive you." He winced inwardly as he realized how much he'd said.

Sasuke was now staring at him while Sakura looked back and forth not understanding. "But Naruto, we're not skilled enough!" Sakura moaned. "We can't do this, especially you!"

Naruto knew she hadn't meant it as a jab, but he took it as one anyway.

"What the hell do you know about me, Sakura-san?" he demanded shocking everyone. She'd gone from tolerable to annoying so quickly. He knew she still held a lot of spite toward him from the years of conditioning that she received from her parents, but Naruto was sick of her bi-polar personality. It was giving him whiplash.

"We'll stay," Kakashi said above Sakura's beginning wails. His attention homed in on Naruto's cool and rigid form, "unless Sasuke votes no." He turned to the Uchiha who had a small frown on his face while studying Naruto in much the same way Kakashi was.

"Stay," Sasuke said firmly.

"You're lucky, Tazuna-san. We will remain until the bridge is complete."

Tazuna sniffed and bowed his head. "Thank you, Kakashi-san, _Naruto-kun_."

Naruto felt as though they were being watched and he wondered if it was Haku or Zabuza. Probably the former, the latter was like his old self, he jumped into the fray swinging his strength and infamous blade. Naruto weighed the odds against them. Kakashi should fight him for a while and gain Sasuke and Sakura's respect, he thought. Also, he was sure that the man would want to copy some of those moves. Did that mean that Naruto would play dumb? Not a chance! He still remembered how the clone Zabuza had snuck up on Sakura and Tazuna. He would deal with it then and hatch the old plan he had done with Sasuke.

A white bunny rabbit ruffled the bushes sending everyone but Naruto on edge. 5… 4… 3…

"Phew, just a rabbit…" Sakura said holding her chest.

2... 1…

"I highly doubt that," Naruto muttered quietly from next to Tazuna who peered down at him curiously.

As soon as Kubikiri Houcho whistled through the air, Naruto fell to the ground at the exact same time that Kakashi demanded everyone get down. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Sasuke met the ground with his two hands.

"It's show time," Naruto whispered to the ground as he peered up at the masked man that was suddenly standing on his blade. Such theatrics, Naruto thought as his eyes raced across the muscled man.

"Oh dear," Kakashi said rising up and staring aloofly at their attacker, "you must be Momochi Zabuza, the S-Class Nin known as the Demon of the Mist."

The usual pleasantries were passed, Sasuke's soft inevitable gasp when Kakashi's Sharingan eye was revealed and Zabuza's acknowledgement and then the interesting water fight broke out.

Then Haku appeared on the treetop with his senbon directed straight into Zabuza's neck. Now, Naruto may be an eighteen-year-old mind in the twelve-year-old Henge'd body, but he was still Naruto and even though he had decided that he would not interfere with this, his instincts yanked at him sharply.

Haku appeared by their sides and Naruto walked over to stand by his side. "Haku-kun," he said causing everyone to look at Naruto and the masked boy to gasp and stare up at Naruto, "you and Zabuza don't have to do this." The teen was too shocked at Naruto's knowledge to take notice when the blond bent down and gently pried the mask from his beautiful face. "You're nothing but slaves to Gatou for his money," he said in earnest. "Don't do this to you and Zabuza, you'll only end up dead and it will be Gatou's fault."

"Naruto-kun?" Kakashi's spinning Sharingan and normal eye were locked solely on him. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to remain standing, he was so exhausted.

"How do you know my name?" Haku demanded as he stood. The two were the exact same height.

Naruto shrugged. "What does it matter? What matters is that I don't want to see you two die pointless deaths. I don't care if you're Missing Nins, I don't care how many people you guys have slaughtered. What I care about is you, Haku. Gatou will only dispose of you in the end, believe me, I've been on the receiving end of power hungry bastards enough to know."

Haku's small shoulders sagged and he bowed his head dejectedly.

"You don't deserve to die because of him. Someone as great and infamous as Zabuza doesn't deserve to be buried because of Gatou."

"I don't know what to do," Haku said solemnly with his head bowed.

"Ah, you know Haku-chan…"

"He's a boy," Naruto corrected Kakashi.

"Is he?" Kakashi asked.

Haku blushed a little. "Yes, I'm a boy," he confirmed.

"Take Zabuza and go, but remember my words, Haku," Naruto said handing him the mask, "you will only be a victim of circumstance, both of you."

"You know how it ends, don't you?" Haku asked swallowing.

Naruto smiled. "It's far too predictable."

Kakashi wanted to protest but instead he slipped his hands into his pockets and watched as Haku bowed respectfully and knelt down to Zabuza, gathering him up onto his back.

"Protect your most precious person, Haku," Naruto said as he turned briefly.

"Thank you – er?"

"Naruto."

oOo

It was a good thing that Naruto was good at dodging verbal bullets. Sakura's flurry of demanding questions left her mouth as soon as Haku disappeared and Sasuke was observing him a lot more intently than he had ever done before.

Tazuna was gazing at Naruto with the same amazement that he had back at the twin assassins in the forest and Kakashi was too knocked out from his overuse of the Sharingan.

"What the hell does it matter how I knew?" Naruto finally had enough of Sakura's demanding shrieks. "All that matters is that I did the right thing. Don't worry yourself with such trivial facts and let's worry about getting Kakashi somewhere that's not on my back!"

By the time Kakashi came back around, the dizzy sensation of having used too much of his Sharingan circled above his head. He could see multiple lights when there was only supposed to be one.

He could hear low arguing in the background. "How did you change so suddenly, Naruto?" Sakura demanded. "One day you're a freaky little idiot who doesn't know his left from his right and now here you are a completely different person as though that former Naruto never existed!"

"How the hell would you know who the real Naruto is?" Kakashi heard Naruto retort coldly. "You're nothing but strangers to me Sakura-san, so don't even attempt to demand things of me."

"Naru--"

"Naruto, have you always been like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto snapped.

"We're your teammates!" Sakura protested

"Oh, now I'm your teammate," Naruto sneered, "what bull shit. Yo! Kaka-sensei, 'bout time you came around to the land of the living." His tone had completely changed and as he sat up, Naruto moved to sit next to him with crossed legs. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Better," Kakashi said surveying Naruto appraisingly. "That was wonderful work, Naruto-kun," he said sincerely. "I won't ask how you knew who that boy was. The important thing is we need to remain on guard in case Gatou remains unscathed and comes after us."

"You're in no shape though. That Sharingan had to have taken a lot out of you," Naruto said softly. "You need to rest up. We're only Genin; we can't do much without you."

Kakashi's massive confusion over Naruto intensified along with his curiosity. He felt like a cat with it and tilted his head. "That's true, what we'll do until then is train you three in the basic means of control."

"Yeah, Sasuke needs to obtain his Sharingan," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke flinched sharply at the remark and Kakashi nodded smiling slightly from behind his mask. He decided to hold off on his confused thoughts and learn everything about Naruto for himself. It was obvious that no one knew who Naruto was and a small part of Kakashi was feeling guilty about it. He knew that in the end a lot of Naruto's jaded mistrust stemmed from being an orphan and then the recent knowledge of the Kyuubi concealed inside of him.

Naruto could just see the wheels spinning in Kakashi's mind. It was rather amusing to see that he was, for once, not being an insensitive prick toward him. Naruto knew that when he was younger, he was out of control and easily put the experienced Jounin off, but Kakashi, like Sasuke, had been one of the few that he strived to prove himself to. Kakashi never really did see the Kyuubi in Naruto; it was what set him apart from most other shinobi his age. He knew what it was like to live under the shadow of the infamous.

Chakra Control up a tree: a small smiled spread across Naruto's face as he gazed at it fondly. Perhaps he should put on an act, just this one time? Sasuke needed something to do and his Sharingan might be delayed because of Naruto's earlier actions.

Along with Sasuke, he struggled while Sakura sat on the tree with her tongue sticking out childishly. Every time Sasuke got an inch Naruto would follow suit a few tries later. He kept it that way and he could see the competitive glint in Sasuke's eye.

Naruto didn't even expend half of his Chakra, from the years of practicing in Sage Mode the natural Chakra gathering was second nature even with the demon's taint, but he pretended to be as exhausted as he was determined. He had to remember that this just wasn't about him learning and growing, but also Sasuke.

Sasuke was more powerful than him in the future and Naruto didn't mind that, having the Sharingan and being from such an infamous clan he had to be, but right now he was still a Genin, Chuunin level at best, but he was emotionally stunted, which put him off on being a Jounin.

But Naruto knew that Sasuke's heart was in the right place, even though he wouldn't admit it. He may not like Sakura, but he'd protected her back in the forest.

He had to somehow keep Sasuke from leaving the village. But how? He wondered if Itachi would do something this time. He sure hoped so! That damn snake bastard wasn't getting his hands on Sasuke without a fight, and this time Naruto would prepare just for that reptile.

Kakashi sat in the grass with his back against the tree. He was watching over his book as Sasuke and Naruto competed against each other. They had so much Chakra in them, especially Naruto. He wished he could activate his Sharingan and assess the both of them, but he dare not use it. He needed to rest up in case it was ever needed again. He hadn't used it that much in a long time.

Kakashi had been so surprised lately by Naruto that he was shocked that the little blond was having such problems, but then again the Kyuubi could be a massive interference. Between Naruto's Chakra and the Kyuubi's constant supply the control was impossibly overbalanced.

By the time the third night fell on the Land of Waves, Naruto was lying flat on his back. Sasuke a few feet away from him, he didn't know if the Uchiha was asleep or not and Naruto would guess that he wouldn't fall asleep unless he knew for certain that Naruto was first.

But Naruto couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind and no one to talk to. He wondered what Itachi was doing right now. Was he with Akatsuki under the false control of Pein when it was really Uchiha Madara pulling the strings?

His thoughts kept him going for the rest of the night.

It was on the fourth morning that Naruto ran into Haku like he had when they'd first officially met.

"Naruto!" Haku brightened as he clutched the woven basket with herbs inside.

Naruto, who had been sitting under the tree pretending to be exhausted, cracked an eye open. "Haku-kun." He sat up as the raven-haired boy knelt down. He looked even more androgynous than before with his hair falling to his shoulders. He was wearing a pink kimono and Naruto wondered if he dressed that way to put people off and make them believe that he was harmless. "How are you? Zabuza-san?"

Haku blushed and nodded. "He's alright, the senbon has left him a little paralyzed; I was gathering some Kingsfoil and Peacebloom for a simple draught."

"Need help?"

He nodded and Naruto helped him gather the dark red plants. He swiped it at the roots with his Kunai. Haku smiled. "You are quite skilled as a shinobi aren't you?"

"You could say that," Naruto said lightly.

"How did you know who I was?" Haku finally asked him.

Naruto decided on a half truth. "A friend of mine created a Genjutsu. It's a really complicated process that even I don't quite understand. Let's just say that you and I aren't too far apart in likeness."

Haku looked thoughtful. "I'll accept that, Naruto-kun."

"What have you guys decided?"

"Zabuza wants to meet you personally. He's very curious about you Naruto-kun, as am I."

"Well, where is he? I have time now, because everyone thinks I'm training."

Haku's eyes lit up. "Okay! We're not far from there." Naruto took the basket from Haku and followed the boy through the quiet forest. "It's really nice around here," Haku confessed, "if we weren't always on the run, I'd love to settle down in a quiet place like this."

"Ever thought about coming to Konoha?" Naruto asked genially.

"Your village," he said knowingly staring at the forehead protector.

"Yeah, it's not so bad."

"I've always wanted to go to an academy. Zabuza-san taught me everything I know."

"Which is probably a whole hell of a lot considering you can puncture a man so precisely without actually killing them."

"But a true shinobi is meant to kill…"

"No," Naruto rebuked. "A true shinobi is what you believe from your heart, Haku-chan. Do not let others tell you different. You don't have to be an emotionless robot to be a ninja. In the end a robot malfunctions, but the heart and soul can live on even after death."

Haku hummed and the two fell into a comfortable silence. There was a clearing ahead, a familiar snowy bunny bounced out of the bushes toward Haku who beamed and scooped it up into his arms.

Naruto watched feeling a little guilty considering he'd killed that bunny once before.

"I'd wondered where you had run off to," Haku said holding out a handful of clover.

The bunny's nose twitched before he began to nibble from Haku's hand. There was a small aged cottage up ahead with black curtained windows.

When they entered everything was basic at best.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku called as he placed the rabbit down.

They entered a small bedroom where a double bed and a stand were the only form of furniture; Zabuza was sitting up wrapped in bandages and reading a Manga comic. His eyes paused on Haku before tracing over Naruto who tilted his head.

"Yo!" Naruto raised his hand in a rather Kakashi-like fashion.

Zabuza snorted. "Send you out for herbs and you come back with a pretty blond."

"Pretty blond?" Naruto queried. Did he have to use _pretty_?

Haku blushed. "That's not it!"

"He's blond is he not?"

Naruto snickered at Haku's discomfort and playfully slung an arm around shoulders that were as small as his twelve year old frame. "S'alright Haku-san!" he teased and planted a kiss to his cheek. "No need to blush."

"Naruto-san!" he gasped as Zabuza laughed out loud.

"You know kid, I didn't think you were much, but you really are somethin'."

Naruto let go of Haku. "Thanks Zabuza-san. It's nice to actually meet you when your blade is not aimed at our necks."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and all traces of amusement left his demonic face. "I wanna know what ya know kid. What makes ya so confident in your tale and how did ya know Haku?"

Haku winced at his tone of voice. Naruto remained unperturbed. "It's rather complicated so I'll tell you what I told Haku. A friend of mine, created an S-Class Genjutsu that allowed me to see more than I should. A Rejection Jutsu you could call it, although it has no name because no one knows about it. Even I didn't know it until it happened."

Zabuza turned thoughtful. "I see. You're more than meets the eye, kid."

"Course I am, I have to stay ahead of the game, if not someone like me winds up dead."

"Like you?" Zabuza asked. "Ain't ya just a normal brat? One that's cute enough for my Haku?"

Haku choked. "Zabuza-san!"

Naruto chuckled and glanced at Haku's dusty red cheeks. "Haku is beautiful but a normal brat; I am not. You may be the Devil of the Mist, but I am the Demon of Konoha," he said with a sideways smile.

Zabuza put it together and his eyes went wide. "Nine-tails."

"The one and only."

"Nine-tails? You mean as in the Demon Fox?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right, I'm its vessel. I know of your past, Haku," he said stunning them once again. "I know what your father did. It was a nasty and cruel thing. My father, who I'm not supposed to know about due to safety reasons, sealed the Kyuubi inside of me," he said. "Although it wasn't his fault, he couldn't take a random baby from someone, so he used his own son and for that I respect him. So maybe that's not a good reference…" He rambled on before he realized what he was doing and paused in mid sentence, "Whoops..."

Haku laughed quietly at him. His eyes twinkling as the blond scratched the back of his head.

Zabuza was not an unintelligent man. He did not survive for years to be called such. "Your father was the Yondaime of Konohagakure?"

Naruto smirked. "Right in one, Zabuza-san! My town despises my very being and only because of the Hokage we have now do they not retaliate and try to harm me because of it."

"Yet you let Haku and I live, knowing the truth about me? Knowing the kind of things I have done?" Zabuza sneered. "I don't believe it, kid."

"They are none of my business. True, I don't condone them," he said softly, "but I also know survival, Zabuza-san. I would never say something like, _'Hey Zabuza-san, you're a powerful man; why don't you overthrow Gatou and take his entire empire?'_"

Haku bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing as Zabuza once again became shocked at their guest. "I will take these herbs now," Haku said with a straight face. "Zabuza-san needs the draught soon."

"You are a manipulative kid," Zabuza grunted, "What you said just now--"

"Me?" Naruto feigned confusion. "What did I say? I'm only a twelve-year-old brat."

"Yeah right, and I'm a girl."

"Are you really?" Naruto asked innocently. "Could I see proof?"

Zabuza chuckled darkly. "I like you more and more, Uzumaki Naruto – or shall I call you _Namikaze_ Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes glittered. "I prefer Namikaze. Although that will have to remain a secret for now, no one knows I know."

Zabuza grinned predatorily. "Not a problem, Namikaze."

Naruto cheered inwardly. He'd gained two allies by being what Sasuke would call a _dobe_. He may have initially acted before thinking, but it gave him results. His gut instinct was hardly ever wrong.


	3. Episode Three

_**Episode Three**_

Team Seven had been absolutely floored when they met with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge. Tazuna started shaking when he saw the two, but Naruto beamed when Haku rushed to him for a hug.

"Haku-kun!" Naruto said squeezing the boy's body. It was shocking to know that Haku was almost thinner than him and fifteen. Naruto had forgotten about how little Haku was and for once he didn't grouse about his own size issues.

"We've come to offer protection."

Kakashi was shocked, but instead of knocking the offer away he gave a nod. "Thank you, Zabuza-kun."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and Haku leaned against him. "These are your shinobi teammates?" he asked a little shyly.

"Yah, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and I believe you know Hatake Kakashi. Guys this is Haku."

Sasuke gave a nod while Sakura seemed rather confused, but she smiled kindly.

"How long have you been a team?"

"For about a month and a half?" Naruto tallied in his head.

During the guarding of Tazuna, Naruto sat down between a lazy Kakashi, a perverted Zabuza and in front of him was a blushing Haku who was shaking his head.

Haku looked over at Sasuke. "Your name, I recognize it," he said thoughtfully.

Sasuke inclined his head. "Probably. You are Missing Nin's correct?"

"Only he is," Haku said nodding toward Zabuza who who kept tugging on Naruto's blond tails and taunting his delicate features.

Kakashi was just watching lazily from over his book but you could tell he was amused.

"You have the Sharingan, don't you?"

Sasuke inclined his head. "It hasn't activated yet."

"I have a Kekkei Genkai too," Haku said cheerfully.

This got Sasuke's full attention. "Oh?"

"Hold out your hands."

Sasuke reluctantly did, Sakura was watching and Naruto could see a brief flicker of jealousy. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't talk to many people and for years she had been trying to get his attention.

Haku placed his hands an inch above Sasuke's palms and concentrated his Chakra until he manipulated the water element into ice in the palm of his hand. He dropped it into Sasuke's who stared wide eyed.

"I see," he paused, "Ice Release? There's a legend saying that the Ice Release was founded in the Land of Water and they all were slaughtered."

Haku blushed and ducked his head. "Yes, in the Land of Water they viewed Kekkei Genkai as demonized and destroyed anyone who possessed the ability."

"Sasuke-kun is from the infamous Uchiha Clan! He's the Heir!" Sakura cooed breathlessly.

Haku blinked at her and Sasuke rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore her.

"Except you?" Sasuke asked Haku.

Sakura tried to once again to add to the conversation only to be brushed away by Sasuke. Naruto felt slightly bad for her but she had no tact. Sasuke was interested in Haku and Sakura should at least try and play nice if she wanted to win Sasuke's attention.

But then again, Naruto was eighteen and Sakura was twelve. It wasn't hard to forget just how far away in age he was from his friends and how close he was in age to Kakashi and Zabuza.

Haku only smiled but both Naruto and Sasuke witnessed the flicker of pain.

"Well, it's great but not as great as the Sharingan," Sakura declared haughtily.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Haku's blush came back. "Actually, Sakura-san," he addressed coldly getting the pinkette's attention, "Haku-kun's ability is ten times more rare than my own. There are still Sharingan wielders and when it's overused by certain moves they eventually go blind. There is no drawback to Ice Release."

She gaped at him, obviously not understanding why Sasuke was defending someone he didn't even know.

"It has caused some trouble but in the long run, I got lucky," Haku confessed sweetly.

However an hour later, Naruto had a nagging suspicion that he should really get back to Tazuna's house. He hadn't asked if Gatou was still alive. Also, if they attacked Sasuke could gain his Sharingan. He nodded inwardly at this.

"Sasuke," Naruto said standing abruptly. Sasuke looked up. "Come with me," he said. Without waiting for the Uchiha to follow he headed off.

Sasuke frowned. "Should I go?' He looked to Kakashi who was watching Naruto's retreating back.

"Yeah, his intuition has been rather accurate so far."

"Naruto is kind of amazing isn't he?" Haku said smiling.

"Goin' to be a sexy ass boy when he ages," Zabuza said following Haku's smile with a smirk.

Sakura choked. "Naruto?" she asked horrified.

Kakashi didn't say aloud but he wholeheartedly agreed with Zabuza, especially with the way he was going now. But perving on a student was inappropriate, especially when that student was twelve.

Sasuke had a faint tint on his cheeks as he left the group of guards to catch up to Naruto. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke."

"Where are we going?"

"I know you were enjoying Haku's company but-"

"Shut it!" Sasuke scowled. "I was curious."

"An Uchiha getting curious?" Naruto teased and nudged him. "Ah, don't worry Sasuke-_kun, _Haku needs a friend like you. His family ended much the same way as yours."

Sasuke swallowed thickly and Naruto could easy read the thoughts and it was true, Haku was way too sweet to have had that sort of past. "What are we doing here?" the Uchiha growled having not received the answer the first time he asked.

Naruto taking pity on Sasuke looped his wrist through his forearm. "Well, Gatou isn't dead and Tazuna is still building the bridge. What would a man like Gatou do if he knew all about Tazuna's little grandson and fragile daughter?"

Sasuke's eyes actually widened. He hadn't thought of that. In fact there were a lot of things Sasuke hadn't really thought of.

"It may not be our mission to protect them but it is our mission to protect Tazuna, at all costs even emotionally."

"Stop talking and let's go, dobe!"

Naruto smirked. "Bastard," he said with near affection. Just as Naruto predicted a pair of assassin ninja showed up and they each took on one with a near flawless Taijutsu. Naruto knew Sasuke's favorite moves, even after so many years he never changed. It always began with a kick from his left foot and he always pinpointed the enemy's ankles or behind the calves. When the ninja managed to land a sharp punch to Sasuke's rib cage, damaging him, his bloodline limit was activated.

Inari and Tsunami were huddled together, holding onto each other, Inari had his face buried in Tsunami's shoulder trying to hide his fear but failing miserably.

Naruto and Sasuke drove the ninja's back causing them to take flight soon after for their own lives sake, especially against Sasuke's Sharingan. They obviously hadn't been trained for something like that.

Naruto held Sasuke back from killing his. "Why did you do that?" he demanded pinwheel eyes glaring blood-red at him.

The adrenaline surged and Naruto knew that he was just dying to try out more of his Sharingan. But that could wait.

He yanked Sasuke close so that Inari and Tsunami couldn't hear. "Inari has seen enough murder," he hissed into the Uchiha's ear. "Look at him, Sasuke," Naruto demanded.

Sasuke flashed a sharp look over his shoulder at the little boy in green bibs. Damn, he was small, was Sasuke's thought. Inari had been younger than he was when Sasuke witnessed his clan's murder. "Fine."

Naruto smiled gently, seeing the brief flicker of sad understanding. He brushed his finger down the side of Sasuke's cheek, causing the Sharingan to dissolve, leaving his eyes the usual black. "Good job on the Sharingan, Sasuke-_nii_," he teased.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he didn't glare at the nickname.

When they arrived at the bridge they were just in time to see Zabuza and Kakashi teaming together to send a bloodied, short, frizzy-haired man with glasses flying off the partially finished bridge with a massive splash. There were mobs of people that Haku was fending off with his demon ice mirrors. But the mirrors were used as not only a prison to trap, but also as a guard of walls in which Sakura and Tazuna were put inside of. There were so many illusions that Naruto couldn't even pick out the real one.

"Wow," Sasuke breathed staring at the mirrors.

Naruto chuckled. "Someone like?"

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up!"

"Damn that demon!"

"Killing our meal ticket, you little bitch!"

Sasuke's head snapped to the side when he heard that and before Haku could retaliate, Sasuke had jumped into the air and shifted until the side of his foot collided with the man's mouth.

Haku smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. Your eyes!" he declared with a chirp.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto cheered causing Sasuke to look back and nod sharply to his blond brother.

"Have fun copying," Naruto teased.

"I will," Sasuke said with that same ghostly smirk. "I want his clones _and_ yours."

Naruto chuckled. "Is that so? _Kage_ _Bunshin No Jutsu!_" He went through the seals swiftly and about a hundred or more of his clones appeared to help with the ongoing fight of freeloaders. "There you are, Sasuke-nii. Haku-otouto?"

Haku giggled. "My water spears aren't a part of my bloodline limit," he said just as a half a dozen of them rained down piercing several of their attackers at the same time.

oOo

Naruto stifled a yawn and fell back onto the bed. He'd been home for almost a week. The completion of the bridge hadn't taken too long, especially when Zabuza actually chipped in. In return Tsunami cooked for them as payment.

It was also nice to know that Sasuke had actually made a friend and Naruto almost felt sorry for Sakura.

_Almost,_ the girl still had some learning to do. She wouldn't grow up until Baa-chan got a hold of her. He really couldn't wait for that, Sakura really needed a mental balance check. She had a ton of potential but she was still really immature much more than Naruto had ever been. It was only because she was a girl she could get away with it.

The Great Naruto Bridge still made Naruto laugh to this day. There were still things that hadn't changed. One of the best things that had was the free pass that the Hokage had assigned to Zabuza and Haku to allow them into their village so long as Zabuza swore to never raise his blade to a Konoha shinobi. As soon as he had returned, Iruka had been on him like bees on honey. He'd heard about the dangerous A-Rank Mission and had nearly gone into cardiac arrest because of it.

Naruto smiled fondly as he thought about his Chuunin-sensei. He was one of the best people in the world. Naruto was lying in bed at noon, still in silk pajama pants and no shirt. He was giving himself a lazy day. The sun was going wild in his bedroom causing all the dust particles to show up in the air.

Naruto had one leg bent with the other stretched out in front of him and his bracelet was off and lying on the spare pillow so that he could think and enjoy the sensation of his real form. Being short did a number on Naruto's ankles, even if it was just a Henge. At twelve he was barely five foot and when he had returned with Jiraiya he had managed to gain two or three inches. Hell, Sasuke was already near five four and by the time he turned fifteen he was what Naruto's matured height was and at eighteen he topped out at five foot ten.

The Chuunin Exam would be coming up soon. It was nearly January according to his replacement calendar, which didn't have the twelve best tasting ramen as the base picture for the month. Although, ramen did sound good putting on the bracelet didn't.

Finally, after much debate, he dressed and then slipped the bracelet on and activated the Henge. He was wearing light khaki shorts that had loose fitting pockets on each side of his thigh and leg. The shirt was long-sleeved and white with a dark blue fish net to go over the top of it. He adjusted his forehead protector and smiled at the mature twelve-year-old before rushing out of the house with his Gama-chan wallet.

The old man and his daughter greeted them cheerfully. Ayame gasped when she saw that he didn't look like the same Naruto she knew so well.

"What did you do, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked her brown eyes wide.

Naruto smiled. "Absolutely nothing Ayame, I've always been like this."

"No! You changed!"

"Not really," Naruto rebuked softly. "It just seems like it."

"Miso ramen with pork slices?" the old man asked, seeing his daughter was too stunned to react.

"Yes, old man!" Naruto said swinging his legs on the stool.

"Ayame, darling, please stop gawking at our favorite customer," the old man teased his daughter who blushed furiously.

"My apologies!"

When she scurried away to prepare his food, he was interrupted once again from his musings by a startled gasp and a shadow that consumed him. Naruto looked up and chuckled when he saw the gawking lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru pulled his hands from his pockets and pressed them to the table and leaned in. "Is that you?"

Naruto couldn't help it; he let out a small chuckle. It was hilarious to shock the genius! Naruto tugged the brunet by his unbuttoned shirt and made him sit with a lazy plop. "Hello to you too, Shika-chan," he taunted and got a lazy eye roll in return. He loved using nicknames, seeing how far he could get with them.

"Hn, troublesome, I can't stand my curiosity," he groused as he propped his elbow up onto the bar and placed his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Oh and for your future benefit Shika-chan, it is me, Uzumaki Naruto. What're you up to? Where are your teammates?"

"Chouji is with his dad and Ino is taking over the flower shop for her mom. I got hungry and this was closest to where I was sleeping." His voice was devoid of any excitement and his eyes were a little droopy, causing Naruto to snicker.

Even when he was eighteen, Shikamaru never changed. He wondered how the timeline would play out this time around? Things were already happening differently because of the smallest advances and Naruto's change of personality and involvement.

"Stop thinking so much! You'll hurt your laziness." Naruto swatted the dark-haired boy, getting a grunt.

"Possibly."

"Can I help you, young man?" Ayame asked her eyes sheepishly going over to Naruto.

"Eh, whatever he's havin', I'll take the same." Shikamaru turned back to Naruto when she took off. "You look good."

Naruto blushed. "Thank you," he said sheepishly. It was the first true compliment by someone who had yet to be his friend. Iruka didn't count and the others only reacted in shock to his change. But Shikamaru's words made him feel good.

"I suppose it became troublesome to keep hiding, eh?"

"Sometimes it is."

"I heard from my sensei that you guys went on an A-Rank Mission and did well."

"Yeah and it was fun."

"Sounds like too much work," he mumbled when their food was placed in front of them.

Naruto snickered. "Lifting a pencil is a lot of work for you; how do you lift chopsticks?"

Shikamaru hummed a minute. "Hm, I was hungry six hours ago and if I don't eat I'm going to get a headache and that's even more troublesome."

Naruto's nose twitched as he dug into his ramen with a lot more excitement than Shikamaru. Shikamaru was watching him lazily from his own bowl. "Hey Shika-chan, why did you become a ninja?" he asked out of nowhere. Naruto couldn't help it, he'd always wondered and never asked.

"Hm." Shika slowly chewed his noodles. "I thought I'd finally get excited about something, but it's only proved to be annoying. The only upside is Asuma-sensei. He's alright, even if he does smoke."

"But you're one of the most capable ninja."

Shikamaru blushed. "Nah, Naruto-kun, just like you I was a dead last."

"But are those our true colors, Shika-chan?"

Shikamaru paused and searched Naruto's face. "True colors," he repeated and reached out taking Naruto's chin, shocking the Jinchuuriki. "I don't have pretty colors like you, Naruto-kun," he said earnestly and for once his voice had gone up a couple notches.

Naruto fought down his blush. There was that 'pretty' word again. "Nara Shikamaru," Naruto said seriously, "I think you underestimate yourself."

"Hm, if I overestimate then it means I'll have more work to do." He dropped his hand from Naruto's chin and went back to his ramen, but his gaze never left the smaller boy's face.

Naruto chuckled. "Can I overestimate you?"

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "Sure."

Naruto grinned. Last time it had taken a life and death situation for him to talk to Shikamaru on a level that didn't have Naruto on the receiving end of being teased and patronized by Kiba or scorned at by Ino.

"Why did you wear orange?" Shikamaru asked after the two had left the ramen bar together. They were walking down the street; Naruto had his hands shoved in his pockets.

Naruto smiled. "Why do you think, Shika-chan?"

"I really don't know."

He didn't trust enough to tell Shikamaru the truth just yet, and instead he looked straight ahead. "You may have been sleeping too much to notice, but everyone in the village scorned or ignored me. I could never get ahead. Every time I tried someone was there to sabotage it."

Shikamaru's lazy expression shifted into a frown.

"So, I decided instead of trying why don't I just annoy everyone? So I donned the orange and started pranking the shit out of everyone." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough for now.

"You became loud and obnoxious."

"Mhmm and sometimes I get too used to that personality and stay in it. If I allowed myself, I'd grow up too quickly and I wouldn't be the same person."

"That might be troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome for you, Shika-chan," Naruto teased and bumped the boy's arm with his shoulder.

Shikamaru peered down at Naruto. "Not everything."

Naruto beamed; he was warm with happiness. He would have to thank Itachi when he saw him and maybe even surprise the Uchiha with a hug. Naruto wanted to pull everyone close to him that he knew and he didn't want to let them go. He would find all his family and keep them close.

Sasuke included.

oOo

The days were coming and going fast; they were given C-Rank Missions every single time they went to the Hokage considering their remarkable success with the A-Rank. When Naruto returned a week before the Chuunin Exam, he was exhausted. He discarded the bracelet and stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers. He was so tired, protecting the Daimyo's daughter was a bitch and so was she.

When he awoke the next morning, he knew instantly that he wasn't alone. How did he know? He could smell food cooking in his kitchen. He smiled slightly as he pushed the covers down and padded out of the room. He paused in the doorway and rubbed his eyes. "Morning Itachi-san!"

Naruto felt himself blush when he realized he was only wearing boxers. His memory had come back when Itachi's gaze glided elegantly up and down his frame.

"Naruto-kun."

"I think I should get dressed," Naruto muttered sheepishly.

"Hn." There was a non-committable tone to his famous Uchiha remark.

When Naruto came back he was in jeans that had massive destruction on the front and back thighs; the top was dark blue and sleeveless while the fishnet was a light blue and long-sleeved.

"You got me some very interesting clothes, Itachi-san," Naruto said sliding his arms across the counter and watching what he was doing. "I would have thought you were the kind of guy who went for the dressy things."

"Looks are deceiving," Itachi replied.

"Too true!" Naruto said and then he gasped and rushed around. "I forgot! I said I'd give you a hug the next time I saw you!" Itachi paused when Naruto quite easily slipped his slender body into his arms and fit perfectly. Naruto snickered and squeezed. "Thank you!"

Itachi had no idea why Naruto was thanking him, but he gently touched the younger man on the top of his hair and stroked gently. "Why?"

Naruto blushed and pulled back to stare at Itachi better. "I know it's not what you intended, but being able to start over—"

"You are wrong," Itachi said cupping Naruto's tan cheek. "It is as I intended it to be, Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to use honorifics with me, Itachi."

"Naruto."

Naruto smiled and brought his shoulders up. "So, what're you making?"

Itachi turned back to the stove. "An omelet."

"Ooh, sounds good!" he said standing next to Itachi. "Need me to do anything?"

Itachi seemed to consider Naruto's words while lowering the heat on the stove. "Talk to me," he said finally.

Happily, Naruto did. For two straight hours he told Itachi about all of his missions from the most boring to the A-Rank and meeting Zabuza and Haku all over again. Itachi didn't say a word and merely stared at Naruto intently.

Sometimes, Naruto got too excited and he blushed before sinking back into his chair only to say something else and the excitement returned in full.

"The Chuunin Exam is soon. What have you been doing, Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi placed his drink down and observed Naruto. "Your capture. The plans are still laid."

Naruto winced. "Yeah… about that, what are we doing about Sasuke now?"

Itachi didn't answer but his face was devoid of any hint to what he was thinking.

"Itachi," Naruto said quietly. "I don't know if I'm going to be enough to stop Orochimaru's seal from happening without revealing all of my power and my age. You know as well as I do that the truth would be much more preferable than the lies. He needs to know."

Itachi rose from his seat and took their plates to the kitchen. Naruto sighed, he knew that this was hard for Itachi. The topic of Sasuke was a sensitive one. "You know, I call him Sasuke-nii now."

Itachi placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the hot water. He looked over at Naruto. "What do you want, Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"I want you both to be happy," Naruto answered. "Neither of you deserve this punishment."

"He won't listen," Itachi assured.

"He'll listen to me," Naruto insisted. "If I have to, I'll tell him everything; even if I have to pin his ass to the ground and sit on him." Itachi's eyes flashed, which Naruto deciphered as amusement. "I don't want to be happy if you and Sasuke remain the same. It's not fair."

"We'll see."

"Also, I've been thinking and we have another person to save." Itachi waited without responding. "Gaara of the Sand. That Shukaku tears him up so badly. In the future I studied the seal that old lady from Suna put on him and Kami-sama!" Naruto growled cheeks flushing. "That woman's inability to seal was _disgusting_. It was so bad that it pisses me off and I don't want Gaara to go through that torture."

"What do you have in mind?" Itachi asked.

"The Sharingan and my ability with Seals—with the Sharingan I should be able to cut off most of Shukaku's possessive qualities and the pain that he goes through for not sleeping. His mind is twisted and jumbled because of the lack of rest. His body is exhausted and so is his mind."

"What will you do to get him here?"

Naruto snickered. "Why, I'll take the old fashioned route and kidnap him and then turn him into my Panda-chan!"

There was a rare glitter in Itachi's eyes and for a second he didn't speak and then, "You are the most optimistic person I have ever met. Thank you, Naruto."

oOo

Kidnapping had never been an ability Naruto excelled in and so it was no surprise that as he crept through the town at half past two in the morning, ten hours before Naruto officially met the Suna siblings, that he would be caught by his perverted, aloof sensei who had conveniently been prowling the streets so late.

Naruto scowled visibly when Kakashi dropped down next to him, orange pornographic material in one hand while the other deftly landed on his shoulder abruptly stopping the blond in his tracks.

"My, my Naruto-kun, I didn't take you for a creepy night owl," Kakashi said in his usual easygoing voice, but Naruto knew that by the slightly strong hold on his twelve-year-old shoulder and the one gray eye on him that Kakashi was being firm.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I doubt I'd get an answer," Naruto teased hoping he'd be left alone.

"Hokage-sama has asked me to patrol the streets while the ninja from other lands come in and out. Asuma and Kurenai are doing the same."

Damn! He'd gotten an answer and now it was his turn. "I couldn't sleep," Naruto lied. "So, I decided to go walking to clear my head."

"Hm, a walk does clear a lot of things up, I agree. But you know the curfew rules for Genin shinobi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm aware, but does it look like I care?"

"You're lucky it was me who found you, since I'm your sensei and a Jounin I suppose I could walk with you until you wish to return home."

Naruto ground his teeth but said nothing in reply. He couldn't because Kakashi was right: Genin curfew was a strict thing amongst the village. You could be twenty something years old and a Genin and the rule still applied.

Damn it! Itachi was waiting back at the apartment for him to get Gaara and he'd promised he wouldn't be longer than an hour. Not that the Uchiha commented on the time frame—patient that man was, way too patient.

Naruto dropped his crossed arms and swung them at his sides. Kakashi's hand was still on his shoulder, but his eye had gone back to his book. They stayed in sync with each other as they were met with a lake of sparkling water reflected from the moonlight. Together they crossed the stone bridge, but Naruto stopped. Kakashi didn't miss a beat.

The fake twelve-year-old moved over to the ledge and hoisted himself onto it. Kakashi followed suit and they sat side by side where they both could get a good view of the full moon spinning in all her glory.

Naruto was about a block away from the inn that he knew the Suna siblings to be residing in. All of the most important people from other lands would be there; it was the most fancy hotel with a hot springs built in underground.

"Why are we here, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "I let my feet carry me," he lied easily.

The wind blew over them and Kakashi's attention was nowhere near his _Icha Icha Paradise,_ which he'd read over a hundred times and counting. It was on Naruto and he noticed how the wind ruffled Naruto's blond hair causing it to sway elegantly; his nose was in the air and he had the gentlest light cast across him from the moon's glow.

In those few seconds, twelve-year-old Naruto did not exist. His eyes were amazing and they sparkled like the water beneath their dangling feet. When did Naruto become so beautiful? Kakashi wondered. How had he been capable of hiding this person behind the faux Naruto that he'd met on that first day? Sure, it had been brief, but the boy's appearance and hyperactive nature was something no one could forget.

It was like someone else had transferred into Naruto's twelve-year-old body. But that was impossible of course. This was the same Naruto; there were hints all around if one looked hard enough. He was happy, cheerful, and optimistic—so much so that it drove Sakura up the wall. He was always ready with a smile and tried hard to make a new friend.

That was the Naruto that everyone knew and those same people ignored for so long. It was true; a village of ignorant idiots could do much to a child's personality: stunt it, ruin it, and completely destroy it without ever realizing that Naruto had been but a baby.

Now though, Kakashi saw it all. While Naruto was sweet and gentle and ready for anything, he was also haunted. His lovely round eyes, which Kakashi remembered to be a little squinted, held a shade behind them as though he had witnessed many terrible things and death.

Kakashi would know this shade because he possessed it. But what could a twelve-year-old have possibly seen to cause this? He knew it wasn't abuse; the Hokage would have thrown away his own moralistic issues if he ever thought Naruto was being abused. He'd have all the old bitties sitting on the council dead by means of silent assassination. It wasn't like the Sandaime. Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a violent man, but he loved Naruto.

His eyes became hard like steel whenever anyone spoke ill of his grandson in all but blood. Danzo had been forbidden to go anywhere near Naruto after the old man brought up a suggestion that Naruto should be locked up or treated as a weapon rather than a child. There was a sealed scroll that kept the cruel man away from Naruto at all times.

Kakashi could almost guarantee that Naruto meant more to him than his own real grandson for the reason that Konohamaru had a family and Naruto did not.

"What's with that look, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked jostling the man out of his deep thoughts.

"I was thinking of your growth," Kakashi said honestly.

Naruto quirked his lip. "Really? What about it?"

"I'm curious about it, but I won't push you to answer."

"Good because you won't get one," Naruto said cheekily.

Kakashi chuckled. "I didn't think for a moment I would." He knew that, because Kakashi wouldn't have answered either.

Naruto hummed and turned back to the sky. How did he tell Kakashi to scram? He gazed thoughtfully over at the inn; he knew Gaara wouldn't be asleep considering Shukaku didn't allow it. He growled mentally. It really irked him that such an inexperienced person, however old she was, destroyed a kid for their own means. At least Minato had taken extra care with his seal, making it so that Naruto didn't have a horrible life of sleeplessness or allow Kyuubi to rule over him.

The fucking mutt would love that, Naruto was sure.

It was a half hour later when Naruto decided he'd done enough 'thinking' and slipped off the bridge.

"Where to now, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked placing his book into his pouch and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Home, I did enough thinking and got nowhere."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Perhaps thinking isn't your territory," he teased.

"I'm beginning to think so too," Naruto retorted lightly. "I should leave that to you and Sasuke, the aloof ones of the bunch."

Chuckling softly, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Uchiha Sasuke is quiet because of his past. The Uchiha I knew was not very quiet at all."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. He knew all about Obito; Kakashi had told him when Naruto and he had been trapped in a prison cell together by Danzo and his ROOT members. It was about three hours before his death and Sai snuck in to get them. It was then Kakashi told him how he got the eye. But this Naruto wasn't supposed to know that.

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "I can't imagine an Uchiha ever being loud."

Kakashi's good eye looked away from Naruto. "Uchiha Obito, he was my teammate. I was a Jounin and he was still a Genin and he taught me the most valuable lesson that no shinobi higher could ever teach me."

"What's that Kaka-sensei?"

"Loyalty to your teammates. It's why I've failed every single one of my potential groups until you three, or should I say until you." Kakashi brought his gaze back to Naruto who was now blushing. "If it hadn't been for you, your team would have been sent back to the academy." _And to think, I was going to fail you because of you in the first place. How wrong was I?_ He thought the last bit to himself. Another Genin teaching him something invaluable.

Covers weren't meant to be judged.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to place a warning now that while Naruto is going to try and save people not all of them will work and since things are being altered by the mere presence of Naruto's older self that there will be others who die. This is alternate universe. Anyway, thanks for reading! This is my first Naruto fic, so yeah.


	4. Episode Four

_**Episode Four**_

Itachi said nothing to Naruto's massive rant when he got back. The Uchiha simply stared at him when he stormed back outside determined to get Gaara before the sun rose. This time, Naruto didn't take roads and instead he hopped from building to building clinging to the shadows and never stepping even a toe into the places where the moonlight could reveal him.

When he reached the area where the inn sat, on the other side of the bridge Naruto and Kakashi had occupied a half hour ago, Naruto's eyes narrowed. Gaara would either be outside on the roof staring at the moon or in his room staring out the window.

Well, it was now or never, Naruto thought leaping from the building and landing like a cat in the center of the bridge. It was the first time he allowed light to hit him since he had ditched Kakashi. Quickly, he darted to the other side breathing gently as he was once again covered by the cloak of shadows.

He really hoped Kakashi had gone home; it was almost four o'clock in the morning and Naruto really wanted to sleep more than an hour, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get it tonight.

He scaled the building to the roof and paused when he saw the sight of the redhead sitting on the rail. He'd been looking up at the moon until he felt Naruto's presence and his shoulders stiffened suddenly.

Now that Naruto was here he shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to act as harmless as possible. "Sabaku no Gaara?" Naruto asked softly causing the black-ring-eyed boy to glare over his shoulder. The glare modeled Haku's ice mirrors, such light green eyes so intense and haunting with a dead-like quality. Naruto wanted to cry just seeing them. "I know you don't care who I am, but I'm Namikaze Naruto," he said deciding to give Gaara his real name for good measure.

A flicker of surprise flashed into his eyes but he still didn't speak. "Well, no one knows I know my last name is Namikaze, they think it's Uzumaki, but what they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

Still no response from the boy.

"Look, I know you don't know me or care and I'm betting you're feeling a little bloodthirsty right now, aren't you?"

Another flash of surprise. Good, Naruto was getting somewhere.

"Yeah, Shukaku, the One-tailed Raccoon Demon,"

"How do you know?" Gaara hissed darkly as he stood up; he was taller than Naruto by a couple of inches. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"A Jinchuuriki knows another Jinchuuriki, doesn't he?"

Gaara gasped and he swallowed while suddenly clutching his chest. His eyes crossed and he shook a little more violently.

"Ah, Shukaku is mad isn't he?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded pathetically.

"Probably senses danger from me, huh?" Naruto smiled gently. "Gaara, you have nothing to fear from me, but Shukaku does," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked slowly as he reined in his painful thoughts and feelings.

"I'm the host of the Nine-tails, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Shukaku is the only friend I have," Gaara said coldly, "it's my mother… what do you want with it?" he demanded features changing from misery to hissing anger.

"Gaara, Shukaku is not your friend. He's trying to consume you and eat your body alive. You haven't slept since you were an infant because of the poorly made seal on your body. Your real mother had to sacrifice her life and it's not your fault, it was your father and that old lady who did the sealing's fault!"

"Lies! Lies!" Gaara growled, "You'll pay for lies!" His voice had changed and Naruto could tell that he was possessed and the Suna boy had no control whatsoever.

It happened very quickly, the cork on his container of sand popped open and the sand pooled out of it with a one handed seal. Naruto jumped into the air and twisted his body, dodging and parrying each attempt as it tried to grab him. He created a small ball of Rasengan while dodging and shoved it into the attacking sand. The stuff went crazy and spilled all over as the Rasengan shredded it, separating each grain.

"Gaara! Stop this right now," Naruto ordered. "I'm taking you with me and I'm sealing that damn thing. Fight it, Gaara! If you fight this, I can swear on my own life that I will never leave you alone!"

As Naruto got closer, the fight suddenly stopped and the sand hung in midair. "Please Gaara! I was just like you, shunned and hated for what I was. I lived alone in a one bedroom apartment…"

The expression of pain was visible and the helpless child fell to his knees and he held his head in his hands. "Stop, please, stop! It hurts…it burns."

Naruto unsure if he should make the move of getting into the sand did anyway and he knelt down by Gaara and hesitantly reached out to touch the top of his head.

Gaara flinched violently and shot back as though he'd been electrocuted. "Let me seal it. You will still have access to its Chakra, but I'll get rid of the damage it's doing to your body. You won't be able to handle any more than five years of Shukaku before he consumes you entirely. Let me seal him."

Gaara moaned and shuddered violently. "I-I – it yells at me, tells me to feel, to consume – to let others bleed for me."

"It's a lying asshole," Naruto growled. "I've been so out of control before that I hit eight tails, Gaara and it's horrible. Please Gaara, you can let me take you willingly or I can do it by force, because either way, I will seal that thing inside of you. I care about you."

"How?" Gaara whined. "I don't know you…"

"No, but I know you," Naruto said simply.

"I-I don't know how long I can control it on my own – mother is angry."

"Then I'll bind you, but only temporarily. I give you my word, Gaara that I only want to help you. Please let me?"

"Hold me down," Gaara whispered quietly. "If Shukaku feels threatened he'll take over; he always does."

Naruto was about to throw on a seal when thick, impenetrable ropes appeared, circling around Gaara. The boy began to shake violently and his eyes rolled. "I'll kill you!" His mouth moved on its own accord and when Naruto looked up he saw Itachi standing a few feet behind Gaara.

"Good work, Naruto," Itachi said softly. Naruto frowned at the poor Gaara as Itachi activated a Genjutsu to distract them. "You may carry him now."

Naruto didn't waste any time; he took the heaving Gaara in his arms. Gently, he petted the boy's cheek wondering what Itachi was making him see.

"I'm using Tsukiyomi; it's the most powerful."

Naruto frowned again.

"I won't hurt him," Itachi promised.

They used Shunshin to get back quickly. Naruto placed him on the sofa before taking a tatami mat and dragging it into the room. He then grabbed some of his old orange covers. This would be a very messy job and exhausting, he thought with a sigh. Itachi was still watching over Gaara.

"What did you do about going blind?" Naruto asked when he came back into the room.

Itachi didn't answer for a moment and then he looked at Naruto. "I arrived at the scene of my parents' murders and I took my father's eyes at his dying request."

Naruto was a little confused. "Did he request that last time?"

Itachi nodded stiffly. "I refused the first time."

Naruto pulled out the brushes and ink that the two had filled up with their own blood; some of the Kyuubi's Chakra would be used as a sacrifice. Naruto would never know it was missing.

Itachi unsealed the ropes from Gaara's thin body and Naruto began to strip him until he was fully naked and placed an orange cover over him in respect.

Naruto started at Gaara's chest painting an infinite number of runes and symbols from shoulder to shoulder down to his navel. Itachi fired up a handful of Chakra for the Five Elements Unseal_ Fuuinjutsu. _There was only one difference between Itachi's use and Jiraiya's; Itachi combined it with his Sharingan making his fingertips flare red. The seal had been placed over Gaara's heart.

It was the sole reason why Gaara was in so much damn pain! An identifiable set of seals glowed and Naruto immediately traced them using one handed seals backwards to reverse its effects.

The entire room began to turn into a sand-like haze as Chakra started to pool out of Gaara's skin, mainly from his chest. Naruto and Itachi ignored the shocking pressure. "Sit him up for me," Naruto said calmly.

Naruto shifted and ducked his small body underneath Itachi's outstretched arms that held Gaara up by his shoulders. He settled in Indian style with his back to the man's chest and began the sealing, scrawling on Gaara's skin.

The Chakra tried to force Naruto and Itachi to stop by taking the form of a black-eyed raccoon, but as long as Itachi's Sharingan remained active they had nothing to fear.

_Bear, Wind, Tiger, Left, Back… _one hand was signing the seals and the other was painting as he went along, Naruto released some of his own Chakra, making his eyes turn into the Kyuubi's blood-red ones with black slits.

"Careful Naruto," Itachi whispered.

Naruto ignored him, not because he was annoyed, but because breaking the hand-seals even for a second could cause destruction to Gaara's fragile body.

Finally, seal flaring, Chakra burst out of Naruto's fingers, red like Itachi's, but for an entirely different reason. Naruto let go of the brush, not caring that it splattered all over him, and as soon as his flaming fingers touched Gaara's left shoulder blade, the hand that dropped the brush took the seals over in perfect formation.

Shukaku's corrupted Chakra began to scream and dissolve right before their eyes; it was sucked straight into the black five-pointed star seal that shined on Gaara's pale skin.

Naruto breathed and sagged back against Itachi, his eyes dropping closed as he did. Damn! Naruto had forgotten how powerful Fuuinjutsu actually was. He'd done it twice to seal away the nasty curse that Danzo had put on Tsunade before he died. He scowled inwardly as he thought about that man. He needed to be assassinated, and then perhaps Sasuke could take that stolen eye for himself.

"Sleep Naruto, I will handle you both from here, otouto."

"Hm'k aniki, put him in bed with me."

oOo

Naruto awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom; he chuckled when he realized that something thin and snoring was attached to the side of his body. He cracked an eye open and saw Gaara fast asleep.

Naruto smiled softly. He checked his Gama-stop clock to see that it was well after noon. He frowned, hoping that Gaara's siblings didn't go acting like asses toward Konohamaru. If they did, he really hoped that Sasuke would be there to stop it.

He placed the clock back down and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was the day before the beginning of the Chuunin Exam and he hoped Gaara would be awake by then.

Most people would probably wonder what the hell Naruto was thinking about putting a stranger in his bed, but Naruto didn't want Gaara to awake alone; he'd promised the redhead that he wouldn't be alone ever again.

Itachi came into the room briefly and Naruto gazed over at him. "Did you sleep?" Naruto asked softly.

"I did," Itachi replied.

"My body is exhausted."

"As expected."

Naruto nodded and looked at Gaara who was still latched onto him like a child. "He's a secret cuddle bug." A brief flicker of amusement crossed his face. "Perhaps I should buy him a teddy bear," he teased with a smile.

Itachi inclined his head.

When Gaara finally awoke it was well after three o'clock. Naruto knew he was an hour late to meet up with his team, but he didn't really give a damn. Kakashi was always two hours late anyway.

Green eyes were confused and he jerked his arm away from Naruto and breathed deeply. "He's gone?"

"No," Naruto answered. He sat up in bed with his back against the headboard. "I removed the seal from your chest and recreated the seal and moved it to your shoulder. I imbibed some of my Chakra along with the Sharingan to keep it from possessing you. There are runes all over your body that I used to seal Shukaku. He won't resurface and, if by some chance he does, there are a couple of Uchiha who could use the Sharingan to stop it."

Gaara looked torn between relief and fear. He turned away from Naruto. "I slept."

"Mhmm, how did it feel?"

"Good, why?" Gaara then asked. "Why did you help me? You don't know me…"

"Do I have to?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"I've killed many people."

"I don't really care about that," Naruto said firmly.

"I wanted to kill them."

"I know you did."

"Not all of it was Shukaku."

"I'm aware," Naruto said, "as I said on the roof, I'm also a vessel of a tailed demon. I know what it's like Gaara and it's only luck that I had a person who actually cared about me in my childhood, not counting the Hokage. It isn't hard to want to destroy all those that make your life miserable that do nothing but hurt you over and over again."

"I was weak."

"No," Naruto rebuked, "your seal was fucked up and where it was located only doubled the destructive nature of that seal. It pretty much ate your emotions every time you started to feel them and Shukaku fed you its emotions of hate and violence. Kyuubi has tried countless times to get me to release my seal."

"Did you?"

"Almost," Naruto said softly, "it got to eight tails once."

Gaara bowed his head. "You are the Fourth Hokage's child."

"Yes, but no one knows that."

"Except me. I won't tell."

"I know you won't."

Gaara looked pained. "Thank you."

Naruto chuckled and slung his arm around Gaara, who flinched but didn't draw away. "Don't worry Panda-chan, I have a very clingy habit," he teased and planted a kiss to the frightened boy's pale cheek.

"Hn."

Both boys looked toward the door to see Itachi standing there. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Gaara here's another secret for you," Naruto said softly into his ear. "Meet Uchiha Itachi, S-Class Missing Nin of Konoha, my aniki."

Gaara observed Itachi and the Uchiha did the same very briefly.

Naruto sighed when neither said anything. "Did I adopt a third quiet one?" He pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. Gaara blinked and stared at Naruto intensely for several moments. "Damn seems I have, oh well, more for me to love loudly anyway."

The fear in Gaara's eyes was apparent, Itachi however inclined his head. "Gaara-kun."

The boy snapped his head to the side, observing Itachi and the bright red eyes. "Thank you, Itachi-san," he said finally.

Itachi was kept from responding by a loud pounding sound on his door.

"Oh shit!" Naruto gasped jumping out of the bed and racing past Itachi in a flash. "I'm so fucking late!" he declared. "HOLD ON!" Itachi was already closing the bedroom door.

Naruto skidded to a halt through the room, gasping as his foot stepped into a pile of ink and blood. "Son of a bitch!" he growled as the bottles spilled over onto the tatami mat.

When Naruto finally pulled open the door he found Sakura glaring at him with a red face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto? You were supposed to meet us at the bridge an hour and a half ago!" she screeched.

Appearing above her head was Kakashi and next to them was Sasuke, who glared. "Yo! Naruto-kun, we got worried," said Kakashi his gray eye giving him a cursory glance and pausing on his soaked foot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked as his eyes followed Kakashi's. "What did you--"

"Can't talk right now, be out in ten!" Naruto slammed the door in their faces before he could be bombarded with any more questions.

He grumbled and locked the door before hobbling through the room. Such a rude awakening! He thought darkly as he quickly piled everything onto the tatami mat and rolled it up and shoved it under the couch. The stains were splattered on the hardwood floor but he didn't care right now; Naruto hobbled to the bathroom to wash his foot.

When he entered his room he saw Itachi sitting on the end of the bed and Gaara still in the same place Naruto had left him. The shades were closed and the window was obviously locked.

"I apologize, otouto."

"Nah, you were as exhausted as me!" Naruto declared rushing for the first thing he could find. "Freaking Sakura, she can be so damn loud."

Gaara observed him as he scrambled into his clothes and tied his hair back. "See you guys later, oh, and Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"You can be seen here, but Itachi can't, and help yourself to the apartment: food, clothes, or whatever. Also, please remind Kankuro that it's not very nice to pick on little kids."

With a quick brush of his teeth he rushed out of the house to see Sakura glowing redder with her hands on her hips, Sasuke looking suspicious and Kakashi was leaning his back against the rail with a bored look.

"Sorry about that, I was painting last night…" he lied.

Kakashi arched his visible eyebrow. "Oh really? Before or after?"

"After," he answered bending down to fix the wraps around his ankles.

"That was really rude, Naruto! You could have at least invited us in!" Sakura shrieked angrily. "Instead we had to stand out here waiting for your lazy butt!"

"Er – yeah about that--" Naruto was about to come up with another perfect lie when the door opened suddenly, causing Naruto to freeze and look over his shoulder at Gaara who stood there fully dressed in Naruto's clothes. He looked good in dark, loose-fitting khakis and a blue t-shirt. "Hey! You look awesome in that!" Naruto beamed and clobbered the redhead with a hug.

Team Seven goggled at this; Sakura was gaping in shock while Sasuke's Sharingan flared briefly. Kakashi was a little confused by the inwardly wincing emotion. What had Naruto been doing? Really, it was none of Kakashi's business but why did he feel so weird?

Gaara stood there stiffly before letting his arms fall around Naruto. "Thank you," he whispered into Naruto's ear, but everyone else heard it.

"Ahhh Panda-chan! Stop it and go find your brat siblings."

"I'll kill Kankuro for you."

"You really don't have to, just yell at him!"

Gaara's eye twitched. "I don't yell."

"For me?" Naruto pouted.

Again the eye flickered. "Fine." He left after that, making Naruto shrug his shoulders sweetly.

"So yeah, are we ready?"

"Who was that?" Sakura demanded.

"None of your business," Naruto retorted easily causing her to rock back in shock.

"But…"

"It's none of your business who is in my apartment, Sakura-san and you'd do well to remember that." Naruto's blinding smile returned full on as he turned to his sensei. "Sorry, I'm late. I was host to a gorgeous redhead for the night." He almost burst into laughter when Kakashi's bored eye suddenly widened, Sakura squeaked, and Sasuke narrowed his gaze on him.

"I – er – wanted to let you all know that I was entering you into the Chuunin Exam."

"I kinda knew that," Naruto said sweetly not surprising Kakashi in the least. "Anything else?"

"Rest up because they start tomorrow at eight o'clock," Kakashi said trying to gauge some information by Naruto's angelic face, but he came up with nothing. "You guys may leave."

Sasuke observed Naruto. "That guy…"

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna."

"The Kazekage's son," Kakashi said wondering why he was feeling jittery. He told himself that it was in concern for his orphaned student. Naruto was so adorable and he had an innocent way about him and Kakashi couldn't let anyone do things they shouldn't. It made his Sharingan burn to think about it.

"Yup," Naruto said thinking suddenly that it was the one thing that Orochimaru did well for Gaara and he'd keep that in the timeline, but he wondered how he should go about the Hokage? He really didn't want that old man to die. He loved him like a grandfather.

Sakura scowled at him. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Naruto asked casually.

"Are you friends?" Sasuke practically demanded.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Amongst other things, yah. I'm going to have a late lunch at Ichiraku's, wanna come?" He didn't let any of them respond to his announcement about Gaara as he descended the steps to his place.

He did however wonder why Kakashi's body language was so stiff. Did it actually bother him that Naruto had someone over to stay all night? Kakashi had never cared during his timeline and he was pretty sure that it had something to do with the change in atmosphere.

He smiled slightly; he was afraid of fooling himself when he thought about Kakashi actually giving a damn, so he wasn't going to hold his breath one single bit until he had solid proof. His heart ached at his thoughts, but what choice did he have?

Kakashi scratched his head as he followed Naruto; his curiosity was now immense as he realized that Naruto wasn't giving them any information and why did Kakashi need it? It wasn't as if it was any of his business. At first all he had cared about was Naruto's safety and when he hadn't shown up he'd gotten worried. Even Sasuke had shown a faint trace of emotion, and now the youngest Uchiha was practically glowing with anger.

Hm, interesting, Kakashi thought observing him. Sakura was asking about Naruto. "Is he gay?" she whispered curiously. "I mean – not that I mind, but Naruto has always had a crush on me, right?"

"Remember Sakura-san, the Naruto you knew before was a fake," Kakashi said softly. "It looks like Naruto-kun has a lot of secrets that he wishes not to share with anyone."

Sasuke crossed his arms and found his friend beaming at the ramen lady and asking for a double serving.

"Naruto-kun, I think we will join you," Kakashi said sitting but not ordering anything to eat. Ayame blushed madly when she saw him while Sakura scrambled to sit close to Sasuke, her eyes on Naruto the whole time. They were questioning, but one glare from Sasuke kept her curiosity abated.

Naruto pretended he didn't see her questioning gaze and cheered at the old man when he promised to give him a double helping free of charge.

Everyone was busy doing their own thing when Shikamaru's team approached. Ino practically fainted at her first sight of Naruto, but then she turned on Sasuke and her cheeks flushed radiantly, thus meaning Naruto was forgotten.

Sakura growled. "Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

Sasuke bowed his head. "Kill me, Naruto," he whispered getting a sad look from the blond in response.

Chouji grinned widely when he saw Naruto. "Isn't he a cutie now?" he asked placing a beefy hand on top of Naruto's blond head. The small boy winced; sometimes Chouji didn't know his own strength.

Shikamaru slouched and sighed. "I already knew that," he said sliding an arm around Naruto and drawing him closer and out of Chouji's not so soft pat.

Team Seven received another shocked reaction when Naruto squeezed Shikamaru around the waist. "Shika-chan! I've missed you!"

Since when were they close? All three of them wondered at the same time.

"Neh, Naruto-kun."

Ino had wedged in on the other side of Sasuke now and the raven-haired boy looked even more miserable. Sakura was fine by herself, but in the presence of Ino her anger problems grew.

Kakashi had greeted Asuma who was chuckling at everyone's reaction to Naruto.

"He certainly has grown Kakashi," Asuma commented with a dry smile. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Kakashi asked incredulous and glanced sideways at his beautiful student who was engaged in a teasing conversation with Shikamaru and Chouji. "I didn't do a thing; he showed up like this one day and that was that."

"Hm," Asuma said chuckling some more when he saw Kakashi's little Uchiha being harassed by two energetic girls.

"So Asuma-kun, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked continuing to watch Naruto discreetly as he tugged at Shikamaru's shirt in excitement while talking animatedly. Kakashi quirked his lip at the way his little student was wrapping people around his finger without even knowing it. Was it just him or was Naruto entrancing to watch?

Chouji was snickering and looking from his friend to Naruto and back again. Ino and Sakura were still fighting over Sasuke, who was looking helpless.

"Well, I lost to Shikamaru in Shogi and promised to treat; I'm broke after the last barbeque and this was the cheapest place," Asuma grumbled as he hunched forward.

"Don't you know better than to bet in Shogi when it's obvious you suck?" Kakashi asked aloofly.

"I don't suck! I beat my dad all the time," Asuma said defensively.

"Your dad isn't Shikamaru."

"I thought I really had him this time."

"You always think you have him every time you play," Kakashi pointed out plainly. "That's like me underestimating Naruto," he said and he was glad that Naruto and the others were too deep in conversation with their neighbors to be paying any attention to him. Asuma chuckled roughly at him and Kakashi nudged him in the ribs. "Stop that laugh, it's scary." Both of them let their eyes stray to Shikamaru and Naruto, not really knowing that they were thinking along the same terms.

Naruto was flicking Shikamaru's nose to get a reaction, Chouji was laughing while eating his appetizer chips he brought along and even Sasuke was smirking as Shikamaru simply lay with his head on the counter like he were going to fall asleep.

"Have any markers?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I might," Chouji said smirking.

"Neh, Naruto," Shikamaru groused.

"I think you are the only one he never says 'troublesome' to," Asuma said smiling at their interactions.

"That's because I've worn my troublesome phrase out on you guys," Shikamaru said catching Naruto's hand gently and bringing it down to rest in his lap. Naruto stuck his tongue out and wiggled it playfully.

Kakashi was really rather amazed at the way Naruto could capture anyone's attention and make them his friend. It showed the emotional empathy that Naruto possessed; even Sasuke was a lot more open and dare Kakashi say it? _Friendly_. But he still couldn't help but wonder about the redhead boy that came out of Naruto's apartment.

Their food was brought to them by Ayame who refused to look Kakashi's way. Playfully, Naruto nudged Kakashi; the silver-haired man rolled his good eye. "Least it's not as bad as poor Sasuke-kun," Kakashi whispered, causing Naruto to glance over at his brother to see him deftly tuning the two girls out. Naruto had hoped Sakura would have learned better, but when she got around Ino competition became a bitch with them. But then again, Naruto and Sasuke had been just like that, his own fault of course.

"Yeah, not good," Naruto said back.

Kakashi couldn't help it. His curiosity ate him to the point of being empty on the inside. "How do you know Gaara, Naruto?"

Naruto was aware of the discreet plea in his tone of voice; it was so soft and maybe even a little guilt-ridden. Why? He wondered. "He has the one-tailed demon in him, Shukaku."

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked keeping his tone quiet.

"A Jinchuuriki always knows another. Will you buy it if I tell you demon intuition?"

"No," Kakashi said flatly.

Naruto chuckled. "Didn't think so," he said quickly nibbling on a slice of pork and then taking a drink of his soda. "No idea how to explain, Kaka-sensei," he admitted. "I just knew and I offered him friendship because I know what he could do without someone in his life."

"That's what you were doing last night, wasn't it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah, I've declared him as another brother."

For some reason that was unknown to Kakashi he felt relief at hearing that; it was most likely because his student was way too young to be getting into relationships. A twelve-year-old? Kakashi mentally sighed; it was also not exactly a bright thing to be so interested in a student's social life. He certainly didn't care about Sasuke's or Sakura's for that matter.

"Strange one you are, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Likewise Cyclops."

Kakashi chuckled lowly and threw a glance over his shoulder at Asuma who was tapping his pack of cigarettes and obviously wondering if anyone would miss him if he stepped out of the restaurant to smoke.

"Let's go, no one will notice."

"No one?" Naruto taunted playfully.

"No one except Naruto, because he notices everything," Kakashi corrected.

Naruto giggled and nudged his sensei in the back. "Go play, sensei."

Kakashi's back was turned, but Naruto could tell he was chuckling silently because his shoulders shook a little.

As Asuma and Kakashi walked out of the area Naruto made a mental note. 'He won't die while I'm here.' A man like that didn't deserve death and Kakashi needed to keep some friends alive; he too had lost everyone and anyone dear to him.

Briefly, Naruto allowed his thoughts to stray back to before they'd arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Did Kakashi actually care or was he being a nosy sensei for his own perverted means? Again, Naruto was torn. Kakashi was one man that he was kind of scared to get close to, because in the future Naruto had loved him and he knew that the carefree acting man was far too gone inside of the war to love him back. It also didn't help that Naruto's beginning actions had caused Kakashi to see him as a little boy always.

His extremely brief relationship with Kiba hadn't worked out because Naruto couldn't stop talking about Kakashi every time he opened his mouth. In the words of Shikamaru: 'very troublesome.' His feelings were extending to now, with all these changes, Naruto selfishly hoped that Kakashi could one day see him for who he was and not for a child.

Sasuke, seeing a free space, jumped at the chance to sit with Naruto. The girls moaned when he did and he glowered at them.

"Sasuke-nii," Naruto teased nudging his shoulder.

"Hn," he said going back to his ramen in peace. It was the nicest thing you could receive from an irritated Uchiha. Naruto counted himself lucky.


	5. Episode Five

_**Episode Five **_

Naruto was not surprised that Gaara showed back up at his apartment that night. Smiling brightly, he hugged the redhead around the neck and kissed his cheek before dragging him into his apartment.

Gaara peered around. "Where is Itachi-san?"

"Planning my abduction," Naruto said with a slight smile. He saw Gaara's confusion. "Akatsuki," he said softly. "There's quite a lot going on that a lot of people aren't aware of. Us Jinchuuriki are going to be in danger really soon," he said and explained the whole network to Gaara as he fixed some sandwiches and chips for them.

"You're not worried?" Gaara asked apprehensively.

"No, Itachi would never hurt us," Naruto ensured, "we won't let it happen." _This time,_ he added silently to himself.

"You really do like me," Gaara said staring down at the food in shock.

Naruto having taken a huge bite of his food swallowed and grimaced when it lodged in his throat. "Of course I do, Panda-chan!"

Gaara sighed but didn't comment on the nickname and this only made Naruto smile even brighter.

Naruto tossed Gaara some pajamas. "Help yourself to the shower, Gaara."

"Thank you," Gaara said.

Gaara was a little worried about sleeping, but Naruto gently placed a hand on Gaara's forehead right on top of the tattooed Kanji for Love. "Sleep, Panda-chan, don't worry yourself."

When the alarm went off at six thirty, Gaara's eyes were automatically open and he gasped when he realized he was holding onto Naruto tightly.

Chuckling, Naruto ruffled Gaara's head. "Morning cuddle bug!"

Gaara's cheeks flushed as he unwound his arms and sat up.

Naruto smiled and reached over, turning his alarm off and thanking it while hopping out of bed.

After they dressed, Naruto wearing the first outfit that Itachi had given him, he tied his hair back and rushed out to fix a quick breakfast and then grabbed some of the survival rations from the cupboard for the Forest of Death. That wouldn't be until tomorrow afternoon, but Naruto didn't know if Gaara would still be around or not.

Gaara took the offered breakfast and the rations but didn't question them as he put them in a pouch around his waist. Naruto also handed him a canteen of water and tightened his own.

"Never know," Naruto said, but the smile left his face as he thought about the Forest of Death and quickly turned away from Gaara.

Gaara may not have been intuitive about emotions or people, considering his isolation, but anyone could tell when Naruto was having troubled thoughts because the beautiful smile would leave his face.

They met Sasuke and Sakura at the bridge. Sasuke stiffened and Sakura frowned slightly. "Naruto?" Sakura queried.

Naruto smirked. "We ready guys?" he asked when two familiar people slowly headed toward them or more specifically Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro sported identical looks of bemusement. Temari gazed over at Naruto and paused for a moment, her cheeks blushing slightly as she took him in.

Sasuke frowned.

Sakura scowled. "I remember you two from yesterday picking on Konohamaru!"

"Gaara?" Temari asked carefully ignoring the pink-haired girl.

Naruto leaned into Gaara and looped his arm through the redhead's with a smile. "Hi there, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Er--"

"What the hell are you doing with our brother, loser?" Kankuro sneered.

Sasuke's hand was immediately latched onto a kunai but before he could react, Gaara stepped in.

"Kankuro," he hissed. "I believe you owe them an apology like we discussed yesterday."

Kankuro gulped loudly and shot Naruto a cold look as he bowed his painted face. "Of course Gaara, I apologize." He gave Sakura and Sasuke a glare of disdain.

Temari was more curious and confused than she was angry.

"If I ever hear you are being rude to Naruto or anyone he's friends with, you will be facing me, got it, Kankuro? Temari?"

"Of course Gaara," Temari said uneasily. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, who are your friends?'

"My teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

Kankuro looked as though he wanted to say something scornful about Konoha's ninja but one dark look from Gaara hushed him up.

Temari's gaze lingered on Naruto's close stature to her dangerous little brother.

"Don't fuck up," Gaara warned.

They all walked together, discomfort apparent in all but Gaara and Naruto.

Sasuke walked with Naruto who slipped his free hand around the Uchiha's forearm.

Sakura was about to say something mean when Sasuke glared at her to keep her mouth shut. She huffed and crossed her arms, not understanding how Naruto was getting so much attention and affection from people, especially from Sasuke. What did he do that Sakura didn't?

They entered the building where the first exam was going to be held and found their sensei waiting for them.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cheerfully called out letting go of Gaara and Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" He knew why, but it was like him to ask such a dumb question.

"To wish you luck," Kakashi said with an indented smile behind his mask.

He was no longer bothered when he saw Naruto with Gaara of the Sand. In fact, Kakashi felt that his judgment yesterday had been a little rude and out of character for him. Naruto's air of happiness was easily rubbing off onto him and he really hoped that Naruto passed the exams. Thinking back on it, Kakashi was sure that Naruto deserved it more than most, Sasuke included, because Naruto had pure intentions while Sasuke's were purely on revenge. Sakura wasn't ready, but Kakashi wouldn't tell her that; he thought that perhaps these exams may help her grow even if she failed.

"I'm glad you all made it. I didn't tell you before, but if one of you had backed out you'd have all had to."

Sakura gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Her eyes widened.

"Taking the Chuunin Exam is a decision you have to make yourself; you can't be forced or bullied into it by your fellow teammates. If you believed that you weren't ready for this then you probably weren't and you would be wasting everyone's time otherwise."

He turned and held out the door. "In you go." As they passed through his hand landed gently on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's heart caught in his throat as he peered up at his sensei.

Kakashi bent down so that his covered mouth was right on Naruto's ear and he could smell a soft citrus scent of shampoo from the boy's soft hair. "Good luck, my little Gaki."

Sakura and Sasuke for once had identical expressions of bemusement. Naruto smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Kaka-sensei," he said earnestly.

When they entered and the door closed Temari turned around. "Was that your sensei?"

"Yeah," Naruto said proudly. "Kaka-sensei!"

"What did he say, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Naruto lied making the pink-haired girl growl.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kankuro said a little surprised.

"Yup, the one and only."

"I see," Temari said slowly.

Nothing else was able to be said about the matter as they were met with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

Ino and Sakura shot daggers at each other before Ino decided to try and throw herself on Sasuke only to wind up on the floor as he took a step back.

Naruto chuckled and curled his arm around Sasuke drawing him closer. "Only I can touch Sasuke-_kun_," he teased and got a growl from Ino. "And maybe Haku too…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto but didn't comment outright. Naruto merely winked at him.

Shikamaru sighed lazily. "Neh, I woke up for this? How troublesome, hey Naruto."

"Shika-chan!" Naruto squeezed him as Chouji held out a bag of chips. "No thanks, Chouji-kun."

"Suit yourself. Gotta be ready for these exams, comfort food."

"You're always ready with comfort food," Ino put in.

Chouji shrugged his beefy shoulders.

"Naruto, who's your friend?" Shikamaru asked looking over at Gaara.

"Ooh, this is Sabaku no Gaara of Suna!" Naruto said pulling the redhead close. "Gaara this is Nara Shikamaru!"

Gaara nodded but didn't speak; Shikamaru grunted. "You like them silent, huh?"

"What can I say?" Naruto shrugged innocently. "The silent ones seemed to be just so cute, I can't help myself." He looked from Sasuke to Gaara and he was thinking about Itachi.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" There was a swooshing sound and a scent of wood mixed with something so familiar, along with the voice that was even more recognizable except it was younger.

Naruto swung his head around Chouji's large frame and saw Kiba standing there, Akamaru snuggled into his zip-up gray sweater. God, they both looked so much smaller, Naruto thought with a wide smile.

"Kiba-kun! Akamaru!" he chirped.

"Naruto," Kiba gasped and nudged Chouji out of the way to lean in close to the blond until they were nose to nose. Akamaru began to lick Naruto's chin. "Hm, you're different," he said sniffing Naruto.

"You're not," Naruto teased and poked the boy in the nose.

"You're still tiny," he said grinning wolfishly.

"So is your doggy."

Akamaru barked and Naruto scratched it behind the ear.

Kiba pulled back with a smirk. "Looks like our friendly rivalry hasn't changed much."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and yelped when Akamaru tried to bite it, everyone but Gaara and Sasuke laughed.

"He looks yummy," Chouji commented as he grinned widely and rubbed his belly. "Can I eat him?" Kiba and Akamaru growled in sync with each other, both their canines flashed as Chouji chortled and took a step back. "Easy now, I was kiddin'!"

Naruto tugged Kiba's unruly black hair getting his attention immediately. Yep, he's still the same Kiba, Naruto thought affectionately.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata appeared beside them and when Naruto glanced at her she flushed tomato red.

"Yo! Hinata-chan!" he said kindly. "How are you?"

She toed the ground and her opaque eyes moved away from his. "G-Good, thank you. You?"

"Splendid! You ready for the exam?"

Hinata bit down on her lip. Kiba nudged her. "Hinata-chan, don't be so shy," he chastised playfully.

"Yes, I – am," she squeaked.

Shino was standing off to the side as mysterious and creepy as ever, but Naruto this time didn't miss a beat and greeted him too.

"I am surprised that you could remember me," Shino said monotonously.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Naruto said kindly. "I may look dumb, but I'm not." Well, that wasn't entirely true. In the past Naruto had forgotten that Shino existed, how mean was that? Naruto was determined to try and establish a connection with everyone. He wouldn't do to others what the villagers did to him.

Ino snorted. "Yeah right," she breathed out only to get glared at.

Sakura was observing the interactions with Naruto and clearly noticed the affection and attention that he gathered from the rest of the Rookie Nine. She felt a little jaded and jealous; Sakura had always been on the popular side, rivaling Ino for the attention, but suddenly the dead last boy that Sakura had scorned for years was center stage and he didn't seem to know it.

It angered her and hurt at the same time. She didn't understand it. How could this be?

Kiba was still staring at Naruto.

Sakura and Ino were talking quietly together and for once they weren't arguing.

"Since when did Naruto get popular?" Ino hissed to Sakura.

"No idea," Sakura said crossing her arms. "He's completely changed, still an idiot though. I don't know what anyone sees in him. Sure he can be nice, but he's too nice."

Naruto pretended he hadn't heard that even though his chest ached slightly and his smile slowly began to dissolve from his face.

However Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru were never under any such orders to remain ignorant and when they witnessed that smile leave Naruto's face a lethal glare was sent their way.

"What did we say?" Ino squeaked. "It was all her! Her, I tell you!"

"You had the same thoughts as I did!" Sakura growled out.

"Th-that wasn't – n-nice, I-Ino-san, S-Sakura-san," Hinata said hesitantly.

"Ino-san, I expected better of you," Shikamaru said darkly. Ino at least had the nerve to look ashamed however confused she was.

Naruto tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" he feigned sweetly causing Kiba to snarl under his breath. He didn't want Sakura and Ino to get into too much trouble over him. But his innocent act seemed to rile up the boys even more for Sakura and Ino's mean words and yes, he may be eighteen, but they still hurt.

In the Academy, Kiba had been one of the dead lasts and with Naruto they often skipped class to run around Konoha together, but after they were separated into teams the two of them had stopped talking. It wasn't until he was about sixteen that they had met together once again on equal footing and their relationship somehow sparked only to be cut down because Naruto's affections couldn't rise to love because of his Jounin-sensei.

Kiba's expression softened. "Nothing Naruto," he said sliding an arm around his shoulders. "Nothing you need to worry about," he said shooting them cold looks.

Ino frowned and she looked as though she were about to cry. "Why do you care? You never did before!" she pouted.

"What's it matter why? It matters that we do," Sasuke snapped at her causing Ino to look as though she were going to faint.

"Women are always so troublesome," Shikamaru groused shaking his head.

As Sasuke glared at Sakura, the green-eyed girl ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I – I didn't – know."

"You didn't know you'd be overheard or you didn't know we would care?" Shikamaru asked her with a slight frown. "If you have something mean to say, why don't you say it to our faces instead of whispering where you think we can't hear you?"

"Why Shikamaru, I think that's the most you've ever talked," Chouji teased.

Shikamaru grumbled but said nothing to that as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

It was tense for several moments until Sakura turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"For?"

"Being so mean."

"You'll have to prove it to him rather than use words," Kiba snapped sourly.

"S'okay Kiba-kun, I'm used to it. It's just Sakura-san; it's how she always is," he attempted to placate, but again Naruto's words made things worse. He could see how depressed she felt now and Ino was wincing visibly. Eh, Naruto decided to hush, his skills at stopping fights were as bad as his Genjutsu.

Kiba wrinkled his nose. "It's why they don't smell too pleasant."

Naruto and his friends had noticed all the others in the room. Sasuke was looking each one of them over and getting a really good look at their forehead protectors.

"I've never heard of the Sound," Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Naruto smiled grimly. "No, you wouldn't," he whispered quietly.

Sasuke leaned in. "You _sound_ as if you know more than you let on?"

How did he go about this? He wondered, but he didn't get a chance to voice his concerns because Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten just had to make their timely appearance. Naruto was actually relieved to have Neji's cold and scornful personality shot at them. It made for a good distraction.

Sasuke was immediately put on edge by Neji who observed each one of them carefully with his white eyes. He sneered when he got to Hinata who shrank back behind Sasuke as though she were afraid of confrontation.

Rock Lee, just like Naruto expected, attempted to challenge Sasuke only to be stopped by Neji.

"Their fates have already been decided Lee-san, do not be a bother," he said emotionlessly.

Tenten groused, "We don't need to start fights, Lee-kun!"

"I have declared that Uchiha Sasuke is my ultimate rival. I want to see that Sharingan and face off with my ultimate Taijutsu!"

Sasuke observed him critically, snorting at the obscene green spandex outfit.

Naruto turned around and whispered. "He's more powerful than he looks, Sasuke. Your eyes would enjoy his created moves."

Neji having overheard snapped his head toward Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "I had no idea the Chuunin Exam has sunken so low they allow those unqualified to enter."

"Shut up!" Kiba growled. "You don't know anything about Naruto!"

"The same applies to you as well," Neji said blankly. "You should save yourselves the trouble and turn back now. Fate is a nasty thing, you can't change it."

"So says you," Naruto said softly. "But Fate is also a tricky little entity, wouldn't you agree, Neji-san? It is intelligent and it can change and make up its mind whenever it wants."

"You are a foolish child," Neji said coldly, "with foolish dreams. Go back to your apartment, orphan."

Kiba growled and made to jump but Naruto and Chouji held him back as Sasuke and Gaara stepped up in front of Neji.

The Hyuuga simply observed the both of them plainly as Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life. "What was that?"

Neji cocked his head to the side. "Revenge is your fate, not the Chuunin Exam and it's something you can't escape." He looked at Gaara whose green eyes had narrowed into cat-like slits.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged worried expressions as though Gaara would kill the Hyuuga right then and there. Naruto gently placed a hand on Gaara's elbow.

"He's not worth it," Naruto whispered.

"Neji!" Tenten scowled and whacked him on the shoulder. "Stop being so rude! I'm so sorry guys," she said biting her lip. "I'm Tenten, this is Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji… we're a year ahead of you guys, our sensei Maito Gai kept us back for extra training."

"Tenten-san, show some decorum, stop talking to dropouts."

Tenten's cheeks flushed and Lee gave Neji a sad look.

"Nice to meet you, Tenten!" Naruto chirped happily. Neji needed a good beating to get it through his sealed head that fate wasn't all that it's cracked up to be.

"You too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snickered when he saw Rock Lee ignoring Neji's words and professing his love for Sakura who was scooting closer to Ino.

"_Ew!_ Your eyebrows," Sakura gasped. "That green jumpsuit!" she stressed horrified.

"I will fight for your ultimate love, Sakura-chan! I promise to protect you with my heart."

"Uh, I'd rather you not…"

Ino snickered. "Poor forehead girl," she cooed. Sakura's cheeks couldn't have been more fired up.

"Hmph." Neji plucked Lee's collar and dragged him away. "Let's go Tenten-san, we have no time to waste with these." His eyes briefly pausing on Hinata who had managed to come out from behind Sasuke.

Gaara went back to observing everyone and Naruto's interactions and it was clear to him that there were very few pure people in the world; it was a dangerously rare thing and Naruto happened to be one of them.

Kabuto finally made his grand appearance and flashed his information cards. When Sasuke asked about Neji and Rock Lee, Naruto cocked his head and smiled sweetly. "How about you Kabuto, got a card with your information?" he asked innocently.

The silver haired adult teenager laughed lightly. "I'm more suited toward Medical Ninjutsu, but this doesn't mean I can't fight; although I have failed the Chuunin Exam seven times now…"

This earned shocked expressions from everyone but Naruto, who observed him carefully. They were introduced to his team which consisted of two other ninjas that Naruto knew didn't belong to the Leaf: Akado Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi. Two ninjas that were well over twenty and had abilities as sinister as Kabuto's true personality. But Naruto wasn't going to be so cold and rude toward him. Kabuto was a strange person. He was severely loyal to Orochimaru, but Naruto was going to take a guess that he was loyal because of the circumstances. Kabuto didn't have anyone else and Orochimaru gave him a good supply of innocents to work on.

A crooked and twisted means, but one all the same. Naruto sighed inwardly. Everyone had a corrupt side to them; if you were a shinobi you became corrupted on your first kill. That's the way it is.

The bandaged Sound Ninja was eyeing Sasuke like a piece of meat. Naruto was trying to put a name to him but couldn't. He knew he was one of Orochimaru's, obviously, and he recognized the other two easily because it had been the female Nin's doing that caused Sakura's hair to become short and to make her take life a little more seriously. Deftly he reached out and tugged on Kabuto's elbow.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Who is the bandaged guy staring at Sasuke?"

Kabuto's gaze briefly fell on the Sound Ninja; he didn't even use his cards to identify him. "Kinuta Dosu. He's fourteen and from what I've heard a very competent ninja, but he does have a slight problem with arrogance. His two teammates: Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku. They use sound type Jutsu and are not to be underestimated."

"I never thought for a second they would be, Kabu-kun."

Kabuto chuckled. "Is that what you're calling me now?" he asked wide-eyed.

"I call everyone something," Naruto said cheekily.

"You're a very interesting little shinobi," Kabuto expressed and Naruto wasn't sure if the man's smile was honest or not. He wondered what kind of impression he would make on Kabuto now that he wasn't so overbearing.

Morino Ibiki made his appearance; the slashes across his face caused several Genin to take a step backwards. The same greetings and explanations were applied as Naruto had remembered except the seating situation where Naruto was planted in the very back by the window and his only neighbor was a Grass Nin that Naruto couldn't remember the name of.

Now, Naruto was never a Child Prodigy. He wasn't like Neji nor was he anything like Sasuke or Shikamaru and he wasn't going to pretend to be. Even now, with Naruto's eighteen years of age, he wasn't a book smart shinobi. Everything he gathered over the years had been through hard work and a whole lot of struggle.

There were plenty of things people understood better than him and he knew that even now, Naruto wouldn't be able to answer any of these questions. Jounin level they were and he may be a Jounin, but Naruto didn't grasp things by reading a book on theory. He had to have it beaten into him until there was no way he would ever forget.

So, how did Naruto beat this test with cheating? He knew the focus of the test now, back then he hadn't understood. But he still didn't have very much to cheat with. He didn't have eyes made of sand, or the Sharingan and the Byakugan or the brain that Sakura had, nor did he have Kiba's pup to tell him the answers.

He had none of that, however, he did have one thing that no one else in this room had besides perhaps Gaara, but the redhead didn't dare take that step ever again.

Naruto had the demon in him, a very intelligent demon for that matter and it just so happened that Naruto knew exactly how to control his demon while in its seal, for the most part, and so when Ibiki told them to start, Naruto slouched back in his seat and gazed at the confusing questions on the paper before narrowing his eyes and signing one handed Jutsu to slip his mind into the very core of the seal.

The damp, drippy cell stood before Naruto who raised his head and opened his eyes to peer up at the sinister grin of the Kyuubi trapped behind the cage.

"Yo, Kyuu."

"My host. You finally figured out I was here," he growled. "Have you come to release me?"

"Hell no, I came to get some information out of you and you're going to supply it for both of our lives depend on this. If I die you die too," he said causing the fox to snarl nastily.

"What do you want? Chakra reserves? I can do that--"

"No, not yet, I need the answers to this test."

"How trivial."

"Trivial to you, but damn well important nonetheless."

"How would I know the answers?"

"You are an entity Kyuu. You have all the information you will ever need stored inside of you. I've done plenty of research on you and the other tailed beasts. Surely you know by now that I'm not the same kid that housed you for a decade?"

"I am vaguely aware of the difference," Kyuubi said factually. "I just don't know why it's different. But if you insist on using me for such pathetic means that have no interest to me then so be it."

"Oh and remember Kyuu, you give me the wrong answers and I will make your life so fucking miserable you will beg for death."

Kyuubi blasted his shoulders against the sealed cage, but wound up being knocked back by the force.

Naruto chuckled. "That isn't going to work."

"Very well, I'll comply," the nine-tailed demon hissed.

"Good, all you have to do is see through my eyes and answer those little questions. It's simple really."

oOo

The room in which all of the sensei were put in to watch and wait for their students to finish the test was buzzing with excitement.

In the corner Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai were sitting together staring at a set of nine screens. There were cameras all over the examination room and it observed each student carefully and in full color.

Asuma smirked when he saw Shikamaru answer them and then roll his eyes lazily and slump his head on the desk to fall asleep. "Shikamaru never fails to amaze me," he said softly. He observed Ino and Chouji briefly and saw Ino doing a mind transfer before doing the same to Chouji and giving him the answers.

Kurenai was watching Hinata answer them easily; Akamaru barked out the answers for Kiba and Shino used his bugs. "They do have very interesting means," she said sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Kakashi, however, wasn't paying attention to Sakura's studious nature or Sasuke's intelligent use of his Sharingan, he was looking at Naruto who relaxed back into his seat and closed his eyes briefly.

What was he going to do? Kakashi asked. As strong as he was physically, Kakashi knew without being mean that Naruto was not a book smart shinobi. It wasn't an insult, but a simple fact. Kakashi didn't want Naruto to be book smart; personally he thought it would take away from the boy's enchanting personality. But then what happened next caused Kakashi to jerk reflexively.

"Naruto!"

Asuma and Kurenai took their eyes off their students and gasped when they saw Kakashi's smallest student. His fingers grew long and sharp nails and his mouth began to shift until it was filled with sharp dangerous canines, and when the boy's eyes opened they were blood red with black slits.

"He's using the nine-tails," Asuma whispered making sure to keep his mouth covered so no one overheard him. "How is he controlling it without his mind going crazy?"

"He's Naruto," Kakashi answered softly watching Naruto's sharp claws pick up the pencil and scribble the answers down. "But I think he's using the Kyuubi's intellect to get the answers."

Kurenai frowned. "I didn't know you had taught him so well, Kakashi-san."

"I didn't teach him this," Kakashi said. "In fact, there seems to be a natural trend in Naruto's sudden growth," he confessed. "One day he was well below a Genin status and the next day he was showing the aptitude of a Jounin."

"A Jounin? I don't believe that. I think you're embellishing a bit, Kakashi-san," Kurenai chastised with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Asuma rebuked for Kakashi. "My Shikamaru has that same aura about him. He comes off as a dead last Genin but in reality, his mind is unparalleled to any I have ever known. His skills are Chuunin but his mind… it's that of a Jounin."

"Naruto is not a book smart boy," Kakashi voiced his thoughts factually as he smiled when Naruto's eyes reverted back to a beautiful blue and the nails disappeared along with the canines. "He's more of a physical boy and very underestimated."

"I think you should focus more on Uchiha Sasuke, Kakashi-san. He's the star of your team like Hinata is of mine. The elders on the council will want you to take the revered clan's last ninja and shift him into perfection. It's why he was assigned to you."

Kakashi frowned but didn't reply to that as he continued to watch Naruto. He wouldn't do what anyone on the council wanted him to do. He was never a man who solely played by the rules. It was laughable.

Asuma smiled slightly. "Uchiha Sasuke has way more to learn than the cute little blond."

"But the Uchiha doesn't house the demon," Kurenai said a little coolly.

Kakashi visible eye twitched. "I don't care about the demon, Kurenai-san."

Asuma's smile widened. "What do you care about?"

Kakashi looked over at his friend; Kurenai was frowning at them but the silver-haired Sharingan user couldn't help but wonder what Asuma was getting at. He turned back to Naruto's camera and never answered Asuma's question, especially aloud.

Sasuke may hold a lot of promise, but Naruto was true at heart. Sakura with her brain would make a good teacher in Kakashi's professional opinion, but she still had a long way to go before she could reach that point.

Kakashi wasn't trying to play favorites, but he couldn't help that his mind and eyes kept going over to his little Jinchuuriki student. The most confusing and interesting shinobi Kakashi had ever met: his little blond Gaki.

oOo

When it was over, Naruto didn't feel like going to Ichiraku to celebrate, nor did he feel like going to train, which he would have done before traveling back in time. Right now, his exuberant energy was gone, leaving only the sense of a dying spirit.

Outside in the summer sun, Naruto collapsed under the maple and drew his legs up to his chest. He closed his eyes. How did he stop Sasuke from getting the curse seal? He wasn't sure if he would be enough to stop Orochimaru.

He couldn't go telling anyone in fear of him knowing too much already. Scowling, Naruto tugged on the ends of his hair.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto felt his chest tighten when he saw Kakashi standing there looking very concerned. "Are you alright?"

Naruto bit down on his lip. "I'm fine," he lied softly. To confess his secrets to this man was definitely a bad idea. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kakashi to do the right thing, but he didn't trust Kakashi when it came to letting him get closer. His heart ached and it was no secret that his feelings were stronger than ever before.

He shuddered at that.

Kakashi chuckled. "That's my line, Naruto-kun," he said sitting in front of his student. "What makes my usually cheerful student so upset that he wants to cry?" he asked and tapped Naruto's cute nose playfully.

He watched the boy blink and then wrinkle his nose before yelping, "I don't want to cry!"

Okay, maybe he did a little because of the bind he was in. He didn't want to lose Sasuke, especially now. He had never been so close to the Uchiha before as he was now and to lose him would be devastating.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked softly. "Why don't we try speaking the truth, Naruto-kun."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"The next exam."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm getting nowhere am I?"

"Not really," Naruto answered, "look Kaka-sensei, I'm fine, really." He stood and dusted his pants off. "Thanks for pretending to care, it means a lot."

Kakashi frowned when the little fox host disappeared. _Pretend_? Why did Naruto believe he was pretending? There was something off about Naruto, Kakashi decided. He may be fooling others, but Kakashi was tired of being made into an idiot and he would figure out Uzumaki Naruto if it killed him. His little Gaki wasn't going to run off out of nowhere and leave him hanging.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to find Naruto. They were near the old training grounds, area seven, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little confused as to why Naruto would try and get away from him by coming all this way. What was going on in his mind and why did it hurt that Naruto didn't want to be near him? "Naruto!" he called out sharply causing the boy to freeze in place.

Naruto peered up at him with apparent surprise. It wasn't often that Kakashi got sharp with anyone, no matter who they were.

"What did I do?"

Resisting the urge to smile at the innocent question, Kakashi glared instead and spun Naruto around by his shoulders. "I have been nothing but excruciatingly patient with you, Naruto-kun," he began softly. "I have overlooked all the odd things that you've been doing and saying for a chance to let you tell me these things yourself. But I'm tired of you running away, no, tired is being kind. I'm sick of it and I will have no more of it."

Naruto's jaw dropped and his head spun. "You couldn't understand, Kaka-sensei," he said quietly.

"Try me, Naruto-kun," Kakashi requested softly. "I swear to all the Gods of Heaven, Hell, and Earth that you can trust me."

Naruto closed his eyes, his heart racing so fast that he felt nauseas and it was a wonder that he didn't get sick. Kakashi's request made him want to give in. But he was scared; he should talk with Itachi before revealing his secrets. But his heart desired to give in, to tell Kakashi the truth. He selfishly wanted Kakashi to see him for him and not a child. _Ulgh_, how did things get so complicated? Before, Naruto had been able to hide his feelings, he was an adult; he should be able to keep them under wraps and not act like a childish, lovesick fool.

He inhaled sharply when Kakashi's fingerless gloved hands cupped his cheeks. "Naruto." Kakashi's voice made Naruto's skin shiver slightly and when he opened his eyes he found out why. He was exactly three inches away from Kakashi, who had both of his eyes exposed. Kakashi had gotten down on his knees so that they were perfectly level.

"Do you have this much mistrust in me?" Kakashi asked sadly.

It was the first time that Naruto had ever seen Kakashi's Sharingan so up-close before. The vertical scar that went from the top of his brow to the middle of his pupil and down into his cheek was traced by Naruto's eyes before he hesitantly brushed a finger along the scarred skin. Naruto smiled when Kakashi shivered a bit at the touch. "I trust you," he said, thinking about how to word it right, "to always do the right thing or what you believe is right, Kaka-sensei. There is no one else quite like you and I doubt there ever will be, and that's where we come to a head," he confessed. "I'll see you after the second exam, Kaka-sensei. Don't worry yourself so much. Namikaze Naruto is just fine." It was with that final remark that Naruto used Shunshin to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sank down onto the ground, a massive amount of confusion, more so than when Naruto had predetermined Zabuza and Haku's fate settled over him and it began to gnaw and chew at the very core of his brain and thumping heart.

He rubbed his masked mouth. "Namikaze, huh?" Kakashi said to the open air. "Minato's boy." He'd known that deep down, really he had, but he'd allowed it to go over his head on purpose. His former sensei had been like a God to him and it was painful to think about so he always allowed it to slip his mind. "No wonder you're so beautiful," he continued to talk to himself, "and mysterious, but you're twelve… so why is it that I feel like this?" he questioned staring up at the endless white clouds.

The breeze ruffled him and he felt sickened with himself as a lot of thoughts came over him. _'I'm attracted to a twelve-year-old.'_ He choked at that and shook his head. How pathetic.

* * *

A/N; Thank you for all the responses to this story! I thought I would clear up** Itachi's jutsu**, I don't think I did it well enough in the beginning. I have it that Itachi's jutsu sent them back to very crucial parts of their past upon failure to stop Madara. Itachi knew it wouldn't work the first time around so I had him create it and I think he's clever enough to actually come up with something like that. To Itachi, the clan murders were the most life changing and to Naruto it was when he met people who would recognize him as a ninja and giving him a reason for truly loving Konoha. (to me anyway)


	6. Episode Six

_**Episode Six**_

Area 44, the Forest of Death: Naruto was leaning against the fencing that led straight ahead toward a mountain of people gathering around already, but none of them were his people. A couple teams from Grass, Rain, and Rock were a part of it. The Sound three, the fake Konoha team of Kabuto's, the nine rookies, and Maito Gai's team were all that was left. They had an hour before the exam began and Naruto was contemplating some things. If he remembered correctly a Ninja would attack them with the same scroll they had, but it never hurt to have extras, he thought. That was one of the Rain Ninja and he knew the Sound Ninja had the right scroll and so either way they'd get it from them.

Naruto was waiting patiently for his friends to arrive. He had prepared for this particular exam but he didn't know how much good it would do. Orochimaru was not a man to take lightly and Naruto knew that revealing anything too advanced would cause suspicion, but if it became dangerous Naruto had his _Rasenshuriken_ perfected thanks to his Senjutsu. But using such an attack at twelve years old?

It was unheard of and he feared what would happen if Orochimaru got out alive and became interested in him. Heh, Naruto wasn't all that fond of snakes no matter how well they could use their tongues. It was then, as his mind literally joked about Orochimaru's tongue that a very stupid idea came over him. Would it be enough?

What if Sasuke got jealous? Then again, why would one get jealous of attention from Orochimaru? He sighed and hung his head, because he has power no matter how creepy he may be and anyway he wouldn't be much interest to a man like Orochimaru. The corrupted Sannin was interested in a vessel and Naruto couldn't play a host to a demon and a snake. Scratch that idea! Naruto had never been good at planning. Even to this day it wasn't his favorite style; he preferred to attack first and ask questions later. He could plan well if he had hours on end to sit and think, but they didn't.

Sasuke appeared first. "Naruto, how long have you been here?"

"About a half hour," he said softly avoiding his brother's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked obviously noticing the difference in tone and body language.

As painful as it was Naruto gave him a cheerful smile and slung his arm around Sasuke who grumbled. "Absolutely nothing, Sasuke-nii."

"Hn." Naruto knew he wasn't convinced but he also knew Sasuke wouldn't keep pushing like Kakashi had.

He let go of his friend as he thought of Kakashi. He wondered what the Jounin was doing right now. He'd give anything to be able to sneak a peek into the man's apartment. He giggled quietly getting an odd looking from Sasuke as Sakura met them. Maybe then Naruto would get to see the man behind the mask.

"Are we sure about this, guys?" Sakura asked and then winced when they glared at her simultaneously. "Guess so, it's just so dangerous, Naruto, are you ready?"

"Why would you ask me that, Sakura-san? I know what I'm up against, trust me," Naruto said.

"I think you've underestimated Naruto enough," Sasuke finally spoke up causing Sakura to sigh.

"I'm just concerned."

"Don't be," Naruto insisted. "Be concerned about yourself."

Teams Eight and Ten arrived and very shortly after Gaara and his siblings. Naruto was passed around to receive hugs from Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Gaara to the jaded jealousy of both Ino and Sakura; they began to head toward the other groups of Nins that were waiting by the forest. This would have cheered Naruto up had he not been so damn distracted by his thoughts of Kakashi and Orochimaru; one more pleasant than the other of course. But both still haunting the very core of his mind and Kakashi haunted his very heart.

This time when Anko threw a kunai at him the twelve-year-old's hand shot up and grabbed it before it could hit causing her to gasp as well as others. Naruto twirled it around his fingers eyeing it before holding it out. "Yours I believe, Anko-san," he said with a cheeky grin.

Anko smiled sadistically. "My, what a cutie you are," she said reaching for it.

"No he isn't!" Sakura protested. "This is Naruto!"

She ignored Sakura. "A very cute Naruto-kun," she purred curling her fingers around his cheek. "I'd defile him any day," she said with a snake-like glint in her eyes. "I bet you taste delicious, don't you sweetheart?"

"Errr." Naruto blushed. He'd never encountered this before! He could see a lot of Orochimaru in Anko. She may despise him now but she hadn't at one time and it showed.

Ino goggled and Sakura huffed while Chouji and Kiba laughed loudly.

"And here I thought Sasuke would get the attention from the older ones," Chouji chortled.

"I'm flattered by such a beautiful Jounin," Naruto said finding his voice. The blush practically hid his whisker marks as everyone looked his way with intrigue.

"Hnn…" Anko said as she bent forward as though she were going to kiss him when she was interrupted.

"_Anko-chan_…" one of the three instructors chastised as he latched himself onto Anko's back. "This is no time to be trying to corrupt the innocent."

Naruto immediately recognized him as Orochimaru in the body of one of the poor Konoha Chuunin Exam Instructors, but Anko obviously hadn't. She glared over her shoulder at the instructor. "Hands off or die."

"Touchy, touchy."

"I prefer them young," Anko said with a sneer.

Sakura was flushed red in embarrassment and jealous to an extreme. Sasuke shrugged. "Better you than me."

Naruto laughed. "That was weird."

"I'd say poor you, but I don't quite think you deserve it," Kiba taunted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, right."

It began exactly how Naruto remembered. The Rain Ninja were on them ten minutes into the forest and no matter how easily they were defeated they didn't have the scroll they needed.

"Keeps them out of the competition anyway," Sasuke said handing the scroll to Naruto. "Good work, Naruto."

Naruto had used Taijutsu on one while Sasuke flamed the other's ass; Sakura had used a Genjutsu on her opponent but it failed when her enemy happened to be a Genjutsu user and fired it back at her.

Sasuke quickly intervened, throwing a shadow windmill kunai at the girl's back. Her attempt to dodge had been too slow because of Sakura's illusion and it slammed her in the shoulder sending her back into the bushes.

"We should follow the river," Naruto said as they walked through the darkened forest together. Naruto pushed back the big leaves over their heads and wound toward the same river he had mentioned. "The river leads straight to the tower."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly as Sakura grumbled. "I'd really like to know how you became so popular Naruto; it isn't fair."

"Life's not fair Sakura-san," Naruto hummed, "and if you're just learning that now then you have a very long way to go."

"What are you saying?" Sakura growled. "Just because you're acting all cute and tough doesn't mean you really are, Naruto! Cut the crap, you were always a dead last and you are never going to be Hokage. I've never seen you read a day in my life." Sasuke sneered at her, but for once she didn't blush or take back her words. She glared harshly at Naruto. "I think you should explain yourself, Naruto. I heard you on the bridge, you called Haku-san otouto, which means little brother and he's older than you!"

Naruto would have frozen on the spot had it not been for his clever thinking. "Are you really that jealous, Sakura-san?" he asked. "Are you so jealous that your mean streak decides to kick in and demand an explanation from someone you didn't even try to get to know?" he demanded turning and staring up at her. "Did it ever occur to you that if you would just for one second stop grabbing at Sasuke-nii and actually talk to me like I'm a human and not an animal that you may actually get somewhere and learn more about me?"

"That's not true!" she shrieked. "I'm not that mean; I just want to know, Naruto! It's not fair!"

"We don't have time for this, Sakura-san get over yourself," Sasuke said coldly as he stepped in to keep Sakura from attacking Naruto. "We are here for the Chuunin Exam and we are going to complete it. Stop belittling Naruto out of spite."

She swallowed. "I-I'm sorry," she said bowing her head.

"You better be sorry because of Naruto and not because of me," Sasuke warned. "If you don't grow up we will take a request to the Hokage to have you replaced."

Her eyes went wide.

"End of discussion." He turned and walked away, leaving Naruto to sigh at the tears that welled up in her eyes.

Naruto gently took her hand, feeling a little bad for getting her riled up. "Let's go, Sakura-san. I don't want to replace you; Sasuke-nii didn't mean it."

Even though neither believed their words, Sakura smiled weakly anyway. "I don't think you're an animal, Naruto."

"Stop treating me like one then."

They stayed along the flow of the river, bouncing from tree to tree and pausing only to check their surroundings. The hours seemed like days and they met nothing except for a few flesh eating insects that Sasuke toasted.

Naruto paused and formed about a dozen shadow clones.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked her tone of voice completely devoid of her usual scorn.

"Sending them out as scouts," Naruto said softly addressing his clones. "Remember, stay stealthy and find Grass or Rain Ninja. When you do try and get a look at their scrolls and vanish so I can get the information."

"Sure thing boss!" they cried out at the same time before shooting off in twelve different directions.

"How will you know?" Sakura asked.

"Unlike regular clones a Shadow Clone retains information it gathers for you. It's kinda telepathic because your Chakra is imbibed with it."

"Oh," Sakura said shocked. "I didn't know that."

"I found out when I was training a while back," he lied as he smiled thinking about how Kakashi had finally started taking him seriously.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto approvingly. "I'll do the same," he said making the same amount of clones appear. They dived off and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke started on their journey.

Naruto braced himself, he could very discreetly hear the thrumming through the trees and a signature of Chakra that was morbidly tainted and toned down. In those few moments as they bounced from tree to tree and Naruto's eyes landed on Sasuke's determined expression, the blond decided that come hell or high water he was not letting Sasuke leave, ever.

They were about two hours into the forest when Naruto felt his Shadow Clone pop and grabbed Sasuke's elbow in the process.

"Those Grass Nin that we met earlier are attempting to set up a Genjutsu to lead us astray and the woman has the Heaven Scroll that we need. They're east of here."

Sasuke smirked. "Let's go then, we should attack from above."

Naruto nodded his agreement. "Sakura, can you take the woman?"

Sakura swallowed nervously. "I-I guess so."

But when the time came for it, she didn't. She chickened out causing the girl to take off at a run. "I got her!" Naruto shouted as he rushed past and drop kicked the guy that was supposed to be his.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura squeaked. "I didn't want to hurt her for a simple scroll!"

Sasuke sneered at her but didn't say anything. It wasn't worth it.

Naruto chased her through the forest and rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to go on for long. He let her get ahead and made a Shadow Clone. "Go from the top and jump down in front of her."

It nodded and shot up into the trees.

A kid would keep chasing right into a trap but Naruto had other ideas. His Shadow Clone disappeared and he Shunshined straight to where it had been standing, the girl screamed in startled surprise. Naruto sent his elbow flying and knocked her in face, making her fall to the ground.

"I don't chase for long, I get really tired of it," he said as he made one handed seals allowing the Kyuubi's Chakra to trickle into the thick ropes. He reached down and pulled the Heaven Scroll from her jacket. She tried to bite him, but he merely smiled.

"Thank you, Kunoichi-san!"

"You bastard!" she snarled.

"You would have done the same, what's the difference?" he asked sweetly and then disappeared leaving her tied up.

He found Sasuke and Sakura; the other two were also tied up and to a tree at that. Sakura was red-faced and looking embarrassed and Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest looking bored.

Naruto smiled and lifted the Heaven Scroll. The Grass Nins growled at him when they saw it.

"Your fault for thinking we were the weakest team," Naruto said darkly. "It'll teach you next time to never underestimate an opponent."

They were too ashamed to actually speak and so instead they hung their heads in shame.

"Let's go and get to the tower."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed inwardly. He knew they wouldn't get there unscathed. The taint seemed to be getting closer, sliding through the trees effortlessly like the snake he was. He was about to pounce on his prey and Naruto knew that the fight had only begun.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's stiff posture and shot him a concerned look. "So, Naruto, you never told me how you knew of the Sound."

Naruto blinked and then he winced, did Sasuke have to have such a good memory? "They – are not your normal ninja," he answered earnestly. "They are not here for the Chuunin Exam."

"How do you know, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What's it matter?"

Sasuke frowned and stared ahead. "What are they looking for?"

Naruto sighed. "Us or more accurately put, you."

Sasuke faltered and nearly fell out of the tree. He would have if Naruto hadn't grabbed his elbow.

Sakura squeaked. "Naruto! That's not a nice thing to say to Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto ignored her for Sasuke. The Uchiha was wide eyed in shock. "Why me?"

"You have something that their master wants."

"…"

Naruto sighed and dropped down on a tree branch. Sasuke followed along. "I can't explain how I know; all I can do is try and prepare for what is coming. You know about the Legendary Sannin right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hn, they were some of the strongest in Konoha, taught by the Hokage himself."

"Exactly, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru," he named off more accurately.

"How do you know this, Naruto?" Sakura asked for the second time. "You have to give some explanation!"

Sasuke glared at her for interrupting and Naruto smiled humorlessly. He'd already told Kakashi his last name, what could it hurt? "Ah, you see, Jiraiya is my Godfather. He's a real pervert but uhm, he was my father's sensei."

"Your father?" Sasuke frowned. "I don't know any Uzumakis."

Naruto gave them a privacy seal and it shot up all around them in a soft blue glow before ceasing. "That's my mother's name, Uzumaki Kushina. My father was Namikaze Minato."

Sakura gasped out. "No!"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke took in the information a little more slowly and smirked. "Explains a lot."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Do I have to explain how I was born?" Naruto asked darkly.

She flushed and scowled. "No Naruto, how can you be the Fourth Hokage's son? You never told anyone!"

"I wasn't supposed to know," Naruto said flatly. "But I've known for quite some time. The Sandaime thought it would be wise that less people know who my father was, they could have me killed," he said thinking of Danzo.

She opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke flashed her an icy look. "Would you stop fucking interrupting?"

She flinched and bowed her head. "Sorry."

"It's alright, it was a shock to me too. Anyway that's not what's important. Orochimaru was one of the three and he defected from Konoha. In fact he had been pitted against my father for Hokage but lost it because the Sandaime caught onto his experiments of missing children. You see, Orochimaru is after immortality and to destroy Konoha. He wants your body Sasuke, as the vessel for him and he'll do anything to get it."

"You're serious," Sasuke breathed.

"Oh come on, Naruto! You don't expect us to believe that," Sakura snorted.

Naruto frowned. Perhaps she wasn't as redeemable as he'd thought. "I don't expect anything from anyone. It's your decision whether to believe it or not."

"Oh, I won't! We won't, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke brushed her off. "Get off me," he scowled, "Kami-sama why don't you use your brain for once? When has Naruto been wrong?" he demanded.

She paused and sighed. "It seems that you never quit," Sasuke said coldly, "is it that hard to look at Naruto for who he is? Everyone else seems just fine with it but you still consider him to be an invalid!"

"I-It's just--"

"It's alright Sasuke-nii; I don't expect anyone to believe me, but…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I'm not going to lose you to that vile snake bastard!"

It felt good to tell Sasuke this and he longed to confess more and tell him about Itachi and his age and the time travel, but he held his tongue. This information was all that Sakura would ever get out of him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his dark eyes expressing the emotion that didn't display across his face. "You won't lose me."

"Whatever you do, don't let snakes bite you," Naruto said shortly and turned away. "I think we've rested enough, the information I just gave you about my father Sakura is an S-Class secret. Don't you dare tell Ino or anyone else for that matter."

"Why me?"

"Sasuke-nii never talks anyway," Naruto said breaking the privacy barrier.

Naruto sensed it before it happened; there was a twitter of leaves and out stepped Orochimaru having used another Grass Nin's face to his advantage.

Sasuke and Sakura moved into defense positions, but Naruto shot his hand out to stop Sasuke from attacking.

The long haired androgynous man grinned. "Hmm, prey."

"It's only one Naruto, I can take him!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke-nii, he's not a Grass Nin," Naruto said softly.

"Oh? I'm not?" Orochimaru asked. "Isn't this what you're after?" he held out the scroll before swallowing it causing Sakura to gasp in disgust while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We don't need it, but considering it's not our scrolls you're after, we won't get out of this unscathed."

"How clever boy," he hissed and then sniffed the air, tongue protruding and licking the scents. "Hm…"

"You're that Orochimaru," Sasuke said putting two and two together.

Orochimaru paused and his eyes narrowed. "Such deductions, my children."

Orochimaru made his move, or rather his King Snake Manda and shot out toward Sasuke head on, but Naruto intercepted and released a handful of shuriken stars filled with Wind Chakra. It sliced thick cuts into the rough skin of the snake causing it to thrash and coil in agony.

This made the Snake Sannin very much alert as he realized what Naruto had used. "Wind Affinity, huh?"

Naruto held up his blade infused with his Wind Chakra. "Find another toy, Orochimaru."

"How do you know me?" he demanded.

"How I know is not important," Naruto sneered, "the fact is I do and you aren't getting Sasuke without a fight."

"Hm, lovely lovely! This may be fun yet," he broke the seal of the stolen Grass Nin's face revealing his sickly pale features and long, layered black hair.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke stepped up beside Naruto. "I'm fighting, Naruto," he said sharply.

Naruto swallowed and nodded. He couldn't deny Sasuke. "Just don't let him bite you."

"He won't get that far," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

Orochimaru eyed Sasuke hungrily. "Such lovely eyes, come on boy, let's see what you're made of!" He released Manda from the Summons and it reminded Naruto to go pervert hunting later. He needed the Toad Contract.

Naruto rocked back on his heels and bit down on his tongue as Sasuke engaged Orochimaru in Taijutsu.

Sakura was shrieking to help him, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the ground. "Shut the fuck up, Sakura-san. This is no time for childish requests. This is Sasuke's fight for now. I will join in soon. You sit there and behave yourself."

"NARUTO!"

"I will have no arguments this time, Sakura," he bit out sharply and turned his eyes away from Sasuke and locked on Sakura's angry face. "Stay where you are. I won't tell you again."

He released her and fished through his bags for another special Chakra metal. These however were metal knuckles that he slipped them on one by one and infused with both the Kyuubi's Chakra and his Wind Affinity.

He could hear the laughs and compliments in the background from Orochimaru, which seemed to anger Sasuke even more. A ball of blazing fire shot out and it was then that Naruto made his move. As Orochimaru blocked the Jutsu, Naruto's knuckled fist collided with Orochimaru's cheek causing a sudden shriek of pain and a puff as Orochimaru used Shunshin to disappear only to reform behind Naruto. He had a large scar on the right side of his face from where Naruto had punched him.

Naruto having been ready, dropped down onto his back and snapped his ankles around Orochimaru's and thrust them up. "Now Sasuke-nii!" he shouted and Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he thrust out the wire cords of the shuriken that would be controlled by his Sharingan. Left, right, up, and down the entire treetop area was covered in them shocking Orochimaru enough to actually cry out when he was wrapped in the floss like web. He was locked against spine of the massive tree.

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

A ball of fire rolled out and toasted him but Naruto knew that he had blocked the worst of it even in his current state.

"You boys are something else," Orochimaru hissed. "It sure is a pity I can't have you both, one for my bed and one for--"

"Enough talking creep!" Naruto grabbed him by the back of the hair and jerked him forward until they were eye level. "Find someone else to be your fucking vessel."

"You would be a rather nice bedroom decoration," Orochimaru hissed and flicked his tongue out until it slapped against Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "Such a delicious little _bijuu_."

"Ulgh, sorry Oro-san but I don't like the slimy. Why don't you be a wise little villain and leave now, you're not getting Sasuke-nii."

"Hmm," Orochimaru pretended to contemplate. Sasuke was heaving, his hands on his knees, obviously worn out from his use of the Sharingan. His Chakra was low, Naruto could tell because Sakura had her arms around him and he wasn't even moving to shove her away. "Both of you have such beautiful bodies…"

"Flattered old man, but I don't have a taste for snakes."

"Never know until you try," he purred. His hands came up and curled around Naruto's waist suggestively. "You've already got a good start; you seem to like it rough."

Sasuke glowered. "Get your hands off Naruto!" He pushed Sakura away.

Orochimaru grinned and once again ran his tongue over the cringing Naruto's cheek and down his neck.

"Only for you, Sasuke-kun." His eyes dilated into a snake like slit and he attacked, his neck stretching into that of a snake and his face morphed causing Sasuke to gasp, frozen in shock as Orochimaru sped closer.

Naruto wiped his chin with the back of his neck while he used his other hand to form the Rasengan.

About a second before Sasuke was attacked, Naruto cried out and rammed Orochimaru's neck with the spinning sphere of well controlled Chakra.

Orochimaru thrashed and gave out a keen screech, his neck wrapped around Naruto's waist. He wheezed as the restriction made him lose his breath. Orochimaru forcefully flung them off the treetop together. His back hit several branches only to snap and the twigs snagged his hair and pulled his forehead protector off.

"You interfering child!" he seethed. "It's a pity I have to dispose of something so delicious."

Naruto could feel the scraping and bruising on his skin. He made an 'unk' sound when his back hit the ground with force and it was during the time of free falling that the Legendary Snake Sannin returned his head to normal. He was straddling Naruto.

"A perfect place for you to be!" Orochimaru hissed as his tongue slithered out and licked across Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Such a sweet little bijuu like you."

Naruto's eyes dilated when Orochimaru's lower body thrust up against him. He felt sickened at the suggestive actions. He'd have to take measures to distract him long enough to catch him off guard and sickeningly enough there was only one way to do that.

Naruto's mind screamed in disgust as he brought a kunai of Chakra up and yelped when Orochimaru's fragile looking hand snapped around his wrist.

"I don't think so, little Naruto." He was stronger than he looked.

"Get off me you snake bastard!" Naruto snarled. "You won't get Sasuke-nii!"

"Ah, and here we go with my curiosity, how do you know what I'm after?"

"You are the Snake Sannin am I correct?" Naruto sneered acidly. "My Godfather Jiraiya has told me enough."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed coldly. "I see, _now_ I know what I'm dealing with." Naruto gasped when Orochimaru ripped the top of his black shirt off revealing his entire torso. His fingers flared up with the same damaging seal that Naruto had remembered and he plunged it straight down onto his Kyuubi Seal.

Naruto convulsed in pain as the cry left his lips. His back arched at the agonizing action. He could feel Kyuubi slowly slipping somewhere deeper and the Chakra being blocked off completely and the only way Naruto hadn't been knocked out with it was because of the Senjutsu. Of his twelve clones there were ten that remained and they continued to gather the Natural Chakra before getting nearby and dispersing.

"Ooh, you squirm so beautifully, _Naru-bijuu-chan_," Orochimaru hissed as he nipped Naruto in the ear and drew a little bit of blood. Naruto cringed when Orochimaru lapped up the blood. "Hmm, now, be a good boyand stop interfering and I may allow you to live, such beauty shouldn't have to disappear from me."

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto spat and began to struggle through the pain, his Chakra was going out of control fighting the Seal and failing.

"Don't mind if d--"

"Off him you snake freak!" Sakura's fist landed on Orochimaru's cheek causing him to go flying off Naruto.

"Why you--"

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

"I've about had it," Orochimaru hissed as Naruto painfully rolled to the side away from the fight and sat up and crossed his legs. His eyes colored and all his senses were used to gather the surrounding Chakra nearby. He ignored Sakura's cries as she screamed at him to get up.

Sasuke was now continuing to take on Orochimaru one on one.

Finally, Naruto was ready, his eyes opened and they were deep yellow with frog slits for pupils. The coloring around his eyes heightened everything around him. He could literally see the grains of Chakra in the air, smell it and feel it. His hair was wild having grown longer and spikier. When he stood from his place on the ground, Sakura gasped when she saw his total change and he slowly began to spin a ball of energy; with the Kyuubi Chakra blocked Naruto was able to flawlessly use his own without the interference. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to enter Sage Mode. It was like a never-ending high for him, all of the particles of Chakra that came from the trees, grounds, and the smallest of insects. It was one of the most pleasant experiences.

This time instead of the Rasengan he spun his Rasenshuriken.

"I've had enough of you, Orochimaru," Naruto said lowly before launching it into Orochimaru's gut at the exact same time Anko shot through the clearing. He knew he could have thrown it to escape damage to his hand, but then he wouldn't have gotten close enough to Orochimaru to speak to him one final time. "It's time for it to end," Naruto hissed as a look of dramatic shock claimed the Snake Sannin's pallid features.

"Such power," he said hungrily. "Such power to die to…"

Naruto lowered his face until his lips were touching Orochimaru's ear. "Good-bye Orochimaru-_sama_," he whispered, "I'd have let you live had you chosen anyone but my brother." Naruto pushed the ball further into his gut causing his whole body to shake and rise up from the ground.


	7. Episode Seven

_**Episode Seven**_

"A Genin just killed Orochimaru-sama," Anko whispered breathlessly. She clutched her chest in shock.

Naruto however was staring up in the treetops at the pained look on Kabuto's face. Their eyes locked and Naruto inclined his head apologetically as he dipped down to get his black t-shirt.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his attention from the boy in the tree to see Sasuke looking him over critically and Sakura hiding behind him.

"What did you do, Naruto?"

"I killed him," Naruto said factually.

"How!?" Anko suddenly shrieked.

Naruto shrugged. "What's it matter? He was an S-Class Missing Nin hell bent on giving Sasuke-nii a Cursed seal so that he would turn him away from the village and steal his body. It ain't happening on my watch. Now, we gotta get to the tower, see ya Anko-san."

"Wait a minute!" Anko called out but Naruto was already gone through the trees. Sasuke followed leaving Sakura to bite her lip before going after them.

Naruto was silently cursing at Anko's arrival. He was still in Sage Mode when Sasuke met up with him. "I won't ask," Sasuke said quietly, "I'll let you tell me when you're ready."

Naruto smiled and launched himself at Sasuke and buried his face into the boy's neck. "Thank you, Sasuke-nii."

"Hn." Sasuke hugged him back with one arm around his thin waist.

Sakura blushed when she saw them. "Naruto?"

"He'll answer when he's ready, Sakura-san," Sasuke said sharply. "Not a second earlier."

"But Sasuke-kun, aren't you the least bit curious?"

Sasuke didn't answer that and Naruto didn't offer anything as he continued to bounce through the trees toward the tower. He knew that there would be a lot of questions later, but Naruto didn't care right now. He was going to have to go on a hunt for his pervy godfather.

From the front entrance of the Forest of Death to the tower and all the fights in between it was a total of eight hours. Naruto knew that Gaara's team was most likely first and he hoped that the boy hadn't resorted to deadly methods.

They entered through a deserted doorway. Naruto noticed that Kabuto and his team weren't very far behind and smiled slightly. Naruto was going to take a guess that they would wait until the very last day before showing up. He wondered what Kabuto would do now. Like last time they were in a completely empty room except for the scroll on the wall talking about Heaven with a piece missing out of it.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled their scrolls out and nodded to one another before breaking the seals.

"It's a Summoning Scroll," Sasuke said at once.

Naruto and Sasuke dropped them simultaneously causing a loud poof and a puff of smoke to fill the air. Sakura gasped in fear and ran behind Sasuke.

Naruto had expected to see Iruka standing there, but instead it was Kakashi.

"Yo!" he greeted with a mouth covered grin and his visible eye looking lazy yet pleased.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squealed in delight. "It's really you!"

Kakashi had been stunned when he felt the Summons of his team. His first thought was, 'oh no they opened the scroll too early' but when he appeared before his three students in the tower the pride he felt was immense. Briefly, he scanned his good eye over Sakura and Sasuke to see that they were fine if a little dirty and then his gaze fell on Naruto and he had to resist the urge to gasp. Naruto was standing there looking for the entire world completely different. His eyes were yellow and his hair was longer, jutting out, and he didn't have his forehead protector.

"Naruto?" Kakashi knelt down and peered into those keenly shocking eyes. "What?"

"This is Senjutsu," Naruto answered honestly. "I'm in Sage Mode right now. If I get out of it, I'm going to pass out."

Kakashi gaped. "W-why?"

Naruto looked briskly at Sakura and Sasuke before he started to explain about Orochimaru. Kakashi's hands gripped Naruto's waist. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kaka-sensei," Naruto said earnestly.

"Naruto stopped him."

"Not without your guys' help!" Naruto insisted. "Did you see what he did to me?"

"Tried to do!" Sasuke snarled Sharingan flaring to life.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "What did he do?"

"Used a seal to cut off the other Chakra I use," Naruto murmured touching his stomach causing Kakashi to pluck the shirt up to see the seal around Naruto's stomach pulsing red.

"I see so you're using…?"

"Natural Chakra, from Senjutsu."

Kakashi couldn't hide the gasp of shock as Sasuke and Sakura made the same sounds. "Amazing Naruto!"

"When did you learn that?" Sakura asked hands on hips. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto has been doing weird things; the Jutsu he used earlier was easily above A-Class!"

Kakashi looked at her sharply. "Sakura-san, one of the rules of being a team is to never rat out your teammate, whether they do something illegal or not, it is your teammates that stick by you in the end, no one else. As for the Jutsu he used, I will learn about that later. There is no need for you to be sticking your nose into other people's business out of curiosity alone. It'll only get you killed."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Can't give all my secrets away now can I?" he teased selfishly enjoying the attention Kakashi was giving him. He was aware of the firm grip on his hips and the intense stare he received every time Kakashi's eye fell on him.

"Did you kill Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Yes, Anko-san saw me at the very end," Naruto said bitterly. "I couldn't stop it and he needed to die otherwise…"

"I know," Kakashi said with a nod. "Orochimaru is an S-Class Nin. The ANBU were told never to approach him alone that's how dangerous he was and to go after you guys…"

"It wasn't all our doing," Naruto confessed. "I sort of predetermined it was going to happen."

Kakashi was anything but surprised. Naruto had been predetermining a lot of things lately and one of them had been Zabuza and Haku. He thought about yesterday and how Naruto had looked worried to the point of crying. "This was what you were thinking about all day yesterday?"

Naruto smiled grimly. "Yes," he answered honestly.

Kakashi resisted the urge to pull Naruto for a very tight hug. "I see, well, I suppose I better tell you about the scroll—" He was cut off by the doors banging open and a furious purple haired Jounin rushing through the room, her eyes crossed.

"How did you do it Gaki!?" she demanded when Kakashi effectively swung around until Naruto was behind him and he was once again standing up and towering over the woman. She paused when she saw Kakashi staring down at her. "Er, Kakashi-san!"

"Anko-san, I am aware of the surprising circumstances revolving around Orochimaru and his now very timely death, but I ask you to keep some decorum, yelling at my student for doing something that needed to be done decades ago will not be tolerated."

"I apologize, Kakashi-san, but I saw your student use a very high powered attack—"

"An attack I personally taught him for his own defense," Kakashi lied smoothly.

Sasuke shot Sakura a warning look as the pink-haired girl opened her mouth to protest; she quickly went quiet and looked to the ground.

"Oh!" Anko said in shock. "You taught him?"

"Rasengan," Naruto answered peeking around Kakashi's protective arm. His heart had swelled when Kakashi stepped in defending him more than he'd ever done before.

"There you have it," Kakashi said not missing a beat, though on the inside he was wondering how the hell Naruto had learned such a Jutsu! It had been his father's, but who'd taught him?

"Kaka-sensei taught me all about Chakra and how to mold it to my natural affinity," Naruto continued to explain. "Orochimaru was trying to mark Sasuke-nii and I couldn't let that happen! So I used the Jutsu that I was supposed to keep secret."

Anko sighed and rubbed her head. "I'm glad he's dead; don't get me wrong, it's just…"

"Surprised that my Genin student could pull off such a thing?" Kakashi asked pleasantly.

"Well, yeah!" Anko said throwing her hands up. "Since when can a Genin kill an S-Class Missing Nin?"

"Since I taught him," Kakashi answered.

"I suppose since it's you Kakashi-san I believe it. I have to inform the Hokage."

"You do that and I'll finish with the explanations that were required upon completion."

Anko smiled slightly. "Congrats brats, you're the second team to make it to the tower." After that she walked off.

The four of them waited until they could hear her footsteps die out and the doors slam somewhere in the distance.

Naruto bowed his head. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi turned and went back down onto his knees. He lifted Naruto's chin up with one finger and smirked at the bright yellow eyes. "You are something, Naruto. You've given them a lot of paperwork."

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you stick up for Naruto like that?"

"Did you not grasp what I said, Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked not looking her way. "I said that teammates _always_ stick with each other. I meant it."

"Even lie?" Sakura asked.

"Even lie," Kakashi repeated. "Now Naruto, what Jutsu was that?"

"Rasenshuriken. It's damaging to the nerves if I don't throw it," Naruto said holding his bloody hand up. No one had noticed until now. "Don't worry it'll heal," he said seeing Sasuke's concerned gaze.

Kakashi was already wrapping and circling Naruto's bleeding hand gently. "How did you guys fair other than the Orochimaru run in?"

"Fine," Sasuke said, "it was too easy, and we ran into Rain and Grass, but the Sound…"

"We would have run into them had Orochimaru gotten what he wanted in biting you," Naruto said watching Kakashi tie the wrap. "I don't know how things will play out now; the Sound's Kage is gone." He decided not to mention Kabuto and see what the teen did instead.

Kakashi stood and put left his hand on Naruto as he explained the Heaven and Earth Scrolls and the basics behind them and what it took to be a Chuunin.

"Iruka-san was supposed to meet you guys here, but I stepped in and decided to meet you three instead."

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked shocked. "He wanted to meet us?"

"Well," Kakashi said gaze falling back on Naruto, "he wanted to mainly check on Naruto-kun. No surprise there really but I wished to meet you guys first since you are my students now." Only Naruto noticed the possessive hint in his voice.

"What now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms. "We're early aren't we?"

"The only other team that's here is Gaara and his siblings from Suna."

Naruto nodded. "I figured they wouldn't have any trouble at all."

"What do we do for the next four days?" Sakura asked.

"You will be given rooms in the tower until the last of the Genin arrive."

After a long lie-filled conversation with the Hokage, several ANBU officers, including Anko, Naruto and the rest of the team were given rooms on the second floor. Sakura's whiplash personality knew no bounds. One minute she was sweet and the next minute she acted angry and jealous and Naruto wondered if she had been like this when he was their age? But Naruto knew he had been too dumb to take notice of any of her misgivings.

Naruto settled himself in a small bedroom that had its own built-in shower. Naruto knew that if the Hokage didn't suspect anything before then he would be doing so now, and he feared that he would soon be watched. He didn't think the Hokage would actually go that far unless the council got involved and Naruto knew that the Hokage would do everything to keep that from happening.

Luckily, having an Uchiha as a teammate and Kakashi-sensei around was more advantageous than not. Uchihas had a lot of sway with the council and the Copy Ninja was a revered legend. The incident had been classified as Top Secret S-Class.

Naruto took advantage of the scorching hot shower, allowing it to drench his aching and tired body until the tanned skinned turned a nice shade of red. He washed the dirt and grime from his hair and especially washed his cheek and neck where Orochimaru had licked him.

He shuddered in disgust as he thought of the Snake Sannin. When he had whispered to him about letting him live, Naruto had meant that it would have been a pity to have to kill a man that Jiraiya used to love.

The Toad Sage had never said it outright, but looking back on every conversation he had ever had about Sasuke and Orochimaru there was a sad longing streak that would flare up briefly in those perverted but wise eyes.

Naruto touched his stomach. He needed to lie down and get his energy back, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep considering his mind was spinning out of control. Although when his thoughts shifted from Orochimaru to Kakashi he could practically feel his smile and he could bet that it was blinding.

Kakashi: how did he read that man? Naruto sighed inwardly. Used to be that it was Sasuke that had all the attention and Naruto would have to literally act out to get it from the Jounin, but now, Kakashi's attention was always on him, so much so he felt bad for Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto reminded himself that when the third exam started he would make Kakashi train Sasuke and teach him the Chidori and better control over his Sharingan.

He turned the shower off and slipped out. He tugged the fluffy white towel and secured it around his body. It practically swallowed his twelve-year-old frame as he peered at the foggy mirror. He wiped the mirror squeaky clean and peered into it. Slowly, he dissolved the Senjutsu until his eyes reverted back to their normal blue and the color around his eyes disappeared. His hair hung limp and a darker blond against his shoulders. He brushed the towel under his eyes as the water dripped from the ends.

Quietly, he padded out of the room while yawning heavily.

His tired eyes fluttered repeatedly as he saw Kakashi stretched out on his bed with his hands hooked behind his head.

"Yo!"

Naruto blushed and brought part of the towel up to hide his mouth, nose, and part of his cheeks. "Kaka-sensei," he mumbled getting a soft chuckle from the man in return.

There was nothing cuter than a blushing, towel-drowned Naruto. Kakashi didn't think anything sexual, on the contrary, Naruto was simply beautiful and the cute factor was only heightened. Now, give Naruto four years and Kakashi's thoughts would most probably turn sexual, but the fact was Naruto was twelve! Kakashi may be attracted but he wasn't attracted like that.

Naruto should have expected the man's presence, but he had hoped he could wait till later for explanations.

"You look like a drowned fox."

Naruto poked his head out from behind the towel and stuck out his tongue; he got another chuckle in return. "I know you need an explanation."

"Mhmm," Kakashi said and began to study his nails disinterestedly. "You have a lot of explaining and I'm sure trying to be patient, but lying to the Hokage was not something I had in mind, Naru-chan," he said manipulating Naruto's name purposely. He hoped to show some affection behind his words to let Naruto know that he had lied not because Naruto was a teammate but because of something more.

Naruto started at the nickname, but didn't nag him about and instead overlooked it. "I'll get dressed and think of what to tell you within that time." One hand holding his towel in place he used the other to take out a sealed bulky scroll. He ripped it with his sharp teeth causing all the contents to drop out onto the bed by Kakashi's feet. He grabbed the items and went back to the bathroom.

Kakashi hadn't moved, in fact the man had his good eye closed as though he were about to fall asleep.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight," Kakashi answered.

Naruto sank down by Kakashi's feet and curled up on his side. Kakashi tilted his head so that he could see Naruto's small frame. "Are we in private company?"

Kakashi's hands left their comfort zone and he made the hand seals for a Privacy Jutsu to take effect. Naruto smiled slightly as the room lit up before ceasing.

"I can't tell you everything, yet," Naruto said softly as he looked away and up at the slightly raised ceiling. "I have to talk to someone before I reveal everything. But, I think it's easier if you ask me the questions and I answer what I can."

Kakashi thought about this and he wondered who it was that Naruto had to consult with first.

"You're not working alone are you?"

"No," Naruto answered.

"You knew about Orochimaru before it all happened didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You're not the same twelve-year-old are you?"

"No."

"You know Jiraiya-Sannin?"

"Yup, but he doesn't know me, _yet_."

Kakashi felt his confusion pouring in thick and wanted to grumble as his situation with questions became worse. "Your Jutsu, was that really a modified form of Rasengan?"

"Yes," Naruto said and smiled slightly. "I can't say any more about that until I talk to someone first. But I promise you'll be the first to know if I get the go ahead."

"You have a Wind Affinity?"

"Yes, I can also do water," Naruto offered freely. "Things are a little backwards right now, but yeah, my element is wind but I can control water. I would like to learn how to form it into ice like Haku. I know his is a bloodline limit but he is molding water and wind, why couldn't I?"

"Hm, you have a point. Now, I'm more confused."

Naruto chuckled tiredly and closed his eyes.

"You can access the Kyuubi no Kitsune safely, can't you?"

"For the most part," Naruto answered. "Keep in mind, I can form up to three tails and keep my mind, if you see that fourth you better know how to subdue me otherwise – _you'll have to kill me._" Naruto's eyes drooped closed, the exhaustion in his body crawled its way up his body, attempting to claim him.

Kakashi flinched violently when Naruto said those five little words. He opened his covered mouth to speak but no words came out. He closed it, nine-tails or not, Kakashi didn't think he'd ever be able to kill Naruto; it hurt his chest severely to even think about the word kill and Naruto in the same sentence. He shuddered inwardly.

Kakashi sat up and shifted until he was right next to Naruto's curled up body. He was relaxing with every breath he took and to Kakashi he looked indescribably beautiful. How did one so young get this way? Kakashi asked himself as he pressed his elbow to the bed and propped his chin on his palm.

The whiskers were dead cute, Kakashi thought feeling a little pathetic. He chanced a brush to the whiskers and found that they were smooth.

"I promise to keep all your secrets, Naru-chan. No matter what you tell me, I will stand by you." In one swift movement, Kakashi got off the bed with Naruto's small form cradled in his arms. He thrust the blankets back and laid him in properly.

"Hm, thank you 'Kashi," Naruto mumbled sleepily.

Kakashi smiled and pulled off his forehead protector and laid it beside Naruto on his pillow. "Keep the forehead protector," he whispered to Naruto, but the boy was too far gone into his sleep to understand.

He quietly left the room and gently closed the door. When he turned around he saw Gaara standing there. "He's asleep," Kakashi said without missing a beat. He'd heard Gaara's silent approach where others could not.

"Safe?"

"Of course."

Gaara inclined his head before turning and walking away as silently as he came.

Kakashi scratched the top of his head; he would have to remember to take care. Naruto had friends in such dangerous little places and he couldn't help but wonder how many more dangerous friends did Naruto have? He was so advanced in everything, what was going on? It was like a strange sort of conspiracy, but Kakashi knew that whatever Naruto did on his part, it was a selfless act to help others and so Kakashi wasn't worried about anyone but the blond.

He headed toward his room at the end of the hall, Naruto constantly on his mind.

-0-0-0-

It was almost noon when Naruto awoke next. He lay there swallowed up in his covers. There was something against his neck and it felt like metal. It made a clinging noise when he moved. Sleepily, he reached his hand back and blinked when he grasped hold of a hitai-ite, he knew immediately that it wasn't his. The scent was different and the tie wasn't the generic blue that came with all beginner hitai-ite's.

It was Kakashi's, considering the tie was the same material as the man's face mask. Why did Kakashi do this? Naruto wondered running his fingers over the fabric. He recalled last night a finger touching his cheek and he blushed as he realized it definitely had been Kakashi touching his whisker marks. He sat up and wiped his eyes of the sleep that gathered from the night before. He also recalled Kakashi speaking to him through his sleep, promising something.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed the covers back and stiffly got out of bed. There was a tap on his door as he stretched his arms up over his head.

The door cracked open and Naruto wasn't surprised to see Sasuke entering.

"About time," Sasuke said crossing his arms. "Did you just wake?"

Naruto nodded and sank back down on the bed. "Kaka-sensei came in last night to question me."

"Ah," Sasuke said looking around the room and Naruto could tell that he had a longing question in his eyes, wondering why it was Naruto was so strong.

After a second of study, Naruto smiled. "You'll get stronger, there is no doubt."

Sasuke started. "Wha—"

"I can't tell you everything, yet. I have to talk to someone first, but there is no secret you will be stronger."

"You're sure of that?" Sasuke asked without a sneer.

"I swear to you. The only reason I'm stronger now is because of circumstances. Don't sell yourself short and don't let other people tell you different Sasuke, you are an Uchiha."

"Why are you saying this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled grimly. "I guess I'm still under the impression you've been marked by Orochimaru and you're going to leave me."

The Uchiha frowned and stared hard at Naruto. He was trying to understand what he was talking about.

"I know you want revenge," Naruto added softly.

Sasuke's blood ran cold and he looked away sharply.

"I just don't want you to take it the wrong way," Naruto said and in reality he didn't want Sasuke to take it at all, but if he said something like that Sasuke would blow up. He couldn't say anything until Itachi gave the go ahead. Naruto knew that Itachi wanted Sasuke to be stronger than him, but with so much emotional baggage for revenge, Naruto didn't think it was a good idea to keep the youngest Uchiha in the dark.

Naruto noticed a clean set of clothes on the arm of the chair and wondered who'd been to his apartment. He took them and looked at Sasuke.

"Probably Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke answered.

"Really?"

"He seems to favor you quite a bit," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Naruto's cheeks pinked and he turned away quickly. "That's odd, really."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled dryly and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't understand. "Because at one time he wouldn't so much as look at me."

"When was that?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow. "All he does is notice you, makes Sakura-san damn jealous."

Naruto's pink cheeks got a little brighter and he chuckled lightly before pulling his new clothes on. "I didn't really notice."

"Hard not to when all he does is stare at you," Sasuke said and then smirked. "I think it's amusing."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see the sly smirk. "What's that mean?"

"It means more entertainment for me when Sakura-san gets jealous and pissed. Gives me a reason to lash out at her for all the years of torture."

"You could do that with Haku you know."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to go a little pink and Naruto giggled while sticking out his tongue.

"Idiot!" Sasuke scowled.

"Aah, what's wrong Sasuke-nii?" he teased adjusting the dark side-pocket khakis. He was still a little shocked knowing Kakashi had gone into his bedroom.

Sasuke didn't answer and instead he followed Naruto to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and gave up on his messy, wild hair. "I'm thinking of requesting a change for Sakura-san though, what do you think?"

Naruto was tugging his hair but he stopped and gazed over at Sasuke. "Think that's a good idea? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "She's done nothing but complain about you and pine over me," he said in disgust.

"I think she just needs to grow up a little."

"A little?" Sasuke declared. "She needs to grow up a lot!"

Naruto understood Sasuke, he really did, but he didn't want to just toss Sakura out. "Let's wait and see how she grows during the third exam shall we?"

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the frame of the doorway. "I don't know why you care, Naruto, all she does is complain about you."

Naruto didn't say anything as he finished washing his face and the two left the room together.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was running down the hall toward them, her long hair swinging.

Naruto marveled at how much he was messing up the timeline. Perhaps she wouldn't grow up like he had hoped. There was no reason for Tsunade to come back to Konoha was there?

Sasuke didn't say anything as she practically latched onto his arm; instead he shot Naruto a look. He jerked his arm from Sakura and was about to say something when Sakura sulked.

"How come you have new clothes, Naruto?" she asked blinking repeatedly at him. "I'm still in the same old thing I wore yesterday!"

Sasuke almost smirked at this and slipped onto Naruto's other side. "Yeah Naruto, how did you get them?"

Naruto elbowed Sasuke who professionally dodged.

Naruto was saved from answering when Kakashi appeared before them. "Morning!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squeaked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side fondly at the silver-haired man.

"You three look well enough for breakfast down in the cafeteria. Team Gai arrived an hour ago."

Naruto noticed he had a new hitai-ite and the only difference was the band was black. Sasuke was the only one to notice for he glanced briefly over at Naruto's, resting proudly on his forehead. A ghostly smirk was all he spoke with.

"Are you going to eat with us, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

They scaled the spiral staircase twice to the ground floor. They could hear Rock Lee chanting and cheering about having defeated a set of Grass Ninja who were rather skilled in Genjutsu and Naruto wondered if it had been the same team they had run into.

"Not like it did any good," Tenten's voice carried. "They had no scroll."

"The other Rain Nin proved profitable," Neji's apathetic tone seemed to grate on Sasuke's nerves because his left eye twitched in much the same way it would when Sakura turned into a love sick puppy.

"My eternal rival!" Maito Gai shot forward in a flash of green causing all three of Kakashi's students to freeze.

Kakashi made a low groan under his breath causing Naruto to snicker.

"Another in green spandex with funky eyebrows?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke snorted. "Rival huh?"

Kakashi shot him a cold look as Maito Gai brushed up next to him. "It seems that my eternal rival has raised his students as his protégé and beat me to the tower!"

Neji's eyes narrowed on them as Rock Lee bounced over to Sakura who was cringing and scooting closer to Naruto. "Ew!"

"Lee-kun!" Tenten chastised. "You're scaring her."

"I would never scare my beautiful Sakura-chan! A spring field of cherry blossoms!"

"Eh," Sakura said blushing.

Maito Gai was going on and on until Kakashi finally looked at the green beast. "Since when were you standing here?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to keep from laughing as Gai guffawed and almost cried at Kakashi's aloof attitude.

Neji was staring at the three of them with a calculatingly cold expression. Sasuke tugged Naruto by his sleeve and they headed toward the bar for some breakfast. Sakura followed as Rock Lee remained on her heels like a puppy.

"I'll prove to you, Sakura-chan!"

"Eh, that's okay Lee-san," Sakura said softly. "You don't need too, I believe you."

They sat at a table away from where Neji was and Maito Gai continued to talk Kakashi's ear off.

Gaara and his siblings soon appeared and Naruto called them over. As Gaara approached he wrapped his arms around the boy's middle and squeezed him.

Gaara said nothing as he sat down on Naruto's free side. Kankuro and Temari goggled at the display like they had the first time they saw them together.

"How long did it take you guys?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Not even two hours," Gaara answered.

"It was damn easy," Kankuro said with a smirk. "Just swipe and go!"

The only thing that got Kakashi through Gai's badgering was the sight of Naruto. He hoped his little Gaki didn't mind that he's gone to his apartment for some clean clothes.

Naruto felt Kakashi's stare and looked over with a sweet smile. Kakashi winked before pulling out his orange novel.

Naruto snickered as Sakura scowled at it while Temari blushed furiously. "You read those?"

They hung around the tower for the next couple of days; Naruto and Sasuke would train together downstairs using taijutsu. Rock Lee joined in giving Sasuke a nice run for his money. Naruto knew he was copying the moves and possibly creating his own in the few minutes that Rock Lee showed off.

"Bad taste, good moves," Sasuke hissed to Naruto who was sparring with Tenten.

"I heard that!" Tenten declared and then smiled slightly. "And you're right."

Naruto observed the way she fought and inwardly, he hoped that she would beat Temari this time, not because he didn't like Temari but because Tenten was very passionate about her choice of style and she wielded it well.

"I guess looking like an idiot and being one are two different things," Sakura said quietly to Temari who was watching cross-legged on the sidelines and watching the groups go at it.

Gaara was on the other side watching Naruto like a hawk and Kankuro was nearby trying to figure out the connection between Gaara and Naruto.

"The little blond is neither though," Temari pointed out.

Sakura frowned. "You think so?"

"I know so," Temari said, "no one has ever gotten close to my little brother. That kid did something to him. Even we can't get that close without being killed."

"I-I guess Naruto does have a way with him, I just never saw it until now."

Temari quirked an eyebrow. "I think it's more you didn't want to see it, hm?"

Sakura flinched. "What does that mean?"

"I heard you in the first exam room," Temari said quietly.

She blushed and ducked her head.

"You don't see much in him do you?"

"I don't know why other people do," Sakura confessed. "Sasuke-kun is so much better!"

"You are really a little girl, aren't you?" Temari asked with a frown. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Again, she flinched. "Wha—"

"If all you see is a good looking boy, what the hell are you doing trying to become a kunoichi? Are you really trying to shame your village?"

Sakura gaped. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. "I—"

"Don't explain it to me; I don't really give a damn. What I care about is what Gaara cares about and if you're too blinded by a one-sided infatuation then you aren't worth anything as a ninja. You'll only be in the way and get others killed." Temari's cross expression softened when she turned her gaze back to her little brother. "Whatever Naruto-kun did, I will I owe him for the rest of my life. He did what we couldn't because of our blind fear of our own brother, and now we are paying for that blind fear and cruelty. One of these days, Sakura-san you will also pay, if you don't straighten up." Temari rose from her place on the ground and walked away, leaving a very tearful and hurt Sakura behind.

Sakura hadn't been able to prepare herself for such a cold and truthful blow. They were right; Sasuke all but hated her because of the way she acted, and Naruto, no matter how many times she acted out against him, remained kind-hearted and gentle.

Even after all the things he had done for her, she still acted hostile and she knew it stemmed from the way her parents had brought her up. She was taught to stay away from him, to despise him, and never associate with boys like that. They had encouraged her to seek out Sasuke and her infatuation only grew when her ex-best friend became infatuated.

What had she been doing all this time? She was a kunoichi and yet she let her parents influence her. She followed Sasuke around like a love-sick fool and she became nothing but a cruel and useless little girl. Sakura locked her jaw and stood. She turned away when a hand landed softly on her shoulder.

She looked over to see Lee staring at her. "I think she was a little harsh," he said quietly.

"No, she was right," Sakura said looking over at Naruto to see him jumping on Gaara who went flying to the ground. Kankuro and Temari were laughing while Gaara simply held the boy.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Being too silent!"

Sakura smiled slightly. "I've been nothing but cruel to Naruto and he's done everything for me."

Lee observed Sakura. "Well, Gai-sensei always says that you can always start over."

"Yes, but right now I'm useless."

"Don't say that! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!"

Sakura laughed hesitantly and brushed her hair out of the way. "Thank you, Lee. But right now, I sure don't feel beautiful. I'm nothing but a cruel-hearted forehead girl. But I'll get better. I'll prove myself to Naruto."

"That's my Sakura-chan!" he said and clobbered her with a hug.

She squeaked before patting him on the head. "Eh, heh, heh, Lee," she muttered affectionately.

Naruto caught all of this and grinned widely. Temari poked him in the cheek. "What's with the smile, Gaki?"

"I dunno, Sunshine, what do you think?" he teased.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I've never heard that one before."

Naruto was sitting next to Gaara who was now sitting up, looking completely unruffled. He was so cute, Naruto thought happily. He hoped that Sakura could change; he really, really didn't want to lose her because of childish immaturity.

Maybe, just maybe…

* * *

A/N: After **Chapter Eight,** I'm on my own when it comes to editing. **My beta Kamerreon** is taking a month long break and I know you don't want to wait that long for any upcoming chapters. So, I'll have to do my best but I'm a menace at missing the little things. I get all the big stuff but if I have a word out of place or backwards, I'm likely to miss it, even when I read out loud because I don't read the whole sentence the way it's written.

I'm glad you guys liked how I did Orochimaru, he's one of my favorite villains and he is worthy of a deserving death. I couldn't just keep him alive and have him hanging in the background. I have plans so I had to tie that loose end up. Oro is creepy and that's what I love. He's a blast to write. Okay, no more Author Notes, sorry!


	8. Episode Eight

_**Episode Eight**_

Team Eight and Ten arrived within three hours of one another. None of the Grass or Rain Nin made it, which was kind of a shock. Kabuto's team also made it right before the five days were up. The Sound was nowhere to be found and Naruto wondered if they had disappeared in fear of being caught and punished.

Naruto could feel Kabuto's stare and when everyone was occupied with someone he slipped from Kakashi's side. He walked right up to Kabuto and gently looped his arm around the boy's bicep.

Kabuto smiled slightly as he gave a nod to the girl on his team. He saw Kakashi look back briefly out of the corner of his eyes.

"Kabu-kun," he sing-songed. "I would apologize for what I did but I can't considering Sasuke-nii was his target."

Kabuto's smile widened a little more. "How did you guess, Naruto-kun?"

"I knew from the off," Naruto said sweetly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no one knows about you except and those Sound three that you have ties to Orochimaru and I will keep it like that so long as none of my family are in danger."

Kabuto laughed. "Ah, Naruto-kun, I have no reason to attack anyone. It is true, I was very fond of Orochimaru-sama, he gave me a choice… while the others…" His eyes narrowed as he trailed off.

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

Kabuto choked and stared wide eyed at Naruto. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," Naruto answered softly. "I understand your reasons, Kabu-kun. I'm not going to question them. Your loyalty is a revered thing, a very rare and cherishing thing that I will not have you punished over. You are not innocent, I know," He said seeing Kabuto's mouth open to protest. "I'm aware of the yucky things you've done to innocents. I'm not a blind bat, what I'm saying is, you don't deserve punishment from Konoha."

"You are a weird child, Naruto-kun."

"That's me," Naruto said cheekily.

They looked back to see the Hokage coming out to announce the preliminaries. "Perhaps you should stick around this time?" Naruto asked. "Turn into a Chuunin?"

Kabuto arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to redeem everyone, Naruto-kun?"

"No," Naruto said sweetly as he gazed up at Kabuto. "I'm just trying to make a friend. When I was younger, I had no one."

"Neither did I," Kabuto confessed.

"Being a Jinchuuriki isn't easy," Naruto whispered.

"No," Kabuto said half-listening to the Hokage. "I bet it isn't."

"You're not missing yet," Naruto said.

"You're right, I'm not. But I'm not sure if being a Chuunin is right for me. I prefer the medical field. I want to learn how to create immortal ninja… I would like to fulfill my promise to Orochimaru-sama and find a way."

"I didn't hear that," Naruto sing-songed.

Kabuto snorted. "You are much too naïve, Naruto-kun!" he said slinging an arm around his shoulders. "But I like that."

Naruto beamed up at him. He wasn't naïve, but Kabuto didn't know that and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Together the two went back over to stand with the crowd. Kakashi peered down at Naruto. "Okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Just fine Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and dropped a hand affectionately to the top of Naruto's blond head. "The hitai-ite looks good."

Naruto chuckled quietly and brushed his fingers along the band. "Thank you for it."

The preliminaries were underway and it began much like the last time, Ino and Sakura being first up only to end in a tie, followed by Temari and Tenten.

Naruto leaned up against the wall next to Kakashi. Sasuke was sitting on the ground beside him and Sakura was just waking up on Kakashi's other side.

Shikamaru had come over to sit with them, lazing about near Sasuke with a sleepy expression. Chouji had been offered a packet of potato chips from Asuma as a reward for getting through the Forest of Death. Ino was also coming around and Kurenai's team were watching the fight intently, observing the moves between the female ninja.

Just like last time, Temari won. Naruto expected to be put up against Kiba but was shocked to the core when Kiba wound up being squared off against Rock Lee.

Sasuke stood to watch the fight with intent while Naruto tilted his head. He wondered how that changed?

The match started out with Rock Lee throwing down several experienced taijutsu moves but Kiba easily countered them by cloning together with Akamaru and attacking using one of his vicious fang attacks.

Rock Lee wound up face down on the ground, bleeding from the right side of his face. Naruto didn't cheer for either one even though he secretly wanted Kiba to be able to win it. He deserved it having come from being a dead last like Naruto.

Rock Lee staggered up. "Your moves are so sensational! Show me again!"

Kiba snorted. "You're serious, you idiot?"

Kiba and cloned Akamaru attacked again, using a stronger form of Dual Piercing Fang, sending Lee's body tumbling.

Naruto remembered those, they were painful. He winced when Rock Lee was attacked head on without any form of defense to back it up and for a moment everyone thought that Kiba had won, even Hayate the Jounin examiner.

But Kiba had let his guard down which caused a rather powerful foot to shoot upwards and connect with his chin. Lee then shifted with his other foot, while balancing perfectly on one hand and caught the other Kiba in much the same way sending the two of them flying.

One of the Kiba's disappeared leaving an unconscious Akamaru. Lee followed his attack with an extremely fast spinning kick to Kiba's body which sent him flying into the wall causing him to fall unconscious with his Nin pup.

Hayate ended the match declaring Rock Lee as the winner.

The matchups were now changing and Naruto was curious as to why. He heard Kakashi complimenting Sakura as Ino came over to talk to her and the two stepped away from their respective teams for privacy.

There was easily no contest between Chouji and Gaara, luckily this time the redhead had no killing intent. Chouji had managed to land a couple powerful hits before being knocked unconscious by the powerful flowing sand that swept through effortlessly. It was much different than when Rock Lee went against Gaara the last time.

Could something so small have such an affect on a time frame? The lack of intent in Gaara's green eyes as he surveyed Chouji who was flat on his back. He was emotionless when Hayate declared him the winner.

Shino was matched up against Akado, one of Kabuto's teammates and won it with relative ease and Shikamaru was paired up with the other, the female and his shadow ability rendered her pretty useless. Asuma congratulated all three of his Genin for doing their best and was immensely proud of Shikamaru who grunted and slumped down next to Sasuke again.

"Why do I always have to get the troublesome women?" he complained as Asuma chuckled.

"Just your luck," he teased.

Naruto clobbered Shikamaru with a hug. Shikamaru smiled lazily and ruffled his hair. "Naruto, you better get into the third exam or else!"

"Else what?" Naruto teased as he squeezed in between him and Sasuke.

Shikamaru merely gazed at Naruto with a gentle sort of affection before slinging his arm around his petite shoulders. "Or else this will all be so dull and even more troublesome."

Kiba had come back after being patched up by a Medical Nin. He was grumbling at his defeat as Rock Lee bounced over and bowed.

"I had a worthy opponent, Inuzuka Kiba!" he declared.

"Yeh, whatever," Kiba grunted cheeks tinting red.

Chouji panted as he plopped down beside Kiba. "I'm hungry," he complained, "that was a lot of work and I still lost."

"Don't worry Chouji; you'll get it next time!" Naruto said beaming. "You too Kiba!"

"You better win, whoever it is you're against, Naruto-kun!" Kiba said as Akamaru poked his head out from Kiba's sweater and yapped at him.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and glanced back. "Hey Mr. Quiet."

"Hn."

Naruto grinned and tugged on a lock of black hair. "You are in your thinking pose, aren't you?"

Sasuke glanced once at Naruto before flicking him in the nose and went back to staring far off, in thought.

Gaara took a seat in front of Naruto and simply stared at him. Chouji eyed him wearily before groaning about hunger once more until Asuma dropped another bag into his lap.

"Ooh, thank you Asuma-sensei!" he cheered and offered everyone some before digging into them himself.

A name came up on the billboard, it was Kankuro and the next name to everyone's surprise was Naruto.

The painted faced Ninja grinned. "Hehe, time to get you back kiddo."

Naruto didn't even look at him as he stood from where he sat. All of Naruto's friends were cheering for him.

"You better kick his ass, Naruto, or I won't forgive you," Sasuke hissed causing Naruto to smirk over his shoulder.

Gaara was emotionless but he was watching Naruto to like a hawk and this didn't seem to help much for Kankuro became more incensed feeling a pang of jealousy. Something he'd never known before.

"I'll give ya a nice show kiddy."

Before Naruto could head to the center, Kakashi slipped his fingers underneath Naruto's elbow and pulled him very close to where he could feel the heat and smell the musk scent coming off him.

Kakashi brushed his mouth to Naruto's ear. "Whatever power you use, I'll back you up," he whispered letting his covered lips linger on Naruto's ear a little longer.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke smirked briefly at him as Sakura looked from one to the other curiously. Naruto jumped from the top and landed perfectly on two feet. Kankuro was already waiting in the center and Naruto could feel all the eyes on him and hear the cry from Kiba, Chouji, and even Lee. Shikamaru had actually gotten up and was leaning over the rail to watch lazily.

"You better win, Naruto!"

Naruto waved a hand over his blond head. Hayate nodded toward them. "Start…"

"You shall witness the most extraordinary puppet show from the puppet master!" Kankuro called out with an arrogant grin on his face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Puppets," he murmured.

"You'll see why you should never mess with a master of Suna!"

"Is that right?" Naruto asked watching the mat unravel, chakra strings were laced through the teen's fingers and the zigzag lacing of bright blue chakra was impressive. A sinister three eyed, four armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky black hair. He didn't want to totally embarrass Kankuro; he was Gaara's brother after all. So, he played the dumb ninja part and he could feel Kakashi's eyes watching his every move, both of them. He could hear Sasuke hissing quietly to move somewhere in the background and Shikamaru grumbling.

"What's he going to do? Let that thing out?"

Ah, Kyuubi hearing, Naruto thought dully.

"Meet Karasu!" Kankuro presented.

Naruto observed the Chakra stringed puppet knowing that if he attacked Kankuro, he would either be a.) poisoned or b.) Kankuro would automatically replace himself with the puppet. He ignored the people shouting at him.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to destroy your puppet," he said as he deftly reached into a side pocket and pulled out an explosive kunai.

"Haha!" Kankuro crowed as Naruto threw it, followed up by a smoke filled tag wrapped around another shuriken. The first had been simply a diversion. Silently, Naruto made a couple shadow clones. He didn't have the Kyuubi's Chakra and so he would have to rely on his own.

Personally he could take Kankuro out with one hit. He was eighteen and experienced, having been taught by Jiraiya, Yamato, and Kakashi. Kankuro was powerful, but he was fourteen and Naruto already knew his strengths and weaknesses.

He was way too experienced to let these kids overtake him. Now, if he was fighting Kakashi, hell, Naruto would probably wind up flat on his back. Every time Naruto sparred with Kakashi to become stronger, Kakashi would follow suit.

It wasn't a win-win situation. Naruto may be more seasoned than all of the Genin combined but Kakashi had more experience and the Sharingan. A fight like that would last forever. Naruto knew he could hold his own for he had adopted a lot of Jiraiya's style and techniques, but it would be a damn close call and if Naruto did by some chance win, it would only be because Naruto had so much Chakra with or without Senjutsu. That would be the winning factor in the end. He could imagine Kakashi with his Chakra reserves.

That man would be more than a beast.

While the smoke continued to gather Naruto sunk down into the ground, while one clone remained invisible and the other stood in his spot. He made sure this clone was a little sturdier than others by filling it with two times the Chakra the invisible one had. One hit wouldn't disperse it so easily.

"Haha! You think those magic tricks can defeat my puppet?" he laughed. "Sorry kid!"

Naruto's clone was wrapped up in Chakra strings and Karasu. Shikamaru was now calling out to Naruto to do something and not to stand there. Karasu attacked, poison darts shooting out and pierced Naruto in the chest and gut. The clone went down to his knees and Karasu hovered over him ready to deal the final blow to end the match.

"You are weak, I don't know what my brother sees in you," Kankuro sneered, "it has to be because you're pretty… nothing else makes sense…"

It was at that very moment that the floorboards blew up and Karasu went flying, and broke into a thousand pieces when Naruto threw multiple explosive kunai toward its three eyes. Naruto used the Chakra strings to his advantage as Kankuro wound up gaping at the feint, he yanked them around Kankuro's body, making double sure that it was the real Kankuro. The invisible Naruto appeared from behind tightening the strings and using a seal to prevent him from signing his way out into a body replacement. The real Naruto decked him not once but twice in the face causing him to go flying back with his clone that disappeared in a puff. Naruto did a spinning kick in much the same way Lee had done Kiba, but it was more fierce and painful. There was a crack and a holler of pain.

"Pretty huh? Thanks for the compliment, ya bastard!" Naruto shoved a stunning strip tag into the Suna sibling's mouth and then kicked him into the wall causing it to activate and making Kankuro fall unconscious.

Karasu was in pieces around Naruto and everyone was gawking.

"Sorry about your puppet," Naruto said plainly and walked off before Hayate could declare him the winner.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate said in apparent shock.

Naruto was lifted in a hug by Kiba and then passed around to nearly everyone until he got to Gaara and Sasuke.

Gaara looked furious, not at Naruto but at his brother. "I heard his comment."

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said when Kakashi tugged the boy close.

"Good job." He wanted to say more but everyone was watching and listening.

Kurenai was goggling at how strong Naruto had gotten and Asuma was chuckling with amusement.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Thank you Kaka-sensei."

He could feel Neji's glare on the back of his head as Hinata came over to him and blushingly congratulated him.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

"Y- you h- have really gotten strong, N-Naruto-kun," she said toeing the ground.

"I'm sure you have too, just never quit," Naruto told her.

She smiled sweetly. "Y- yes, y- you never did quit when you were d-down."

Naruto chuckled and hugged the small girl causing her to squeak and go tomato red. "You'll do fine!" he said softly to her. "No matter what happens this will help you get better."

Hinata nodded furiously too stunned to speak. He let her go and clobbered Sasuke who grunted at the weight.

"Gah! Naruto, you're getting heavier."

"Congratulations, Naruto," Sakura said earnestly.

"Thanks Sakura-san!"

Temari gulped. She didn't know what to say or what to do and so instead she smiled. "Gakis! Both of you," she said with a cross of her arms. "My brother was stupid, he underestimated you," she finally settled on.

"They all do," Naruto said plopping down onto the ground, but this time he was closer to Kakashi and he could feel the man's leg pressed into his back.

Neji and Hinata were next and Naruto winced as he knew the outcome of it. He watched sadly as Hinata attempted to draw Neji back but was unable to. Just like last time, the more she was thrown down the more she got back up. Neji's taunts riled everyone up, they even angered Maito Gai who sighed heavily and bowed his head in shame.

Lee was frowning beside Sakura who was holding onto his arm. "Oh Hinata-san!" she whispered as the girl started coughing up blood.

Tenten had turned away with a frown. "She should quit now, Neji-san won't stop."

It concluded with Hinata being carried out on a stretcher and Neji brushing the dust off his clothes. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I better be matched up with him this time," Naruto hissed for Kakashi to hear. "Otherwise I'll hunt him down myself and beat the shit out of him."

To this day it still angered him to see such childishness from a kid that was called a prodigy. Right now, Naruto didn't see a prodigy but a stupid petty brat who needed to have the sense beat into him.

Neji caught his glare and offered a cold look back. Naruto's eyes however became a little more slit and fox-like.

"What are you staring at dead last?"

"That's what you think, child?" Naruto asked coolly.

"Child?" Neji scoffed. "Who are you calling child?"

"Who do you think?" Naruto retorted. "Only a child would do what you did. You can take your fate and destiny and shove them up your ass because if I don't get matched up with you, I'm going to knock some sense into your sealed head!"

Neji rocked back on his heels as though he had been slapped and his anger peaked.

"Naruto!" Kakashi calmly held onto his shoulder as Gai stepped up behind Neji who had taken a step forward.

"Is that so?"

"Not now, Neji-kun," Gai said sharply getting everyone's attention. Gai was never sharp. "Save it for later."

"Of course sensei," Neji said coldly.

The air was thick and tense; each Genin was looking from Naruto to Neji and back again. Kakashi gently squeezed Naruto's shoulder to get his attention and Neji was taken to the other side of the room.

Sasuke scowled. "If you don't get him, I hope I do."

The last matchup was Kabuto and Sasuke.

Kabuto held a lot of his power back, having been trained by Orochimaru, Naruto knew that there was a massive chance that Kabuto would win if he let his abilities be shown. His best friend looked almost defeated when his fire Jutsu backfired because of Kabuto's technique to make the fire swirl and turn against Sasuke who wound up burnt in the leg.

Kabuto was easily a Jounin level but he was weak against taijutsu and Sasuke discovered that when he landed a kick to the teen's gut. Sasuke manipulated two of Rock Lee's moves and added his own dimension, sending the two up in the air and wrapping bandages around the ninja's waist and brought him down with a kick to the head and shoulder. The fight ended when Kabuto went unconscious.

Naruto knew that Kabuto was faking it, only giving out half of the power he possessed.

Kakashi seemed to notice it as well and frowned slightly behind his mask, luckily, Sasuke was none the wiser as he was declared the winner, concluding the preliminary rounds.

Sakura and Ino were going absolutely crazy like the bratty fan girls that they were, but Sasuke ignored them as he plopped down next to Naruto and began to wrap up his burnt knee.

Kabuto congratulated Sasuke when he became conscious again and winked at Naruto before taking his leave.

Hayate called out the Hokage who was congratulating everyone for doing their best and showing such strong aptitude.

"This year's Genin are truly something else, all of you," he said with sincerity. "Your strength has succeeded all those before you. You should be proud even if you didn't win your battles, the Forest of Death is a training ground for ANBU Ninja and to be able to get through it unscathed with a mission complete is a skill worth cherishing.

Naruto was still a little tense from the confrontation with Neji. Naruto may still be a kid himself compared to all the sensei and Jounin, but Naruto really hated child prodigies that acted like two-year-old children.

Naruto was sealed but did he take it out on the whole world? No, he didn't. It was a pathetic excuse if he'd ever heard one.

"Now, onto the official third exam; there will be a two month grace period in which you will be able to rest and train up your skills for the final tournament. Like the preliminaries your opponent will be chosen manually by the board above my head. Keep in mind that some of the most important ninja from all over will be there to witness so make yourself look good for your village."

"More like his village, considering Suna is the only one left," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Which is strange since in the last Chuunin Exam only one Konoha team made it to the third round," Asuma said overhearing the remark.

"They didn't have us as sensei that's why!" Gai said with a wide grin. "I made sure my team was ready! I was surprised Kakashi-kun that you trained your children in such a wonderful way!" His eyes were on Naruto.

Kakashi grunted. "Natural, I guess."

"N- Natural? Another wonderfully cool response from my eternal rival!"

Kurenai snorted and Asuma smirked. "Eternal rival, huh?"

Luckily, Kakashi was saved from having to respond by the Hokage's announcement that the names of their opponents were being scanned.

The first was Sasuke pitted against Lee; the green clad boy began whooping and cheering while Sasuke pursed his lips together. Shikamaru was put up against Temari causing Naruto to giggle when Shikamaru groaned.

"Another damn woman? Troublesome!" Shikamaru slumped against his sensei's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Just looking at that makes me tired!"

Temari scoffed at him. Gaara's opponent was Shino and as Naruto expected, he was put up against Neji.

"Good," Naruto said happily.

The Hokage soon dismissed them and everyone began to go their separate ways. He noticed Kakashi looking grim, his one eye observing him and Sasuke. Naruto could tell what he was thinking.

Baki came over to get his team. Kankuro had been silent the entire time, having not said a word since he regained consciousness.

Naruto went to his room to gather his stuff and he felt Kakashi trailing behind him.

"Kaka-sensei, you should train Sasuke-nii," he said when they were alone in the room.

Kakashi started, his eye going wide. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pulled out some storage scrolls and began to toss things onto the paper. "He needs to learn how to control his Sharingan better. He uses too much Chakra."

Kakashi didn't know what to say about that. "I can find you a trainer, Naruto-kun."

Naruto flashed him a smile. "I don't need it, Kaka-sensei."

"Are you sure?" he asked feeling guilty at leaving Naruto while taking Sasuke to train. "Perhaps I can spend one month training him and the other with you?"

Wow, Naruto thought sealing two of the scrolls. Kakashi didn't offer that last time, he thought with a searing pain to his chest. In fact, Kakashi all but pawned him off on Ebisu. He knew he shouldn't keep comparing this Kakashi to the one Naruto used to know, but it was hard. It was obvious that his older self was severely influencing everyone around him, especially Hatake Kakashi.

"It's okay," Naruto said sweetly. "I gotta go on a hunt for the pervy sage."

Kakashi choked. "Who?"

Naruto chuckled and walked over to Kakashi and dipped his hand into the man's side pocket and pulled the orange book out. "The author of this."

"The Sannin?" Kakashi asked remembering their conversation the other night.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, if anything I'll have him show me a few new moves, but really a kid like Neji is only a bug compared to some people I've faced."

Ah, there was the confusion that Naruto was more than he let on. Kakashi dropped down onto Naruto's bed. "I would like to teach you something," Kakashi said softly. "Is there anything that I can teach you?"

He sealed his last package and stuffed them in his backpack. The smile had never left Naruto's face and it only seemed to enhance his features, Kakashi thought. He acted before he could stop and think of what he was doing, he reached out and brushed his fingers to Naruto's whiskers causing the boy to gaze up at him with mild surprise.

Naruto's heart skipped at Kakashi's actions. What was he doing? "Uh, well, I have wanted to learn how to control lighting, earth, or fire. I know they're not my affinity or my element, considering it's wind, but water isn't my affinity and I can control it, but I would still like to learn to manipulate a third element, combining it with Senjutsu I should be able to grasp it."

Kakashi thought about it, teaching someone an element that was not their affinity was very hard but it wasn't impossible. In most cases, Kakashi wouldn't even waste his time, but this was Naruto. His Gaki.

He smiled behind the mask. "Alright."

"But first," Naruto said slinging his bag onto his back, "you are to train Sasuke to your best ability for the two months and I don't mean just because of the Chuunin Exam. He needs it more than me right now. Sasuke will be more powerful, I'm just a sweet Gaki like you all say and I have a lot of luck." He playfully flicked Kakashi in the forehead before leaving the room.

Kakashi ruffled his silver-hair. Naruto couldn't be twelve, there was just no way. A twelve-year-old would be pouting and complaining about how Sasuke already knew everything and how he always got the special attention. A twelve-year-old would point out the faults of an adult however childishly. Kakashi didn't play favorites with Sasuke though, he did with Naruto but that was for more hidden reasons that didn't have anything to do with being a ninja.

Finally, he left the room, Naruto had stayed in and found Sakura brushing out her hair and waiting for Sasuke obviously.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?"

"Having a conversation with Naruto-kun," Kakashi answered when Sasuke came out. "Sasuke-kun, I'd like to talk to you. Sakura-san, go on home please."

Sakura wanted to pout, she had hoped to walk Sasuke home but instead, she remembered that she would have to change her selfish ways and nodded. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei! Congratulations again Sasuke-kun!" Proving to others that she wasn't a silly little girl was going to be hard and getting over her infatuation was going to be even harder. But she'd do it, she was sure. But she wondered, why did Kakashi go into Naruto's room? He'd never gone into Sasuke's or hers.

She shrugged, thinking that Kakashi was probably letting Naruto down easily so that he could train Sasuke. In her honest opinion, Sasuke needed the training; he was an Uchiha from one of the strongest and oldest clans and Naruto was simply – well Naruto. It would make sense that Kakashi focused on Sasuke. Naruto seemed to have his own abilities, but she still didn't think he was better than Sasuke.

No one was in her eyes and for others to not recognize it was a crime.

-0-0-0-

"_Home!_" Naruto moaned and collapsed onto his bed, his eyes sliding shut as he did. It sure felt good to be in his bed. He needed a shower, hiding underground was actually kind of filthy. After a few moments of the silent air, Naruto hoisted himself up and gathered some clothes for a hot shower.

He would fix something to eat and then begin his quest for his pervy sage godfather.

He fixed a quick batch of brown rice and layered it with miso soup before digging into it hungrily. His Henge was still in place and he was pleased to see that it hadn't cracked under all that pressure with Orochimaru. That would have been bad and he would not have been able to escape the questioning then.

After his meal, he left the apartment and headed toward the more upscale district keeping to the roof tops as a way to speed up his travels. A lot of upscale men and women loved to stop them for the most frivolous of things.

He remembered the place where Ebisu had taken him so that he could learn to walk on water and he wasn't disappointed as he stopped near the sparkling fountains to see the long white headed man sitting cross legged on top of a sleeping toad writing and giggling to himself.

A flash of pain ricocheted through Naruto's body practically leaving him immobile as he stared watery eyed at the man who had lost his life way too early.

_Not this time_, Naruto chanted in his mind.

"Yo! Pervy Sage!" Naruto jumped in front of the Sage and smirked when the man was startled and stared wide eyed up at him.

"Minato-kun!" he yelped as Naruto went into an array of giggles that caused Jiraiya to suddenly shake his head.

Naruto leaned forward until they were almost nose and nose. "Pervy Sage Godfather, correct-o?"

Jiraiya gave a funny squawk.

More giggles escaped Naruto as he straddled the toad he was on top of. "How you doing, Pervy Sage? Got that Toad Contract? Oh and I need you to buy me a bottle of sake, I owe Gambunta!"

All this time Jiraiya was simply staring as though Naruto were a ghost and then he scowled. "You are a Gaki! Naruto-kun!" he declared immediately.

Naruto beamed and before he could think of what he was doing, he launched himself on Jiraiya in a hug. "Yay, yay you're really alive!"

"Of course I am, Gaki! But how do you know of me?" Jiraiya asked disgruntled at being called a pervert but rather enlightened by seeing Minato's baby. He didn't push the twelve-year-old away and instead placed a hand into the mess of his blond hair.

"Ah, you see Pervy Sage, it's a complicated tale but the fact is I need that Toad Contract! Oh and I also need you to fix my seal!" he said deftly plucking up his mesh shirt to reveal the glowing Kyuubi seal.

"What happened to it?" Jiraiya asked dropping his notebook and getting a good look.

"Orochimaru."

Jiraiya froze and Naruto saw it, the brief flicker of pain. "How did you get near him?"

"I – er – ran into him when he attacked Sasuke-nii in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exam. He's not exactly a threat anymore but he – er tried to molest me before screwing up the seal."

"I see," Jiraiya's said fingers flaring up light blue.

Naruto waited for it and gasped when the tips met his seal and he was suddenly flooded with an enormous amount of Chakra causing him to go flying through the air and it was when he landed that the bracelet Naruto had been admiring for not breaking actually did and the Henge dissolved right before Jiraiya's eyes.


	9. Episode Nine

_**Episode Nine**_

Ulgh, he should have known that the Kyuubi's Chakra would disturb the sealed Henge. His cheeks flushed a radiant shade of cherry as Jiraiya rose up off the toad, his eyes raking from top to bottom of the change that had occurred.

The toad Jiraiya had been sitting on was now wide awake and watching with interest.

"Eh," Naruto squeaked and gazed around him swiftly.

"I think, we should go somewhere very private for this," Jiraiya said after coming out of his shocked mind.

Naruto was about to speak but the man was already lifting him up and tossed him like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder. "Oi! Pervy Sage! I can walk on my own thank you!"

Jiraiya slapped the boy on the butt and smirked when he got a yelp of surprise. He nodded to his toad friend. "See you later."

"Have fun, Jiraiya-sama," the toad teased causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

He didn't like any toad's idea of fun; they were never fun for those involved.

"You perverted hermit put me down!"

"If you don't hush it for a moment Gaki, I'm going to stuff your mouth," Jiraiya said smirk turning into a grin as he used Shunshin to leave the public area. It was only luck that no one had been around to catch this. Jiraiya didn't understand what was going on but he knew that whatever it was could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Naruto scowled and yanked the long winding ponytail down the man's back. "Stuff my mouth you pervert, I'll stuff yours!" He kicked his longer legs out and this only caused a pinch to his rear end. "Argh would ya stop feelin' me up?"

"Nope, you're cute!"

Naruto grumbled and went limp.

"Good boy!"

"Grrr."

When they stopped it was in a rather lavish apartment building. They went through the window and Naruto was literally tossed onto the fluffy down feather bed. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't get any perverted ideas, old man!"

"Why not?" Jiraiya taunted closing the curtains and placing up a Privacy Jutsu. "You seem so much older than a twelve-year-old Gaki that you should be and you bounce really nicely."

Naruto was leaning back on his elbows.

Jiraiya swiped the cracked bracelet and studied it. "A wonderful seal, did you make this?"

Naruto bit his lip. "Yes," he whispered.

"It's made of black iron and steel. Next time you should really invest in a chunk of onyx if you want it to hold the Kyuubi's Chakra," he said with a smirk and tossed it back to him. "Talk."

Naruto scrunched up his nose and sat up fully. "Er-" How exactly did he say this? Saying, 'I'm from the future,' sounded awfully corny. "It's complicated, even to me. All I know is I died when I was eighteen. My Seal was shattered by Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyou and the Kyuubi consumed me, however instead of dying, I wake up six years in the past. My twelve-year-old self is nowhere to be found."

"How?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto swallowed and bowed his head. Did he tell him about Itachi? He had little choice now. "Before Itachi died at the hands of Sasuke he gave me some of his power, at the time I didn't know what it was because I was in a Genjutsu that he made and I was fed a crow. But I found out that it was a sort of Rejection Jutsu that if I failed to stop Madara and died in the process I would be sent back and so here I am, under the guise of a twelve-year-old. I've already changed a lot of things you know," he continued on talking from Zabuza to Haku and then to Kakashi and how he was being treated now as opposed to how he had been.

It was like Jiraiya had never really died and everything poured out of him like water spilling out of a sink faucet. He knew that Jiraiya was not likely to believe him but it felt good to talk about it anyway.

It was an hour later when Naruto had finished. He blushed deeply as Jiraiya was found lying across the bed on his stomach looking up at him with his chin propped up on his palm. Naruto had been sitting up and confessing everything.

"You don't have to believe me. But I have proof, in the past you taught me the Rasengan," he stood and made a clone. He didn't have time to go into Sage Mode. "I can do it one handed in Sage Mode but that takes time."

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's proclamation and he watched as the clone assisted him in creating a perfect sphere of controlled Chakra.

"Senjutsu, when did you-?"

"You see after –" Naruto paused as he let the Rasengan dissolve and he looked very crest fallen. He paused and braced himself before starting again. "Fukasaku came to me after a failed mission." He turned away from Jiraiya not looking the man in the eyes. "And – uh – he knew of me being your student and he whisked me away to learn Senjutsu; however I can't combine with Fukasaku at all unless I use my clones. But I learned how to use a small form of Sage Mode without the grand pappy toads. It's not as powerful but it's enough to give me a good boost for a few hours. I used it to help me defeat Pein."

"You know then-"

"-Of Akatsuki?" Naruto finished with a dull laugh. "Yeah, I know. Itachi would never hurt me though. He's not a bad guy."

Jiraiya scowled slightly at that as he sat up and surveyed his godson. This was definitely Minato's baby who'd grown up and damn was he a fine young man. He had Minato's wild appearance while the tones of Kushina stuck out along his jaw line and small stature. You could see both of them swirling wildly in their son.

A perfect mix; Namikaze Naruto.

"What's this about Madara?"

"Madara is the one behind the scenes pulling all the strings," Naruto said softly, "Danzo is in on it all the way. Last time things got out of hand – this time however, Sasuke-nii will never leave because Orochimaru doesn't exist any longer."

Jiraiya breathed in. "How-?"

"I killed him."

Briefly, Jiraiya bowed his head. "Who all knows this?"

"Kaka-sensei, the ANBU I would guess, Jiji-sama, Anko-san, and my team."

Jiraiya didn't know how to feel about that. In a way he was relieved, especially to know that Minato's baby was alright. He looked at Naruto again, allowing his eyes to trace each little feature on his face down to the whiskers and the dimples in his faint smile.

"Why do you regret it?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "As twisted as he was, he shouldn't have had to die by my hand but he threatened my brother, tried to steal him away from me. No one takes my family without me getting involved."

Just like Minato, Jiraiya thought with a small approving smile. Well, the proof was there and honestly not everything sunk in yet but he knew without a doubt that this was the full truth. He reached into the top of his robes and pulled out a white scroll contract and tossed it to Naruto who caught it with both hands.

"You need sake, you say?"

"Mhmm, to entice the boss," Naruto said smirking. "I'm too young and like fucking hell are you throwing me off a cliff this time!"

Jiraiya guffawed at that. "Aah, can I please do that? All this stuff I'm going to miss!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly and plopped back down on the bed next to Jiraiya. "You'll have plenty more opportunity to be mean to me."

"Or molest you, you are of age now!"

A strangled noise came up from Naruto's throat and he rolled his eyes. "Pervy, stick with women."

"But you're so damn cute!" Jiraiya cooed and pinched his cheek where the middle whisker mark was.

Naruto grumbled half-heartedly. He couldn't get angry with the sage or get himself to shout out in defense, he was just glad that the man was alive, well, and breathing. "Hermit."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence; Naruto was sitting cross legged staring at his hands, his thought processing doing multiple cartwheels.

Jiraiya was appraising Naruto and then, "I wonder how you were when you were really twelve."

Naruto chuckled. "Overactive orange lover, who didn't know when to shut up, I made a fool of myself a lot to get attention."

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"The more attention that was paid to me for being an idiot the less they would think of the Kyuubi and before I knew what I had in me, I acted like an idiot because the others were bigger idiots. I love Konoha but I despise most of its people."

"So, I taught you Rasengan?"

"Mhmm, after I used my Sexy Jutsu on you to get you in the mood."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow. "Sexy Jutsu?"

"I don't need you to bleed all over me," Naruto said smirking, "I'll show you one of these days."

"Pfft, you're no fun."

"Oh, it will be better for me if I do it when you least expect it," Naruto explained cheekily. He held up the bracelet. "I'm going to have to fix this before I leave. I can't be caught without it."

Jiraiya snatched it. "What are you skilled in?" he asked getting off the bed and rifling through a drawer.

"Fuuinjutsu is my main field. I was just about to claim my Mastery when Madara attacked. I should have had it a long time ago but the assholes on the council gave me a hard time. I am pretty good at taijutsu and ninjutsu, I suck severely at genjutsu the only way I know how to get out of a genjutsu is to stab myself like an emotionally disturbed idiot. My affinity is wind but I can manipulate water at will. I suck at strategy and rather kick a person's ass first and ask questions later."

Jiraiya chuckled, his shoulders shaking. His back was still to Naruto and he could see seals being signed off with one hand and a bunch of flowing Chakra.

It was when he mentioned Fuuinjutsu that he remembered Gaara and by proxy the boy's father, the Kazekage who was dead. Naruto decided not to say anything; it would look very suspicious of him if he were to mention it when no one knew about it yet. It wouldn't be long however before they discover him missing.

"How does Kakashi treat you?" Jiraiya asked turning back around. "You said he treats you a lot different now than he had before."

Naruto blushed as he took the offered bracelet and ran his fingers over the fixed cracks. "Before Kaka-sensei would hardly look at me. I had to literally cry out like a child just to get him to remember I was even there. He always favored Sasuke and even pawned me off on an idiot when the Chuunin Exams came up. That really hurt you know because all I had ever wanted was for someone to recognize me as someone other than a damn _container_," he said bitterly. "It wasn't until a long time after that Kaka-sensei must have felt guilt and started teaching me something useful. It took a long time to get him to recognize me."

"And now?"

Naruto chuckled. "He's completely different," he said fondly, "he's what I had wished he was from the beginning. I can't believe my eighteen-year-old self could change so much, even the smallest of things."

"The slightest movement can change the course of time," Jiraiya said in a slightly serious tone. "Just moving an unimportant object can alter everything around you. If the letter A was moved behind the letter B it would change the entire existence of the alphabet, correct?"

"Er-" Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Laymen terms, Pervy Sage!" the teen squeaked.

Jiraiya laughed outright. "I'm saying that just merely smiling differently can change everything around you, something called a butterfly effect. Saying yes where you should have said no, will change things. Where you should have gone out and instead you stay in – it changes everything."

"Gah! I'm not used to you being so serious!" Naruto yelped and fell back onto the bed with his arms stretched above his head. He also didn't grasp Jiraiya's concept but he wasn't about to voice that aloud.

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow. "I'm not used to having a blond Gaki on my bed."

Naruto snorted. "Just how long has it been since you've gotten laid?" he taunted.

Jiraiya grunted indignantly. "I'll have you know it wasn't that long ago!"

"Really? Are you sure, because to me you sound like a horny bastard after your own godson."

"It's not my fault you're too cute to pass up."

"What's with this cute and pretty thing?" Naruto mumbled and then he bounced up on the bed causing Jiraiya's eyes to roll as the bed squeaked and Naruto's blond ear tails flapped against his face. "Watchya going to do now Pervy Sage?"

"Get you that sake and then continue my research," he said instantly but then thought about it and for once research didn't sound like much fun: this interesting little Gaki did.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll take the sake and leave you to your research."

Jiraiya paused. "Aren't you going to annoy me?"

"Aren't I doing that already?"

"Did I teach you everything I had?"

Naruto shrugged. "If you don't want to teach me, I'm not going to nag like I would have a few years ago."

"You really aren't twelve-years-old."

Naruto scowled. "Do I look twelve to you?"

"No, you can't be twelve with the thoughts I have in my brain," he teased.

"Gah, you're going to make me go crazy, old man!"

"Hey! I'm not old, I'm in my prime, I tell you."

Smirking, Naruto tilted his head. "Yeah, right."

When Naruto summoned Gamabunta he was not pleased in the least little bit. He puffed on the pipe in his mouth and glared down at Naruto. They were in a deserted field by a flowing waterfall and Jiraiya was sitting on the rock watching avidly. The teen dangled a bottle of sake and a box of dango for added effect. Jiraiya was chuckling with his arms crossed while watching them interact.

Gamabunta eyed him. "Jiraiya-san, he's yours?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yup," he said without question.

"Alright blondie, I'll take you on. You have good taste I'll tell you. You remind me of a friend I once had."

"Oh?" Naruto asked innocently. "His name wouldn't happen to be Namikaze Minato?"

"Why, yes! Do you know him?" Gamabunta asked with a croak.

"Uh, well, yes and no. He was my father."

"Gah! Why didn't you say so?" Pleased with the offerings, Gamabunta took the box of dango and sake. "You know just how to warm a boss's heart!"

Naruto beamed and clapped his hands. "Excellent!"

Jiraiya then prompted Gamabunta about speaking with Fukasaku and Shima for added Senjutsu prompts so that Naruto can call them at will and expand his Sage Mode to full strength.

"Ah, I don't see why not! The kiddo looks competent enough, knows what I like so I can get you a request with gramps!"

Naruto inclined his head. "Thank you Gamabunta-san!"

"If what you said is true, Naruto-kun, I want to speak to Itachi personally," Jiraiya said after Gamabunta disappeared.

Naruto swallowed. "I don't know when I'll see him next. He drops in to randomly check on me."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and glared. "I don't like the idea that he can get in and out of Konoha so damn easily, ah, I guess I can't be too surprise considering he is an Uchiha and a genjutsu specialist."

Naruto winced. "He really is a good guy-"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Jiraiya said sharply. "You are too naïve even at eighteen. Minato-kun had that problem. He gave his trust where he shouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked frowning.

"It means had Minato-kun had any common sense he never would have told the damn village that you had the Kyuubi in you. That was the one thing that we disagreed on severely. I didn't even want the council to know about you, Naruto-kun! He was too trusting and all it got you was heart ache and the council forbade me to interfere until you were of age."

Naruto gasped. "Interfere?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Do you really think I would have left you as an infant? If you are from the future then you know Tsunade-chan, yah?"

Naruto beamed. "Baa-chan!" he crowed.

Losing the anger, Jiraiya chuckled. "Oh, I love that," he snorted. "But Naruto, do you really think Tsunade would leave an infant? No, she wouldn't and neither would I unless we were forced and so we left the village for the most part and now they're asking us back. Tsunade too, but she's a lot harder to sway. She was angry when they denied her custody rights. Now the council says that we'll be exempt from all laws pertaining to you and guardianship. It's the only reason I've arrived now."

"What about Akatsuki?"

"If this was merely about that organization then I would be in and out in five minutes. I'm loyal to the village but hardly its people," Jiraiya said darkly. "I'm not as gullible as dear Minato-kun. There are only a small handful of people that I would trust with you in their hands and the Hokage and Kakashi were two of them. I personally requested that you were teamed with Kakashi as your sensei."

Naruto thought over Jiraiya's words. It was a rare thing to have such a serious conversation with the sage. He smiled slightly, he couldn't help but enjoy Jiraiya's words, and they weren't something he had expected from the Sannin.

"Kaka-sensei is perfect," Naruto said grinning. "He taught me to add my affinity element to Rasengan."

"Bah, means I have to come up with something better!" Jiraiya said huffily. "Oh I know!" he said suddenly grinning madly. "The Super Great Ball Rasengan!"

"Super?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yup, it's bigger than my own body. You combine it with Senjutsu. If it explodes you can destroy an entire mountain with it. Takes a lot of damn Chakra, hence the Senjutsu part but I believe with your Kyuubi Chakra reserves you wouldn't need to be in full Sage Mode to accomplish it. I'll not let Kakashi get a one up on old Jiraiya-sama! You're my Gaki after all!"

Naruto blushed and ducked his head as he chuckled softly. "Why Pervy Sage, didn't know you cared!" he teased as he jumped off the rock he'd been perched upon. "Let's go ramen! I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starved!"

"Your mother loved Ramen," Jiraiya commented, "she drove your dad nuts with the stuff."

Naruto twirled around in excitement and grasped Jiraiya's wrist. "Come on, come on! Then I'll take you to my apartment."

"Ooh, what are we going to do there?" he teased causing Naruto to choke and glare half-heartedly.

"Nothing your mother would disapprove of!"

Jiraiya barked in laughter. "I think you have to be the single most exuberant Gaki, I have ever met. Not a surprise," he hummed with mild affection, "you are a Namikaze. You know, I bet if I brought you to Tsunade she'd jump at coming back just to take care of you."

Naruto snickered. "Baa-chan!" he chirped happily.

"She's only afraid to come back because she thinks the Hokage is trying to talk her into taking the position," Jiraiya mused.

Naruto smirked. "She did take the position in my time. But that's because you suggested her, when Jiji-sama was killed."

Jiraiya frowned. "How did that happen?"

"Orochimaru," Naruto answered as they appeared in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

The old man and Ayame were delighted to see Naruto and applauded him for passing the first two exams. They didn't know anything about the preliminaries and treated him to free Ramen but Jiraiya still had to pay which caused the Sannin to sulk.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment, Jiraiya examined everything on the inside from the food in the cupboard to the bedroom. He noticed a bunch of brushes and tools. "I must have taught you well, eh?"

Naruto bit his lip. "You taught me the elementary Fuuinjutsu but – ah- things got in the way to keep you from finishing," he said turning away. "The place used to be covered in orange and ramen cups. Shima taught me what you couldn't."

"Why couldn't I?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked up at him. "You were dead." He deadpanned.

Jiraiya had not expected that. Naruto's cheerful face was gone and replaced by a haunted expression. An expression that really didn't fit his little godson.

"We're here to change that aren't we?"

Naruto nodded once. "You keep away from Pein, Jiraiya," he said sharply, "he isn't the same boy you once knew."

Jiraiya was confused at first. "Who do you mean? Who is Pein?"

Naruto frowned. "Nagato and Konan?"

Jiraiya rocked back on his heels as though he'd been slapped. "They're apart of Akatsuki?"

"I may be able to change that," Naruto said softly. "Somehow, I got through to Pein because I refused to kill him even though I truly wanted to hate his guts with everything I had," he growled fiercely and snapped his neck to the side to keep from meeting Jiraiya's eyes. "He kind of repented after that using the seventh path to revive Kakashi and the others that had fallen from his attack. He died in the process and Konan walked away and we somehow got an alliance with Amegakure."

He left the room afterwards; he hated recalling all of that because it made his blood boil.

Jiraiya watched him, shocked at how much he had affected his godson. Had things really gotten that bad? That even he, a Sannin couldn't defeat an Akatsuki member? What had gone wrong?

Jiraiya paused in his thoughts and his shoulders tensed. He gazed over his shoulder and locked eyes with bloody scarlet.

"Sharp as ever, Jiraiya-sama," Itachi greeted respectfully.

"Uchiha Itachi," Jiraiya acknowledged the man sitting in his godson's window.

Naruto came back in and poked his head into the room and squeaked. "Itachi!" He rushed over to the raven-haired man and strangled him around the neck with a hug.

Jiraiya scowled lightly as he watched the two. They were too familiar with one another and he didn't like it one bit.

Itachi's eyes scanned Naruto while sinking his fingers into the top of the boy's blond hair. "He knows everything, hn?"

Naruto bobbed his head sheepishly. "A lot has happened since the exams… I had to reveal a lot of my power."

"Explain."

Naruto launched into the same tale he told Jiraiya.

"It seems that we have much to discuss," Itachi said after Naruto had finished.

"So it seems," Jiraiya said emotionlessly. He wanted so bad to yanked Naruto away from Itachi and he glared at the hand that was carding through Naruto's hair.

How dare he!

Naruto shifted awkwardly. "Pervy Sage?"

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," Jiraiya said, "I have no plans to kill him, yet."

Itachi inclined his head and a brief flicker of amusement flashed in his eyes before disappearing.

The situation was tense, so much so that not even Naruto's cheerful nature could tone it down. Naruto was stuck between two very imposing men, Jiraiya may be a self-proclaimed pervert but he was a powerful and wise man nonetheless and Itachi only rivaled his power and intellect.

Naruto felt really stupid amongst the two, some of the stuff he had no understanding for and wound up sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Jiraiya who kept a rather possessive grip on his shoulders while Itachi sat in the armchair looking stoic and graceful as ever.

"After the exams," Itachi said turning to Naruto. "You can talk to him."

"Who? Sasuke-nii or Kaka-sensei?"

"Sasuke."

"What about Kaka-sensei? He's done a lot of lying for me and he knows there's something not quite right with me."

"I will trust your judgment."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He could tell even though Itachi remained emotionless that the older man was hoping that everything went well and that Sasuke would believe them. Naruto saw the miniscule longing that no one else could possibly see.

There was a knock at the door and all three looked over. Naruto tilted his head as Itachi said, "Gaara-kun."

Naruto jumped up and flung open the door. "Panda-chan!" He swung his arms around the thin boy who caught him around the waist.

"Naruto-kun," Gaara said with a nod as he was dragged in. He paused on the white haired man.

Itachi stood. "Hello, Gaara-kun."

"Itachi-san."

"You're the kid from desert!" Jiraiya said instantly. "The Jinchuuriki."

Gaara inclined his head.

"Panda-chan, this is my godfather Pervy Sage! Also known as Jiraiya."

A flicker of acknowledgement passed over Gaara. "That name has reached Suna.

Jiraiya beamed. "Of course it has! Between my fabulous well written stocks of Icha Icha Paradise my skills are only legendary to that!"

Naruto snorted. "Self proclaimed pervert."

Jiraiya smirked. "And damn proud of it!"

"Until you're caught and beaten up by angry women," Naruto said as Itachi offered Gaara his seat.

"Yes, well that don't happen too often anymore!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right and my names not Naruto."

Gaara took a seat and gazed around. "Am I interrupting?"

Itachi sat on the arm of the chair and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Gaara-kun, you're not."

"Heh, hopefully with you here the tense atmosphere disappears! I'm sweating," Naruto said childishly.

Gaara arched an eyebrow. "I see."

"I can't help it that I'm suspicious of an S-Class Nin in my baby godson's home! One working for an organization that is after not only Naruto but you as well Gaara-kun."

Naruto tried not to blush at Jiraiya's sudden protective behaviour. He had never remembered it being this extreme before. Then again, the Naruto before didn't trust an S-Class Nin accused of genocide.

Gaara frowned. "Yes, Naruto-kun informed me of this. I will take care."

Itachi gazed down at Gaara briefly; Naruto couldn't exactly gauge the Uchiha's thoughts for they were very well masked.

Naruto had never had so many people in his apartment at one time. He blushed with excitement before bouncing up and pulling Gaara into the kitchen knowing he probably hadn't eaten.

"Is he going to train you for the Chuunin Exam?" Gaara asked when they were alone together.

"I think he'll teach me something, but he's already taught me the Rasengan," Naruto said with a smile. "I told Kaka-sensei to work on Sasuke-nii."

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"He needs it more than me."

Gaara observed him as he moved around the room. "That sensei of yours, he is fond of you."

Naruto pinked a little. "Really?" It was a similar remark to what Sasuke had said and he couldn't help but feel a little girlish inside at another person pointing it out.

"You don't notice?"

"Wishful thinking leads to disappointment," Naruto confessed quietly.

Gaara's eyes hardened slightly. "Since when were you a pessimist?"

Naruto bit down on his lip and began to chew on it as he slid some left over miso soup and rice to Gaara. "Since I found myself falling in love with an older man," he admitted sadly.

Gaara snagged Naruto's wrist and clasped his fingers around the bracelet and deftly pulled it off making the Henge deactivate.

Naruto gulped.

"I knew from the moment I woke up next to you that you weren't twelve. My eyes see all, Naruto-kun. I recognized the seals and Chakra nature. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Gaara smiled briefly before it disappeared leaving him emotionless once again. He slipped the bracelet back on and Naruto resealed the Henge.

"You knew about our attack on Konoha?"

"I did."

"Why did you reach out to me then?" Gaara demanded.

Naruto smiled. "Why wouldn't I, Panda-chan?" he rebuked softly. "I get to know more now than I ever did before."

Gaara was intelligent enough to understand Naruto's true meaning behind that, a strange sort of time reversal had occurred and now Naruto was altering everything around him.

"I'll tell you something that I wasn't going to mention because I was afraid that I'd get in trouble for knowing too much. Orochimaru killed your father and he was the one who set up the attack on Konoha."

Gaara stiffened completely at that before he relaxed his shoulders and took the chopsticks. "He's dead then?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly.

Gaara smirked. "Good."

"Is it?"

"I hated my father, he tried to assassinate me and he used my mother as a sacrifice for this bijuu."

Naruto grimaced, he knew the story but he listened anyway. He hated to hear about Gaara's horrible past. "Well, he'll never get a chance to hurt you again, not while I'm alive and here."

"There's that optimism," Gaara commented.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "It got stuck."

"In love with your sensei, eh? You know that might make for a good novel! I've never attempted Yaoi before but I bet there's a market for it…" Jiraiya had been leaning against the wall listening to the entire conversation. Itachi was nearest him and they could see the barest hint of a smile.

Naruto scowled and threw one of Gaara's chopsticks at the man's head. "You bastard! You shouldn't have been listening!" Jiraiya chuckled. "And if you dare to write me in one of your sex books I will cut off your head!"

Naruto ran and jumped at him.

"Aah, come on Naruto-kun, you would be a priceless star!" he teased. "_Icha Icha Sensei_, a wonderful and befitting title."

Naruto cried out in morbid disbelief.

Gaara reached over for a new chopstick and tended to eating while watching out of the corner of his eyes the funny situation between godfather and godson.

Itachi observed the two. "Hatake Kakashi, hn."

Naruto grumbled and bonked Jiraiya in the head. Jiraiya gripped the boy's arms and held him tight. "Poor little embarrassed Gaki! Looks so cute," he teased making Naruto pout and sulk.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Who am I to tell?"

"The whole damn world!"

Jiraiya sulked. "Well, it would only be told in my book – under pseudonyms of course! Perhaps Kitsune and White Wolf?"

"How about _no_!" Naruto hollered and flailed. "Itachi! Tell him no for me," he whined.

Itachi's eyes glittered briefly as he leveled Jiraiya with a stare. "No."

Now it was Jiraiya's turn to pout. "None of you are any fun! I'm sure it would be a top seller."

"Grrr, you perverted bastard!"

"The one and only," he said proudly.

"I'll tell Baa-chan on you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya gasped at the threat. "No! You wouldn't?!" he asked horrified. Oh, he really didn't fancy broken bones any time soon.

Naruto grinned devilishly. "Try me."

(o)

_**-I did what I could about the errors. Sorry if I missed some.**_


	10. Episode Ten

_**Thank you for the response and thanks Nighty_Halo. **_

_**Episode Ten**_

The week seemed to creep by for Naruto. Jiraiya was in and out a lot, Itachi was nowhere to be found, and Gaara had decided to deal with the murder of his father. He told Naruto that he wouldn't bring him into it at all and had left the other night.

Naruto found that he was alone, and that it was weird. He had no team to meet up with for mornings and so he was relentlessly bored. He also realized how much he missed Kakashi's mere presence more than anyone and his heart yearned to see the man but of course, Naruto wouldn't do anything to sabotage Sasuke's training.

In an attempt to cheer him up, Jiraiya had carted him off to a hot spring in an upscale area of Konoha only to be nearly kicked out when Jiraiya had been caught peeping. The only way he got out of it was because Naruto cutely intervened and told the women that his godfather had been looking all over for him.

This got a bunch of cooing and hugs from half-naked ladies and made Jiraiya green with envy, yet thankful that he hadn't been clobbered in the most painful of ways.

It was as the week ended that Naruto awoke to a sudden pounding on the door. Naruto struggled out of the bed, tripping over the sheets as he did with a soft curse. He made sure his bracelet was intact before shouting a 'hold on,' to whomever it was beating on his door.

He reached the door and jerked it open and blinked when he saw two people he hadn't expected standing in his doorway.

"Finally!" Momochi Zabuza scowled as he let himself in.

Haku brought his small shoulders up with innocence. "Hi Naruto-kun!"

Naruto immediately brightened before throwing himself on Haku who beamed brightly. Zabuza grunted as he gazed around, his massive sword resting diagonally on his back. The wraps around the lower half of his face didn't hide the curiosity he had for Naruto's apartment.

"Your place Namikaze?"

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully as he closed and locked the door. "What can I do for you guys?"

Haku smiled and looped his arm through Naruto's. "We got your missive about the Chuunin Exams!"

Zabuza looked over at Naruto when this was said and sized him up until the boy's cheeks began to flush a little. "Eh?"

"Your size is pretty good, a bit small but that might be good for your advantage… hmm…"

Naruto blinked and turned to Haku, hoping for an explanation. "We're going to train you."

"What is your affinity, Namikaze?"

Naruto ruffled his hair and beckoned them into the kitchen. "Wind but I can control water," he said wondering what he was going to be trained in.

"What are your strengths?" Zabuza asked continuing to assess him as if he were trying to find a flaw which was kind of nerve wrecking for Naruto.

"Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, and Taijutsu."

Naruto offered them something to drink and began to whip up some breakfast for his guests. Jiraiya wouldn't be back for another week, something to do with Akatsuki and informing the people in the Fire Country.

Haku helped him as Zabuza continued to ask questions.

"What are you wanting to teach me?" Naruto asked. He was never a person to turn down someone's offer in training and he knew Zabuza would have something good for him.

"Kenjutsu and some of my water Jutsu. If I remember correctly, you can make perfect Shadow Clones, eh?"

"Yup, over a thousand or more."

Zabuza snorted. "Damn ass Chakra you got there."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Why isn't Kakashi training you too?" Zabuza asked sharply. "You're his student, ain't ya?"

Naruto's heart clenched as he thought about his sensei. Just his name being said made him miss the man, God, he was getting pathetic. "I told Kaka-sensei to train Sasuke-nii. They both have the Sharingan and Sasuke-nii needs to control it."

"And left you?"

"Upon my request," Naruto reminded. "He wanted to train Sasuke-nii for a month and then me but I told him no."

"Selfless Namikaze," Zabuza grunted surprised when Naruto slid a plate of French toast his way.

Haku beamed. "I think it would be good if you learned Kenjutsu. You'd benefit a lot from it. You're already naturally skilled in Taijutsu and it would only enhance if you can combine both."

"Well, I'm up for it," Naruto said sitting across from Zabuza as Haku sat on his right.

"We'll be leaving Konoha for a while, I went browsing around the weapons shop here and everything they have isn't worth shit. We'll have to sneak into the Mist but it shouldn't be too hard, Henge and go."

"I'll have to get permission from Jiji-sama to leave," Naruto said digging into his food.

"There is a specialist that owes me a favor and he'll fit you for something made just for you."

Zabuza and Haku asked for an update on the Chuunin Exams since Naruto had skimmed over most of it and so Naruto explained everything, even telling them about Orochimaru and finishing him off.

Zabuza stared at Naruto in shock. "You – killed him?"

"I had too," Naruto said picking up his orange juice. "If not he'd have continued to pursue Sasuke-nii and try to molest me."

Haku grimaced. "Yuck."

Naruto grunted. "Try having the bastard on top of you, licking your face!" He shuddered.

Zabuza flashed a smirk from behind his bandages. "It's not his fault you're so pretty, Gaki. You'll get that a lot."

Blushing, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Too slimy for me."

After breakfast, Naruto went to put the dishes up when Haku took them. "I'll do the dishes!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that Haku-otouto."

Haku tilted his head. "I don't mind and I wonder how old you really are to be calling me little brother."

Naruto flashed them a smile. "Older than you." What did it hurt? More and more people were finding this out and he trusted Haku and Zabuza to keep their mouths shut. Missing Nin weren't likely to tell others secrets. A strange code of honor, Naruto learned from Itachi.

Zabuza didn't question it and instead poured another glass of orange juice. It was as if he knew that Naruto wasn't twelve. He hoped the man couldn't see through his Henge like Gaara had and it made him wonder if the Hokage could too.

He grimaced slightly; the Henge was supposed to be full proof, but obviously every technique had a flaw.

Naruto quickly donned on some dark clothing and tied his hair back.

"Grab enough stuff for a few days!" Zabuza called down the hall.

"Okay!" he shouted back before doing just that. He tied his belt to his waist and slipped some knives into the side pockets of his pants. When he came out he informed them that he was going to see the Hokage. "Make yourself comfortable," he added walking out the door into the warm typical weather.

He used Shushin to get to the Hokage tower so that he didn't meet a bunch of people on the way. Two of the Hokage's subordinates waved happily at him as he beamed and took the flight of steps up to the floor the office was on.

He tapped upon it and got an instant entrance. "Yo! Jiji-sama!" he greeted with a wide cheeky smile but faltered when he saw Kakashi. "Oh-" he paused, feeling his heart go shooting out the window. "Am I interrupting?"

"Never Gaki," Kakashi replied unable to hide the affection in his tone. He turned away from the Hokage and honed in on Naruto, tracing his figure and lodging it into his memory once more. "I heard you finally found Jiraiya-sama?" The beauty that Naruto carried seemed to have heightened and it had only been a week.

Naruto nodded. "Kinky Toad Sage."

Kakashi and Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's words.

"How are you doing my child?" Sarutobi asked from behind his pipe. "I've missed you running around the tower and pranking my subordinates."

Naruto grinned and came to stand beside Kakashi, who had not taken his eyes off him. "I'm wonderful. Actually, I came by to ask if I can get a passport to leave the village for a while?"

Kakashi started, he couldn't help but feel a sudden panic at Naruto's words.

"Oh? Why is that?" Sarutobi asked with a bit of concern.

"Zabuza wants to take me training."

Kakashi clenched his teeth together behind his mask and tensed up. "Zabuza-kun, huh? He stopped by?"

"Yeah we just ate breakfast, Haku is with him and he decided that I should learn Kenjutsu and I can't pass up someone wanting to train me."

Kakashi's right hand clenched into a fist as he held in the feeling of something particularly unpleasant slide through him like a thread with a needle attached and it hurt. It was piercing right into the pressure points and leaving him feeling only a little agitated.

"Why must you leave the village?" Sarutobi asked glancing once at Kakashi and noticing the stiff posture. He grinned behind his pipe before turning back to his favorite little shinobi.

"He wants to get me fitted for a special sword or something, I guess and he knows a specialist. He won't let anything happen to me and I think after what I did to Orochimaru I can handle myself pretty well around anyone attacking and anyway if it makes you feel better I can always Henge into a girl or something so I don't look threatening."

"Hm, hm." Sarutobi nodded remembering the Sexy Jutsu. He puffed away on his pipe. "Well, I have no problem with that. Kakashi-kun, what say you on this matter?"

"Do you really want to train with Zabuza-kun?" Kakashi found that he couldn't hold back the question. He remained aloof on the outside but inside, he felt a surge of disdain for the Mist Nin. How dare he steal his Gaki! He thought bitterly. Just what in the hell was Zabuza wanting to do with him?

"Well, yeah, he came all the way here just to train me and I'd think it would be fun! The Perverted Hermit is gone and Gaara is dealing with a Suna matter and well Sakura - _er_ – I don't really want to hang out with her and get hit and trashed repeatedly."

Kakashi swallowed the nasty taste in his mouth and gave a lazy nod. "Well, Zabuza-kun I guess could teach you something new. Who am I to stop you?" _Really, who was I?_ Kakashi added to himself. It's not like he owned his little Gaki and he couldn't stop the boy from learning from others. Right? He shouldn't be so bothered but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to carry Naruto off away from those who wanted to loiter around him. _Gah!_ What had gotten into him? One week away and he had turned into an insane sensei, even worse than the rumors that had spread years ago.

Naruto beamed and launched himself on Kakashi who swallowed once more. "Thank you Kaka-sensei!"

Naruto took the scent of the man in as he squeezed the man's middle and was rewarded with a hand in his hair.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Kakashi said forcing out a chuckle so that no one could tell the distress he was under.

Sarutobi grinned. "How cute," he teased as he reached behind him for a passport scroll and some red ink and his brush.

Kakashi rolled his good eye. "Just be careful, little Gaki, okay?"

Naruto gazed up at him fondly. "Of course, Kaka-sensei! How's Sasuke-nii coming along?"

"Well," Kakashi answered nodding. "You know, Naruto-kun, I can still spend one month with him and then train you-?" he attempted once more.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke-nii needs the training more than me. But I will hold you to training me in a new element later; that is if you still want to."

Kakashi wasn't used to such emotion, his heart swelled, literally. "Of course, Naruto-kun, I want to," he promised.

Sarutobi was still smiling as he rolled up the scroll. "For you, Zabuza-san, and Haku-kun."

"Thank you Jiji-sama!" He slowly unwound himself from Kakashi but remained in his personal space as he took the scroll and slipped it into his pouch. "I better go; I left Zabuza and Haku at my place."

"Have fun and be safe!"

Naruto nodded. "Bubye Kakashi," he said dropping the honorific on purpose as he moved away from Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't surprised that he had the urge to yank the boy back to him and demand that he stay but instead he choked down his pride and nodded. "Naruto."

-0-0-0-

They handed Raido and Genma the scroll to leave the village. Raido was eyeing Zabuza distrustfully before gently taking Naruto by the shoulder and leading him away and just out of ear shot of the Mist's most infamous demon.

"Naruto-kun, I know you don't know me well," said the brunet softly, "but I'm a good friend of Kakashi's and he has talked a lot about you. So much so I feel that I know so well without ever having to talk much to you and so my concern is severe, where are you going?"

Naruto was a little surprised. Kakashi talked about him? His cheeks colored a bit as he laughed softly. "Zabuza is taking me training."

"Out of the village?" Raido asked apprehensively. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Naruto smiled and patted the squatting Jounin on the head. "Never fear Raido-san dear, he's going to get me fitted for a sword and teach me kenjutsu."

Raido blinked and then he smiled. "Kenjutsu, eh?" he said excitement suddenly rising in his voice. "I had no idea you were so interested!"

"I'm interested in anything," Naruto said smiling, "and I'd never turn down training, especially from someone who had come so far away and I trust Zabuza. He'd never let me get hurt."

Raido didn't totally agree with that but who was he to stop the cute little blond? "I'd like to see how you fair after your training with Zabuza. I'm a specialist myself, Genma and Hayate too. Perhaps afterwards we can test your skills and see how up to par you are." It would also give him a chance to make sure Zabuza wasn't planning anything dirty with their citizen cutie.

Naruto beamed. "That's wonderful! Well, I better go; Zabuza is grinding his teeth with impatience! Bye Raido-san!"

"Be safe Naruto-kun!" he called as he cupped his mouth with his hands.

Naruto waved over his head as he joined Zabuza and Haku and finally disappeared.

"They afraid I was gonna eat ya or something?"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess so, told them not to worry about it though."

"We'll be going into a Henge before we reach the main country surrounding the Mist," Haku said joining in on the conversation.

"How about I just go in my real form?" Naruto asked pulling off his bracelet and aging to eighteen in an instant. He grimaced. "Only drawback is my ankles and wrists it's like puberty all over again!"

"Holy…" Haku's eyes widened as Zabuza snorted.

"Damn Namikaze! If you're not careful you just might get molested!"

Naruto choked. "By who?"

Zabuza grinned wickedly causing Naruto shake his head. "Perverts! All of you guys."

Haku snickered.

Naruto enjoyed the rush through the trees, the laughter and teases he received from Zabuza. To be honest they did make him feel good and made his head swell just a teeny bit. Haku was the cutest thing and Naruto thought he'd do Sasuke a lot of good and he knew his other brother was a little interested, if the sudden scowl on Sasuke's face every time he mentioned Haku was anything to go by.

The three didn't stop for any breaks, all of them with more than enough stamina and energy to take on the changes in weather through each land and area they happened to cross.

The Land of Water was typically a six day journey but the three wound up making it a three day journey entering the border of Kirigakure in record time. The mountains and clinging mist gave it a strange ominous glow, this was one of the villages that Naruto had never actually been too. He knew of the Mizukage and Madara's strong ties to the village. It was rumored that plenty of Missing Nin sought shelter within the deadly borders of Kiri and Akatsuki was born within the very rocky cliffs of the country.

They stopped for a bit of a break, Zabuza had morphed into a boring look short man with black spiky hair and a very forgettable face. Haku changed into an actual female, hair plaited with pieces flying around his face which was no longer snow white but very tan.

Zabuza told Naruto to get rid of the whiskers and with a few well placed seals had them covered completely.

"Name is Aiza Michi and my daughter Aiza Yumi. We're actually Kiri citizens this way."

"I suppose I can use my old alias Isagi Daisuke from Land of the Waves. It's what I used some time back to hide; Tazuna and Tsunami had been very willing to aid me then." He cursed Danzo in his head and silently thanked Sai for having given him the heads up.

_Sai_, Naruto wondered what to do about him.

Zabuza nodded. "That will work."

Naruto changed out of his ninja clothing and got a swooning eye from Zabuza. Naruto scoffed playfully at him as Haku pounced on his back and hid his eyes. "No peeping at Aniki!"

"Gaah, you're no fun!"

Naruto still hid a couple flat edged shuriken in the sole of his sandals and slipped some tags around the thick leather clasp holding his hair together.

"We ready?" Zabuza asked taking Naruto's pack and giving him his, which was simple clothing and food preparations.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road. This place should be interesting," he hummed as Haku slipped his arm through Naruto's.

Unlike Konoha which had a very welcoming atmosphere of gentle citizenship, Kiri was the total opposite. A sinking cold sensation slipped through their thin civilian clothing causing it to attack and eat at their flesh. Haku wasn't bothered, he was used to the freezing cold and Zabuza was used to it but Naruto had always been used to the heat. Konoha rarely ever became freezing cold or anything below warm.

Six Kiri Guards were standing tall and sinister, two of them with red eyes peering through black balaclavas. The closer they got the more Naruto could make out a few buildings inside of the cast iron black gates with pointed spearheads at the tip. They were cylindered, tall, and slate in color.

"Halt," one of the guards hissed with blackened eyes.

"Aiza Michi and daughter," said one of the red eyed men. "Your partner?" their cold gaze fell distrustfully on Naruto.

"My fiancé, Riko-san, Isagi Daisuke from Land of Waves!" Haku said leaning closer into Naruto who had been stunned at the proclamation but didn't miss a beat.

Naruto inclined his head without speaking as he curled his arm around Haku's thin waist.

The six guards all sized him up, a couple sneering, one leering, and the others remaining indifferent. They spoke with Zabuza for several moments before they were granted full entrance, after Naruto's things were searched through only to find food and clothes.

There were few walking along the streets of Kirigakure and those who did were covered from head to toe in clothing with only their eyes visible.

"The ones you see masked are shinobi and kunoichi, after you reach Chuunin level or higher here it is a law to remain covered at all times when in public," Zabuza informed under his breath.

Weird, Naruto thought.

"Ninja here have no friends, it's a stated law," Haku whispered into his ear.

"So they can't have relationships?"

"Only if they give up their rights as a ninja and become a citizen," Zabuza answered gruffly.

The Mizukage tower was easily the largest and widest standing in the middle between two jaggedly speared mountain sides.

A couple normal citizens waved at Zabuza and Haku, while eyeing Naruto with scrutiny.

Four streets over they came to a poor excuse for a shop. The sign was unreadable and hanging off its hinges and it squeaked every time the misty wind bothered it.

They entered the broken down shop to see nothing but a front counter with a gray frizzy haired man slumped behind it half asleep.

"Yo, Washi-san!" Zabuza snapped his fingers into the old man's face, his droopy watery eyes raised and he gasped.

"Michi-kun! Yumi-chan!" he gasped. "I haven't seen you guys in ages! My Yumi-chan you got beautiful and you have a beau on your arm!"

Haku smiled sweetly. "Washi-jii! Please meet Isagi Daisuke!"

"Nice to meet you Washi-san," Naruto said respectfully.

"What can an old man like me do for two of my favorite people?" Washi asked grinning wide and showing a mouth full of rotten teeth.

"I want him fitted personally," Zabuza grunted jabbing his finger behind his shoulder at Naruto.

Washi's eyes sharpened and he honed in on Naruto before giving a sudden cool 'hn.' "Follow me then."

Washi closed his shop and placed a closed sign on the door before leading them into the back through a long and narrow hall. Haku had to get behind Naruto, and Zabuza had to slide to the side because he wasn't thin enough. The air smelled stale and old, like that of a basement.

Naruto tried not to gasp as the old man shot up some hand seals revealing a sparkling cherry oak door in the most damp and dank place possible and he was even more shocked when he stepped into the room to find it was lavish and luxurious.

Zabuza and Haku immediately broke their Henge and Washi's ugly aged features dissolved, revealing a wild black haired man, sharp yellow eyes, and a rather handsome man if a little aged around his eyes and mouth. He gained about four inches in height and his frame was muscled and lean much like Zabuza.

"Pops!" Zabuza grunted. "Meet Namikaze Naruto, the Yondaime's son."

Naruto gasped as Washi turned and smirked. "Is that so? A gorgeous fella there, is he yours Haku-chan?"

Naruto once again blushed as Haku chuckled softly. "No, he's not. He's my Aniki!"

"Well, Namikaze-kun, my real name is Momochi Iwao, but you can call me pops or jiji, they all do!"

Naruto chuckled despite the initial meeting, he rather liked Zabuza's father and he wondered what they had in store for him.

"So, you're taking another protégé? You have to find all the cutest ones, eh?" Iwao taunted as he yanked open a cabinet to reveal a ton of different metals sitting neatly in a row.

"Ya know it pops!"

"Come here, Nami-kun." Iwao beckoned him over and Zabuza nodded to Naruto before plopping down lazily onto the sofa and stretching out as Haku sat on his legs and grumbled at the lack of space for him.

"First, we need to find the metal that is compatible to not only your affinity but to your weight and what feels comfortable in your hands."

"Wind," Naruto supplied.

"Oh, this is going to be good; wind is rather rare. There are not many people with a wind affinity. Let's see what I can do here – yes – yes," he began babbling to himself as he went through his metals: discarding, humming, and scowling at different pieces that cropped up. He opened another drawer underneath the cabinet picked up two metallic silver with black edges and balanced them in the palm of his hand before holding it out to Naruto.

Naruto grasped his fingers around the cool metal and weighed it carefully. It felt nice, strong but light weight, but Naruto had no idea what he was looking for. He knew next to nothing about swords and weapons except for his shuriken. But this was something completely different from the norm.

"Send wind chakra through it," Iwao commanded softly.

Naruto did as he was told, allowing it to flow freely from his fingertips through metal.

"I was right then, this is perfect. Now, what to do, what to do. We need originality here," Iwao said rubbing his chin. "I will need to borrow some of your chakra; you don't need anything massive or flashy." At this he shot Zabuza a look. "However – it needs to be dangerous and maybe a little unruly-"

Naruto had no idea what he was on about.

"You make yourself comfortable and I'll see what I can come up with! I may be a while."

Zabuza snorted. "He's a perfectionist in his art," he said lazily.

Naruto found a seat on the floor next to Zabuza's head and sat Indian style. Haku was resting sleepily at the end of the couch now with Zabuza's legs on top of his lap.

"Does Kakashi know about you yet?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto shook his head. "He's got about a thousand hints but he can't logically put them together yet. I mean, I killed Orochimaru, he knows of my Rasenshuriken and he sees how I act around others that are twelve. He knows something's not right but to pinpoint it to this isn't exactly normal or sane.

"Kakashi ain't sane, Namikaze."

Naruto laughed softly. "Don't I know it."

Zabuza's father was hardly a host; they remained in the little house in Kiri for five straight days. They were some really lazy days but interesting as Haku showed him how to manipulate water into spears and send them toward Zabuza who would replace himself with a nearby pillow. Naruto however couldn't figure out how to mold it and make it sharp. For Naruto to learn a ninjutsu it took a little longer than learning fuuinjutsu and taijutsu. Ninjutsu took a lot of concentration something Naruto lost often.

Also there wasn't all that much room and so Naruto bunked in the same place as Zabuza and Haku, which would have been fine had he not woken up with a Missing Nin teasing him about how delicious he looked with a bed head and one of these days he was going to get a bed full of Zabuza.

It was scary, blush worthy, and amusing all wrapped up into one. Haku was pretty good at saving Naruto from the kinky advances of a pervert most of the time.

"You could so give the Pervy Sage a run for his money!" Naruto declared as he plopped down on the couch where Zabuza usually stretched out on.

"What would you call him then?" Haku asked curled up with his legs tucked under him on the couch. Zabuza was now the one on the floor, stretched out in a spread eagle position. He wasn't wearing any of his bandages and Naruto saw what a rather handsome guy Zabuza actually was and every time he grinned it was either sinister or suggestive.

"How about the Perverted Devil?"

Zabuza barked in laughter and Haku snickered furiously. "That – would be fitting."

"Guilty as charge!"

Naruto flicked Zabuza in the cheek and gasped when the man's strong fingers latched around his thin wrist and yanked him off the couch and onto him. "Oomph!"

"Now I got ya," he hissed snapping his sharp teeth at Naruto who blushed crimson and tried to roll off only to be held tighter by the waist.

Haku was giggling as he brought a pillow to his face and only his eyes were visible.

"Uh oh, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"Well, if Haku would leave the room-"

Naruto gulped. "Don't you dare!" He shot the raven haired boy a look as the teen keeled over his giggles becoming higher as he tried to muffle them.

"Aaah, come on, I promise you'd enjoy it," Zabuza purred.

Naruto mumbled something that not even he could understand and he was saved from making any vocal comments by the clearing of a throat.

"Zabuza-kun," Iwao chastised. "What are you doing to Nami-kun?"

Zabuza grumbled. "Something until you showed up, pops!"

Naruto breathed in relief as he was finally able to roll off Zabuza's very muscular form. To be honest, Naruto would be interested in the man had it not been for a silver-haired Sharingan wielder constantly on his mind. Zabuza's arm hung loosely around Naruto's waist as the eighteen-year-old sat cross-legged and pink cheeked.

"Tsk, tsk," Iwao said ruffling Haku's black hair, "well, I've finished finally and I have yet to even sleep! All that is left is for you to approve, come come." He clapped his hands and Naruto was already up and on his heels, Haku and Zabuza followed a little slower behind.

The smell of fire reached Naruto's senses as they were taken to a small office room and a latch was pulled on the ground revealing a staircase that sank further into an underground.

Naruto counted twenty narrow steps and gasped when he entered said underground to see that the entire place was filled with weapons of every kind possible, from the most ancient and archaic devices used in the past for torture and executions to the most modern and curiously shaped.

There were long swords, short swords, massive cleavers, wakizashi's of all kinds, samurai swords, and katana's of every shape and size hung on racks. There was a lava smelting pit in the middle and it was surrounded by steams of chakra rising up in delicate spirals.

"It takes a lot of work to perform a double release," Iwao began, "I wanted to make you something unique and what I had in mind wouldn't work very well if you couldn't carry it around with you. You see, I figure, the Yondaime's son needs originality and the concept that came to my mind had me so excited that sleep was impossible!"

On top of a velvet blue spread across one of the low tables sat a double set of Japanese samurai swords. They were silver with black edges and the hilts had black with red threading. They were long and slim and even in size.

"There is a seal, I placed upon it that makes it change shape, and also with the combination of your wind chakra you can cause a whirlwind or a tornado, a rather nice attack against your enemies. I made Zabuza-kun's to release the blinding mist upon command. Their small and easy to carry around, however, pick them up."

Naruto did as he was told; trying to keep all the stuff he was learning in his mind so that he didn't forget. They felt good in the palm of his hands, nice hot leather hilts and the blade was smooth and perfect. "You are amazing, pops!"

"I know!"

Zabuza grunted but said nothing as Haku hovered over Naruto's shoulder with intrigue.

"Step away a second Haku-chan, the release is a little more unruly and dangerous. Nami-kun please send your chakra through once more this time your normal flow of chakra."

Naruto had to learn to grip them properly first which really annoyed Zabuza until the man stalked over and gripped Naruto's hand before arching his wrist and then made his fingers clasp around the hilt. "Make sure your elbow is level or you'll throw it out… thrust outward and send your chakra through."

When Naruto did, Zabuza had to jump out of the way because what released wasn't a ninjutsu but an entirely new form that his innocent little swords had taken on. They were heavy and they nearly clanged to the ground as Naruto's weight tilted forward.

A pair of deadly black scythes with a silver sharp curved blade on each side and a flowing black chain connected at the ends. They glowed with chakra lacing through the metal. They were exquisite but how did he hold them?

"Kami-sama!"

Iwao was grinning and clapping as Zabuza gazed at them incredulously. "He's going to kill himself with those!"

Naruto grunted. "Can't – hold – them –" he nearly dropped had Zabuza not grabbed him around the waist to keep him up.

"That's what you're for my overgrown son!" Iwao said bouncing on his heels. "They are sharp and deadly, and when you throw them using your _wind_ chakra as an influence not even you will know where they are heading. They can take off a head in a split second with just a meager swipe."

"What do you call such things?"

"My name to them, Kaze-Oujou."

"Wind Death," Zabuza translated softly. "Fitting old man!"

"They won't be so heavy once you learn to wield them properly, you're actually holding them very wrong and so they're heavier to you. I made them solely on your size and strength."

It certainly didn't feel like it. "Wow, they are amazing!" Naruto stressed running his hand along the chain. "How do I send them back?"

"Slowly draw in your chakra and that should do it."

Naruto nodded and sighed with relief when he got his little swords back. "Thank you, Iwao-san."

"Aaah, its pops or Jiji! I hate my name, damn mother," grunted the older man.

Naruto grinned and looked up at Zabuza still clutched onto him. "Uh, you can let go now."

Zabuza met Naruto's grin with a sinister one of his own.

(o)

_**Naruto's weapon:**__** If you haven't noticed, I sort of took Hisagi's released Shikai from Bleach. I thought they were awesome and I really wanted Naruto to have them, plus they will be very hard to control and take years which means Zabuza and Haku won't be leaving any time soon. The release will not be important to very very late in the story. **_


	11. Episode Eleven

_**Episode Eleven**_

Training began immediately; they left Kiri after the seventh day, Iwao demanding an update on how the training was going and a warning to not use the release unless it was under extreme circumstances because double bladed scythes were all but legal.

On the edge of the Land of Water they climbed up a mountainside to a place that Zabuza had trained for years before he met Haku.

To put it bluntly, Naruto sucked at kenjutsu. He had no grace whatsoever and he stumbled and stabbed himself multiple times. There was no way he was going to get the training down in two months that was certain. But Naruto had no plans on stabbing Neji to death, he only wanted to teach the little shit a lesson, a long painful lesson, yes, but one that kept the bitchy Hyuuga alive.

Zabuza to Naruto's surprise was patient while Haku sat on a rock watching with keen interest.

To Zabuza, Naruto had no form, had no grace, and he moved around like he was swinging a butter knife and not a sword of dangerous perfection. Naruto knew he was bad because he would stumble and laugh it off before doing something even goofier that made Haku fall off a rock in laughter.

From sunrise to sunset they remained where they were and Naruto didn't seem to get any better except that he could actually block with his left sword but he forgot to swing with his right and shift his feet to flow.

Naruto blushed every time he wound up face down in the dirt.

They broke twice a day for a break, food, and sleep but Zabuza had a long way to go to even make Naruto's form decent.

"I really am trying but I keep thinking I need to move into taijutsu and I get so flustered!" he said as the darkness and cold misty air settled over them.

"You need to get in touch with your sword, unlike shuriken where you throw, lose, and not care where they end up in the end, your sword is your baby and as such you have to treat it with gentle care and always know that it will come back to you. You have to treat a sword like it's your best friend," Zabuza explained, "once you have the friend part down it will get easier."

Naruto hummed at this as he pressed his back up against a rock next to Haku who was already asleep with his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't treat it as a tool," Zabuza said softly, "because tools only die in the end."

Naruto smiled at this as he stared up into the hazy sky. There were no stars; they couldn't be seen in the thick suffocating fog. Naruto would have to keep trying, he would get it right. He admitted to his faults, he was a slower learner than Sasuke who absorbed everything like a sponge.

The only thing that came natural was fuuinjutsu. Naruto didn't know if it was the Kyuubi's influence that made him slower or the seal. Naruto had studied the seal for a good two years and he was still unraveling some of the things that Minato added into it.

Kyuubi was one of the most intelligent beings and one would think that the intelligence extended to Naruto but it didn't. Perhaps it had something to do with being: if Naruto gained the Kyuubi's intellect he could gain the blood thirsty want for chaos and battle. The mind was a very peculiar thing so Minato made sure that there was no mind control, much like Shukaku on Gaara.

Naruto wasn't dumb but he wasn't the fastest learner. He was average and usually he had to have a hands on training to grasp things or study it enough himself, play all of the parts out in his mind before they came together to form that difficult puzzle that would be so easy for people like Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Sakura.

They spent weeks on Naruto's basic form of control, he still sucked immensely but his stance was so much better and Zabuza noticed a quick increase in Naruto getting in touch with his blade. It wasn't until they were going into the second month that Naruto was comfortable with the sword in his hands.

"You need to move with your sword, it's a dance and the sword is your partner…" Zabuza would tell him every time he lost his grip or fell to the ground. "Lock your left wrist, what you're doing is for advanced users only, Namikaze!"

Zabuza didn't use his sword but a much weaker one so that he didn't actually take Naruto's head off.

If anything, the lessons had taught Naruto to be swifter. He was a damn good dodger and ducker.

It was a week before the tournament when they finally left the mountain side and headed back toward Konoha. The days had gone by fast and Naruto wondered if he could get any worse at swords than what he was. Why couldn't he grasp it? He remained quiet and in thought the whole way to Konoha, his swords resting against his hips. He was missing something, but what was it?

Naruto slipped his bracelet on and activated the Henge before they set foot into Fire Country; he placed his hitai-ite on and secured it under his wild hair.

Once they were a mile from the border the trio slowed to a gentle walk. Zabuza slapped Naruto on the back. "Don't worry about it Namikaze! You'll get it."

"I don't understand why I'm not getting it," Naruto said disgruntled. "I know I'm harder to teach than most people and I really thought I had fixed that problem, but apparently I haven't."

Zabuza swung his arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him close. "Perhaps a little _R_ and _R_?" he teased causing Naruto to pink.

Haku chuckled. "Zabuza-san!"

"What? It might be what he needs, to help loosen him up!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and elbowed the man in the rib. "Oh yes, just what I need and how the hell will that help me with kenjutsu?"

Zabuza shrugged as they came upon the gates of Konoha. "Might relax ya, maybe?"

Naruto just laughed and looked away at the taunting Nin. "Haku…" he trailed off piteously.

"Poor Naruto-kun!" Haku cooed.

"Wha- I ain't that bad am I?"

Naruto gulped and looked up at Zabuza. "No, you're not," he said sincerely.

"What is it then, Namikaze? I could have sworn you were gay."

Naruto choked as Haku whistled and pretended to not be listening. The teen turned twelve once again looked up at Zabuza. "I am gay."

"Don't tell me a fox like you hasn't been with another man then!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Uh, I have once, but you see, the thing is-" he stopped abruptly when they reached the gates and he saw a very familiar silver-haired man leaning against the guard post with his arms crossed. He was talking to Raido and Genma but that's not what made Naruto stop. What did was the fact that Kakashi's good eye immediately spotted them and it was like a shinobi caught in a genjutsu.

Zabuza followed Naruto's gaze and began to laugh lowly. "I see now, _tch_, I'm better looking."

Naruto growled under his breath. "_Sssh!_"

Kakashi stiffened when he saw them and Zabuza's arm was hanging around his Gaki's shoulder. He felt his teeth grind together and his body became stiffer and resisted clenching his fists together. No need for anyone to be perturbed by his sudden change in attitude. He straightened up as Raido waved to them.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Raido-san, Genma-san, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto tried to free himself from Zabuza's grasp only to be pulled closer. "Gaah, Zabuza!"

"Hey Sharingan user, boys," Zabuza greeted with a smirk behind his bandages.

"Zabuza-kun," Kakashi said with curt politeness.

Genma and Raido exchanged looks before smirking identically.

"What are you doing at the gates?" Naruto said finally freeing himself from the Mist Nin's grasp.

"Getting something for the Hokage," Kakashi said casually. This made Raido and Genma actually snicker and Naruto's sensei to turn a glare at the duo. "How was training?"

"I sucked," Naruto answered with a shrug of a shoulder.

"I don't think it was that bad," Kakashi dismissed with a smile behind his mask.

"Oh, it was," Naruto assured, "but I'll get it, just not any time soon."

Zabuza came up behind Naruto and cocked his head to the side. "I have plenty of time on my hands to teach him the art!" Said hands placed themselves on Naruto's small shoulders and squeezed.

Kakashi's jaw tightened and it was only luck that no one could see it. It took a lot of self control to keep from acting way out of character.

"What about Sasuke-nii, shouldn't you be training him?"

"We've finished and I'm giving him time to rest up," Kakashi said casually sliding his hand under Naruto's elbow and moving him closer.

"Is that so? Well, I think my little Gaki has rested up enough from the slow walk," Zabuza said off-handedly. "I may have him up for more soon."

If Kakashi hadn't felt his blood start to boil before, it was nothing compared to what it was doing now. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he longed to flash his Sharingan. "_You're_ Gaki?" he asked dangerously.

"Of course! I did knock his cute butt into the dirt quite a bit and who knows how many times we fell on top of each other."

"Or you pulling me," Naruto piped in, wondering what was going on.

A low growl escaped Kakashi's throat and a vein twitched in the side of his neck, luckily the vein was covered by his mask. He drew Naruto closer until his arm slid around the boy's neck and latched on to the other side of his shoulder. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh, so cute when he glows red," Zabuza said with an air of taunting.

Genma and Raido were watching the showdown one right after another.

"I think I can finish Naruto's training from here," Kakashi said stiffly.

"Oh-ho, can you?" Zabuza asked crossing his arms. "And do you know anything at all about kenjutsu?"

"Who said I would teach him that art?" Kakashi asked coolly. "I have plenty to teach my Gaki that doesn't require big swords to hide the littlest of things."

Genma started to cough and Raido ducked his head as he stuffed a fist into his mouth.

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, not in the least bit rising to bait of that sort and instead. "You know, my little Gaki could be the judge of _that_ if he wants."

Kakashi snapped his teeth and he could feel the heat of his Sharingan seriously flare and it was only luck that his hitai-ite covered it up.

Naruto enjoyed the sensation of being drawn into Kakashi's chest and held so tightly even if it was in public but he didn't quite understand why Kakashi was acting so livid and Zabuza taking amusement. Also, call him dense but he was trying to fit together the jabs that were being passed between the two. He understood Zabuza's but not Kakashi's; Raido and Genma had already gotten it but Naruto was still bemused.

"He's not _your_ Gaki," Kakashi said coldly.

"Oh, is he not? I had him for almost two full months; I believe that makes him mine."

"Like hell it does!" Kakashi's voice actually raised causing Genma and Raido to gawk.

Zabuza was trying to stifle his laughs, oh, this was too good. To get the famous Copy Ninja all jealous, Zabuza was enjoying this far too much.

"Aah, what's wrong Sharingan Kakashi? You seem rather tense."

Naruto was looking at Haku who was stifling his laugh behind his hand. Great, a fifteen-year-old understood but he didn't. Just what was going on? He wondered peering up at Kakashi's face. His head was pressed to the man's chest and he could see a dangerous glint in his one eye. He knew that Zabuza was being his perverted self but what it was that he didn't understand was why Kakashi was acting so bothered.

"I believe you've had enough fun for one day Zabuza-kun," Kakashi said plainly.

"Huh? My fun is just beginning," Zabuza mocked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi and Naruto both looked over to see Sakura and Ino running toward them.

Kakashi seemed to hold Naruto tighter. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked with a slight frown.

"I just got back."

"Back? From where?"

"With me!" Zabuza said making Sakura gasp and Ino to stare at the man wearily.

"And me," Haku said tilting his head.

Ino frowned at Haku as Sakura expression became a little confused.

"Was there something you needed, Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked and for once in his life he was very happy for her interference. She could not have come at a better time.

"I just saw you guys over here and wondered what was going on, are we meeting for the team? I never got a message."

"No, Sakura-san, I was just retrieving something for the Hokage and ran into Naruto-kun."

"Oh," she said tilting her head. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Ino perked at the Uchiha's name and Haku snorted silently and got a dark look from the blonde in return.

"Resting I would take it," Kakashi said, "well Zabuza-kun thanks for bringing my Gaki back. We'll be off now!"

"Wait a minute-" Zabuza swiftly slid to the side and snagged Naruto causing the boy to yelp as he was pulled from Kakashi's tight grip. "Who said I was done with him, Sharingan boy?"

"I did," Kakashi snapped. He stepped closer, sandwiching Naruto in between the two of them.

Sakura and Ino were goggling and Haku was practically bouncing on the balls of his heels.

Genma and Raido were watching mixed between amusement and apprehension. If a fight began between the two men there was no way they would be able to control it.

"I will not rise to your bait, Zabuza-kun," Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but you have already," Zabuza informed with a smirk.

Naruto gulped and began to squirm only to have both men hold him down even tighter.

"You leave my Gaki to me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to deal with me?"

"That so?"

Raido finally sighed and stepped away from the guard both and reached for Naruto only to be slapped in the arm by Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, you're killing him."

Kakashi paused and both he and Zabuza looked down to see Naruto having gone still and looking only a little claustrophobic.

"Thank you," Naruto breathed when both men backed up suddenly, Naruto going with Kakashi.

Chuckling wildly, Zabuza snapped his fingers. "Let's go Haku; you can see the Gaki later. We need to get our hotel for the month."

"Month." Kakashi deadpanned.

Zabuza and Haku walked away but not without Haku kissing Naruto's cheek and rushing off.

"Was that a girl?" Ino asked indignantly.

"No," Naruto answered. "He's a boy."

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, Naruto?"

Naruto gave Raido a look of thanks before he was whisked away by Kakashi leaving two very shocked and confused girls while a couple snickering Jounin guards.

Naruto was still trying to understand the confrontation. "You know Zabuza was just being an idiot, he's done that for the last two months."

Kakashi let go of him finally and Naruto kept up with the steaming Copy Ninja quite well.

Kakashi didn't respond and Naruto bit down on his lip with a little worry. He wondered just where the hell they were going.

They sped across the rooftops and bounced from one to the other with perfect precision until they arrived in front of a nice apartment complex that Naruto had never been to before. They stopped in front of one of the doors on the sixth floor and Kakashi jiggled the keys into the door before shoving it open.

Shocked, Naruto stepped in and scanned the room with curiosity. It was comfortable and it was more like a large bungalow rather than an apartment: stuffed sofas and shades of blue, a tiny hallway which led to other rooms.

Kakashi tossed his keys into an empty candy bowl, he turned and crossed his arms before leaning against the wall and he surveyed Naruto closely. "What kind of swords were you given?" he asked after the stunning silence.

"Ooh!" Naruto put his pack down and pulled the sheathed metal. "I've only just learned to use them. I wasn't very good at the formations," he said sheepishly as Kakashi took the blades and examined them, he flicked his hitai-ite up so that his Sharingan eye can hone in on the chakra that was infused within.

"These are very well made."

"We snuck into Kiri."

Kakashi grimaced inwardly. "That was foolish," he admonished. "If you know about your father then you know Kirigakure's hate."

"Oh, I know," Naruto insisted as he sat on the edge of the fluffy couch. He placed his hands on the end of the armrest and eyed the bracelet around his wrist. "I went under the alias Isagi Daisuke. The guy we met was Zabuza's father, apparently he had nothing against Konoha, he seemed pleased to see me."

"I see," Kakashi said running his fingers across the hilt. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Naruto beamed. "I did. Zabuza and Haku are awesome. Haku pretends to be a girl in that town and Zabuza pretends to be a normal citizen. It was creepy walking into there-" he said getting some of his excitement back and he told Kakashi about the guards and the laws they had. He also explained that Iwao pretended to be an old man with a rundown shop.

Kakashi listened and soon moved to the armchair in front of where Naruto was perched. While the boy's enlightening voice filled his apartment and his ears, he let his eyes once again examine Naruto up and down, looking for anything he may have missed since the last time he saw the blond.

"Zabuza is a real pervert but he's cool."

Kakashi scowled. "I couldn't guess."

They lapsed into a strange sort of silence and Naruto gazed around the room trying to think of how to tell Kakashi the truth. Now that they were here and alone, he deserved it. Naruto had originally wanted to tell Kakashi first but things didn't quite work out that way.

Then again, nothing ever worked out like Naruto had truly planned. "Are you upset with me?" Naruto then asked remembering the anger that Kakashi had earlier at the gates.

Kakashi almost choked, he'd been watching Naruto for so long that he was stunned to hear that question of all of them. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know but you seemed out of sorts at the gates."

"Zabuza-kun has a way with words."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I discovered that for myself."

"I don't like them," Kakashi admitted ruefully.

"Is this your place?" Naruto asked trying to bring a light-hearted conversation in.

"Yeah, I've never brought a student here, but I wanted to get away and fast, I didn't feel the need to associate with Sakura-san or her partner in crime."

"Heh, they can be overbearing, especially together." Naruto said swinging his small legs.

Another stream of silence invaded the air; Naruto was still trying to decide.

Kakashi observed Naruto closely before rising from his seat startling Naruto slightly out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Naruto smiled a little. "You."

Kakashi cupped Naruto's tan cheek making the boy look up at him. "I'm glad you are back where you belong," he said finally. It had taken him a bit to work up the nerve to confess aloud. He'd never been a person to mess around with words. He said what he said and took the consequences but seeing Naruto so close to that man, really irked him.

Naruto's small smile widened. "Are you?" He watched as Kakashi sank down on the sofa he was resting on. He shifted well aware of the close proximity.

"Of course Naruto, why wouldn't I be?"

"Things really are different, aren't they?" Naruto whispered to himself but Kakashi heard clearly.

"Naruto…"

"Kakashi, I have to tell you something," Naruto said before the man could go any further. "Can you add a Privacy Jutsu?"

Kakashi did and observed Naruto.

"Everything's so different," Naruto murmured sliding off the couch and stood before Kakashi; he fidgeted nervously. "Gods and to think that you practically hated me when we first met."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "I'd never hate you Naruto."

"You know, it wasn't until I was fifteen that I got your attention and it was after Sasuke left."

Kakashi started and leant up with his elbows to his knees. "Naruto-?"

Chuckling softly, Naruto shook his head. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Kakashi-sensei? The twelve-year-old Naruto that you met that very first day no longer exists." Naruto gripped his bracelet. "I think instead of talking, I should just show you…"

His head was spinning at Naruto's words and he dare not make sense of it until he was told everything.

"I meant for you to know first, you know," Naruto said sadly, "I really wanted to tell you first but circumstances caused me to reveal myself to the Pervy Sage."

He held in his breath when Naruto pulled off the black bracelet and the tiny twelve-year-old began to change right before both of his eyes. His height surged up from four foot nine to a good five foot six, his hair got longer and his face matured and his shoulders widened a few inches but not too much. He was still left rather petite from head to toe.

Kakashi had never seen anything so amazing. He slid off the couch and faced Naruto who reached the upper part of his torso.

"I – uh – a strange sort of Rejection had taken place, I died when I was eighteen. Madara broke my seal and I guess instead of completely disappearing, I was taken back into my twelve-year-old's life. I'm sorry I deceived you but I had no idea until I woke up in my little a- apartment." His voice was mature and it was so beautiful.

He looked Minato yet at the same time, he looked like Naruto. The whisker's stretching attractively along the soft skin.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow." Kakashi had no other words to describe at the moment. It was no wonder Kakashi had been so attracted to Naruto. He wasn't a twelve-year-old, which deeply relieved him because he really did feel uncomfortable at the idea of getting jealous because a twelve-year-old was spending time with another man. It was absurd to even think about it.

He shuddered, he'd really thought about getting some shock therapy at one time for his unusual behavior. Kakashi with a sharply beating heart instinctively pulled Naruto closer into his side. "You are gorgeous," he confessed.

Deep warmth spread through Naruto at those unexpected words; he took in Kakashi's scent, a strong alcoholic sort of musk. It wasn't like sake, no it was something different darker with a taint of spice. He bit down on his lip wondering why Kakashi was holding him so close, so affectionately.

This couldn't be happening. He almost moaned out when his face brushed into the man's strong shoulder blade. He hesitated briefly before sliding his arms up and around the man's neck.

Kakashi smiled and he slowly pulled back and cupped Naruto's face. "Open your eyes," he commanded huskily.

Naruto swallowed and did as he was told and watched as Kakashi ripped off his forehead protector causing his silver hair to fly forward into both of his eyes now that it was unobstructed by the piece of metal and cloth. However, Kakashi was not done; Naruto cried out when slim but strong fingers deftly curled around the edges of his face mask, pulling it down until it slipped off his chin, revealing his entire face for the first time to anyone.

Hatake Kakashi was gorgeous. He had a rather narrow jaw line and without the aloof lazy look on his face his features stood out from his little fuller than thin shaped lips to the slight raise in his cheekbones. He was strikingly handsome; Naruto immediately placed his hands to the man's cheeks. "Why did you do this?" he asked brushing part of his scar with his thumb.

"You showed me the truth, it is only fair that I return the favor," Kakashi said with a sly smile that nearly made Naruto go dizzy. "If you are willing to give me your trust this much by revealing to me who you are then I will give back."

Naruto smiled blissfully. This seriously could not be happening it only ever occurred in his dreams.

"It's only a pity I didn't get to see you first," Kakashi said regretfully as he brushed his fingers along the sunny blond tails.

"Yeah, when the Pervy Sage unsealed the Kyuubi's Chakra and I think it was too much power for my Henge and it snapped it."

Kakashi understood that. "Who all knows?"

Naruto braced himself. "Jiraiya, Gaara, Zabuza, Haku, and the one who sent me here."

"Who?"

"Itachi."

Kakashi's fingerless gloved hands squeezed Naruto a little firmly causing the boy to wince. "Uchiha Itachi?" he asked quietly. He was sure he didn't hear that right and hopefully, Naruto would correct that.

"Yes, Kaka-sensei. Uchiha Itachi, when I met him on a Mission to retrieve Konoha he gave me some power that I did not know about. I was barely sixteen then. He died a couple hours later by Sasuke-nii and when I died – all this happened."

"Sasuke leaves?"

"He would have," Naruto corrected, "I prevented it by killing Orochimaru. I knew he was coming and I thank you, even though you don't know it. You taught me what my affinity was and you taught me how to create a Jutsu so strong it destroys every chakra nerve cell in a human's body. I wanted to tell you thanks for a long time, but I couldn't. So, thanks Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi choked and brought his hand to his mouth. All of this information was starting to collide together. He collapsed onto the couch and Naruto chewed his lip. "Alright Kaka-sensei? Not too old to handle such information, eh?" he prodded playfully and got a snort.

"Your personality doesn't change and that's good, Naru-chan," he said feeling a little faint.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and perched in Indian style facing the silver-haired stunned silly man on the couch.

"So many things make sense now, but, Naruto – Uchiha Itachi?"

"Is a good man," Naruto insisted, "trust me, Kakashi, please? He wants to destroy Madara and keep him from destroying Konoha. You have no idea what had happened before this occurred, how many people died that didn't have to die; Sasuke's defection to the point of where he nearly committed genocide on the entire village all because of Madara's manipulations. Itachi has done a lot of things undercover, maybe some of the choices weren't ideal but I suppose a cold genius like him threw away his emotions for what he believed was right. He damned himself to hell for it."

Everything inside of Kakashi was screaming, 'hell no!' The destruction of the Uchiha Clan had been brutal to an extreme. It was almost as bloody as the Kyuubi attack and vicious.

"Danzo is behind a lot of shit," Naruto said his voice suddenly turning ice cold. "He's been fucking with the minds of the council. He like you has a Sharingan eye."

Kakashi's good eye widened and the look on his handsome exposed face was priceless. "Whose?"

"Uchiha Shisui, his right arm was also taken from Shisui."

"Are you telling me, Itachi didn't kill him?"

Naruto winced. "I'm not saying that, in fact, I really don't know as much as I should about that, only Itachi knows the full truth. But what I do know is that the Uchiha's had been planning some sort of uprising against Konoha and I don't know if Itachi acted on orders from someone who had been above them or if Itachi's actually truly innocent. It's all very sketchy."

"Naruto, if you need my help and cooperation you'll have it. I don't know anyone else as pure of heart as you are."

Naruto laughed. "Don't get so ahead of yourself, Kakashi. I'm not Mr. Pure, not like everyone thinks anyway. I love the village and I love Konoha but I am anything but fond of ignorant people. I may have acted out when I was a child, but that's because being ignored or scowled at because you're a container is not exactly something a child should have to go through."

"I know."

"Orange is an alright color but I used it to get attention. You see a silly orange Gaki, you don't see the Kyuubi. I was dead last because no one wanted to teach me except Iruka. I was a failure and I didn't truly get serious until Jiraiya took me from the village and even then it took his death to knock the last of the idiot out of me."

"Death?"

Naruto gave a hum. "Not this time, Kakashi. I know now that I have the ability to get through to Pein and I will."

Kakashi felt as though he were speaking with the Hokage or an ANBU of very high ranked because he had no idea who these people were and he had always been the first to be told of deadly people. "Akatsuki…"

"Consists of Missing Nin that are going around and capturing all the Jinchuuriki's and yanking out the demon and sucking it into a statue. Madara's going to use it against Konoha."

"Kami-sama!" Kakashi said in shock.

"You don't have to believe me," Naruto then said, "I told you and it's your choice whether you want to or not."

"What reason do you have to lie, Naruto?"

The teen shrugged. "It's a lot to take in."

"Damn right it is."

"But – I'm here to make things better. I already have. Gaara won't attack Konoha for nothing in this world now under the orders of Orochimaru in disguise of course. Sasuke-nii doesn't have a corrupted seal and you…" he trailed off in memory.

"What about me, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "That was then, this is now," he said with a tone of finality.

* * *

**A/N about the Manga: Keep in mind that I'm going to slowly start slipping out of the Manga and it will go further into Alternate Universe. I haven't decided whether I'm going to have Itachi being the one who truly slaughtered his family or not. I'll wait and see how I play this out myself. Personally, I hate Sasuke in the Manga, I think he's being ruined as a character, but that's my opinion and I'm not asking anyone to agree with me. lol. **


	12. Episode Twelve

_**Episode Twelve**_

When Naruto fell into the bed that night he sighed with relief. It was the first real bed in ages it seemed, he lay there staring at the ceiling enjoying the padded mattress on his back, sharp and jagged rocks were not a good place to make a bed.

He yawned and rolled over, sliding his arm up under the pillow and buried his face into the fluff and he smiled against it. It seemed that an invisible weight had disappeared off his shoulders, telling Kakashi the truth made everything so much more easily to manage.

Now, the last person to tell the truth too was Sasuke and he cringed at the thought of how he would react when he knew that Itachi was a part of the whole scheme. That was a showdown that Naruto wasn't looking forward to.

When morning came he heard a voice near his bed.

'_He awoke to the quiet serene sounds of his sensei's sleeping breaths…_'

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jerked up to see Jiraiya stretched out on the bed beside him and he was writing furiously with a snicker in his voice.

"You – are – so – going to get beat, Pervy Sage!" Naruto scowled as he sat up sleepily and leaned over to see what the Sannin was writing. "You forgot a comma," he muttered causing Jiraiya to grin.

"Ooh, thank you!"

Naruto grunted and rolled out of the bed. Jiraiya peered up with a smile. "When did you return, Gaki?"

"Yesterday night."

"And you forget to inform me?"

"You were gone and I couldn't go hunting for you and they sort of sprung it up on me."

"Hm, hm," Jiraiya hummed as he continued to write, "the kid came by, and such a cute little thing he is."

"Haku?"

"That would be him!" Jiraiya said happily. "I told him you were asleep and that you'd be around soon, he then met up with the broody looking cutie, Uchiha who was also looking for you and they said to meet them at Ichiraku's."

Naruto ran around the room, going through his drawers and closet for something decent to wear. "I told Kakashi last night."

"Last night, eh?" Jiraiya mused as Naruto noticed a spark of inspiration.

"Oh geez, you pervy hermit," he groused, "I give up."

He chuckled, "I never thought Yaoi would be so much fun to write. But Konoha has really grown some cuties since I've been gone. How did it go? Well, I take it?"

"Yeah, I think I fit the pieces to a lot of the puzzle that he'd been trying to work on since he met me."

"What did he say about that Uchiha?"

"He wasn't happy, asked questions that I couldn't answer."

Naruto slipped on a black tank top and an orange fishnet that was long sleeved before donning on the black leather pants. He didn't wrap the ankles like he usually would; there would be no shinobi work so he didn't have to be completely prepared. He adjusted the hitai-ite on his forehead and rushed to the bathroom.

Naruto activated his bracelet and added a black choker for the hell of it; Haku had given it to him and said that it would look hot with most of his shinobi wear.

"You coming, Pervy?"

"Nah, I'm staying in your bed," Jiraiya said smirking.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright have fun with your smut!"

"I shall."

Laughing quietly, Naruto left the apartment with his wallet and jumped from the top floor to the ground with a swoop.

"If you want, I can give you some scrolls I brought with me on human physiology…" Naruto heard Haku soft voice as he reached Ichiraku's.

"Hn, if you don't mind. Your skill is rather useful."

"It is, especially when you need a clean getaway but don't want to kill or leave any traces behind."

Naruto smiled and poked his head in. "Hello!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Finally, it took you long enough to wake."

Haku beamed and hugged him around the waist as he sat down by him. "Sorry, after sleeping on a rocky cliff, bed felt so good."

"It did," Haku agreed.

"Naruto-kun!" the old man greeted with a crinkly eyed smile. "What can I get you this fine afternoon?"

"It's afternoon?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Just after noon," Haku answered.

"Holy Kami-sama! Uh, I'll take the chicken this time with white rice, thank you!"

"You're still bouncy," Sasuke observed.

"And you're still broody."

"Hn."

Haku snickered and stirred his ramen. "We were talking about my usage of senbon and human physiology."

Naruto thanked Ayame for the juice that she put in front of him. "That's definitely something Sasuke-nii would excel in, silent assassination stuff."

Haku chuckled as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's better than being loud and brazen."

"Is it really? I prefer to act and ask questions later, kept me alive," he said with a wide smile.

"If he wasn't loud I don't think he'd be Naruto," Haku pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke looked as though he went into thought about that and then nodded. "I suppose."

"What time did you guys come by? Pervy Sage never did give me a time."

"About nine," said Haku nibbling on his shrimp ramen, "Zabuza-san was snoring so loudly I woke before dawn."

Naruto snickered. "Sounds about right."

"I need your trick on how to plug his nose!" Haku said shaking his head.

"Close pin," Naruto said simply, "I woke to a Pervy Sage writing smut beside me on the bed."

Sasuke choked on his food and covered his mouth, eyes wide in horror. "You're not serious?"

Naruto gave him a look that told him, he was in no way lying.

"So," Haku said once Ayame put a large bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto and walked away. "How did it go with you and your sensei last night?"

Once again Sasuke had the shocked expression, twice in a row, Naruto thought with amusement. This was getting good. "Uh, it went well," Naruto said shaking his head. "Zabuza really had Kaka-sensei riled up with his perverted tactics."

Haku chuckled. "I admit he was really interested in you."

Naruto's cheeks colored. "Heh," he murmured speechless as Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"He's twelve."

Haku smiled small. "A few years in waiting is nothing to Zabuza-san and I'm sure your sensei thinks the same."

Naruto continued to eat vigorously, ignoring Haku's words as Sasuke tapped his chopsticks against the bowl.

"Kakashi-sensei was rather twitchy when we were training. He left every evening and stood by the gates talking to the guards."

"Would you two hush?" Naruto finally said with a huff. "I don't want anyone to hear you!"

Sasuke flashed him a half a smirk. "You're an idiot if you don't see it, Naruto."

"And you're a bastard, what's new?"

"This is how you two communicate, huh?" Haku asked caught between amusement and shock.

"Hn."

"Yup, always has been. I'm the idiot and he's the bastard, we get along well that way." Naruto finished his bowl and called for another but it was already being placed in front of him. "Thanks!"

Ayame beamed. "You're welcome Naruto-kun, what about you two boys?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said crisply.

"No thank you," Haku followed up sweetly.

After four bowls on Naruto's part and a gawk of shock from Haku, the three of them left Ichiraku's.

"I could have eaten more, you know," Naruto said grinning.

"How much more?" Haku asked horrified. "I mean you had four bowls!"

"His record is eighteen," Sasuke supplied causing Haku to gulp.

"Eighteen?" he mouthed trying to wrap his mind around it.

Naruto snickered. "Yeah, well, I've always been a huge eater for ramen."

"But eighteen?" Haku managed to get out again. "You're so skinny!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Comes with the metabolism, I guess."

"His energy burns it right up," Sasuke informed a shocked Haku.

"I eat moderately when I'm a guest in people's houses but if I'm paying for my food or in my own house I go all out."

"Wow," Haku said quietly and shook his head. "That's insane."

"He's insane."

"So are you, bastard!" Naruto declared.

"I know I am," Sasuke said factually.

"Two insane people," Haku hummed. "Lucky for you both, I've had Zabuza-san who tops you both when it comes to the rules of the insane."

"I believe it," Naruto stressed. "The Perverted Devil."

Sasuke snorted. "Is he that bad?"

"Yes," Naruto and Haku said at the same time.

"He pissed Kaka-sensei off," Naruto told Sasuke.

"You mean he actually got upset?"

"Yes," Naruto said recalling.

"Tch, figures," Sasuke grunted.

"What did he teach you?" Naruto asked interested. He already knew but he wanted to see if there was any change.

"Chidori and some advanced taijutsu," Sasuke told him. "You?"

"Kenjutsu but I suck."

Haku smiled. "You'll get better."

"I hope so," Naruto expressed, "It's a lot of fun and it's a skill worth having."

They walked around together for a little while, showing Haku around Konoha before Naruto decided that he was a third wheel and he should really get lost, especially seeing that Sasuke actually made Haku blush twice the Uchiha kept looking away a little too quickly.

He left the two of them at the top of the Hokage monument and headed back through the village. He ran into Chouji who was heading for the training grounds where his sensei was meeting the team.

Jiraiya was gone when Naruto arrived back at his apartment later that afternoon. He saw a note with two paragraphs of his newest Yaoi story. Naruto grumbled as he folded it in half and took it to his room and slipped it into his frog music box. Why he didn't crumple it up and toss it in the bin? He wasn't entirely sure.

The main character was a tan blond named Natsuki and the sensei's name was Kisoki. Naruto would be having words with Jiraiya about the blond's name. He shook his head, what was he thinking? He was so telling baa-chan when he saw her.

-0-0-0-

Jiraiya and Kakashi had met up an hour ago to discuss Akatsuki, Naruto, and Itachi's involvement.

"I don't trust him," Jiraiya said plainly. They were hanging around the Dango Restaurant. Jiraiya had four sticks on a plate while Kakashi sat across listening to what Jiraiya knew. "But – he seems to actually care for my godson, so we'll see what happens."

"I never really knew Itachi," Kakashi admitted. "I stayed away from the Uchiha's for the most part."

"Naruto's very close to Itachi."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "How close?" he asked uneasily.

Jiraiya grinned wildly. "Brotherly love, Kakashi-kun."

"The last time Itachi had brotherly love, he tortured said brother to near insanity." Kakashi shook his head. "I don't like him around Naruto."

"Me either," Jiraiya said, "but, I'll do what others haven't done."

Kakashi nodded. "Trust Naruto."

"Exactly," Jiraiya said, "he obviously knows the big stuff that's coming and it all adds up with the information I've acquired on my hunt."

"I saw Orochimaru's body," Kakashi said finally.

"Oh?" Jiraiya asked slowly.

"Naruto's Jutsu rendered him useless, even if he had lived. He'd never be able to form another Jutsu."

"Wind is particularly powerful. It is one of the hardest elements to control and to add that to the Rasengan," Jiraiya whistled. "Devastating effects."

"It's strange, I taught him and I don't even know it."

"Same."

Lapsing into a comfortable silence, both men delved into their thoughts.

"What about the Hokage?" Kakashi asked after Jiraiya had finished the last stick of dango.

"What about him?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is a pretty huge secret we're keeping and we're just going to keep quiet, aren't we?"

"That old man knows a strange paradox has occurred, he just can't pinpoint what and he's waiting for Naruto to tell him personally."

Kakashi thought about it. "It took him ages to tell me."

"He only told me because of the accident, so much like Minato-kun," Jiraiya confessed.

"But so very different," Kakashi pointed out.

"Feel better that you're not perving on a twelve-year-old, Kakashi-kun?" Jiraiya teased.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Who said I was in the first place?"

"Ah, come on Kakashi-kun. I'm not dumb."

"I was attracted, okay?" Kakashi divulged. "But it wasn't like that, not in a perverse way. I wouldn't do that to Naruto, he deserves better than that."

"Indeed," Jiraiya agreed with a smirk. "I think it's perfect."

"You would."

"There is no one else in this world I would trust with that kid but you."

"Don't forget Umino Iruka, he was the teacher that kept Naruto from turning completely on this village."

"You're doing a good job."

Kakashi smiled humorlessly. "I might be doing a good job now, but I have a very strong feeling that before this Naruto came to us, I did absolutely nothing."

"Has he spoken of it?"

"No, he won't."

Jiraiya nodded. "Well, then you should let it go. If he's willing too."

"I wonder how I could have been such a jerk to forget a twelve-year-old's feelings though. Immature he may have been when I first saw him, overactive, yes. But I had every intention on failing him because I couldn't stand him."

Jiraiya frowned. "I don't particularly like hearing that Kakashi-kun."

"A cold truth," Kakashi said softly. "I don't particularly like remembering it, Jiraiya-sama. I wonder what kind of damage I had done, I can't help but wonder."

"It'll get nowhere, Kakashi-kun."

There was a soft ring of familiar laughter and the two looked over to see Sasuke and Haku coming into the shop. Haku was laughing and Sasuke had a ghostly smirk.

"Funny for you, but for me it's a torture chamber," Sasuke said and the two hadn't even noticed Jiraiya and Kakashi in the far corner.

"Ooh a story idea!" Jiraiya said grinning wildly.

Kakashi chuckled. "I want to read it if you finish it."

"Oh my, poor you. I really feel bad hearing that!" Haku said with widened eyes.

"It's not as bad with Naruto around; he distracts her with his energy. But I really don't like the way she picks at him."

Haku's laughter subsided. "Sounds a bit jealous to me."

"Probably, I only ever talk to him, I won't talk to her unless I have to."

"Is this place good?"

"It's alright."

"No squealing girls?"

"No, the main ones hate dango."

Kakashi smirked. "That's the second person he talks to willingly. Naruto being the first."

"Wonder where our Gaki is?"

Kakashi wondered that as well.

"Should we bring Naruto some before we leave?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"Heh, I can't wait to get back to Natsuki and Kisoki," Jiraiya commented. "I got so many ideas running in my head."

Kakashi paused. "Your new book?"

"Yaoi, Naruto inspired me," Jiraiya said pleasantly.

"He seems to inspire a lot of people," Kakashi said and grumbled as he thought about Zabuza.

"I don't think you have much competition, Kakashi-kun."

"Right," Kakashi replied and shook his head. "I don't want to even go there right now."

"Why? You're thinking about it."

Kakashi didn't answer; he may have been thinking about it but that didn't mean he wanted to voice it to the entire world.

He still didn't know exactly how to react. All of his life, Kakashi had never really had much interest. A few one nighters when he'd had a bit much to drink after an ANBU mission and during the course of training but when it came to an interest that was set on actually caring for someone so deeply and wanting them around at all times, well, Kakashi was new at it.

Kakashi had broken ties on any serious relationship thoughts after Rin fell to her death and now here Kakashi was winding his mind around a Gaki blond who wasn't his twelve-year-old student but an eighteen-year-old student. _Perfectly_ legal, _perfectly_ sweet, and _perfectly_ gorgeous.

A dangerous combination and Kakashi knew that if Naruto asked, he would do no matter what.

He wasn't entirely sure if Minato-sensei would approve or not but then again, this wouldn't be Minato's life would it? It was his.

There was soft laughter in the corner and Kakashi gazed over briefly to see Sasuke holding menu in front of his face and the corners of his lips had arched upwards. Haku was bent forward, his shoulders shaking.

"Very funny, Haku-kun."

Haku then reached over and pulled a piece of wadded up wrappings of a straw from the Uchiha's black hair. "Sorry – you were just all stiff and still and I had to do something…"

"I think Naruto has rubbed off on you."

"Probably."

-0-0-0-

The days leading up to the Chuunin Exams were followed in a rather lazy fashion. Naruto hadn't spoken to Kakashi personally since the day he told the man the truth. Naruto would meet Haku and Sasuke every day at Ichiraku's. Naruto had noticed how well Sasuke talked with Haku and was pleased to know that his brother in all but blood would have even more bonds and would be less likely to leave and take his revenge elsewhere.

Naruto was always haunted by that aspect. He never wanted to lose Sasuke-nii like he had before.

Zabuza and Jiraiya met and the two had fun at Naruto's expense, often turning him a rather pleasant shade of red and making him flee his own apartment in horror. Everyone was busy doing something and life in the shinobi world was strangely revolving.

Kakashi had called for a meeting an hour ago with the team. Naruto knew he'd be late as he skimmed the rooftops and dropped down next to Sasuke who was already waiting by the bridge.

Sasuke smirked at him as Naruto beamed and looped his hand through the boy's bent arm. "Phew, I only just got away," he said shaking his head.

"From?"

"Never ever, ever put Jiraiya and Zabuza together in a room!"

Sasuke looked away to keep from laughing.

"Talk about perverts of the century, Sasuke-nii. I have images in my head that I'm trying to get out-"

"Please don't share them," Sasuke stressed, "I really don't want to know."

Naruto snickered and nudged his shoulder. "No, you really don't."

When Sakura appeared, her face twisted in a visible grimace and her cheeks flushed when she saw the two were sitting oh-so close together. However, she didn't go off like she usually wound and instead, seemed to swallow her words.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

"Hi ya Sakura-san!"

"That sensei is late again," Sakura scowled as she plopped down as close to Sasuke as she could get without him sneering at her.

"He'll be around," Naruto said loftily as he peered up at the clouds. Sasuke followed his gaze. "A dog."

Sasuke pursed his lips together. "Rabbit."

"Haku's favorite animal," Naruto said offhandedly.

Sasuke paused at that. "Is it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, that little white rabbit that we saw in Land of Waves, it was Haku's."

"Good to know."

"Hey Naruto, what happened the other day at the gates?" Sakura finally worked up the courage to ask. She looked a little sad at having been left out of the conversation, but she had nothing to add considering she never really spoke to Haku.

Naruto shrugged. "Zabuza teasing Kakashi is all."

"Sounded more than teasing, he took off without even saying anything to me!" Sakura said indignantly. "What did he want with you anyway? Wasn't he supposed to focus all his energy on training Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shot her a cold glare as Naruto shrugged. "Who knows," he said not offering her any valuable information.

"You obviously! He did take off with _you_," Sakura reminded.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke said sharply causing her to flinch.

"I – was just curious. It's really strange; don't you think Sasuke-kun?"

"No." He turned away from her after that, obviously having had enough of her and instead focused on the clouds once again. He'd have to thank Naruto later for the distracting idea.

There was a poof and Kakashi appeared in a puff of white smoke. "Yo!"

"You are always late!" Sakura screeched at him.

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "Hey Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said sweetly as Kakashi's attention fell on the bright blond next to Sasuke while ignoring Sakura's fury. "Watchya got for us today?"

"Oh, just a word of congratulations to the two of you and to tell you how pleased I am to have the three of you as a team. That's about all, oh, and I wanted to mention that whether you become Chuunin or not don't matter in the long run because I know what you're capable of doing. If you don't get it this time, you will get it next time for sure," he said lazily.

Naruto smiled softly as he pictured Kakashi in his mind's eye without his mask, revealing his entire face for what it was and talking to him personally, one on one. Naruto couldn't help it, was he pathetic in feeling selfish pleasure at the fact that no one else had ever seen under that mask but him?

"That's it? You made us stand here for an hour to tell us that?" Sakura asked grumpily.

Naruto however bounced up and into Kakashi's arms for a hug. "Thanks Kaka-sensei!"

"Yeah, thanks," Sasuke said shocking Sakura and even Kakashi a little.

Kakashi held onto Naruto with one arm and smirked. "Work hard and enjoy yourself, that's all I can say about the Chuunin Exams," he said softly. "Also remember that beating your opponent doesn't exactly mean you will become a Chuunin."

Naruto nodded. "I know," he said slowly letting go and staying close by. "But whether I go too far or not, I have to teach that little idiot a lesson. What he did to Hinata and the way he acts – it's like a five-year-old in a twelve-year-old's body."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and placed his hand on top of Naruto's head and began to thread his fingers through the blond pieces. This caused Sasuke's smirk to return and Sakura to become confused. "Sometimes, you have to put what you want on the shelf and do what's right and I think Naruto-kun, what you said is absolutely right."

"Neji can be a good person," Naruto said earnestly. "I know he can, he just needs a lesson."

"Well that's all; you can go about your day."

Sakura glared while Sasuke nodded. Naruto moaned, "Going back to pervy sage and pervy devil is not what I had in mind! My apartment is infested with perverts."

Sasuke nodded. "I promised to meet Haku-kun for the scrolls; you know where to find us." He disappeared before Sakura could attempt to tag along.

"Naruto, where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura demanded.

"Can't tell you Sakura-san, sorry." Naruto looked up at Kakashi who had been watching him the whole time. "Suppose I'll go back to the Perverts in my apartment. Bubye, Kaka-sensei, Sakura-san!"

"_Naruto!_" she screamed as he rushed off. She stomped her feet childishly causing Kakashi to snort and wave.

"See ya!" He was gone before she could take her anger out on him.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Naruto stood in front of the mirror staring at his twelve-year-old self. He was clad in all black except for the gray straps wrapped around his thighs, ankles, and wrists. He tightened the ponytail in the back and met Haku in his kitchen. Naruto had gotten Haku, Gaara, Itachi, Jiraiya, and Zabuza a key specifically so that they could let themselves in instead of pounding on his door or slipping through his window.

"I've made you and Sasuke-kun some breakfast. I'll take it to him on the way to the stadium."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Haku-otouto." He hugged the boy tight and accepted the hot cross buns.

They met Gaara and his siblings on the way, Kankuro stood off to the side not speaking or even looking in Naruto's direction. Temari actually hugged him and Sasuke soon followed along, he like Naruto was in all black except he was wearing black shorts. He had white bands going up and down his hands and the Uchiha symbol was imprinted on the palm.

Haku beamed. "Here Sasuke-kun, I made you and Naruto some quick breakfast."

Sasuke looked at him shocked for a moment before smirking. "Thanks." He took one and there were three left so Haku offered the rest to the Suna siblings.

Even Kankuro took one.

Together they headed for the stadium and were met by Sakura.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun! Er- Naruto," she said when she saw Temari's penetrating glare.

"Thanks Sakura-san," Naruto said as Sasuke merely ignored her in favor of heading into the stadium.

Everyone was gathering around, the guards at the gates smiled their way and directed the contestants to the other side of the stadium.

Shikamaru was already up there, sitting with his back against the column and he looked as though he were half asleep until he saw Naruto and actually brightened. "Naru-kun!"

"Shika-chan!"

He caught the small blond as Naruto strangled him in a hug. "Neh, calm down." He tugged the boy down until he was sitting between Shikamaru's long legs and back to chest.

Gaara leaned against another column while Temari pressed against the rails that looked over into the wide open stadium. Genma was standing in the middle chewing on a Senbon and talking to Hayate Gekko's girlfriend, Naruto couldn't put a name to her. Sasuke sat near Naruto and Shikamaru tightening his wraps on his wrists and ankles.

Shino met them and gave a curt nod to his opponent before resting with his back against the side wall a little apart from Naruto's small group.

Naruto was the only one who was talking, his cheerful disposition rubbing off on everyone, Shino included.

"You never lose energy do ya kid?" Temari asked tilting her head curiously.

"Nope," Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke all said at the same time.

Temari laughed. "That answers it."

Lee joined them ten minutes later, same green spandex and he cheered before sitting near Sasuke who eyed him before inclining his head with a bit of respect. "Such wonderful opponents, so worthy of being a Chuunin!"

He may have bad taste but he was a skilled shinobi and that should always be recognized.

The stadium filled with thousands of people from the smallest of countries to those who didn't make it into the final tournament. Naruto knew that Konoha would probably receive a lot of revenue after this, considering each all the Konoha contestants. Suna would also be recognized, but they were now without a Kage but no one but a few actually knew that.

The Hokage's box was across from the contestants and Naruto could see Jiraiya standing on the Hokage's right and on his left were two ANBU officers. The two elders of the council were also sitting a seat behind the Sandaime.

Naruto picked up a lot of laughter and chatter somewhere in the background and he wondered if Kakashi would be on time to watch his match. He hadn't been last time and Naruto had been a little saddened at that.

Neji was the last to arrive and he kept his distance even further than Shino. His arms were crossed and his expression set into an icy cold mask.

Right on the hour, it began; Genma's voice echoed through the stadium and introduced the Sandaime and Jiraiya as one of the Legendary Sannin, which caused a roar of cheers.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No need to inflate his head more than what it already is," he stressed with a playful smile. "The Pervert!"

"Do you know him?" Temari asked shocked.

Naruto bobbed his head as Neji shot him a piercing look. "He's my Pervy godfather, lucky me, eh?"

Temari snorted. "I don't know I only know his name. He's a Legend along with that woman."

"_Baa-chan!_" Naruto chirped. "Tsunade."

"Her," Temari confirmed.

"First up, Sabaku Gaara of Suna and Hidden Leaf's Aburame Shino! You have three minutes to make it down here before you are officially disqualified."

Shino moved up off the wall as Gaara rose.

"Good luck Panda-chan! Shino!" Naruto cheered causing Shino to pause.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," he said mysteriously before jumping the rail.

Gaara took a more moderate approach by taking the stairs.

Naruto hopped up and stood next to Temari with his elbows on the rails.

"What does he do?" Temari asked curiously.

"Bugs."

Shocked, Temari shuddered. "Yuck."

"Yuck, but he is skilled," Naruto said smiling. "Sand and bugs, this should be interesting."

Temari smirked. "Gaara will win."

Naruto contemplated that. "He may but not without Shino putting up a fight first."

Gaara appeared ten seconds before the disqualification announcement. Genma gave a nod and gave the rules; death, unconscious, or when he stops it personally.

When it began, neither moved they stood staring at one another sizing each other up and debating their odds and forming a strategy.

Then it happened; the cork on Gaara's back popped just as Shino made a noise with his teeth and tongue. The air met sand and insects.

Shino was the first to dodge the sand that turned into a hundred or more tiny needles all being controlled by Gaara's right hand. A black swarm of bugs, hundreds and maybe even thousands circled the redhead swiftly.

Gaara disappeared and reappeared outside of the bugs only to have them follow him. He kept a tight control on his sand, sending some if to consume the bugs easily.

It was during this time that Shino slipped his hands into his puffy coat and pulled out three Senbon needles and with a one-handed set of signs that were almost impossible to read, they were launched at Gaara, slicing through the sand and penetrating his right arm causing it to droop down in paralysis.

The sand began to fall only to be picked up by the usage of Gaara's left hand, another set of Senbon were used but Gaara dodged them this time using his Sand to harden and make a wall between him and Shino.

Gaara disappeared using a replacement technique and when he reappeared it was behind Shino and the wall of sand collapsed rushing toward the dark-headed ninja but just like Gaara, Shino also disappeared only to reappear behind his bugs. They played a game of tag for a good three to four minutes until Gaara twitched with irritation and began to mold his sand into a coffin around Shino, entrapping him. He had to use his left hand for everything, his right was useless.

Temari winced. "Oh, I hope he doesn't go too far with that," she gasped wide-eyed.

However as the coffin collapsed onto the Aburame Heir, a glove of insects had wrapped themselves around Shino's body, leaving him standing and unharmed. Another trio of Senbon pierced Gaara's left leg causing him to stagger forward onto his knees.

A flash of discomfort and surprise registered on Gaara's face before he started to spin the chakra infused sand.

It was then that Shino made his move; he rushed Gaara and pushed him back using a meditative form of taijutsu. It was slow and perfect timing, but Gaara brought his sand forward and snapped it around the only part of Shino that wasn't protected and that was his legs.

Shino was flung backwards, hood coming down and glasses falling off. Naruto recognized the sand as the tail it was formed like Shukaku's tail, it had black ridges and it cut into Shino's legs squeezing them and as the bugs sank into the sand attempting to drain the chakra, Gaara acted causing the rest of his sand to rise up over his head and dive down onto the Konoha Ninja knocking him out.

Genma declared Shino unable to fight and called Gaara as the winner. Naruto hooted and cheered as Temari smirked.

"You were right the bug boy is skilled, but not enough for my brother."

"_Yet_," Naruto said smirking at the roll of her eyes. "_Hey_, I have to remain diplomatic here!"

Temari reached over and ruffled his blond hair affectionately.

Gaara and Shino were being taken out of the stadium by two of the Medics and once it was cleared Genma called for the next.

"Temari of the Hidden Village of Sand and Nara Shikamaru of the Hidden Village of Leaf."

"Aah man, such troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled not moving as Temari shot him a look before flinging her massive fan open and using a Jutsu to ride down to the ground on it.

Shikamaru merely sat there with slight irritation on his face. "Neh, do I have too?"

Naruto chuckled and walked over and held out his hand. "Come on Shika-chan!"

Shikamaru sighed heavily and took Naruto's hand and let the blond lead him down the steps.

"Neh, Naru-kun, I don't wanna do this. It's a waste of time," Shikamaru complained all the way down.

The guards chuckled as they watched Naruto practically drag the pineapple head to the bottom.

Naruto caught sight of Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of Shikamaru's team in one of the stands and he waved cheekily at them. He smirked toward Jiraiya who was chuckling as he tugged Shikamaru until the lazy boy gave another resigned sigh.

"Fine, for you, Naru-kun!"

Naruto flashed him a sweet look. "Here he is Genma-san."

Genma chuckled. "He looks excited."

"Neh? Excited?" Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets and peered up at the white puffy clouds. "What's that mean?"

Temari was looking incredulous at him. "Yo! Kid, if you don't pay attention I'm going to hurt you."

Shikamaru's left eye twitched. "Women."

Naruto leaned in and whispered. "For Asuma-san."

This seemed to have worked because Shikamaru suddenly snapped out of his cloud watching and sharpened his gaze on the blonde in front of him. "Very well."

Naruto whooped before squeezing the boy around the neck and scaling up the stadium with chakra sticking to his feet.

"What did you say to inspire him?" Lee asked curiously.

Naruto flashed him a smile. "Just a few words of encouragement that's all."

The fight was a hilarious one, well, Temari's fight. Shikamaru simply sat behind a tree and Naruto knew he was complaining before peering over at the waves of wind that were being jutted out by her fan.

Finally, he slipped onto his knees and formed a circle with his hands.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Thinking pose," Naruto answered as Gaara and Shino met them back up in the stands. There seemed to be no animosity toward them as Gaara stood next to Naruto.

"He is skilled," Gaara said.

"Lazy but skilled," Naruto corrected. "He's a genius, his IQ is well over 200 and he can come up with about a hundred strategies in the span of a few minutes and then he can cross half of them out and find the right one that will work."

"Temari will lose then."

"No," Naruto answered. "She'll win by humiliation."

Gaara looked at him confused but he didn't doubt Naruto's words and they watched as the blond's words became fact.

Sasuke tugged his brother's hair. "You scare the shit out of me sometimes."

Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "But you love me."

"Hn."

oOo

_**Note on Shino**_: I have never really seen him fight and I'm not going back through the anime or Manga to find out. So I came up with something that I thought would fit him well.

_**Note to Readers:**_ Also thank you for all the responses. If I haven't replied to you I apologize and I really appreciate every word of encouragement and constructive criticism that I receive. THANKS


	13. Episode Thirteen

_**Note from author:**_ I hope you like this. Fighting is not really my territory, it's mainly romance/drama and that's why I broke up the chapter because I didn't know how long it would take me to write the Naru and Neji fight scene. However, I LOVED writing this after I finished the fights. Hehe. It's perhaps my favorite and I hope you like it as well.

_**Episode Thirteen**_

Sasuke and Lee jumped together into the center of the stadium at Genma's call.

"May the best man win!" Lee cheered as he waved to his sensei who was flashing his bright whites from next to an aloof Kakashi.

"Show them the power of your ultimate youth Lee-kun!" he shouted excitedly.

Lee beamed as Sasuke stood emotionless.

"This should be fun," Genma chuckled dryly.

Sasuke inclined his head while Lee bowed cheerfully.

When it began, Sasuke and Lee wasted no time. It was a predominately taijutsu fight with the Sharingan activated. Naruto chewed his lip as he watched the two of them showed off amazing advanced taijutsu.

Dust was kicked up and holes were made into the ground, the harder they fought the more damage the stadium took. It was almost purely hand-to-hand and well adjusted foot-to-foot. Sasuke's Sharingan was hit with a blind spot taking him by surprise when Lee appeared from out of nowhere to flip the Uchiha onto his back and retaliation Sasuke grabbed a hold of him and used his chakra to spin them into the air, his hand wraps circling and twisting around Lee only to be caught up in his ability to open two of his chakra gates. It was like an overly explosive kunai and had it not been for Sasuke's eyes he would have been hit. Sasuke cursed and bounced away, catching the _real_ green spandex wearing teen in a simple genjutsu.

The teen fell to his knees, locked into blood red eyes. Sasuke's bent down, hand out while the other snapped around his wrist and he began to charge Kakashi's Chidori to end the fight while Lee was trapped.

The crowd was screaming and hooting in excitement but Naruto simply observed without cheering for both. He wanted Sasuke to become a Chuunin but he also thought that Lee deserved it as well.

Sasuke rushed forward to the still Genin and launched the ball of lightning toward the shoulder blade to only knock him out and not kill but gasped along with Naruto and the others when they noticed that Lee had a kunai imbedded into his right thigh.

It happened quickly, Lee slid to the right, his leg sliding out from under him to trip Sasuke and send the Chidori into the ground making a massive into the earth.

Back and forth, Sasuke and Lee fought tirelessly and no one knew who the victor would be in a match like this; it was the longest fight thus far. They were equally matched, Sasuke may have more stamina and chakra but Lee had a will to prove that just because he had the lowest supply of chakra didn't mean he couldn't take on those with much higher.

It happened unexpectedly, Sasuke and Lee both stopped. Their hands clasped alternatively on each other's wrists and Naruto saw that they were conversing silently.

Lee nodded and they both dropped their hands and looked to Genma.

"We give up," Sasuke and Lee announced at the same time.

The whole crowd went into silence as they heard it. "This match is pointless," Sasuke said sharply.

"We're getting nowhere fast," Lee insisted.

Sasuke looked as though he were clenching his jaw before spitting out, "we're too equally matched."

"I don't wanna be here all night!" Lee said crossing his arms. "I admit defeat to the Sharingan taijutsu wielder."

"I admit defeat as well." Naruto could tell that it was taking all his pride to say such but he also knew that Lee deserved respect and not a humiliation fight.

They left before Genma could respond.

Sasuke tossed his hand wraps to Lee to mop up the bleeding thigh and scaled the stadium wall and jumped back in next to Naruto without a word.

There were claps all around, some were subdued but most of the professional Nin understood their words. A battle getting nowhere was a pointless battle and didn't need to continue.

Naruto clobbered Sasuke and planted a kiss to his cheek; Sasuke grunted and flicked the boy's forehead protector in response.

"It's your turn next," Sasuke finally said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Kind of," Naruto said as Genma began the introductions of him and Neji. "See you later, Sasuke-nii."

"Don't let me down!" Sasuke demanded and Naruto turned and winked.

"Never," he promised.

Sasuke gave him the barest hint of a smile.

This should be interesting, Naruto thought as he bounced from the rail back onto the ground. He could hear Haku somewhere in the background and he saw him jumping up and down from Zabuza's side in the stadium. Even Sakura was cheering him on which made him feel good.

Naruto met Genma who winked at him and they waited for Neji to appear which was almost instantaneously. Kakashi was now leaning over the rail, watching and Naruto's chest filled with emotion.

"There is nothing that my eyes can't see," Neji told him.

"I'm aware," Naruto said neutrally, "I commend you for your prodigious skills, having been able to teach yourself all of your clan secrets."

A flash of surprise crossed Neji before he shifted back into his cold self. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Never thought it did," Naruto said as Genma glanced from one to the other, "I'm stating a mere fact, Neji-kun."

He scowled. "Let's get this started."

"Start," Genma said backing up.

Naruto stood there for a moment, Neji was about ten feet away and they stared at each other. The veins bulged activating Byakugan in an instant and he shifted an ankle into position.

The attack came but Naruto was ready; he dodged and twisted every thrust. At first Neji didn't seem to care and continued until he realized he was getting nowhere. Naruto all the while hadn't changed facial expressions; no taunting, no smile, nothing.

This irritated Neji to pieces as he growled and stepped up the fight but it seemed that Naruto knew which way he would move and countered it easily.

"Don't try and outsmart me dead last."

Naruto didn't flinch at the cold insult and instead continued to rile Neji up until finally, the eighteen-year-old caught the boy's fist and then the other. "You really truly shouldn't underestimate your opponent, whether you believe they are a dead last or not. The consequences of that could be exceedingly severe," he said this loud enough for the stadium to echo his words.

Neji sneered. "What would you know?"

"Someone told me once that a team of Genin could take out a Jounin level because of the very fact that your average Jounin will underestimate that Genin and his or her fate will become sealed. They will lose and it will be humiliating."

"Shut up and fight!" Neji hissed. "Don't try and teach me, Uzumaki!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Very well, Neji but this is going to end and fast. You're skilled but you are not mature. Get ready…." He whispered and he released the Hyuuga and they both shot backwards at the same time, Neji stepping into defense while Naruto flicked both his wrists forward causing three star shaped shurikens slipped between his fingertips and Naruto's sapphire eyes lit up as he channeled wind chakra into the thick special metal.

Neji attacked and Naruto moved seamlessly, this time with every palm thrust, Naruto retaliated.

"Your shuriken are useless."

"Are they?" Naruto asked twisting his fist and colliding it with Neji's chest; he was thrown back with the metal of the stars slicing cleanly through his shirt. It was shallow and there was no cut in the skin but it was enough to show Neji that they weren't exactly useless. "I disagree."

It was then that Naruto became a swift moving blur to the point that Neji couldn't follow every step with his eyes like he had before and he gasped when the black and yellow flash was upon him. His body was frozen unable to comprehend as Naruto's foot struck him below the chest. He doubled over only to be nailed by a fist to the underside of his jaw. He bit his tongue causing the blood to start pooling from his mouth.

Naruto grimly tripped the boy until he was on his back. Neji coughed and spluttered eyes wide.

"You think it's bad being hated by the main branch?" Naruto demanded coldly. "That's absolutely nothing compared to the fact that this village has hated me my entire fucking life."

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and drew him close. "What would you know?" Neji spat.

Naruto twisted around catching Neji in a lock, the shurikens very close to his skin. "What do I know? I know that you lost your father and I can respect that. But the fact is you are acting exactly the way they expect you to act. They hate you so you will become what they want you to. If I wanted to, I could have turned into a demon," he hissed slamming Neji to the ground. "I could have loathed everyone around me and damned them all straight to hell. But did I?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto stepped back and waited for the teen to struggle with his ego and get back up onto his feet. He was bleeding from the mouth and he had bruise marks up and down his arms. He clutched his chest as he struggled to get to his feet.

"How-? How is…" Neji swallowed the blood before stepping up and forgetting his failed words. Naruto waited and he was rewarded by moves becoming faster and more precise.

Naruto dodged, ducked, and spun to the side only to be caught purposely when Neji changed his attack at the very last second, striking not once, not twice, and not even a third time but multiple times in swift succession. He was so occupied that he forgot about the simple little stars that were _useless_.

Naruto only smiled as Neji cut off his Chakra supply and began to aim toward his internal organs. It was then that he called upon the Kyuubi's supply and he wondered if Neji could see the red engulfing him as his eyes began to dissolve from blue to red and slit.

This annoyed and confused Neji completely until Naruto's wind stars struck the Hyuuga straight into the very breast of his chest, causing a cry of painful shock as the chakra sliced his skin. Naruto brought the other over and grazed across a pressure point that made Neji's Byakugan deactivate and fall to his knees paralyzed.

The whole crowd gasped in surprise and awe as the prodigy of Konoha fell to the hands of the town dead last. Naruto also caught a glimpse of shame on the Hyuuga Head's face and it wasn't directed at Neji at all.

Naruto bent down and gently drew Neji into an embrace and brushed his mouth to his ear so that no one could hear him. "You have a cursed seal just like mine, you think you're caged? Well so am I, Neji-kun. I was caged long ago when the Yondaime thought it wise to seal a certain nine-tailed beast deep within me. You don't deserve it but you have it anyway, do I deserve to have such a beast residing inside of me?"

"No," Neji answered wide eyed. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Naruto said and smiled, "but don't harm innocents that had nothing to do with your seal. I was a dead last and yet, I have the strongest beast alive inside of me. I have a beast of scorn and hate, one that could control me and turn me into the world's biggest monster if I allowed it. Imagine what would happen to Konoha. But did I turn out that way?. No, I refused to take that route because then I would be no better than them damned idiots; figure your life out Neji-kun. You are worth too much."

Naruto stepped away and everyone watched with bated breath as Neji managed to somehow get back onto his feet. Everyone thought that the fight would continue but instead, the Hyuuga cleared his throat calling the examiner back over.

"Uh, Genma-san, I give up," he said turning to Genma who had a look of surprise. "I'm not ready to be a Chuunin and Naruto's way to advance for my level."

"Is this your final decision? Neji-san?"

"It is," Neji said sharply.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Not yet," Naruto said to Genma, "but in _time_, I will be." He walked away from the battle, leaving Neji staring.

oOo

"Why did you let him hit your nerves?" Kabuto asked as he ran his hand over Naruto's bare chest. "You could have knocked him clean out with one punch while he was down."

"To prove a point," Naruto answered. "I wanted him to realize that he is not infallible because of his clever taijutsu. He had to learn; otherwise he would remain a stubborn mule."

Kabuto twitched his lip, they were in the medical room and it had been two hours after the end of the exams. "Are you out to change the world, Naruto-kun?"

"I did make a promise," Naruto said remembering his battle with Pein and meeting his father. "I would try and end as much hatred as I could and bring peace."

"Well, you've got a rather big head start, I'll concede to that."

"I'm aware that some people can't be helped," Naruto said, "but I have pretty good instincts on who can and who can't be helped."

Naruto felt the chakra inside of him begin to flow freely once more and he sighed as he closed his eyes and pulled the Kyuubi chakra back and when he reopened his eyes blue met Kabuto once again.

"Better."

The medical room opened and several people poured in causing Kabuto to flinch slightly when he came into contact with the Copy Ninja, an Uchiha, a beloved school teacher, a missing Mist Nin, cute girlishly boy companion, and a Legendary Sannin.

Iruka didn't give anyone a chance, he had Naruto pulled up from the bed, his arms tightening around the boy's body and hugged him firmly. "Wonderful, wonderful beautiful Gaki!"

Kakashi chuckled as Jiraiya huffed at having been beat out by a younger Chuunin. Haku was practically bouncing on the balls of his heels, Sasuke stood nearby trying to hide his amusement. Zabuza smirked, "I want to molest him next!"

Iruka and Kakashi scowled Zabuza's way as Jiraiya chortled. Naruto blushed from Iruka's arms. "Iruka-sensei."

"You were amazing, Naruto-kun!" Iruka said cupping his hands around Naruto's cheeks and beaming proudly. "But – you were wrong about something."

"Huh?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not everyone in the village hated you," Iruka said planting a fatherly kiss to the boy's forehead.

Naruto blushed. "Yeah well, close enough."

Kakashi had his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'm proud of the both of you," he said earnestly. "You both showed perfect elements of a Chuunin but then again, I'm not the judge."

When Naruto was broken free of Iruka's hold, Jiraiya slung his arm around his neck and pulled him close. "Boy do I have a good idea for my story, thanks to you."

Naruto groused as Kakashi perked. "Ooh?"

Haku snickered and weaseled his way onto Naruto's other side. "I've already clobbered Sasuke-kun; I think he's sick of me."

Sasuke choked and then shrugged non-committing.

"No one can get sick of you Haku-kun," Naruto said brightly.

"The Hokage has asked for all the competitors to meet in his office after you've been healed," Iruka said cheerfully.

Kabuto cleared his throat. "Uh, I need to fix one more area on Naruto," he said causing everyone to just notice him standing there.

"Oh, apologies!" Iruka said jumping away to give Kabuto room. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Zabuza chortled. "Do all you Konoha brats blush?" he asked leaning close to Iruka who flinched and the color worsened.

"Eh, heh, Zabuza-san."

"This man has been teasing Iruka-kun since he met him," Jiraiya said jovially.

Iruka glared at the Sannin as he crossed his arms almost pouting to the point where it was too cute.

Naruto gave a put-upon sigh. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei you get used to it. Perverted Devil and Perverted Sage, once you hit their pressure points it's not so bad."

Kabuto chuckled. "Nice group," he said giving Naruto one last overview on his nervous system. "I believe the damage is fixed fully. But I wouldn't do any shinobi work or even training for a couple days just to be sure."

"Thanks Kabu-kun!"

Naruto slipped his shirt back on, he chanced a peek up at Kakashi to see the silver-haired Jounin watching his every move but he couldn't read anything this time, even with the mask on Naruto had learned to read him but not now and he wondered what he was thinking about.

Shikamaru and his team were outside the room for him along with Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and their Team Leader Baki.

Together they walked a slower pace than usual to the Hokage Tower. Naruto was between Iruka and Kakashi, while Shikamaru and Asuma walked behind them. Zabuza kept teasing and prodding Iruka causing the Chuunin to pointedly ignore the Mist Nin.

Gai and his team were already there along with Kurenai and Shino; Neji looked exhausted as he sitting next to Tenten. There was a wrap around his neck where Naruto had hit his pressure point. It would take a little longer to heal than the rest of him.

The Hokage was standing with a smile on his age-old face, the office was packed all of the Jounins that had participated in the examination were there.

"Welcome!"

There was a long and rather dull speech about what it meant to be a Chuunin and then Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Lee were asked to step forward.

"The decision was absolute, the five of you have shown every skill and ability needed to become Chuunin." He handed them official identification cards, they were similar to Genin except these were ranked for Chuunin.

Iruka was practically bouncing, his eyes glittering as he stared at Naruto affectionately.

"The rest of you have showed amazing skills and deductions in your fights from start to finish. This final exam was to not only test your strengths and weaknesses as a shinobi but to test your ability at assessing an opponent with a keen eye. Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee both showed that it is pointless to continue in a battle that would only prove pointless in the end. To know when to quit is the making of a true Chuunin. The next Chuunin exams will be held six months from now, where it is being held has yet to be decided and those who wish to retake the test will be notified in advanced. Good luck to all of you."

Iruka once again clobbered Naruto who grinned and wrapped an arm around the tall thin boyishly cute man before rising up onto his tip-toes and kissing his cheek. "How about ramen, Naruto? On me."

Naruto grinned wide. "Do you have to ask?"

oOo

The excitement didn't die down till well after one o' clock in the morning and Naruto was safely behind the walls of his little apartment. He made sure all the windows and curtains were closed before prying off the bracelet and setting it aside.

He let his body grow up and shook his feet one at a time before rubbing his wrists. "_Owie_," he moaned childishly as he padded across the floors for his lovely shower that was just waiting to clean the day's filth off his tired body.

As tired as Naruto felt, he was restless. He secured a towel around him and stepped out of the steaming bathroom only to hear an incessant knock on the door.

"Er- one second!" Naruto called checking the clock on the wall to see that it was now almost two. Kami-sama! "Who is it?"

"Kakashi."

Naruto blushed as he realized he was dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. He shook some of the water from his hair and reminded himself to get a key made for the Jounin. "Okay coming, coming!" Gripping the towel tight he pulled the locks out of the door and opened to reveal the man that invaded his mind and heart. "Heh, were you knocking long?"

"No," Kakashi lied his one eye widening when he saw Naruto standing there eighteen and of all things in a towel dripping wet. "Is it okay?"

Naruto's cheeks became even hotter. "Of course it is," he said as the Jounin came into his apartment for the first time. But Kakashi had no curiosity of the room; instead he was staring at Naruto awestruck. "I'll be back."

Kakashi watched him turn and head back to the hall, all the time he had been holding his breath in and finally he exhaled. His attraction had suddenly burst onto the scene adding his hormones into the equation which caused him to feel a little delirious.

Damn, Naruto was beautiful. The wet drips that trailed down the soft tan flesh made Kakashi resist the urge to glide his finger down following its destination into the towel. He shivered as he pried the masked from his face fully and set it aside.

Now that Naruto's gorgeous frame wasn't standing in front of him looking so mouth-watering he could now cast a cursory glance over Naruto's place.

It was inviting; not too clean and not too messy, there were brushes sitting on a table and several books and scrolls on fuuinjutsu and basic human physiology.

A childish stuffed green frog sat propped up by a small lamp. He smiled lightly and picked up the stuffed toy only to find that it squeaked.

Naruto chuckled as he came back through; Kakashi chanced a look at the now dressed boy clad in dark orange pajama bottoms that hung on the edge of his hips hugging his tan skin protectively and a white tank that showed his lean stature.

"My first birthday gift from Iruka-sensei," he said smiling.

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm sorry to intrude at this late hou-"

"Hush you," Naruto admonished taking the man's hand and pulling him to the kitchen. "I was up anyway; I'm too restless to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep, well, I didn't even try," Kakashi confessed.

Naruto pulled out some packets of instant hot chocolate and Kakashi went hunting for cups and found them above the kitchen sink.

"My legs carried me here," Kakashi said and Naruto gazed up to see that he was actually a little sheepish.

"I'm glad," Naruto said sincerely as he placed the kettle of water onto the stove and flipped the knobs.

It was quiet for a moment; Kakashi continued his observations of Naruto, taking in the smallest of the things that others would easily overlook.

"I think I would be up for another two or three hours," Naruto said quirking his lip. "Still on a bit of an adrenaline rush."

"You have more energy than anyone I have ever known."

"Product of Kyuubi no Kitsune, I think anyway. I have so much pent up energy that it's all I can do to keep still." Naruto plopped down a bag of chocolate chip cookies between the two of them.

"Think cookies at two in the morning is a good idea then?" Kakashi asked taking one for himself.

Naruto grinned. "Probably not, sugar rush and all will send me into a funny craze, maybe." The sight of Kakashi doing something so normal as eat a cookie struck Naruto, leaving him secretly dazed and he had to look away before he could be discovered.

Kakashi laughed. "I'm sure we could do something about that energy." He paused suddenly at how bad that sounded and nearly smacked his forehead stupidly.

"Hm, if you find something, let me know," Naruto said deciding not to let his mind dwell on perverted ideas.

… Too late.

Both of them had sudden thoughts that neither knew about until they peered over at each other and the silence ticked for a good four seconds before they both started to laugh.

"Hm, midnight musings," Naruto said snagging another cookie and checking on the water.

"I'm surprised no one's here tonight," Kakashi then said hoping Naruto would catch on who he meant.

"Well," Naruto said pulling the kettle from the stove, "Panda-chan is getting some much needed sleep, Jiraiya I have no idea what that Perverted Hermit is out doing, Zabuza, I don't wanna know honestly and Haku I believe I last saw him with Sasuke-nii, and Iruka-sensei only ever stays all night with me on my birthday."

Kakashi sighed at that and pressed his elbows to the counter and took the offered drink. "Naru-chan, you forgot someone."

Naruto smiled blithely. "I have no clue where Itachi is. He pops in at random, sometimes I wake up and he's in my kitchen and other times he's asleep on my couch."

Kakashi stiffened. "You trust him." It was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto took his cup carefully and brushed by Kakashi touching the man on the back signaling him to follow into the living room. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" he asked sitting next to Naruto who brought his legs up under him and shifted so that he was facing Kakashi.

"Several reasons," Naruto said sipping his hot chocolate and putting it down on the table. "One, I saw the sad look in his eyes when I met him before he died. I yelled at him, telling him that I would have been a much better brother than he could ever be to Sasuke and the look – he almost cried. It's strange because he is a block of stone but I saw it. I saw all of his insecurities in those few seconds."

Kakashi crossed his leg and sagged comfortably as he took in Naruto's words.

"Also," Naruto paused, "before I was sent here, I was given a power from Itachi and he told me to use it if Sasuke or anyone was to become a threat to Konoha and this was that power. I know it can be dangerous to send your faith into someone you hardly know but those few meetings I had with him, it was like I did know him. A ten minute battle makes you learn about a person more than having known them for a lifetime."

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Soon, I will sit on top of him and we will tell everything."

Kakashi choked and smiled slightly at that. "I have to be there to see that."

Naruto chuckled humorlessly. "I may need you as a backup. Kami knows I might not be enough."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to come over here and interrogate you," he said solemnly, "I just – wanted to talk."

Naruto shrugged. "You're here and that's all that matters."

"Is it?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm only concerned," Kakashi said softly.

"You're allowed to be and I wouldn't expect less." Naruto smiled and jumped up to get the bag of cookies and came back in to see Kakashi laughing at him. "Mmm, cookies!"

He curled himself back up on the couch and placed them between the two.

"What are you going to do now that you're a Chuunin?"

Naruto shrugged. "Technically, I'm a Jounin with Sage Jutsu."

"Did you make Chuunin the first time?"

Naruto shook his head. "No_pe_," he put a pop in the _p_ as he spoke, "the fight with Neji the first time was really hard and I only won because of sheer determination and will. They didn't think we were ready to become Chuunin, we fought too hard."

"What did you do after?"

Naruto leaned back and thought about it. "Sasuke-nii was affected badly by the Cursed Seal of Heavens that Orochimaru had given him and he couldn't stop it from consuming him," he said sadly, "in the end there was nothing I could do. He almost killed me during a vicious fight at Valley's End. He shoved the Chidori right through my chest."

Kakashi paled at this and he suddenly turned away, fully regretting ever teaching Sasuke that move.

"It's different now, Kakashi," Naruto said pushing the bag aside and sliding a bit closer.

"Still, you should have warned me," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"No, I shouldn't have," Naruto rebutted lightly. "Sasuke-nii needed your training."

"What about you?" Kakashi asked. "I'm aware you are a Jounin and you didn't need my help but _then_, what about you Naruto? What did _I_ do about you?" he demanded painfully.

Naruto froze for a second before he shifted his legs and body until he was facing straight ahead. One leg remained curled while the other was propped up on the coffee table; he drew it toward him planting his foot on the sofa and wrapped an arm around his leg and knee. He did this to give him a few seconds to think and when time was up…

"Tell me," Kakashi managed to get out, his heart sinking further with every flash of recollecting memory that appeared in those sapphires orbs.

"I wasn't mature enough for you to teach me," Naruto decided on, "I had no chakra control except for the tree climbing exercise and I was still way too much for you to handle."

"So I just left you?" Kakashi deduced.

"Not exactly," Naruto said swallowing. "You – gave me Ebisu-san."

"Did you ask me to train you?"

Naruto sighed and tugged his blond ear-tail. "Yes, but to be fair I didn't even know a lot of the basics."

"That makes no difference," Kakashi said sharply.

"You didn't like me."

Kakashi felt nauseas and he tiredly rubbed his forehead and pulled the hitai-ite off his head and dropped it into his lap. He glared at it with both eyes. "Did it hurt, Naruto?"

"Of course it did," Naruto answered plainly. "I hid it effectively though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Naruto insisted. "Seriously, I wasn't up to par for you to teach and yeah it did hurt because you were one of two people that I wanted recognition from more than anything. You and Sasuke were the two most important people in my life not counting Iruka-sensei."

That didn't help; Kakashi hunched his shoulders forward, horrified at what he had learned.

"Naruto…"

"Would you stop beating yourself up?" Naruto chastised with a slight frown. "That was before and now everything has changed."

"Kami-sama, I'm terribly glad it did, Naruto."

"Kakashi, I wasn't exactly easy for someone like you to deal with," Naruto said, "I didn't really know how to react with people, I was always wanting someone to teach me and I came off loud and bold. In the academy no one taught me anything except for Iruka-sensei and like I said before I didn't truly grow up until Jiraiya's death. So please, cheer up!"

Kakashi smiled weakly and looked over at Naruto. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Telling me the truth, I really wanted to know."

Naruto rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "None of that matters anymore. All of what I said is gone now and it will never be, not now."

"_And not ever_," Kakashi whispered giving an unspoken promise.

It was almost four in the morning when Kakashi stated that he should leave. Naruto was up and followed him to the door. "I'm glad you came by."

Kakashi smiled again and this one had strength.

"Don't forget your mask," Naruto said picking it up and twirling it on his fingers.

Chuckling, Kakashi took it. "Good night," he said and hesitated very briefly leaning down just enough and captured Naruto's lips with his own in a minute's decision.

Naruto's heart and mind reeled with the contact and knowledge and he moaned very softly before kissing back, his fingertips touching Kakashi's cheek.

He tasted of hot chocolate and something else, something more that Naruto couldn't quite pinpoint but the longing in his body drew him closer to Kakashi's frame and he nearly shivered when Kakashi's arms pulled him closer until they were chest to chest; it was such a warm and intimate hold.

Naruto felt the soft ridges of his lips rubbing into Kakashi's discreetly deepening the kiss until the both were left a little stunned and breathless.

An age that seemed like a second before Kakashi finally pulled away and brushed one hand down his cheek. "Good night," he said again and disappeared into the awaiting darkness.

Naruto felt the weakness in his legs as he closed the door, he gasped and pressed his back to it and then slid to the floor. Never before had Naruto ever kissed another person that made his lips burn like fire to the skin without the agonizing pain and never had anyone made him feel deliriously weak.

Naruto licked his lips. He decided that the taste behind the hot chocolate was simply that of Hatake Kakashi.


	14. Episode Fourteen

_**Episode Fourteen**_

Dreams, they were so wonderful and to be honest, it was one dream that Naruto never wanted to leave. The taste of hot chocolate mixed with something so unexplainably amazing that it sent Naruto's heart flying out of his chest.

He awoke to the sound of page turning and moaned as his dreams faded, he turned over feeling his godfather's chubby leg as he did. He knew it was the Pervy Sage from his scent and the the fact that he was writing and he was the only one to be in his bed other than Gaara and that boy was thinner than him!

There was a chuckle but Naruto snuggled closer to Jiraiya before dozing back off only to be reawakened by his hair being tugged playfully. He groaned and batted the hand away only to receive another chuckle.

"Are we getting up any time today lazy Gaki?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Naruto mumbled something that his brain couldn't quite figure out before he pried his sleep filled eyes open and sat up as though he were drunk. He rubbed his eyes furiously desperate to get the nasty gunk out of his eyes. "Hm, what time is it?"

Finally, Naruto was able to see.

"One o' clock."

Naruto nodded not surprised in the least, he yawned and stretched. "I – didn't get to sleep until about four o' clock."

Naruto pushed the covers down and as his feet landed on the wooden floor, he stopped and rewound his mind back to why exactly he hadn't gotten to sleep until near daylight.

He squeaked aloud when he realized that his dreams hadn't exactly been a dream but reality. Jiraiya arched an eyebrow as Naruto giggled stupidly and staggered to the bathroom to get dressed thus causing Jiraiya to worry a little.

It was like Naruto was drunk, he stumbled through his morning routine dropping everything from the toothpaste to the hairbrush and it was only luck that Naruto caught his flinging toothbrush before it could wind up in the toilet.

"What did you drink last night?" Jiraiya asked when Naruto came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hot chocolate," Naruto answered honestly.

Jiraiya blinked. "By yourself?" He followed Naruto like a puppy to the kitchen, his curiosity rising every second.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Not something for your book Pervy Sage," he teased pulling out some bread and starting with toast.

"Awe, come on Gaki! Give me something to work with," Jiraiya complained hovering over Naruto like a child.

Naruto stuffed a piece of toast in the Sage's mouth before adding butter and jam to his own. "I had a visitor last night, alright?"

"Not alright!" Jiraiya declared after chewing and swallowing a mouthful of toast. "Tell me!" he practically whined causing Naruto to stare at him incredulously.

"Alright but swear you won't put it in the book."

"I swear!"

Naruto eyed him dubiously before smiling again. "Kakashi kissed me," he said feeling like a stupid girl in gossip mode.

Jiraiya almost dropped the toast as he stared stunned. "Did he now?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, we had a really long talk last night. I won't go into details," he said softly. "But it was nice." The teen gasped when Jiraiya practically lifted him off the ground.

"So undeniably cute and I have been revoked from using it, I mean I could seriously title the chapter, _Midnight Musings_."

"No!" Naruto said bonking him on the head with the tail end of the butter knife. "Keep this between you and me, please!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm only kidding Gaki, of course. Even I know some things need to be private."

Naruto gave him a look of thanks and breathed in relief when he was put back down on his feet.

"What are your plans for today?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know I feel weird."

"How so?" Jiraiya asked stealing another slice of toast. Lucky for Jiraiya's fingers Naruto had three others to contend with.

"Well, I'm a Chuunin-Jounin-Sage, how the hell does that even work?"

"However you want it Gaki."

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly before plopping down at his small table and eating his extremely late breakfast. "I'm not sure how it will work now, I mean last time none of us were Chuunin and now it's Sasuke and I."

"You will most likely keep your team, even with the Genin on it, sometimes she may be replaced for others more skilled if you go on ranked missions higher than C but I don't think you have much to worry about. You will likely be changed from Team Seven to Team Kakashi though and you'll no longer get missions that are pathetic, even to a Genin's standards."

Naruto snorted remembering annoying cats and idiot ladies squeezing the stuffing out of them.

There was a scratching at the door after Naruto's breakfast. Naruto quickly grabbed his bracelet and activated the Henge as Jiraiya let a familiar pug into the room.

"Pakkun!" Naruto said in surprise.

"Naruto-kun," he said sitting on his haunches, "message from Kakashi-kun, to meet on the bridge that leads to the training grounds area seven."

Naruto tilted his head. "Alright, I'll be there, thanks!"

Pakkun nodded. "See ya later, Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama!" He wasted no time rushing out of the apartment.

"So, I should probably show up an hour and a half then…"

Jiraiya chortled. "Probably."

Despite what Naruto said, he headed to the bridge an hour later; his heart was fluttering like crazy. Luckily for him, everyone knew Naruto to be a cheeky and cheerful Gaki.

Sasuke was already there sitting on the ground with his hands on the concrete and he was staring up at the white clouds. Naruto perched on the bridge, his legs swinging lazily, neither of them spoke, they didn't have too.

Sakura soon met them and sat as close to Sasuke as she could without him sneering at her.

"How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Ten minutes or so," Naruto said shrugging.

Sakura scowled. "Doesn't he ever take anything serious?"

"Sure he does," Naruto said, "he has his reasons for being late."

"Oh and what are those?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"How would I know?" he lied as Sasuke sent him a ghostly smirk. "Just leave him to his quirks."

"Quirks," Sasuke said blankly and Naruto saw behind the mask of the Uchiha that he was more than amused.

"And how's Haku doing, Sasuke-nii?" Naruto asked sweetly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How would I know?"

"I don't know, I last saw you with him," Naruto sing-songed playfully.

"He's fine," Sasuke answered after a minute.

Naruto beamed.

"So how does it feel to be a Chuunin?" Sakura asked hoping to strike up a conversation.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, seeing as he really wasn't a Chuunin.

"One step toward my goals," Sasuke answered and Naruto winced at that.

"What are those Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke never answered her and Naruto could feel the tension between them. Naruto had hoped he may have dampened Sasuke's want for revenge but obviously he hadn't. Perhaps Sasuke was more level headed about how to go about it but Naruto suspected that he couldn't stop all those jaded feelings that Sasuke held onto.

Naruto didn't know specifics, he had never asked in fear of the answers but now, he wondered if he should get the whole story.

He was saved from thinking harder about it when a white puff of smoke filled the area in front of Naruto and Kakashi was standing there, masked and giving a one-eyed smirk. "Yo!"

"You never cease to be on time, huh?" Sakura asked hotly.

Kakashi ignored her question. "I see we're all here." He observed everyone until he landed on Naruto and perched next to him and nudged him with concealed affection.

"Yup, on time," Naruto teased shifting so that he could see Kakashi and the others better.

"Why would you want to be on time?" Kakashi then asked.

"Either be on time or listen to a Perverted Sage," Naruto said getting a dry chuckle from the man. "So I decided to be on time. Watchya got for us today?" he asked feeling a warming sensation surrounding his chest and slipping down into his stomach. He had to keep telling himself that it wasn't a dream.

"I have plenty, I wanted to talk about the future of the team," Kakashi said and this made Sakura flinch.

"I'm going to be replaced aren't I?" Sakura asked sadly.

"We'll talk about that," Kakashi said trying to focus on why he had called them here. It really was hard when the sunshine kept distracting him. Naruto was so innocently cute, his hair flickering into his eyes and he could feel the boy's tiny shoulders. Wow, he looked like a chibi at twelve but when he aged he sure did grow and fill out.

After a second he remembered exactly what he wanted to say, especially to Sakura. "However, Sakura-san, I must stress that from here on out you need to take being a kunoichi seriously or I may be forced to do some rearranging. This team was specifically set up for combative infiltration, which means we will be on the front lines. If you are not cut out to be on the field of battle Sakura-san, please speak now and do not take your infatuation for Sasuke into account. He should have nothing to do with you getting yourself killed."

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened.

"O- oh, I – I know. I really want to be a better kunoichi," Sakura said desperately.

"Then, I've set up something for you and it's your job to take it or leave it."

"What's that Kakashi-sensei?"

"I was late today for a valid reason, Maito Gai and I have decided since he has two Genin and one Chuunin and I have two Chuunin and one Genin to do a temporary switch."

Sakura's face fell.

"This isn't permanent," Kakashi promised. "Not unless the time comes and you want it to be. What I'm saying is, Hyuuga Neji and Kuma Tenten are still Genin and they too were developed for combative infiltration and since Rock Lee is his Chuunin we've decided to take on a switch. You'll be with another kunoichi who could help you reach the level of Chuunin by the time the next exams crop back up again."

This made Sakura pause in her thoughts and tilt her head. She did want to be stronger and she did want to be useful and not just because of Sasuke-kun. She wanted to be strong to prove her worth against Ino and all those other bitches that had teased her when she was a little girl. Temari's words rang through her ears; she would give anything to be a kunoichi as strong _and_ beautiful as her. All that grace, Temari had it naturally, if only…

She nodded slowly. "That's fine, Kakashi-sensei."

"After you receive your title of Chuunin with Gai's team we will switch back and work on regrouping as teamwork. Also, I have added something else for you that may prove useful since you have such excellent chakra control."

Her curiosity was well peaked now. "Oh?"

"Tomorrow at ten o' clock you are to meet Yakushi Kabuto on the fourth floor of the Hospital and he will give you an introduction to Medical Ninjutsu. If there is one thing that is exceptionally important it's to be able to keep your comrades alive and healthy especially when they are thrown onto the front lines. Hyuuga Neji has quite the Medical Ninjutsu at his disposal being a Hyuuga, every one of them has excellent Chakra control so not only will you be learning valuable skills that will be useful to us but you'll also be able to join and actually fight without feeling useless."

Sakura bobbed her head furiously, looking rather excited now. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" she said sincerely.

Naruto guessed she must have realized that they weren't trying to get rid of her but actually help her. He could see her small shoulders relaxing and the self-esteem rising slightly.

Naruto decided that if anyone could slap the fan girl out of her that's not Tsunade it would be the one girl who idolized Tsunade, Tenten. So either way a lot of good will definitely come out of this and he was pleased that he had kept his mouth shut about Kabuto. Things would be progressing like they had before except this time she was learning the same things from different people.

"When will this start?" Sasuke asked.

"I was thinking at the first of the month we will make the switch and then we'll see how well your teamwork is."

"That's in two weeks," Sakura squeaked.

"You are to prepare yourself Sakura-san for Gai, he may look ridiculous but don't you dare judge his skill by his taste in clothes."

Naruto laughed out loud and even Sasuke smirked a little as Sakura blushed and mumbled, "I think I figured that out already."

"That's all I have for now."

Sakura scrambled and looked imploringly at Sasuke who was dusting his hands off. The Uchiha turned to Naruto. "I'll be _there_, if you want to join."

Naruto beamed. "Alright, tell Haku I said hi!"

Sasuke paused and he looked as though he were going to deny meeting him before he shrugged and nodded simultaneously. "See you."

Sakura frowned and tried to rush off to follow, knowing she wouldn't get anything from Naruto if she asked.

Chuckling, Kakashi dropped his gaze onto Naruto. "What are you doing today?"

Naruto shook his head. "No idea," he said jumping off the bridge. Kakashi followed suit and the two headed for a walk through the training grounds.

"You know, I like that off you better," Kakashi said reaching out to take Naruto's wrist and examining the bracelet. "You're so cute, like a chibi this way."

Naruto laughed and bumped Kakashi's side. "Maybe you're just too tall."

Kakashi deftly pulled the bracelet off causing Naruto to grimace as he began to grow. "Better."

Naruto circled his wrists and once again shook his feet one at a time. "Gah, puberty."

"Is it really?"

"That's what it feels like, my joints hurt when they do that. It's a very effective Henge not your typical one that can be seen through easily. There are three seals on this to keep from being discovered."

"I see," Kakashi said looking the bracelet over. He handed it back and Naruto stuffed it into his pocket.

They walked together in a comfortable silence; they passed by the area in which they had the begun the bell test.

"I have to know, who was tied to the pole the first time?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto laughed, "Yours truly."

"Really?"

"Yup, we passed because Sasuke and Sakura were going to feed me anyway."

"Sounds like something that would have happened. Now I have another question, will Sakura-san ever grow up or am I just wasting my time?"

"She does," Naruto said with a nod. "She becomes a very good Medic Nin and she uses her Chakra to channel it to her hand, she destroyed this whole area when you tested us the second time. Actually, she began to grow up a little more after her hair was chopped."

Kakashi looked confused and Naruto went on to explain what should have happened in the Forest of Death.

"How interesting, she actually cut her hair to get free…"

"Yep, but when Tsunade got a hold of her she shaped up and I think Tenten and Neji will do enough of that."

"That's what I was banking on," Kakashi said with a smile.

"The only thing I regret about the Forest of Death now is the hitai-ite I lost, it was Iruka's," he said softly. "He gave it to me the night Mizuki almost killed us."

"I see," Kakashi said tucking the information into the back of his mind to review later; right now he was trying to gauge Naruto's emotions and thoughts. What was he thinking? It was the one thing Kakashi longed to know but he wasn't sure if he should ask. Last night had been utterly spontaneous but perhaps one of the gentlest moments of his life.

The very air that Naruto gave off was filled with yellow light and that was where Minato-sensei and Naruto collided, both of them knew how to pull people to them like metal and magnet. They were blessed with an ability to change people's hearts and dive right into said muscle and latch on.

There was a movement from the trees causing Naruto to slip his bracelet back on and activate the Henge just as a tall brown-headed man appeared wearing an ANBU mask.

"Kakashi-san," he said approaching the two of them.

"Yes, Squirrel?" Kakashi queried.

"The Hokage has requested your presence as soon as possible."

"Thank you, I'll be there."

With a nod, the ANBU shot off. Naruto smirked and peered up at the now very tall silver-haired man.

Kakashi laughed and looked down at Naruto. "I will see you later."

Naruto sighed. "You're so tall from my stand point!"

Kakashi leaned down and pulled his mask far enough so that Naruto could see all of him. "And you're a chibi from _my_ stand point," he whispered and blessed Naruto with a kiss to his whisker marks before replacing the mask and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Once again, Naruto was stunned stiff. Did he always have to kiss and run?

(o)

The Hokage Tower was not the first stop on Kakashi's mind; he appeared before a yellow flame grave marker and stared at the encrypted name scrawled professionally in bold lettering: NAMIKAZE MINATO.

Usually, he visited his father or Obito alternatively but not today. He sank down onto the ground and crossed his legs and simply stared at it for a moment, his thoughts swirling around in his head.

"What would you think of me, Minato-sensei?" he asked the cold stone, he placed his elbow onto his knee and put his chin into the palm of his hand. "Is it okay that I hold such fierce affections for your only son? I wonder if you would approve or kick my ass? I would like to think you'd accept it; you are the kind of man who always looks beyond, who sees the good in everyone even if you are sometimes blinded. But this is your son, I don't know how you would have reacted had you survived long enough to see this come into play."

He sighed heavily and brushed his middle finger along the edge of his mask, he could feel the scar beneath the material.

He thought about Naruto and then he thought of the future; what could have been and what was at that very moment. He was altering everything left and right and Kakashi felt confused about things, he was guilty for stuff that could have occurred but hadn't. It did made no sense and yet it made perfect sense at the same time.

Naruto was perhaps the only one who had gotten an honest smile out of him, the only person to see behind the mask, and the only one who had the ability to make him feel a lot less lonely.

Kakashi remembered Naruto's words and deftly hand-signed: _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram_; "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Biting his thumb he placed his hand on the ground causing the seal to scrawl and glow in circles.

The Ninken appeared all eight of them and they greeted him instantly.

Pakkun tilted his head. "What's going on Kakashi-san?"

"I need you to do me a favor," he said softly, "Naruto's lost something in the Forest of Death that was kind of precious to him, would you mind retrieving it for me?"

Pakkun tilted his head and looked over. "Got that guys?"

They all called out in affirmation.

"Have anything that smells like him? I have his scent but they don't," Pakkun relayed.

Kakashi smirked and dipped into his pocket and pulled out a kunai that he had pick-pocketed from Naruto; he didn't know why he'd done it and would give it back to him later.

Maybe.

"Will this do?"

Pakkun sniffed and nodded. "Perfect scent of Naruto-kun."

Each one of the dogs took in the scent.

"Forest of Death, it's a hitai-ite."

"Right, we'll be back, let's go guys!"

The little dog with the droopy eyes; Biscuit was the only one that didn't talk; he wagged his tail for Kakashi to pet him. "Thanks Biscuit."

He woofed and then took off following the white one named Urushi.

They were gone and Kakashi was left staring at his sensei's grave for a little longer. "I guess I'll never really know, huh? I suppose I should just trust my instincts and be optimistic for once."

He stood after that. "Good-bye Minato-sensei."

When he popped into the office, he was stunned by what he saw. The first thing he noticed was Iruka was tied up by chakra ropes to a chair and he was actually _growling_ menacingly. Jiraiya was also there with his hand on Iruka's shoulder to try and calm him.

Another face that Kakashi hadn't seen in a very long time was standing behind the Hokage's desk against the windowsill which had the tapestries pulled shut to keep any potential lurkers from dropping in unexpectedly.

Long pale blonde hair, tied in two tails down her back, full figured chest, and clothes that didn't accent her precious features near enough was Tsunade, the Medic Sannin. She was also glaring, her light brown eyes piercing a man who stood with his back to the wall, scarlet eyes and familiar long black hair tied loosely to the base of his neck with pieces flying around.

"You!" Kakashi hissed before he could stop himself. His hands clenched into his fists and his one eye narrowed as the eldest Uchiha brother gazed at him, his face set into that of a slab of stone.

"Exactly!" Iruka snarled. "How dare he… if I get free from here…"

"Iruka-kun, calm down," Jiraiya said strangely serious for once.

Kakashi felt a rage deep inside of him as he tore his eye away from the thin man and looked to the Hokage. He was puffing away on his pipe before setting it aside.

"Now that we are here. We can begin," the Sandaime addressed. "Iruka-kun would you kindly calm down and allow for an explanation?"

"What kind of explanation can you give us, Hokage-sama?" Iruka demanded. "All I heard was him – _near_ – Naruto!"

Kakashi clenched his jaw but chose to keep quiet and instead, he sized up Itachi remembering what Naruto had said about him. He would try and trust the sunny blond, really he would but having this murderer in front of him now...

Instead of showing outright disgust and hate, he took a seat on the loveseat and waited as Jiraiya flashed him a look.

"I have asked each one of you here because of your personal feelings for Naruto-kun," he said gently. "So kindly listen to what I am about to tell you, this is a lot of information and it is an S-Class secret."

Tsunade managed to move from the sill, Itachi still in her line of sight as she took up the seat next to Kakashi.

"Now, may I ask where Naruto is at this moment?"

"I left him on the training grounds about forty minutes ago," Kakashi answered tightly.

"Very well, he really should be here to hear this."

"I don't want my boy around that murderer!" Iruka said sharply.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have brought him with me."

"I thought he would have been with Sasuke-kun and I didn't want him to become…" he paused and stiffened the door opened revealing the blond who closed the door tight.

Naruto had been shaking his head all the way to the tower. What was the point of getting Kakashi when he too was needed? A crow had come to him with a small scroll from Itachi saying to meet with the Hokage immediately.

Naruto didn't know exactly what was going on but one thing he did know it was the Hokage was probably aware of the changes, especially if Itachi was involved. But when he entered the room he hadn't expected to see Iruka tied up and glaring death at the Uchiha or Jiraiya trying to sooth him with one of his rare serious expressions.

Tsunade was sitting near Kakashi and Itachi was as far away from everyone without being totally excluded.

"So you're the Gaki…" said Tsunade tilting her head. "Mercy you do look like…."

"Minato?" Naruto finished with a sideways smile as she nodded looking a little weak. "Well Baa-chan we both know the reason for that."

She blinked at him. "How come you know me but I don't know you?"

"You're my Baa-chan! Well, at least the other one was."

"The other?" Tsunade asked.

"And that brings me to exactly what we need to discuss," Sarutobi said smiling a little. "Naruto if you wouldn't mind?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess so, but I don't want to give Baa-chan and Iruka-sensei a heart attack."

"What about this pervert and that pervert!" Tsunade argued pointing to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"We know," Kakashi and Jiraiya said in unison.

"I suspected that when Kakashi-kun protected Naruto from Anko-san's interrogation that he knew something but I had no idea that you Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "It happens, I'm special that way."

Naruto snorted. "More like it was an accident," he teased and went to stand with Itachi causing Iruka to snap.

"Get away from him Naruto-kun! Please!"

"Itachi won't hurt me," Naruto placated, "I promise you he won't. He's the one who made it possible for me to get here."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto held up his fingers. "Watch and don't faint." He pulled the bracelet deactivating the Henge causing the three who didn't know to gasp and cry out in shock.

"N- N Naruto-kun?" Iruka breathed.

Naruto smiled and used a kunai to rip the ropes from the man's arms. The two were the same height and Iruka was stunned silly. He touched Naruto's shoulders and looked him over.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade asked wide-eyed.

Naruto quickly explained everything leaving out the personal details that Kakashi and Itachi only knew and by the time it was over, the Sandaime was smiling slightly.

Iruka gasped, his body swayed and he looked as though he were really going to faint. Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up. The brunet groaned and pressed his head to Naruto's shoulder.

Tsunade was gawking. "What kind of seal was that?" she asked as Naruto tossed her the bracelet so she could check it out. "Interesting."

"Who else knows?" the Sandaime asked.

"Gaara of Suna," Naruto said and seeing the Hokage's slight confusion, Naruto went on to explain the truth behind Orochimaru and the death of the Kazekage by the Snake Sannin's hand.

Tsunade's eyes lit up as though they were on fire with every mention of Orochimaru. Jiraiya had a slightly lost look and Naruto didn't blame them. It was a look that could have been found in Naruto and Sakura when Sasuke left.

After the story, the Hokage looked at Naruto. "What level are you?"

"Jounin and I'm classified as a Sage with Seal Mastery."

"Which is why this is so impressive?" Tsunade said holding up the bracelet.

Naruto shrugged not really answering that, he felt a little sheepish at the compliment, Tsunade rarely ever gave them out.

Iruka seemed to have gotten some sense back and was now staring at Naruto in awe. "Th- that doesn't explain him!" he said jerking his head toward Itachi who hadn't spoken the entire time. If he hadn't been such an infamous person they might have forgotten about him.

"Itachi-san is innocent," the Sandaime began drawing in gasps from his small crowd. "Itachi-san would you like me to explain it?"

Itachi inclined his head only once and smile on Sarutobi's face lit the room before he began the explanation. "Very well, you see on the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Itachi walked into the battle at the near end, everyone was dead except for Fugaku who was fighting with a masked man. At the time we suspected it to be Madara but he never did give a face nor did he speak. Whoever it had been was well aware of Itachi's capabilities with Mangekyou he disappeared using Sharingan abilities to alter the room around him."

"From killing his friend, right?" Iruka asked gritting his teeth.

"No," Itachi this time answered. "I fabricated that tale to my brother so that he wouldn't know, so that he couldn't know. Killing your best friend does not make Mangekyou activate, what does is grief and _guilt_."

Iruka looked sad, torn between guilt and weariness.

"How do you know this is truth?" Tsunade asked the Sandaime.

The Sandaime tapped a very clever item on the side of his desk; Naruto recognized it as a white globe used to watch him often. "After Shisui drowned, I made it a purpose to keep tabs on Itachi-san, not because I thought he was guilty, but because I thought he might need a witness wherever he went."

"Danzo," Naruto said softly causing everyone to start and look at him.

"What are you talking about, Gaki?" Tsunade demanded.

"Danzo confiscated Shisui's eye and right arm," Naruto explained.

"He could have done that after the body was taken," Kakashi for the first time spoke up.

"It's true he could have, but I think there's a lot more at play. You see Danzo used the Sharingan to persuade the council to become Rokudaime when you Tsunade went into a comatose state after using all your chakra to protect Konoha's civilians. Itachi, do you know a man named Ao?"

Itachi looked at Naruto and nodded. "Kirigakure bodyguard to the Mizukage, he has the Byakugan eye from a defeated Hyuuga Clan member."

"He was the one who discovered it, he sensed Shisui's chakra."

"Hm." This came from the Sandaime. "It seems that there is a lot at play here," he said sitting back in his seat idly.

"He's never outright admitted it however according to a friend of mine who was a ROOT member; Danzo has an explicit hatred for all things Uchiha. It was an unhealthy obsession that everyone took notice of."

"But I don't think he'd be powerful enough without the backing of his ninja," Tsunade pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't underestimate him because he looks fragile Baa-chan. I'm Jiraiya's level in Sage arts and Kakashi is the single best ninja in Konoha hands down. We took him together and we wound up in a cell, true he couldn't kill us but he was able to do enough damage because we underestimated him."

Kakashi straightened at this. "How did we get out?"

"My ROOT member friend, speaking of, I'm going to have to find a way to get a hold of him," he said thoughtfully. "But he's a little unstable right now." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sai's a good guy really but Danzo messed with his head."

"We'll worry about Danzo and his ROOT Nin later right now what we have to deal with is now that you all know some of the answers to some very dark secrets what should we do next?" the Sandaime asked. "I prefer asking those I trust rather than the members of the council."

"This is a lot to take in," Tsunade remarked.

Iruka was now sitting once again in the chair, his gaze flickering from Itachi to Naruto alternatively. Jiraiya winked at Naruto who left Itachi's side to sit on the arm of the loveseat next to Kakashi.

"It is indeed."

"Sasuke," Naruto piped in again, "he needs to know the truth. He's old enough to accept it and young enough to forgive."

"When?" Kakashi asked.

"Tonight at my apartment?" Naruto suggested. "He might feel a little more comfortable that way." He said feeling a nauseating sensation. "Oh and it should only be Itachi, Kakashi, and me. I don't want to attack Sasuke with too many people, he may panic and try to run off and in case he flips out I think Kakashi would be best to handle him."

"Why me?" Kakashi asked.

"I might not be strong enough and he would do more than flip out if Itachi got near him."

"I'll leave the decisions up to you and Itachi-san."

Jiraiya sulked. "You guys get to go and have fun and I have to stay behind."

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry Pervy Sage!"

Tsunade snorted. "Pervy Sage, huh? I think I can like you, kid."

Naruto beamed.

Iruka looked over at Naruto. "You are unbelievable, Naruto-kun."

"Why is that, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled. "You just are," he said breathlessly.

Could it have been coincidence? Kakashi didn't know but it was at that moment that Biscuit popped into the room and stood before Kakashi with a wagging tail and his droopy eyes peering up innocently and clasped in his mouth was a hitai-ite.

Naruto looked down as Kakashi took the hitai-ite and stroked the dog's head. "Thanks Biscuit."

He barked high pitched before disappearing in a puff. Kakashi then handed it to Naruto, the teen peered at it with confusion.

"Wha-?"

"It's yours, isn't it?"

"M- mine?" Naruto took it. "How did you get it?"

"I had my Ninken search the Forest of Death."

Stunned, Naruto didn't know quite how to react at first, he stared at Kakashi for several long seconds before launching onto him and wrapping his arms around the man's neck and squeezing him tight. "Thank you, thank you!"

Kakashi chuckled, his heart thumping fast, Naruto's warm body pressed into his chest. He didn't have to say anything as he rubbed the teen's back and tugged on his blond ponytail gently.

"Thank you," Naruto said pulling back sheepishly. His cheeks flushed even brighter when he realized he was sitting in Kakashi's lap. Before anyone could comment on the situation, he crawled back onto the arm of the loveseat, his smile never ceasing.

"What was that all about?" Iruka asked looking suspiciously at Kakashi before studying Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Just something I lost Iruka-sensei."

Jiraiya was practically hopping up and down. "I can't wait to get back to Natsuki and Kisoki!" He was glowing bright red with excitement and Naruto thought he looked like a kid in a candy store.

Naruto then smirked at Jiraiya. "Oooh, Baa-chan!"

Jiraiya paled. "_No!_" he breathed causing Kakashi to chuckle softly.

"Yes, Gaki?" she asked curiously.

Naruto gave an indignant sniff. "Pervy Sage is writing perverted stuff about me!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and Jiraiya cleared his throat. "_Uh,_ well, I'll be going now… got two characters to get to…. _Aaahh_!" He rushed out of the room as Tsunade stood.

Naruto doubled over in giggles, Tsunade grinned slyly.

"You know I really do like you more and more!" Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen Jiraiya run like that in decades!"

"We'll have to do it more often," Naruto said wiping his eyes from the laughing tears.

Even the Sandaime was chuckling while Iruka looked torn between amusement and glaring at the door where Jiraiya had disappeared. Kakashi quirked his lip. "As scary as you are Tsunade-san he will never stop."

"Of course not," Tsunade scowled. "I mean this is the same guy who wound up with multiple broken bits after I caught him peaking in on me. He was in the hospital for two weeks and he went right back to doing it all over again."

"It's the thrill," Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Jiraiya-kun wouldn't be Jiraiya-kun if he didn't prove his self proclaiming of being a pervert," the Sandaime said as he lit his pipe and puffed on it. "Now, is there anything we have left to discuss?"

"So long as the discussions have nothing to do with me becoming a Hokage," Tsunade said darkly.

Naruto smiled. "You were such a wonderful one though, Baa-chan!"

"Oh hush it Gaki! How you ever talked me into it, I wouldn't know."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, we made a bet. At the time the Pervy Sage was trying to teach me the Rasengan and you bet that if I could complete it then you would agree to become Hokage."

Once again her eyes narrowed and looked like she was glaring at her nose before huffing. "That is so something I would do," she grumbled.

Naruto beamed. "You gave me a necklace that helps control the Kyuubi while I was training."

She gasped and stared up at Naruto. "Necklace?" she reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

Naruto nodded. "Yamato-taichou had to use his wood technique while Kakashi was teaching me Rasenshuriken because of the Kyuubi."

"Hm, and don't tell me your dream is to become a Hokage!" she said sharply.

Naruto shrugged. "It was a dream. I wanted to protect everyone and get the village to recognize me as something more than that demon boy."

Her gaze softened and she flung the necklace him. "Here Gaki, lose it and I'll kill you."

It dropped down onto Kakashi's knee; Naruto picked it up and looked at it closely. "Thanks Baa-chan."

She rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't actually feeling the hottest when I wrote this. I hope it turned out alright. Thank you for the response.


	15. Episode Fifteen

_**Episode Fifteen**_

Naruto could count only a handful of times in which he had been so utterly worried and nervous that he wanted to cry. Even when the Kyuubi's seal was released, Naruto didn't feel like he had now. It was after eight in the evening and Naruto had sent Gamakichi with a letter to Sasuke and now here he was waiting. Naruto would sit cross-legged next to a watchful Kakashi only to jump back up and pace again.

"You're making me dizzy, Naru-chan," Kakashi said as the boy looked at him with distress.

"I don't want to lose him, Kakashi!" Naruto said desperately as he sat in the armchair and drew his legs to his chest. "I hated that. You see, I've learned that while things don't happen exactly as you plan it from one time to another, they still happen. It was basic fact earlier with Sakura-san! Tsunade originally took her but she wouldn't this time because Jiraiya and I weren't looking for the newest Hokage and she has no reason at all to help Sakura. But she's still getting training, the same kind that she should receive under Tsunade. So – so what if – S – Sasuke-nii leaves like he had then?"

Kakashi wondered how to set Naruto's mind at ease. He got up from the couch and sat on the arm of the chair and touched the top of his hand; Naruto looked up at him imploringly and Kakashi hated to see that he was so worried that he was almost in tears.

That was something Kakashi didn't want to see, not ever!

"Answer me something," Kakashi began, "did Sasuke come back?"

Naruto bowed his head and pressed his chin to his knees. "He came back at the very end. You and he were the last ones I saw before Kyuubi consumed me."

"His destination was always here then," Kakashi said gently.

Naruto sighed heavily and leaned into Kakashi's side, he was trying to keep the panic to an all time minimum but it was hard. He closed his eyes and focused on the tips of Kakashi's fingers that were combing through his hair; he pressed his forehead to the man's thigh and smiled a little when Kakashi's hand ran down his back affectionately.

"Heh, thanks for agreeing to this," Naruto said sincerely.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Naruto peered up at him sheepishly. "I didn't want you here because of Sasuke-nii but because of me."

Kakashi chuckled and tugged off the chibi looking eighteen-year-old's hitai-ite and placed it aside. "I already knew that."

There was a knock on the door and Naruto's heart sank as he slowly got up and found Sasuke standing behind the door with Haku.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said opening to let him in.

"Naruto, what was it you wanted?" Sasuke asked for once in his life very curious.

Naruto swallowed and closed the door back before setting the lock in place. Sasuke wasn't surprised when he saw Kakashi sitting in an armchair.

"Yo!"

Naruto sat on the edge like Kakashi had as Sasuke and Haku took the couch. "Uh, well, you see there's a lot I need to tell you Sasuke-nii and I don't know where to start."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get on with it Naruto, you know I don't care whatever it is."

Haku's eyes widened when he realized what Naruto was going to say. "Is this about your real self?"

Naruto inclined his head and Sasuke frowned and looked over at Haku. "Real self?"

Haku smiled apologetically. "I didn't tell you because he didn't want me too."

Sasuke nodded sharply and glared at Naruto. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

Naruto slumped down on the arm of the chair and stared down at his bracelet, to be honest Naruto felt like his chest was going to explode. "You know how I seem to know what's going to happen before it actually does?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Well, that's because I know a little bit about what's going to happen. You see the twelve-year-old Naruto you knew doesn't exist." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he made to speak when Haku placed a hand over his mouth.

"Listen to him please?" Haku asked gently.

Sasuke glared at Haku before giving a nod, sheepishly Haku let go. "Sorry but can't you tell that Naruto is having tons of trouble?"

Sasuke rubbed the side of his head and made a motion with his hand to continue without speaking.

"You see, I'm not exactly from this timeframe. I died when I was eighteen and I was sent back here into my twelve-year-old's life. The Jutsu used consumed my twelve-year-old self, leaving me here stuck in this timeframe to change it."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked horrified.

Kakashi wordlessly took Naruto's wrist and pulled the bracelet off and Sasuke watched with a cry of shock as Naruto changed before his eyes. "H- how?"

Naruto got up as Sasuke stood from the couch, he was speechless.

"You see, I'm a Jounin with a Sage classification, I am also a master in fuuinjutsu."

The only thing that registered was the fact that Naruto had supposedly died. That wasn't supposed to happen. "How did you die?" Sasuke asked of all things. Whether he believed it or not didn't matter, the fact was an older version of Naruto was standing in front of him and he was annoyed at how short he suddenly felt.

"You know how the villagers didn't really like me?"

Sasuke nodded with a frown.

"That's because I have a certain nine-tailed demon sealed in my stomach," Naruto said and pulled up his shirt to show the seal around his navel.

Sasuke gasped as he stared at the seal in shock. "That's how you knew about Orochimaru..."

Naruto sighed and put his shirt back down. "Orochimaru took you away from me. You almost killed me."

It was like a slap to his face, Sasuke rocked back on his heels a look of disbelief on his face. Haku watched the two with sad eyes. "How did I do that?"

"You shoved Chidori through my chest at Valley's End when I tried to stop you from leaving. I was going to hit you with Rasengan but I missed, on purpose."

"Did I kill you?" Sasuke asked horrified.

"No, a man named Uchiha Madara released the Kyuubi inside of me."

Sasuke flinched. "W- who?"

"He's the one who founded Konoha, Sasuke. He was one of few who could control the tailed beasts with Eternal Mangekyou. You see Orochimaru's Seal was made up of corrupted chakra that caused you to believe that the only way you could get power was through him and him alone. He made you see me as a threat and you became jealous because I was supposedly growing too fast." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in.

It was as though the whole world was spinning. He peered up at Naruto when his began to speak again.

"Eventually, you took him up on that offer and there was nothing we could do about it. I tried everything in my power to get you back and you never listened. I didn't want that to happen this time so I killed Orochimaru, I don't want you leaving, not for some petty revenge that's pointless in the first place."

Sasuke took a step back hardly aware of Haku stopping him with gentle hands to his arms. He was feeling a little delirious; this was way too much information. He couldn't even put any of it in chronological order, how could he? It was all way too much to take in.

"Pointless?" Sasuke then said coming to terms with everything he learned. "Pointless? Naruto, do you have any idea what you're saying?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Sadly, I do know what I'm saying Sasuke. It is pointless revenge."

Sasuke was about to say something when he saw a shadow in the hall and seemingly out of nowhere Sasuke peered right up into scarlet comma wheel eyes. The youngest Uchiha turned bleach white and Haku gasped softly, even he hadn't known this.

The room dropped to an all time freezing temperature that caused Naruto to back up and sank down onto Kakashi's knee unconsciously. He trembled as he waited for Sasuke's true reaction; Kakashi's clenched his shoulders and whispered for him to take deep breaths. The tension was so thick that not even the sharpest kunai could get through it without having some serious trouble.

"Otouto," Itachi said coming over and dropping a hand on Naruto's hand.

Kakashi glared at the hand but said nothing as he continued to keep Naruto from shaking.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke reached out and smacked Itachi's hand away. "Don't you dare – put your filthy blood stained hands on Naruto!" he growled coming out of his sudden daze.

"Sasuke-nii, Itachi was the one who sent me back."

Sasuke flinched and to Naruto, he saw a strong torrential storm brewing when it came to rage and pain. There was a ton of it and even Haku was paralyzed where he stood, trying to figure out how to react to this situation.

Itachi gave Sasuke a cursory glance over. "You have done well, Otouto, you've grown."

Sasuke curled his lip in disgust. "What would you know?" he hissed viciously. "Naruto… explain yourself!"

Naruto sighed and quickly told Sasuke about when he met Itachi before his death. Sasuke looked as though he was about to spring into an attack but Haku was doing a good job of keeping him in line.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists and jerked away from Haku and sprang forward. "Well then I'll kill him early! Right no-" Sasuke froze when Itachi caught him up in a Mangekyou before he could take a step further.

Shuddering gasps escaped Sasuke, he sank down to his knees still locked in place from Itachi's bloody eyes. Itachi crossed the space between them and bent down in front of his little brother.

"What's going on?" Haku asked with growing concern. He placed a hand on Sasuke's back but he didn't even react. Haku knew all about the Sharingan, even the Mangekyou, what horrors were he being forced to watch?

"Itachi is showing him what happened that night," Naruto answered, "the truth."

_To Sasuke, it was as though he were caught in a black and white slow moving dream with only red for color, Itachi was running up the street of the Uchiha District and broke through the main house to see their father falling next to their mother from a slash to the neck down into his chest. The blood sprayed and the masked man looked over, only dark hair could be seen and before Itachi could catch him in his Mangekyou the entire room began to spin out of control sending Itachi to his knees. The masked man was gone and the room was silent and bare except for their parent's bodies. _

"_I- Itachi!" Fugaku spluttered and it took Itachi an age to crawl closer. "T- t- take my eyes a- and protect S- Sasuke. P- Please Itachi-kun." _

_Itachi shook his head trying to form coherent sentences but was unable; he drew in deep shuddering breaths as Fugaku looked up at him. "Do it, Itachi-kun, take my eyes and protect Sasuke. Something more vile and sinister than all of us knows is g- going on… keep him – sa- safe…" _

"_Father… I…" But Fugaku went still completely, his mouth open slightly as if he had wanted to say something more._

_The scene went on, from Itachi doing as his father said to staging the deaths so that it looked like he had done it and then Sasuke saw his small child self rush through tears streaming in haunted horror. It was a night worth a thousand words because Sasuke never remembered the tears in Itachi's eyes, or the fact that he had the Sharingan activated. Itachi took his memories of that night and replaced them with others, giving him a raging hatred for his older brother in hopes that he got stronger. When his small body finally passed out, Itachi bent down and kissed him on the forehead and placed his hitai-ite beside him and disappeared into the night. _

Sasuke felt as though he was smothering, the world around him swirled, his body tipped forward, and he was hardly aware of familiar arms latching around his frame. All he could comprehend were his family's death and Itachi crying before leaving. How was it that everything he had ever known was now an outright lie? A fabricated tale cooked up in hopes of him getting stronger. Sasuke's heart bled and burned and the pressure was drowning until he knew no more.

Naruto grimaced as he moved from Kakashi's side to the floor. Itachi watched and at first it seemed that Itachi wasn't affected by his brother choking on the agony of the truth but when Naruto saw him from this close, Itachi's feelings were crystal clear. Damn Uchiha's and their stone wall emotions, Naruto thought dryly.

Itachi caught Sasuke before he could collapse.

"Take him to my bed," Naruto insisted and Itachi nodded before doing just that.

Haku was stunned; he sat on his haunches staring at the place that Itachi had left. He'd been told of Itachi and what he'd done to Sasuke and his family and Haku had been prepared to hate the man but at that moment, he couldn't. How could you hate someone who looked so unbelievable broken?

"I – is he alright alone with him?"

"Itachi won't hurt him," Naruto said with confidence. He was still on the floor and he could feel Kakashi's legs against his back and for some reason it kept him from shaking.

"He didn't take it too well," Kakashi said into the air.

"No, he didn't," Naruto agreed. "That's a lot to take in, not only is his friend a demon boy but he's also eighteen years old and in cohorts with his so-called murderous brother." His shoulders sagged and bowed his head. "If he didn't hate me before that's nothing to how he'll hate me now."

"I think you're going too far," Kakashi insisted straightening up and squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Don't assume such things; pessimism doesn't become you, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help it, the worst feeling in the world for him was losing a friend and Sasuke was more than a friend. He was Naruto's brother, an important part of his self-made family and he didn't want to lose that, not for anything in this world.

Seeing that there was nothing more Haku could do, he left with a hug to Naruto and a promise to be over tomorrow. Naruto hardly reacted for he was sinking so deeply into his thoughts that he was on the verge of literally drowning.

Naruto managed to slide onto the couch; Kakashi moved from the armchair and pulled the eighteen-year-old close. Naruto smiled small and rested his head against Kakashi's chest. The man pulled his gloves off so that his hands were free and slowly began to skate his palms down Naruto's arms.

"Don't be so worried," Kakashi whispered into his ear. "This Sasuke won't give up on you."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I don't think anyone could give up on you, Naru-chan," Kakashi said truthfully. "I noticed his severe over protectiveness of you, when Itachi touched you. That told me right there that as of now you could do most anything and get away with it."

Naruto chuckled dryly and shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Not much," Naruto murmured. "I'm exhausted but nowhere near as bad off as Sasuke-nii. I'm just worried, he's in pain."

Kakashi gently sat Naruto up and winked. "I'll get you some covers."

Naruto watched Kakashi sift through the closet by the door for a bright orange comforter that Naruto never threw away and a matching set of pillows.

"You didn't get rid of all your orange I see," Kakashi said with a slight smile.

Naruto smiled and brought his shoulders up. "I like some orange just not in abundance."

Kakashi laughed quietly and dropped the pillows onto the couch.

"Are you staying for a while?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me too," Kakashi said coming down next to Naruto and grabbing the cover.

Naruto scooted closer and once again laid his head against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi reached up with one hand and untied the mask before setting it aside and pulling his forehead protector off and putting it next to Naruto's.

"Thank you," Naruto said enjoying the sight of Kakashi without his mask. He pressed a kiss to the man's cheek and was rewarded with a small squeeze to his sides.

"Just relax, everything will work out."

Naruto snuggled close, with his ear and cheek to Kakashi's chest he could hear the sound of a heart beat and followed the rhythmic thumps, his eyes drooped close on their own accord and Kakashi was given a chance to watch Naruto fall into a trouble sleep.

Kakashi sighed quietly and rubbed the side of his face and pressed his knuckles to his cheek while observing Naruto sleep. Discreetly, he shifted them until he too was lying down against the orange pillows. He drew the covers closer until face was covered all but his eyes and you could only see a mop of blond hair. Finally, he was comfortable and allowed his eyes to finally fall shut.

To be truly honest, Kakashi couldn't remember what it was like to fall asleep with someone and being out on missions didn't count.

Naruto awoke to the warmth around his body, arms held him tight and he could feel the rising and falling of Kakashi's chest. There was a third hand however on his shoulder, shaking him. He blinked awake and poked his head out of the orange covers. He gasped when he saw Sasuke hovering over him.

"Get up," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi and almost laughed when he realized the cover was hiding almost all of his face, his head was tilted to the side facing the back of the couch. Very slowly, Naruto extracted himself from Kakashi's arms, Sasuke held onto Naruto's elbow so that he didn't fall over. Naruto adjusted the covers and then stared down at Sasuke who glared.

"You should not be taller than me!" He poked the teen in the shoulder.

Naruto tilted his head. "Do you hate me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Sasuke whacked Naruto on the back of the head, causing the boy to yelp slightly. "Your idiocy doesn't change with age, hn?"

Naruto blushed and shrugged. "Bad habit," he murmured. "You're like an explosive Sasuke-nii. So, uhm, how are you?"

"I wanna kill someone," Sasuke said simply. "But it isn't you or…" he paused and glared at the hallway. "Him!"

Naruto bit his lip. "I'm sorry I deceived you, Sasuke-nii."

"You didn't really, the blame lies on Itachi, good intentions or not, he is still to blame and not you."

Naruto brought his shoulders up and pulled Sasuke to the kitchen so that they didn't disturb Kakashi anymore. Naruto was sure that he was already awake, a Nin never slept through a conversation.

Naruto began to make some hot chocolate, his favorite late night drink. Sasuke leaned against the counter. "Haku was worried."

Sasuke blushed a little. "Uh – where did he go?" he asked a little flustered.

Naruto smiled. "He didn't see anything else to do here so he left, he'll be around later this morning I would guess," he said checking the frog clock on the wall. It was after two. "What's going on with you two?"

"Not as much as you and Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said with a huff.

Naruto chuckled and poked his friend in the chest. "What's that suppose to mean? You do spend an awful lot of time together."

"Yeah well, he's alright, you know? He's intelligent and he's well kind of like you, innocent."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not innocent!"

"Says who?" Sasuke asked. "You are the most naïve person I know."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Why did everyone think he was naïve? "Hmph, whatever. So…?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Trying not to think about it." He took the hot chocolate and the two sat together at the small table.

"What about you two?"

Sasuke scowled. "I don't want to think about that either!" he insisted and grabbed the sides of his hair. "Everything I have ever known is a lie, I lived years despising that man, wanting to tear him apart and make him suffer but then…"

"He's the one suffering the most with a truth he couldn't explain."

Sasuke nodded without saying a word, to stuck in his mind. Luckily because it was Naruto he didn't need to say anything. They sat together drinking hot chocolate and Sasuke was appreciative that he wasn't alone.

Not everything was figured out yet, Sasuke was blocking a lot of information out, refusing to swallow it down and accept it. But he wasn't going to run, Itachi had told him of Naruto's fear, how could Naruto care so much? Sasuke wondered observing the cheerful blond and it seemed to Sasuke that even when he was eighteen he was still small, not so much that he looked like a nine-year-old chibi but the fact was Sasuke always saw him as younger and innocent even though really Sasuke knew he wasn't. Especially now that he knew Naruto had the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him, damn, how could his father do that to him?

The Yondaime should have chosen someone he didn't care about! But then Sasuke wiped that from his thoughts, if the Yondaime was anything like Naruto then Sasuke knew his own answer without ever having to ask.

There was still so much damage done that it would take a long time before Sasuke would truly come to terms with everything he had discovered.

Naruto saw this, he knew Sasuke would be struggling but the good thing about the whole thing, he wasn't going to run.

That made Naruto breathe out in relief.

The two went their separate ways Sasuke looked dubious as he headed toward the bedroom and Naruto took this time to examine the pretending-to-be-asleep figure on his couch. Kakashi was an interesting person, Naruto came to conclusion of and not just because he had fallen to the silver-haired Jounin.

Everything about him was interesting. Naruto smirked. "I know you're awake."

Kakashi cracked open an eye and tilted his head locking onto bright blue sapphires. "I told you, you were panicking for nothing."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he smiled gently and tugged the blanket back. Kakashi shifted onto his side and made room for Naruto who could barely fit with Kakashi on the couch. It was a rather tight squeeze and if Naruto even thought of turning over he'd go straight to the floor. It was only luck the two of them were rather thin.

Kakashi curled his arm around Naruto to keep him from toppling off. The close contact was warm and inviting and Kakashi knew he could fall asleep like this again to Naruto's slender frame warmed up against his.

Naruto tucked his arm between the two of them and used his other as a strange sort of pillow. "Yes but think about it from my point of view, I lost Sasuke-nii once and I didn't mention this before but Sasuke wound up an S-Class Nin, he was wanted dead on sight. He was in the Bingo book."

"How much was he worth?" Kakashi asked.

"Fifty-million Million Ryo with Mangekyou," Naruto said softly, "because he killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and Deidara. Also, the Raikage was after his ass for taking their Jinchuuriki," he said wincing.

Speaking of Naruto should probably send invoices to each of the Jinchuuriki's that would inevitably be hunted for their beasts.

Kakashi was stunned; Sasuke had done that much damage? "And yet you never gave up on him, hm?"

Naruto slipped out of his thoughts and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "Never, someone once told me that a wise person would give up on Sasuke and that only a fool would keep chasing and I told that someone that if being wise meant what they say it did then I'd rather be a fool all my life, I meant it then and I mean it now."

Kakashi smiled fondly and Naruto pressed a kiss to the man's smooth cheek. "Thank you again."

"For?"

"Staying."

Kakashi chuckled and responded with a kiss to Naruto's lips. The kiss began soft and exploring; Naruto's fingers twined into Kakashi's hair as their brushed sensually together until their mouths opened and it became something deeper and hotter.

The thrums of two beating hearts pulsed and vibrated against their chests; the air was smothered and given no room between the two on the couch. The tighter Kakashi held onto Naruto the deeper the blond kissed, his legs slipping between Kakashi's in an unconscious effort to get closer.

The warmth swallowed them and the trickling desire passed intricately from one to the other.

When morning came, Naruto was snuggled once again into Kakashi's chest and the man this time had his mask back on but kept his hitai-ite off and lying to the side.

This was what Sasuke and Itachi walked in on when they left Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke smirked as Itachi observed the two closely. They were about to leave the living room when the door jiggled and Haku walked in with a bag of groceries on his arm. He yelped quietly when he saw Itachi, Sasuke, and the two sleeping figures on the couch.

The three of them left the living room for the kitchen, Haku looking from Itachi to Sasuke before deciding not to question. "I said I'd come over in the morning and fix breakfast," he said as Sasuke poked through the bag of groceries.

Itachi observed their action, catching the concerned looks Haku sent Sasuke and the reassuring body language that his little brother showed to the older boy.

It was then that Itachi decided to take a few leafs out of Naruto's book and walked around to Haku and held out his hand. "Uchiha Itachi, what is your name?"

Haku blinked and Sasuke stared at his brother wearily. "Oh, uh, Haku just Haku. I don't have a last name."

"It's nice to meet you, Haku-kun."

"S- same?" he looked at Sasuke to make sure it was alright and when he got a nod he smiled. "Sorry, it's just I'm a little confused, I don't want to pry but I am concerned."

"It's fine; you are a part of Naruto's family and thus a part of ours."

"Thank you."

"Uh, Haku has a bloodline limit, Ice Release."

Itachi paused. "Do you?"

Blushing, Haku brought his shoulders up. "Yeah, I do I can."

It was that starting point that had Itachi talking more than he had in a long time, which confused and even scared Sasuke a little. He knew his brother was trying and as jaded as he felt about the man, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that brotherly pull from when he was a child. That same want to prove to his brother, to show him, and to be taught. It was all there hidden underneath the layers of grief, guilt, shame, hate, and rage.

The laughing little boy that Sasuke had been was shamelessly still there. Seeing Itachi actually work to win his approval was staggering and he set to help Haku with whatever it was he wanted to make.

His mind was still scrambled but he had a grip on a few things. But it would take a while.

Itachi left the room for a bit and Haku turned to him. "Are you really truly okay, Sasuke-kun?" he asked concerned.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really know, Haku," he admitted truthfully. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I'm on your side Sasuke-kun, yours and Naruto's," he said touch Sasuke's shoulder and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Haku was about to pull away when Sasuke snatched the boy's thin wrist and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, Haku."

Haku's cheeks burned attractively as he smiled. "You're welcome, now help me! I'm making pancakes and eggs for everyone!"

* * *

Smaller than my usual, but informative hope that makes up for it. Apologies for any errors, I went through this a little more hastily than usual.


	16. Episode Sixteen

_**Episode Sixteen**_

Things were revolving much strangely now than they had during Naruto's time. Between Zabuza's kenjutsu lessons and his incessant perverted teasing that caused Kakashi's vein to twitch and swell, Naruto found that his life was a whole lot more interesting now than it had ever been.

There was a strange sense of peace settling over Konoha and all the villagers could feel it, but Naruto knew that the peace wouldn't last very long. Itachi had mentioned that Pein under the orders of Madara wanted the Akatsuki members to begin infiltration starting with him and it was supposed to be Kisame and Itachi's job to kidnap Naruto. Itachi had decided that he would feed Kisame a memory when he was sleeping so that they didn't have to run into each other at all.

It would buy them some time, how much time Naruto wasn't sure of but it would be enough for now and the peace would be more than nice.

Lee's integration into Team Kakashi began very strangely, not only was he more exuberant than Naruto's younger self had ever been but he was always challenging them and then himself to either walk on his hands around the Hokage Tower one hundred times or to do cartwheels from the gates of Konoha to the bottom of the Hokage Monument.

However, when it came to B Ranked Missions, Lee was if nothing productive and skilled. Sometimes the three would use only taijutsu in fights and flowed with perfect precision while Kakashi hung back watching and only interfering if he thought something would get out of hand, which it didn't.

Naruto liked Lee, he was always ready with a smile and if he thought anyone on the team was down he was there to cheer a person up.

"Can we keep him?" Sasuke deadpanned one afternoon when Lee had taken off to see Gai after their fourth B Mission together. It was almost August now and the heat in Konoha was stifling, Naruto didn't remember it ever being so smothering.

Kakashi chuckled. "We'll see," he said handing Naruto a bottle of ice water. "I do admit he is much more effective when it comes to getting things done and you three work together without any complaints, although I shouldn't be surprised. Maito Gai may have strange taste but he is one hell of a sensei."

"Last time I saw Sakura-san, she was grumpy as hell," Naruto said crushing some of the ice. Haku had supplied them with the water every time they left on a mission and Sasuke was practicing senbon techniques whenever they met easy to fight morons.

"That would be because of Gai's unusual training techniques," Kakashi said as Sasuke shrugged.

"If she becomes useful, I wouldn't care," he admitted.

"The only problem with the four of us, none of us knows Medical Ninjutsu and you Naruto are the only one who can heal fast."

Naruto winced. "Yeah… I've been thinking about that. I don't have the chakra control, but you Sasuke?"

"I don't wish to join Sakura-san in the hospital," Sasuke said cringing.

"Hm, maybe I'll ask Baa-chan!" Naruto said thoughtfully. "She's still in town; she found a gambling place in the west part of Konoha."

It was with this thought that led Naruto to where he was at that moment. He could hear Tsunade telling Shizune to mind Tonton while she put her skills to work.

Naruto stepped in an alley and pulled off his bracelet and hid his whisker marks and untied his hitai-ite. When he entered he saw six different tables with elderly men and woman standing in front of each, their customers were calling out numbers and tickets while tossing dice in hopes of a big win.

Naruto saw Tsunade standing in front of a craps table. Shizune was standing wearily holding the little dressed up pig close.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Not now Shizune! I feel some luck coming on!"

Naruto brushed up next to her. "Go Baa-chan!"

Tsunade started and stared at Naruto with a soft gasp. He winked at her before she handed him the dice. "Whatever it is you want I'll listen if you roll."

Naruto should have known that she would pick up on a reason why he was here. "Sure and if I win?"

While Shizune looked confused, Tsunade narrowed her eyes on Naruto. "If you win, Gaki, then I will agree to whatever it is so long as it has nothing to do with Hokage crap."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said asking her to blow on them for luck.

Tsunade smirked and watched as Naruto tossed the die with careless ease. He didn't look at Tsunade as the elderly lady gasped.

"Seven."

Tsunade's jaw dropped and she glared at the dice. "You didn't…"

Naruto grinned. "Why Tsunade-baa-chan! I'm just a lucky little Gaki standing next to a good luck charm like you!"

Shizune giggled and even Tonton made a funny oink noise.

"Hmm." She grabbed the dice and handed it back to him. "One more time."

Naruto threw it again without so much as a care and again the dice showed _another_ seven.

"Just who are you?" the elderly lady minding the table asked.

"Lucky little Gaki," Naruto said sweetly. "Isagi Daisuke!"

Tsunade was stunned even as the lady grouched before handing her a pile of money. Naruto winked. "Let's have some dinner Baa-chan to celebrate the winnings."

"I need to bring you more often!" Tsunade said following along with Shizune and Tonton behind.

Naruto backtracked and pointed to Tonton in Shizune's arms. She handed the light pinkish creature over and she wiggled her nose against Naruto's. "Cute."

Tsunade smiled slightly before they got a table in a restaurant. The manager glared at the pig until Tsunade stated exactly who she was and instantly she was given recognition.

Naruto held the little piglet in his lap.

"What is it you want Gaki?" Tsunade asked running her nail across the menu.

"Well, it's about Medical Ninjutsu."

Tsunade paused and gazed up at him. "Talk."

Naruto explained to her about Sakura and having to put her on a team that would straighten her out. Tsunade frowned at the sound of her but then nodded when Naruto told her of Kakashi's plan. Naruto explained that Lee couldn't formulate chakra at all and that they were a bit short on Medical Ninjutsu.

"Sasuke-nii is the one who holds the most promise when it comes to control. He's already read up on human physiology thanks to Haku-otouto and I figure it would be a skill worth knowing. _Please, please_ Baa-chan!"

Tsunade scowled at him as Shizune looked at him with amusement. Tonton quipped from her perch on Naruto's lap before lowering her head and snuggling against him.

"Sasuke is a swift learner and a genius! You wouldn't have to do too much with him."

She placed her arms on the table and observed Naruto carefully. "On one condition, Gaki."

"Ooh?"

"Join me for craps every other Friday night."

Naruto perked. "That could be fun," he said thoughtfully. "You got it!" he said grinning.

"Good, maybe I can win back all that money I lost," Tsunade said as the waitress came over with their order.

oOo

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Kakashi asked burying his nose into Naruto's neck. It was that same night and Kakashi had dropped by with some nightly ramen and to talk. His mask was off and lying on the counter and Naruto was nibbling on a carrot. Rather than eating, Kakashi had taken to inspecting Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "I saw Baa-chan today. I gambled a little and talked my way into getting her to train Sasuke-nii."

"So that's what you've been doing the last few days?" Kakashi asked tugging the hair tie out of Naruto's hair and letting it fly free.

"Yup."

"Did you win?" Kakashi asked watching Naruto pucker his lips to suck the noodle into his mouth. Oh, the thoughts, he hummed inwardly.

They were sitting on the sofa together, Kakashi stretched out with his arms tight around Naruto. He hadn't seen him all day they'd taken a break from the series of B Ranks so that Naruto could spend time training with that evil perverted demon, much to Kakashi's distress.

"Yup, I win almost every time and I've become her best friend for it," Naruto said watching Kakashi flick the rubber band with his finger and thumb. It flung across the room hitting the wall before meeting an untimely end to the floor.

"Hm, maybe I should join sometime. How do you get in?"

"Get rid of the whisker marks and take off the Henge," Naruto said shrugging, "no one knows the difference."

"Alias?"

"Isagi Daisuke."

"I like that," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"You should, you did come up with it."

"Funny, I can't remember."

Naruto smiled at that. There were a lot of things that he didn't want Kakashi to remember. He shifted so that he was sitting sideways; he slipped his feet between the man's knees and poked at his ramen with the chopsticks. "You don't need to."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. "You have me curious, how were we then?"

"There wasn't a we."

"Really?"

"Too much going on," Naruto admitted. "Things got too serious, so much war. What you see right now did not happen then. The time we did spend together it was training or distress and you didn't really start to see me until after Jiraiya died, I don't think. I have no idea what was on your mind then. I was sent into training with Fukasaku and Shima and got word of Pein's attack. You were dead for a while until I somehow got it through his thick skull that what he was doing wasn't something he had to do."

Kakashi frowned. "What about afterwards?"

"Uhm, I think too much war happened. I've liked you for a long time but I have no idea how you felt about me."

Kakashi pressed his chin to Naruto's shoulder. "Hm, did you have any prior relationships?"

Naruto shrugged. "The only one I did have saw right through me, Kakashi. Everyone but you knew how I felt and it never got very far."

"I'm glad that time is gone now," Kakashi said feeling a little possessive at the idea of anyone holding onto Naruto. "Who was it?"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto asked tapping him on the nose with a chopstick. He set the ramen aside.

"I'm curious."

"It was Kiba," Naruto answered plainly.

Kakashi thought about it. "I wouldn't have guessed him."

Naruto chuckled. "We were sent on an aid mission together with Yamato-taichou and Sakura-san. You had Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji on the border of Kiri, apparently you had more than you could handle. Chouji almost died had it not been for Sakura-san, Ino could barely keep the bleeding down. Sai at the time was in the hospital, Danzo had gotten to him good," he said grimly.

"Sai is the ROOT member?"

"Yup, I think I'm going to kidnap him sometime soon," Naruto said shrugging. "That's about all I can think of, unless Jiji-sama can request a ROOT member and we can only hope we get Sai."

"Can you kidnap?" Kakashi asked thoughtfully.

"Not well, you caught me trying to kidnap Panda-chan," Naruto pouted making Kakashi smiled slightly. "I was desperate that night to get Panda-chan sealed. I'd still like to have words with that old hag."

"Who?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Chiyo."

"Aah," Kakashi said in recognition. "Her."

"She should stay away from all things fuuinjutsu and stick with her poisons." Naruto deadpanned.

"Was it that bad?"

"You don't put a demon seal over a person's heart!" Naruto scowled cheeks burning red. "That is just asking for torment and chaos for everyone involved. I moved it to his shoulder blade and resealed it."

"How did you do that without a sacrifice?"

"Shukaku was already sealed in Gaara, I didn't need a sacrifice the only thing that could have hurt me was its chakra essence that seeped out and that's why I used Itachi's Sharingan to control it. The Seal that my father used was a lot more complex, I'm still unraveling the layers of it even as we speak."

"Your father was a master at the art."

"I know," Naruto said nodding. "If only I could find the scrolls somewhere but Baa-chan looked for me, even in the forbidden vault but she couldn't find them, so I had to go on the knowledge I know and when I met him."

"Met him?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"He came to me when the Kyuubi sprang to eight-tails. He explained a little bit about my Seal but we didn't have much time, the ninth-tail was about to evolve and consume me completely. Minato resealed it."

"Why didn't he reseal it the second time?"

"It happened too fast," Naruto explained. "One minute I'm standing there fighting Madara and the next I'm trapped and I feel this explosion inside of me like lava, I was consumed and it was like I was stuck in nothing but blackness while Kyuubi was out there, it was horrifying. You and Sasuke were the last ones I saw before I went under so to say."

Kakashi held Naruto closer and watched the pain flicker across his face, it was something that he never wished to see; Naruto and pain should not exist together.

"It's going to be different this time," Naruto said factually. "We won't lose; we will fight and defeat Madara's Eternal Mangekyou. Not everything stays infallible."

Kakashi always wound up surprised by Naruto's reinforced outlook on things. One of the many layers that Naruto would always possess and it was why Kakashi was here now with Naruto in his arms, feeling for once that the world could be right and that peace was possible.

Ninja were taught to believe that peace was impossible and that there would always be a fight and a war going on somewhere but with Naruto around, Kakashi felt that this was wrong, if peace was possible then Naruto could bring it.

So long as he wasn't alone and it was in those few moments lying there with the sunny blond that Kakashi realized that the enemy wasn't Madara or anything remotely human for that matter.

Naruto's worst enemy was being alone, take away everyone Naruto loved or needed and his whole world would crumble to ash.

Kakashi had decided then and there that while he was alive that Naruto's enemy wouldn't exist. He wouldn't let it and Kami be damned if he got in Kakashi's way.

oOo

With August came September and the Chuunin Exams were getting underway once more. The Sandaime and the other Kages agreed that Konoha should hold it a second time considering there were no casualties; however the entries were a lot more various than last time. Hidden Village of Stone, Mist, Sand, and Cloud had all put themselves down. Tsunade and Jiraiya were attending as guards for the Hokage. Naruto's team and two other older Chuunin teams would also be surrounding the stadium during the final tournament.

Gaara had yet to be announced as Sunagakure's Kazekage but he would be arriving as the acting Kage with Baki and his siblings. Naruto had been sent a missive yesterday and he offered Gaara a place to stay.

Zabuza and Haku had also been asked personally to stand on guard. Itachi was in and out often and it seemed that the Uchiha was attempting to establish a connection with Sasuke who was still very meticulous about him but it did help that Itachi was focusing on teaching him a Sharingan specialized Jutsu.

If it had something to do with training, Sasuke's heart could almost always be won, Naruto figured and so did Itachi obviously. It was strained but it was working.

A little.

Naruto was also working with Zabuza under the watch of Kakashi who pretended to be reading his porn book while all the while glaring at Zabuza using his Sharingan. It was funny for Naruto that whenever he tripped up and fell, Kakashi would clench his jaw because Zabuza had a habit of making the silver-haired man very angry with his taunting jokes about how cute Naruto looked face down on the ground or how he looked covered in dirt and dust.

For the first time in a while, Naruto and Sasuke met with Sakura at the ramen stand and the difference in her was almost immense.

For one thing, she didn't blush like cherry when she saw Sasuke and for another her outfit had changed from the restricted red skirt that she'd always wore to black leggings that were cut off just above the knee with a red vest and a pair of shorts that matched. Naruto also noticed a weapon's pouch around her waist and thigh. Her hair was pinned back in a bun held by two senbon needles.

"Sakura-san!"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" she said genially. "How are you guys?"

Sasuke had been hesitant to sit anywhere near her until Naruto reached up and took his wrist and pulled him literally onto the stool.

"Good, ready for the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Very ready," Sakura said nibbling on the ramen. Naruto noticed a book next to her glass of water.

"Gentle taijutsu?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Neji-kun gave it to me."

"So things are going good?"

She nodded. "A rocky start though," Sakura admitted a little shamefully.

"Oh?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I think it turned out for the best, you know? Gai-sensei is tough but Neji-kun and Tenten-san were worse at first."

Naruto winced, he could imagine how Neji had acted toward Sakura but Tenten?

"How are you Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine," Sasuke said eyeing her cautiously. "You look more like a kunoichi."

Sakura's weak smile strengthened. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She turned to Naruto. "You know you really inspired Neji-kun, Naruto. He does nothing but talk about you."

Naruto laughed. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "He's asked me everything about you, right down your favorite color and food."

Sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I think that's good."

"Not for you if Kakashi-sensei gets a hold of that," Sasuke hissed causing the blond to blush and Sakura to blink.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

Neither of them got a chance to answer for Ayame chose that moment to grace them with her presence.

After she left, Sakura scooted closer. "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke nudged Naruto who growled at the raven-haired teen.

"Awe, come on tell me!" Sakura pleaded. "I haven't heard anything fun in so long, Tenten doesn't like gossip not that I blame her, I guess it can get annoying but please Naruto, tell me! What about Kakashi-sensei! I won't tell, I swear."

Naruto saw the desire to be included in on something and even Sasuke saw it and grudgingly admitted that perhaps Sakura could be alright.

"Kakashi-sensei is a little fond of me," Naruto murmured trying to rub the heat off his cheeks.

Sakura laughed. "I already knew that! But how fond?"

Sasuke coughed and murmured something under his breath that sounded like, kisses and ramen at night only for Naruto to shoot a glare at his friend who shrugged and tried to fake innocence.

"That's my look, Sasuke-nii, not yours and you suck at it."

Sasuke tilted his head loftily and bopped Naruto with his chopsticks. "True."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Kisses? Did I hear kisses in all that mumbling?"

Naruto's pink cheeks got brighter and he grumbled and pressed his chin to the table. "Maybe, but don't tell Sakura-san!"

"No, I won't, I won't. I'm so deprived, I'll be quiet! My team is so boring about personal lives," she groused. "So tell me is he cute under the mask?"

Naruto laughed out loud.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Perhaps there were a few things that would never change on Sakura, but if they were like this then Naruto could live with it, Sasuke to… _maybe_.

There was chatter, Sakura explained her training in weapons from Tenten and taijutsu from Neji along with impossible challenges that Gai had set up for all three of them.

"I was tied to Tenten for eight hours," Sakura said shaking her head. "He said if we couldn't work in sync together then the team would be pointless. It wouldn't have been so bad had Tenten not wanted to stab me every ten minutes but I guess it could have been deserved… I wasn't very happy at the beginning and neither were they."

Naruto and Sasuke decided not to tell her that Lee was a perfect addition to their team. She talked about her Medical Ninjutsu and how well she was progressing under Kabuto.

"He's really nice and he's clever," Sakura said cheerfully. "He's also really patient, I messed up and regenerated an arm backwards and he didn't even yell, he just laughed and asked if I was making an experiment out of the poor guy."

That sounded like Kabuto, Naruto thought with amusement.

"Experiments are Kabu-kun's specialty."

There was a swinging of the eaves and before Naruto could turn around to look who it was, Kakashi's hands landed on his shoulders. "Yo! I thought I would find you here," he said to Naruto and then saw Sakura. "Sakura-san, how unexpected."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke moved down a seat and Kakashi took it.

"Gai seems to be doing you good."

She nodded. "How are you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Good," Kakashi said declining any food when Ayame came by offering with a blush on her cheeks. "Ready for your exams?"

"Much more ready this time than last," Sakura assured.

Naruto ate and listened to Sakura retell everything to Kakashi.

As she talked, Kakashi pretended to be listening while studying Naruto instead. She was as long winded Gai, who'd already updated him on Sakura's progress.

They heard a couple of voices from behind the eaves of Ichiraku's. "Neh, why do I have to eat?" Shikamaru's complaining tone never ceased to amuse Naruto.

"If you get any skinnier I'm not going to be happy!" That was Asuma.

"I eat when I have too."

'You haven't eaten since eight this morning!" Asuma grouched and pushed the pineapple headed teen through and plonked him down right next to Sasuke. "Hey Kakashi, guys."

"Naruto-kun!" Shikamaru said perking a bit.

"Shika-chan!" Naruto waved happily.

Ayame bustled over inquiringly. "Two chicken with rice, make his a double order." Asuma said pointing two fingers to the grousing teen.

"Coming right up!" she chirped and bustled off.

"Neh, I can't eat that much!"

"Too bad," Asuma said plucking his ponytail.

Sasuke feeling a little claustrophobic actually moved to sit on the other side of Sakura, who beamed at him. "Hn."

Asuma seeing the free spot next to Kakashi stole it. Shikamaru folded his hands on the counter and placed his head on them. "I'm tired."

"He needs some motivation," Kakashi mused as Asuma grunted and cast a glance over his shoulder at Shikamaru.

"You're telling me. The only thing he's motivated on doing is Shogi and cloud watching."

"_Go_ isn't so bad," Shikamaru murmured.

Asuma glared at him before turning to Kakashi and asking how things were with him and then alternated his questions to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"This one is sulking because he's been put on the front lines for the Chuunin Exams."

Shikamaru scowled but said nothing else as Ayame put two heaping bowls in front of him. "Asuma-sensei!"

"Eat!"

Shikamaru picked up his chopsticks and poked his sensei in the back with them. "You are troublesome and so is this."

Asuma rolled his eyes a half smile on his face. "You can deal with it," he said as Ayame put a bowl in front of him. "Thanks."

Naruto snickered behind his ramen and chirp out for another bowl.

"How many have you had now, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm."

"Five," Sasuke answered.

Sakura shook her head with amusement. "I do wonder how you eat that and stay so skinny."

"Where's the rest of your team, Asuma?"

"Chouji and Ino are working with their new Genin partner; I left them to fight it out."

Sasuke checked the time. "Naruto, I have to go."

Naruto nodded. "See ya, better not be late, Baa-chan will kill you."

He grunted and paid his tab before rushing off leaving Sakura staring after him. "He still doesn't like me much, huh?"

Naruto thought about it. "I think, Sakura-san it's time for you to move on."

Sakura frowned. "Why is that?" she asked sharply.

Uh oh, here comes the infatuation, he thought trying to think of a way to delicately handle the situation. "I'm not exactly sure you're his type."

She glowered. "What is then? That Ino-pig!" she blushed and ducked her head. "Sorry Naruto."

Naruto arched an eyebrow; he supposed she would always be the same Sakura underneath the education and strength. "I doubt Ino could do anything for him either."

She paused at this. "You mean – he – he's gay?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I don't know if he's always been that way…" he trailed off.

"So, he'll never like me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't really be worrying about that Sakura-san. Don't tell me all of this is an act?"

She shook her head furiously. "It's not, I mean it's hard you know? I'm trying to get over it, really I am." Naruto saw her hand clenched into a fist at her side, like she wanted to punch something.

He cleared his throat and went back to his new bowl of ramen.

"I guess I have to accept it don't I?"

"Probably," Naruto said eyeing that fist out of the corner of his eye warily.

"I'm going to try," Sakura said wincing. "I still like him though."

"I kind of figured that."

Sakura took in deep breaths and unclenched her fist and placed it on the counter flat. Naruto was going to take a guess that Gai had been working on her anger problems. "Where did he go though?" she asked tentatively.

"Baa-chan for some training, her Tsunade."

"The Sannin?" Sakura said in shock.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, training, what kind?"

"Medical Ninjutsu."

Her face fell a bit. "He's learning that too, huh?"

"Well, it's really useful, I'm crap at control and Lee really can't mold chakra and we need someone with healing abilities. Kakashi only knows the basics."

She gave a curt nod. "I see."

"We're not replacing you, Sakura-san."

"I- I know," Sakura said stirring the cold noodles before shoving it aside. "I like my team, kind of, sort of, okay maybe not as much as you guys, how do you like Lee-san?" she blurted out apprehensively.

"He's nice," Naruto said remaining vague.

She frowned as if she knew what he was thinking. "He works well, doesn't he? You guys get along wonderfully."

"Doesn't mean it's going to stay like that."

"I guess so."

Naruto felt for her, really he did but what else could he say or do? He heard Kakashi and Asuma laugh while Shikamaru groused.

"I'm full!"

"Eat."

"Neh, you tell me to eat, tell Chouji to stop eating, and Ino to shut up… you're never going to get what you want that way," Shikamaru said pushing the first bowl away and glaring at the second.

"It'll kick in, eventually," Asuma said dubiously.

Kakashi chortled. "The last two, I doubt it."

oOo

The first two exams went off without a hitch; Naruto watched the preliminaries with Sasuke, Lee, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

Kakashi was doing the examining this time; Naruto was plonked on the floor and using Jiraiya's legs to lean against. Naruto and Tsunade had made a bet, the loser had to agree to be Jiraiya's inspiration for the night and the winner got to laugh his or her ass off while watching it.

Jiraiya was excited and the Sandaime could be seen chuckling while Sasuke looked frightened at the prospect of Tsunade losing.

"Damn you, Naruto! If she loses she's going to give me hell for weeks," Sasuke hissed in his ear.

"You'll live, Sasuke-nii."

"Hn, are you sure of that?"

Kiba was out after a nasty run in with a Stone Ninja and Tenten wound up nearly mauled by a vicious female Mist Ninja with a thirst for blood. Neji made it and to Naruto's slight surprise so did Sakura who was battling a Rain Nin and knocked her out using a Medical technique that Kabuto had taught her.

In the end it was Sakura, Shino, Neji, Chouji, and Hinata from the Leaf, two shinobi from Stone, the vicious female from Mist and her teammate who looked like a hulking brute taller than Chouji with the same weight mass, and a kunoichi from Grass.

Tsunade growled at Naruto and gnashed her teeth as Jiraiya grinned at her. "Tsunade-chan!" Tsunade had put her faith in an all Konoha tournament while Naruto banked on Stone and Mist getting into the final round.

Sasuke hung his head. "Awe, Sasuke-nii, need some Haku help?"

"Shut it!" Sasuke hissed and elbowed the blond. "I could kill you right now!"

Naruto stifled his laughs. "Come let's go congratulate Sakura-san."

"Do I have too?" Sasuke groused.

"Yes."

Sasuke huffed before standing and brushing the dust off his shorts. "Fine."

Sakura's eyes lit up when Naruto hugged her and Sasuke inclined his head. "You did better."

"Ooh thank you Sasuke-kun!" she couldn't help herself and hugged Sasuke causing him to stand rigidly while Ino growled somewhere behind Asuma and Chouji.

Naruto chuckled as he looked back at Kakashi, who was also congratulating Sakura, it was better than nothing.

Kakashi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and bent down and whispered, "You have a strange set of luck, Naru-chan; Tsunade-san is giving you a death stare."

"I'll make it up to her by winning big this weekend," Naruto assured.

"You better!" Sasuke hissed overhearing the conversation. "I am not going to have my ass bruised because of _your_ luck."

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto grinned childishly.

After the information, Naruto and everyone was heading out of the tower, it was almost eleven at night; Kakashi gently caught his elbow and pulled him into his chest. Sasuke saw this but kept walking, even with Sakura's incessant chatter on how she would become a Chuunin and defeat the vicious Mist Nin who hurt Tenten.

Naruto looked up at his partner and could see the indents of a smile. "What can I do for you Kakashi?" he asked sweetly. He wished he could pull the mask down and kiss him but in public in front of everyone was probably not a good idea.

"There's plenty you can do, but for now, I'd like to have you over for the night," Kakashi asked. "Preferably out of your cute chibi façade."

Naruto hummed, enjoying the warmth on his back. "I could do that, let me grab some stuff from the apartment and I'll be over."

Asuma bumped him as he walked out. "Watch it there Kakashi, some might think you're up to something," he taunted before steering a grumbling Shikamaru and a bitchy Ino further out of the tower.

Kakashi rolled his one eye. "See you soon, Naru-chan." He disappeared in a puff leaving Naruto's back feeling a little colder than before.

Naruto passed Sasuke in a hug. "See you later, bye Sakura-san!" he shot off much to Sasuke distress.

He snickered thinking about poor Sasuke in the clutches of an eager Sakura. He could be so mean sometimes; he thought happily as he skimmed the rooftops and landed in front of his apartment.

He shoved the key in and entered the blacked out apartment and grimace before turning on some lanterns and giving the room a warm glow. He passed by the table and frowned before backing up and staring down at his books.

He could have sworn that his _Seals and Mastermind_ scroll was laying on the right by his stuffed frog so why was it on the left? He noticed that his notes about his Kyuubi seal was upside down and frowned, perhaps Itachi had been here. He nodded to the empty air to confirm this before heading to his bedroom to get some clothes.

Naruto stuffed a black bag with a couple things before noticing a sheet of paper lying on his pillow.

He snatched it quickly and his eyes narrowed.

_-My Little Jinchuuriki_

_You should really invest in better Jutsu to keep all those of harm and war out. I'll make it brief, Akatsuki is on the move and first up is the one-tailed Shukaku, Deidara of Iwagakure and Sasori of Sunagakure are expected to collect their Jinchuuriki on the second of November. _

_Remember your promise of peace. _

_N._

It was then that Naruto for some strange reason, Naruto noticed his entire room was covered in paper made carnations and roses.

* * *

**_For Manga Readers_**: Got a question for you, did you find the last Manga chapter annoying at all? To me, it's driving me nuts and it seems to be all over the place with no direction. Heh, sorry just wondered. =)


	17. Episode Seventeen

_**Episode Seventeen**_

Panic!

It was the only thing that made sense and damn did Naruto panic. His breathing became restricted and he gripped the letter while staring around his room. Konan and Pein were here.

Konan and Pein were in his room.

In Konoha.

How the fuck did they get in?! Naruto's mind screamed out as he quickly shoved the last of his things into his bag and quickly made his escape. Not only did Naruto not feel safe in his own apartment but his mind was buzzing.

Even after he swore to Pein that he would do everything he could to end the hatred and war, he was feeling like a bit of a hypocrite because right now, simply knowing that Pein was anywhere near Konoha, near his godfather drove him completely insane. Things were progressing sooner and faster than he expected.

But they were progressing and that was all that mattered and why the fuck did Pein give him this information? To undermine his own organization? What did he know? What didn't he know? Did Itachi inform him or did Pein inform Itachi?

So many questions and absolutely no answers.

He got to Kakashi's apartment complex and dropped down onto the landing in front of the apartment. He tapped upon it and waited, his eyes darting all around him as if he were ready to see one of the many Paths of Pein coming toward him.

The door jerked open and Kakashi let him in. Instantly, the man knew something was wrong. Naruto slipped off the bracelet and then wordlessly handed him the letter.

Kakashi had his mask off and was wearing loose fitting blue pajama bottoms and a black sleeveless shirt. Naruto glanced at the ANBU tattoo marked on his bicep and quirked his lip, Kakashi really was nice to look at, huh? He thought trying to take his mind off the letter.

"Who is this from?"

"Pein," Naruto whispered. "He and Konan were in my room, they were in Konoha, and so close to my godfather…"

Kakashi saw the panic and set the letter aside.

"Things are happening fast, the first time it took three years before they made their move and now it's not even a year later. I'm not ready, Kakashi, I don't want to face him or any of them again, not yet!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Look at me."

Naruto obeyed and swallowed. "I'm sorry – I-"

"Just hush," Kakashi commanded quietly. "Take a deep breath."

Naruto did and bowed his head. "Fate seems to be toying with me."

"Then we'll toy back," Kakashi said simply.

"I don't – want anything to happen to you guys."

"It won't."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, Kakashi sat him down. "Did you read the letter clearly?"

Naruto nodded leaning against Kakashi's shoulder. "I know what it said, it's just the simple fact that he was here, he got into Konoha…"

"I know and we'll figure that out later, right now you need to calm down and look at the bigger picture, Naruto. Panicking isn't going to solve anything," Kakashi said pulling the forehead protector off while at the same time taking the band out of his hair. He preferred it when Naruto's hair lay free against his shoulders unrestricted.

"You're right," Naruto murmured. Just Kakashi's mere presence made him feel better, his heart slowed down to a steadier median. He would deal with this later; it couldn't be too bad could it? Pein gave him information, however tainted it was.

Kakashi's mouth nipped his neck causing Naruto to gasp and tilt his head to the side granting the man full access. He closed his eyes and brushed all thoughts of Pein and Akatsuki from his mind as Kakashi claimed his lips in a deep kiss. A raging desire surged through Naruto as he drank in the slow wanton kisses, he shifted easily without breaking their contact and moved up onto his knees in front of Kakashi; fisting the shirt heatedly, Naruto slid one leg over and fit himself perfect upon Kakashi's lap.

Bare hands clutched Naruto's hips, pulling him down until their bodies touched, no armor and only light clothing were the restrictions. Both of them were running of a livewire of coursing need, requiring the taste of one another that had been denied to them all day long.

Kakashi nibbled against Naruto's bottom lip and flicked his tongue across it only to be rewarded with a sensual hum that made him repeat his actions twice before controlling all of Naruto's sweet mouth until their tongues were warring dangerously with one another.

Naruto could feel the heat ghosting down his neck and across his chest deftly sinking lower and attacking all of his sensitive areas. One of Naruto's favorite things about Kakashi was not only his well skilled delicious tasting mouth but his hands, to feel the padding of fingers along bare small of his back gave him an unwavering hunger.

What it took on Kakashi's part not to react when he pulled back to see swollen lips red and his tan intense lover looking well ravaged and in silent begging want for more had been a lot of restraint on his part.

They could easily feel one another through the thinness of their clothes, Naruto's body grinding instinctively down onto him forcing a muffled groan to escape his occupied mouth. Their breathing picked and Kakashi's fingers slipped under Naruto's shirt to touch warm tan flesh. He once again pulled away from the boy's lovely face only to dip down into his neck and grin slyly when he got a moan for biting down gently onto perfect flawless skin that seemed to snap back every time Kakashi pulled it up with his teeth.

Naruto's head swam with delirium as he thrust it back and pushed his hips against Kakashi's arousal. Kakashi continued to claim his neck, leaving blood red welts and Naruto's body shivering as his fingers took advantage of the situation by carding through the man's hair and moaning every time a sensitive spot against his neck was hit.

His lips were inevitably consumed again and the grinding became faster and a little harsher to where Kakashi's groaned into his mouth.

There was going to be an accident if Naruto kept this up, Kakashi thought becoming blinded by arousal as he gripped Naruto behind the neck and kissing him hard. The more Naruto ground into him, the more their their erections clashed to the point of a pleasurable build up that was bound to explode.

With a last kiss of searing passion, both of them cried out in different ways but for the same reasons of a building release. Naruto latched onto Kakashi's shoulders digging his fingers into the fabric as he moaned out and Kakashi's groans only matched the grip he held on Naruto forcing him to still even under the convulsing tremors of his lower body.

Naruto was flushed, his skin burning and radiating a heat that Kakashi felt under his palms. Affectionately, Kakashi ran them across his back and glided his fingertips up before gently dragging them back down causing a goose bump shiver to emanate from Naruto.

Naruto was left with his face buried into Kakashi's neck both of them trying to come down from the sexual buzz they'd been under.

No thoughts of Pein or Akatsuki on his mind until the two separated to get washed and Kakashi pulled him down into the comfortable down feather bed and the silence claimed the two. Naruto was curled up into Kakashi's side, cheek against the right side of his chest and his arm rested loosely against Kakashi's chest and stomach. His feet were just under Kakashi's knees a place that Kakashi noticed he liked to put them and when he asked he got an innocent answer.

"My feet get cold and it's comfortable."

"Well then," Kakashi said smiling and brushing his fingertips across Naruto's cheek. "Tomorrow we'll talk with the Hokage about that letter."

Naruto nodded and brushed his nose along the fabric of the man's shirt. "I panicked, this means that he had to have been sent back, otherwise how would he have known about our discussion on peace?"

"Why is he being affected by it?"

"Itachi used his Rinnegan to create the Jutsu and I suppose Pein knew it all along and let him do it, probably out of curiosity. He's a strange person, Pein."

"He's powerful." It wasn't a question.

"Mm, Jiraiya died at his hands, Kakashi," he reminded sadly. "If this is the Pein that used his Seventh Path then I would bank that the information is more than legitimate. No one else knew about that discussions aside from Konan but she wouldn't have been sent back. Itachi's Jutsu didn't get near her, but she follows Pein with an untimely loyalty."

Kakashi fell into his thoughts as he processed each thread of information Naruto gave him. If this were true then the outcome on their part looked a little more inviting. That was two members of a deadly and dangerous organization and one being the head of all things.

"Pein was manipulated by Madara and I swore not to use hatred against them – but I still feel it," Naruto confessed. "This is the same Pein that killed Jiraiya."

Kakashi knew now that when Naruto used Jiraiya's actual name and no terms of perverted endearment that the boy was worried, nervous, or even scared and Kakashi had never thought he would see Naruto of all people frightened.

It all came back to that enemy that Naruto had that lonesome enemy that could drag the entire world down.

"That won't happen this time and not while I'm alive."

Naruto smiled and raised his head from Kakashi's chest. The silhouette of the moonlight flashed a grayish blue glow across the Copy Ninja and he looked absolutely gorgeous within it. Naruto kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Kakashi," he whispered between breaths.

Kakashi said nothing and instead deepened the kiss given to him.

oOo

The Sandaime looked down at the letter sitting in front of him; Kakashi had arrived early that morning. Tsunade and Jiraiya were also examining the letter; Jiraiya's eyes flashed with deep concern while Tsunade pursed her lips together, hands on hips, and tapped her foot repeatedly. Iruka had saw Kakashi coming into the tower and followed when he heard that an Akatsuki member had been in his room.

"I see," he said reaching for his pipe and taking a puff. "It seems that Naruto-kun has attracted some rather interesting friends."

"I wouldn't call him a friend if I were you, I've never seen Naruto so scared," Kakashi said crossing his arms. "It's not something I want to see again."

"No, definitely not," the Hokage agreed with a smile. He didn't ask why it was that Naruto went to Kakashi and no one else, nor did he inquire the strange underlying hints that Naruto and Kakashi had been in the same place.

However Kakashi could feel the penetrating gaze on the back of his head by Iruka and he shouldn't have been surprised, if it was about Naruto, Iruka was all over it and he cringed inwardly at the idea of facing the teacher turned surrogate father of Naruto.

"What does Naruto-kun think of the information?" Tsunade asked taking a seat next to Iruka.

"He panicked for obvious reasons," Kakashi said sliding his hands into his pockets. "But after he calmed down, he believed it was legitimate because only Pein and Naruto were privy to their discussion before his end and the woman with Pein doesn't count."

"Konan-chan," Jiraiya said softly. "She and Nagato-kun would never separate, where he goes she follows. She's known as the Angel of Amegakure."

"Naruto-kun can't feel too safe with people just waltzing into his apartment and Konoha! How are they getting in?"

"Rinnegan is even more rare and infamous than the Sharingan will ever be," Jiraiya answered Iruka. "Not much is known about the Rinnegan at all, there was only one other with the same eyes as Nagato-kun. What I do know is that they have the same abilities as Byakugan and Sharingan but without blind spots and I know there is a connection between life and death."

"Which is why Itachi-san used it to formulate his Jutsu," Kakashi surmised. "Also, Naruto says that this didn't occur until three years later which confused and troubled him severely."

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked sternly.

Kakashi tilted his head. "Asleep."

"Where?" Iruka prodded more harshly.

Jiraiya chuckled and the Sandaime whistled while Tsunade arched an eyebrow, amusement clear on all of them.

"My place," Kakashi answered aloofly. Iruka growled but Kakashi tuned him out. "Is that all?"

"No that's not all!" Iruka snapped as he stood. The Sandaime nodded and it looked to Kakashi that the old man was resisting a laugh.

"Well then, I'll be going now!" He raised a hand lazily and puffed out before Iruka could dig into him further.

He appeared outside of the Hokage Tower with a huff and here Kakashi thought that Naruto being an orphan actually had one good merit.

No parents.

Kakashi turned and jumped when he saw Iruka standing there and while the man was shorter for some reason he looked tall and intimidating.

"Where do you think you're going, Kakashi-sempai?" Iruka asked with a dangerous thread layered in his teacher-like voice.

Kakashi actually felt sweat lingering on his brow as he attempted to back up only to meet a wall. Great!

"I was going to…"

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. "I think you and me, Kakashi-sempai need to have a talk."

"Whatever about?"

Iruka said nothing and only gave him a warning glare to follow or be damned, he headed off toward the school and Kakashi sighed inwardly before following, he shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering if it was a good idea to be alone with Iruka or not.

"Why is my little Naruto-kun currently asleep at your place? I hope your answer pleases me," Iruka said sternly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "He's eighteen, Iruka-kun."

Iruka flashed him a lethal look. "I don't care if he's twenty-eight, Kakashi-sempai!"

Kakashi thought about it. "He is asleep because I asked him to come and stay with me," he answered truthfully and got a low growl for it. "Naruto and I are seeing each other Iruka-kun and if it makes you calm down, you can speak to Naruto yourself."

"Perhaps I will," he said as they entered the academy together. There were a few young children running around and laughing. A few beamed and waved at Iruka as he paused at his classroom door. "After you."

Kakashi remembered that there were windows inside the class and no matter how nervous he felt inwardly, he wasn't likely to show it on the outside.

Iruka closed the door back.

"Why Naruto-kun?" Iruka demanded.

"Why not?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Kakashi-sempai! This is my little Naruto-kun we're talking about!"

"I'm well aware of whom he is Iruka-kun, it is why we're in the position that we're in right now," Kakashi explained.

Iruka frowned. "Do you like him?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Of course, I do Iruka-kun, that question is redundant. I like him and a lot if that's what you want to know. I care about him very much, if I didn't I wouldn't waste my time nor would I string someone as young as him along."

Iruka's shoulders weakened a bit, he leaned against the desk. He looked torn between tearing Kakashi's head off and giving a dubious approval. He then straightened and looked Kakashi right in the eye. "You ever hurt him, Hatake Kakashi…"

"I would never do that," Kakashi said sharply. "Not only do I care about Naruto way too much to even think of harming one hair on his blond head, but I am also his sensei." He hated voicing his feelings or what he thought, he was so used to keeping them locked up and bottled and he should have expected this reaction from Iruka but alas he had not and here he was facing a steaming mother dragon.

"Naruto-kun has had it very hard, Kakashi-sempai…"

"I'm aware," Kakashi said shortly, "I am also aware of everything you are aware of Iruka-kun. I mean him no harm. I will take care of him."

Iruka's head snapped up at that and his eyes widened a bit. "You best, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi took that as a sign to leave and inclined his head. "See ya Iruka-kun." He waved lazily and popped out swiftly. He didn't need any more inquiries nor did he appreciate answering questions that he was only figuring out himself.

Kakashi dropped down from the roof onto the doorway of his apartment. He didn't want to be stopped by anyone else with anymore inquiries. He understood Iruka-kun very much and he appreciated that the man cared much for Naruto but that didn't mean he wanted to answer such intimate questions.

The sight that he found upon entry was Naruto sitting Indian style on the sofa, he looked as though he'd only awoken, his hair was wild and messy and he had no hitai-ite on.

"Morning," Kakashi said dropping the keys and his mask at the same time.

Naruto smiled gently up at him. "Good morning, Kakashi," he said almost too formally.

"Are you still worried?" Kakashi asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"A little, I'm trying to think now though and it really hurts," Naruto whined causing Kakashi to chuckle outright. He brushed his fingers through Naruto's blond tails by his ears and tugged playfully.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Pein, Akatsuki, and what is going to happen next," he said quietly. "The last time Gaara died but Chiyo gave her life as a sacrifice to heal him. I don't want it to come to that."

"It won't."

"I don't know that," Naruto said softly. "I know the Sandaime probably doesn't want to send too many valuable shinobi to the Sand in case we are left weak and they decide to attack, especially if Danzo gets wind of all of this."

"The council doesn't even know yet," Kakashi assured, "I only just returned from there. The Sandaime is likely to send us to the Sand on a secret mission. He hasn't said it outright but I believe he is leaning toward that way. Not only is having Sunagakure as allies beneficial to Konoha but two powerful Jinchuuriki's seals that deal. Even the council would agree just how advantageous it is and they are always looking ahead for an advantage to get ahead."

"I hate being used as a tool," Naruto muttered, "but you're right," he added before Kakashi could protest his words. "I am a tool, a weapon, and a damn good one now that I know just how to wield myself."

"I wouldn't say that, Naru-chan!" Kakashi admonished.

Naruto's smile strengthened and he leaned in and kissed the man on the lips. "So long as those important to me believe otherwise, I don't give a right damn what others believe."

Kakashi could taste a bit of peppermint on Naruto's mouth and pressed in further, snaking his arms around the boy's waist and drawing him closer until they were chest to chest and Naruto legs slipped innocently across him.

Naruto's thoughts were shut off for a moment as he was indulged in the kiss and tenderness that was Kakashi, he enjoyed being able to touch, taste, and see what others could not, it gave him a strange sort of thrill to be the only one that saw his entire face.

Kakashi brushed his lips away from Naruto's and across his cheek to his ear causing the boy's eyes to roll slightly as his hot breath ghosted across his ear and down his neck.

"We will prepare," Kakashi kissed his ear and nibbled on the lobe lightly causing Naruto to gasp and laugh. "I promise things will be different this time."

Naruto squeezed the man around the neck. He knew that Kakashi didn't make promises that he couldn't keep, in fact Naruto couldn't remember when Kakashi had ever made a promise.

(o)

As plans were laid out in advance, Gaara had been called into the Sandaime to work out specifics, Baki was with him and Naruto would sit in the corner on the window sill near the armchair that had Kakashi, Naruto propped his foot up on the arm of it.

Baki was not pleased to know that a young group of Chuunin would be sent to protect.

Gaara however shot Baki a look. "Naruto-kun is as capable as you or I, Baki-san."

"But, Gaara-sama…"

"I will not hear of your complaints," Gaara said coolly, "I approve of Naruto and his team. Not only is one an Uchiha with the famous Sharingan but the other also happens to be a taijutsu master and Naruto is twice as powerful as I."

Baki looked at him disbelieving but he gave a reluctant nod and fell quiet.

Sandaime beamed. "I assure you, Team Kakashi will be up for anything thrown at them. We have prior knowledge of the abilities from one Deidara of Iwagakure and Sasori who is coincidently the grandson of your elder, Chiyo-san."

Baki froze at this while Gaara gave a nod. "He is a master of puppets."

"And poisons!" Naruto added. "Deadly poisons that only Tsunade would know the antidote too and byproduct, Sasuke-nii would know it."

"What about the other?" Baki asked tightly.

"Deidara, he has a strange ability," Naruto said remembering Itachi's words. "I don't know if it's a Kekkei Genkai or what but he has these mouths on his hands and he uses clay as his basis and uses Jutsu seals to blow them up. My guess is he will take an aerial point while Sasori will take the low ground."

"We will send our own personal retrieval squad to evacuate the civilians exactly twenty-four hours before their approach."

"I think it's best you let Kakashi and I deal with Deidara," Naruto said thoughtfully. He remembered the last time pretty well.

Baki opened his mouth to protest but Gaara didn't hesitate. "Very well, you wish to have Uchiha-san and Rock-san on Sasori?"

"Sasuke-nii can follow his movements and break the shell of his puppet and Rock Lee is a master at dodging. I know Sasori deals with chakra strings much like Kankuro but he can control many of them with one to two fingers. Kankuro is a novice compared to Sasori."

"How do you know all this kid?" Baki demanded.

"That's not important," Kakashi rebutted. "What is important is the fact that we have the information and what to do with said information."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "I am the host of the nine-tails Jinchuuriki Baki-san," he said flatly getting a spark of surprise in the man's dark eyes. "I also have a Sannin godfather who goes out of his way to track Akatsuki and all of his movements; you being on the Sunagakure council should know this, right?"

"We haven't received any intelligence yet," Baki said frowning. It was obvious he didn't like to be outsmarted by a child.

"Then you must have a spy in your midst," Naruto said factually causing Baki's eyes to narrow.

Gaara held out his hand. "Naruto-kun is right. We may very well have a spy. We will take no chances."

"I know someone who was given a strong seal by Sasori; he was made a slave to the man until another strong man discovered it and broke him of it. Sasori is a very capable fuuinjutsu master."

After hearing that Naruto was in fact the host of the nine-tails, Baki seemed to realize that he wasn't dealing with any child, but one similar to Gaara and a strange friendly side that Naruto never knew existed began to show and he became easier to converse with instead of being regarded as an insolent little child.

"I thank you for doing all you can, Hokage-sama," Baki said inclining his head with respect.

"Not only are you our allies but you are truly our friend as well, Baki-san," he said looking from Gaara to Naruto. "We will do all in our power to help and keep you and your village safe."

"I will be joining this fight," Gaara said softly. "I will take on Sasori, I know how to handle puppets."

"Jiji-sama, I need information about all the other Jinchuuriki's so that I can send out an invoice to each of them warning them of Akatsuki's movements."

The Hokage smiled benignly. "I'll have it to you by tomorrow afternoon, Naruto-kun."

"Just in time for craps night with Baa-chan!" Naruto cheered happily.

Chuckling, the elderly man brought back out his pipe. "For now, I believe it is best that we all wait patiently."

Naruto and Kakashi went to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar afterwards, Gaara had some business to tend too with Baki and the others from Suna and so it was just the two of them, not that Naruto minded.

They walked side by side, Naruto swinging his arms around until Kakashi snagged one with his fingerless gloved hand.

Naruto blinked and stuck out his tongue causing Kakashi to chuckle. "You did that just for attention, didn't you?"

"I have to act like part of a twelve-year-old you know," Naruto whispered prodding the man in the side.

"You're almost thirteen now."

"Oooh, big difference," Naruto taunted with a grin.

Once at Ichiraku's Naruto had a blast watching Kakashi practically swallow his ramen down. He did it when Ayame and the others weren't looking.

"You're rather skilled at swallowing and not tasting huh?"

"Very," Kakashi answered sitting angled near Naruto in the back of Ichiraku's. It was empty except for one lone girl in the corner poking and prodding at her noodles with dissatisfaction.

Naruto was on his third bowl. "Are you developing your own Mangekyou?"

Kakashi dropped his chopsticks in shock at the question and surveyed Naruto. "How do you-?"

Naruto scooted closer as Kakashi leaned down so that he could whisper in his ear without being overheard. "When I left with the Pervy Sage for training you developed your own version of Mangekyou and when I got back and word had gotten out about Gaara being captured, I lost my temper and you and I chased after Deidara who had taken Gaara's body hostage. You used the Mangekyou on him."

"You're right, I am developing my own but it's nowhere near complete."

Naruto nodded. He didn't think it would be, considering it had taken the man two to three years to work it out. "I guess it'll take the same amount of time as it had back then."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Naruto called out for a fourth bowl. Ayame blushed at Kakashi before bowing her head in acknowledgement of Naruto's order and rushed away.

"Are you coming back to my apartment tonight?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto slid his hand over to Kakashi's knee. "If you want me too."

Kakashi for the second time that day tugged the boy's blond tail. He looked way too chibi-fied this way, he wished he could take the cursed bracelet off. "I do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being a little smaller than usual, expect the next chapter in by Friday - ish. Thank you all for your wonderful response to the story!


	18. Episode Eighteen

_**Episode Eighteen**_

Naruto smiled indulgently at his father in all but blood. Currently, they were in Iruka's apartment and Naruto was sitting Indian style enjoying a batch of chicken stew with white rice. He nibbled on the chicken bits and couldn't help but laugh lightly; Iruka could be way too cute sometimes.

"Iruka-sensei, I know what I'm getting into," he assured sweetly.

"Do you?" Iruka asked concerned. "I just – I'm worried, Naruto-kun, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Naruto insisted, "Kakashi isn't like that."

"I- I know," Iruka stuttered as he placed his bowl on the table. He couldn't eat, he was so worried. "Have you ever had a relationship before?"

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding. "One serious relationship; it was Inuzuka Kiba but he saw right through me. I've liked Kakashi for a long time before this."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yeah, but by the time Kakashi was able to acknowledge me as more the war had been too much, I think. I was still a kid in his eyes. I didn't make the best of impressions the first time," he chuckled and considered himself very lucky to get a second shot at life.

Iruka smiled slightly at that. "You know, Naruto-kun, I really am happy that you've found someone and I know Kakashi-sempai is a good man, I have always known that," he stressed. "But good man or not doesn't stop the fact that I'm worried. You're mine, Naruto-kun, perhaps not in blood but who needs that stuff anyway?"

Naruto chuckled. He didn't sound like much of a teacher using the word 'stuff' like he did but Naruto could see his cheeks pinking and it made his heart warm to know that Iruka really truly cared about him. "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

They ate in silence, Iruka's appetite came back and he picked his bowl back up. Then after about ten minutes, "How serious are you?" he couldn't help but ask. He had to know, it was bugging him to no ends.

Now it was Naruto's turn to pink and the appetite that Iruka had gained was once again lost. "Er- wha- what do you mean by that?" Naruto stammered.

"Oh dear, have you-?" He couldn't exactly find the words and he wasn't sure if he wanted too.

"No!" Naruto squeaked and placed his bowl down before he could drop it in surprise. "No, I've not had…" he paused a minute and then said, "sex with Kakashi."

Iruka frowned. "But – you – have had sex?" Never did he ever think he'd have to have this conversation with Naruto, but he should have known it would come one of these days.

Naruto rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I was with Kiba for six months or more, Iruka-sensei and I was old enough. But no, Kakashi and I haven't gone that far."

"That far…" Iruka repeated slowly.

"If it happens it happens," Naruto said shrugging and picking his food back up. "I'm responsible enough to know what I'm getting into. I've already covered my first time," he said shuddering at the memory.

Two inexperienced boys having sex was never a good idea.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Iruka admitted. "I know you're old enough, I care so much about you Naruto, and I want you to be safe."

Naruto smiled. "I'll be fine, anything else you want to ask me Iruka-sensei? Or can I fire back?"

Iruka coughed and his eyes went wide. "I don't think we need to go there…"

"Aah, why not?" he taunted enjoying Iruka's embarrassed discomfort.

Iruka mumbled something that Naruto didn't quite pick up before going back to his food a little too tentatively. Naruto chuckled and shrugged, well that did the trick, he thought happily.

"Just be careful."

Naruto nodded. "I will," He promised. "So, what about you?"

Iruka groaned. "Naruto-kun!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm curious now that we're on the subject!"

"Naruto-kun," Iruka breathed smiling slightly. "I've only had two relationships, and only one was serious enough to get that far."

Naruto smirked. "I heard Zabuza is trying out…"

Iruka's cheeks flared. "No!" He practically shouted. "No, no, and no again! I can't handle that, I just want to teach," he almost whined causing Naruto to snicker.

"Calm down, I won't tell."

"What's there to tell?" Iruka asked with his pitch a little higher than before.

"I don't know, you tell me." Naruto flashed him a wide smile, showing off his sharp canines.

Iruka chuckled. "I guess that's what I get for heckling you."

"Uh huh."

Naruto had missed these conversations with Iruka; he didn't get much chance to talk to Iruka before unless they met up at the Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. The two of them had never talked one on one and so personal.

It was nice.

(o)

Naruto pounced on Sasuke's back as the team met up by the seventh areas training grounds. Grunting, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the blond. "Hn."

"Morning, Sasuke-nii!"

Haku snickered, he'd come along to give Naruto some breakfast, considering he hadn't been to his apartment in days.

"You are a little bright and cheery and wasn't our sensei with you?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

"Yup," he said taking a hot-cross bun and thanking Haku with a kiss to the cheek. "He made a stop off somewhere."

"So, he'll be two hours late?" Sasuke asked as the three of them sat in a circle.

"Maybe," Naruto said breaking apart the steaming bun.

When Lee met them he was walking on his hands with his legs in the air causing Haku to choke in laughter as Naruto watched with amusement. Sasuke pretended he didn't notice but Naruto did see a rise of the Uchiha's lip.

"Good morning my fellow teammates and the teammates' mate! Such a pleasant day!" Lee crowed excitedly. "I walked from my place all the way here on my hands!" He came down and sat Indian style next to Haku who offered him a bun. "Thank you my dear friend!"

"Morning Lee, and you say I'm bright, Sasuke-nii."

"Hn, he's something indescribable," Sasuke offered.

Lee took that as a compliment and beamed. "Our sensei late again?"

Naruto nodded. "He'll be around."

It was a half hour later when the man popped into existence. Haku bid them all good-bye before rushing off and leaving Kakashi to his team.

Naruto and Kakashi exchanged looks and nodded simultaneously. "We need to inform you about an S-Class Mission which we will be undergoing in less than two months."

Lee's eyes brightened and Sasuke's narrowed in contemplation. They all headed toward the lake on the training grounds and sat together while Kakashi explained exactly what was going to happen. Lee was excited, Sasuke was shocked but nodded his approval at the tactics, and Naruto simply listened from his place next to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What we need to do is make sure that our skills are up to par and for that, the Sandaime has agreed to assign us an A – Ranked Mission. Unlike B's these A-Ranked are Jounin level and will be taken seriously enough for me to aid you without hanging back and observing. We will work as a full team. We will learn to work in pairs, Lee-kun and Sasuke, Naruto and I, and so on. We are to be become as perfect of a cell as we can be. We are all about combat infiltration, which means we will always be called to the frontlines."

"Woohoo! Our ultimate youth will never fail!" Lee crowed.

Naruto chuckled as Kakashi quirked his lip.

Sasuke was wondering if Itachi gave this information and Naruto could see the question in his eyes and shook his head. "He didn't this time, Sasuke-nii. It was someone else."

"Who?"

"Pein." At Sasuke's look to explain, Naruto told him who Pein was leaving out time-traveling and Jiraiya's untimely death.

"Is he just like you?" Sasuke then asked.

Naruto inclined his head. "Yeah, he has to be."

"He just waltzed into your apartment?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Cringing, Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"That's why you haven't been there much."

Naruto shrugged non-committing. It was one reason of many; Naruto enjoyed being with Kakashi at night and having someone to sleep beside. It was a comfort that he had never known before.

When they retrieved their first A-Ranked Mission, the Hokage showed them a spread out map of the world and several areas were marked with a red star.

"We have been tracking down the hideouts Orochimaru used before he created the Sound Village, what I need you four to do is infiltrate the hideouts where he kept his experiments and put them down as swiftly and painlessly as you can," he began gravely, "I'm aware that they have been taken against their will but if I know Orochimaru it is his ability to press the right buttons to ensure loyalty."

"We can't just let them go free?" Lee asked.

The Sandaime shook his head. "They are mutated formations, some of them carry diseases and some are way too blood thirsty. These people are in so much pain and turmoil it would be better if they were put down. The first one we spotted was on the outskirts of Yugakure, it is a peaceful village well known for its Hot Springs because it literally sits on top of a volcano."

"Sit's North West of Fire Country and Otogakure," Naruto said leaning over to look.

"Technically it is a neutral area that Iwagakure has been trying to take possession of for years but their Kage refuses to allow it to turn into such."

"The place is a gold mine," Kakashi observed.

The Hokage nodded. "It is a peaceful retreat for tourists."

"About a six day venture if we don't stop," Sasuke said shifting the map so that he didn't have to see upside down.

"I would prefer you to try and extend it a little with breaks in between. You will need your strength, it is an A-Ranked because I do not know what kind of experiments Orochimaru did on these poor people," Hiruzen said gravely. "Some may be immune to taijutsu and others may be able to break advanced genjutsu. It is dangerous; I would rank it in the high A-Ranked list."

This meant that Naruto would have to fight at full power, he glanced sideways at Lee. "Jiji-sama…"

The Sandaime seemed to understand because he placed his pipe aside. "I would highly recommend that you use all your abilities on this, Naruto-kun, including those you want to keep hidden. I believe Lee-kun will be able to keep a secret as well as Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-kun."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun! You're my friend and teammate no matter what you say, I'll keep my lips sealed, even if I'm tortured by Ibiki-san himself!" Lee encouraged throwing an arm around the small blond's shoulders.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, I guess I can tell you or rather show you, it's easier that way."

Lee dropped his arm and watched Naruto fiddle with the bracelet curiously. He gasped softly when Naruto grew up, exactly two inches taller than Lee and filled out from thirteen to eighteen almost instantly.

"Kami-sama!" Lee yelped. "What in the world's ultimate youth did you do?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"A friend of mine created a Rejection Jutsu, twelve-year-old Naruto doesn't exist Lee, I died and somehow time-traveled back here to my twelve-year-old's life."

Lee goggled for a moment and then his face went blank and they could all tell he was in thought mode. "Hm…"

"I showed you because we will need all of our abilities for this, technically, I am a Jounin with a Sage classification."

He bobbed his head taking in the information and then he beamed and tackled Naruto who gasped and went right into Kakashi. "I don't care how old you are, you're still the ultimate youthful Naruto I always knew!"

Kakashi chuckled mildly and gripped Naruto's shoulders so that they didn't all three fall to the floor.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Lee!"

"Remember Lee-kun this is top secret," the Sandaime addressed with a smile.

He straightened and gave a firm nod. "Of course Hokage-sama! I wouldn't dream of spilling my team or friend's secrets!"

"I wish for you to head out tomorrow at 0600. I will mark this down as an eighteen day assignment, seven to get there, seven to return, and two days to do the job. That should be sufficient enough."

"We'll be back in time for the Chuunin Exam," Sasuke surmised.

"Remember, don't let anyone leave the hideout alive, guards included."

"Hai!"

With Kakashi, Naruto stopped in at his lonesome apartment to pick up a few things. Kakashi searched the apartment for anymore unwanted visitors while Naruto picked up some sealing scrolls for food and other such items that would be needed.

The paper flowers in Naruto's room were still there and when Kakashi came in he stared at them. "Interesting," he said picking one up after testing it for its chakra.

Naruto sealed three scrolls and placed them in the lightweight shinobi bag before replenishing his shuriken pouch.

He smiled when Kakashi's hands dropped to his shoulders and squeezed a little. "Chibi Naru-chan."

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly before bopping the Jounin in the nose with an unused scroll. "I think I have everything."

"Hm," Kakashi said taking a cursory glance around the room.

The Guard at the front gate was Genma this time and an unknown brown headed man with dark blue eyes. Genma as usual chewed on his senbon when Naruto and Kakashi appeared together.

"Hey! Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san! How goes it?" he asked pleasantly.

"Hi ya Genma-san!" Naruto said cheerfully. "About to leave on an assignment, how goes the gates?"

"Boring," Genma stressed. "Tenko here fell asleep twice on me. It's his first day on the job."

Naruto laughed as the new guy grunted and crossed his arms, he said nothing at all.

"The man is of few words," Genma said turning his head to the side so that Tenko couldn't see but Kakashi and Naruto saw the roll of his eyes. "Will you return in time for the Chuunin Exams?"

Naruto nodded as Lee bounded toward them doing a series of cartwheels. Kakashi had his hands in his pockets and he was watching Lee as though the boy was making him tired.

Tenko choked when he saw Lee.

"Good morning my beautiful teammates! Where's Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked exuberantly as he stopped in front of Naruto just barely an inch from colliding with him and sending him flying into Genma.

Genma chortled. "This is the most interesting part of my night," he admitted. "Thank you for that."

Lee beamed. "No problem-o!"

Before Naruto could answer about Sasuke's whereabouts the raven-haired shinobi dropped down beside Naruto all of a sudden and gave a nod.

They handed their passports to Genma who stamped them as Tenko recorded their names. "Be safe!" Genma said softly and took Naruto by the wrist. "Come back to us Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he understood Genma's gesture, for years on end many shinobi and civilians wouldn't so much as touch Naruto let alone speak to him kindly and Genma's actions showed that he had no such problem at all. "Of course where else would I go?"

Once they were covered by a mass of trees and good ways away from the village, Kakashi wordlessly reached over while skimming the tree tops and pried the bracelet from Naruto's small wrist.

"Better," Kakashi said pocketing the bracelet.

The mission was a rather sad mission, Naruto really hated what they had to do and he knew that it would be Lee and Sasuke's first ever kill. Death was nothing new to Naruto; he'd been submerged in it as much as any other Jounin level Nin but this was really bad for a first kill, especially when the innocent victims begged with tears for their lives while others fought back.

Naruto and Kakashi took the ones that begged putting them down as swift and painlessly as possible.

The guards were easily dealt with between Kakashi and Naruto their deaths were imminent. Lee got into a jam when he ran into a strange shaped prisoner and taijutsu had no affect on him. He was tall, thin, and it seemed that his insides had been replaced with something that resembled gelatin but harder.

Sasuke faltered when he got to a young blonde haired girl with electric green eyes and burn marks running from her forehead to her cheeks down into her neck. She didn't look any older than them and her malnourished state made her look even more fragile.

He simply stared at her immobilized by her eyes that seemed to pierce straight through his soul.

Naruto saw it for what it was and flung five chakra laced stars affectively hitting all of the pressure points on her neck. She tilted to the side, expression turning from blank to surprise as the life seeped out of her, leaving Sasuke panting and holding his head.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's back. "Wh- what was that?" Sasuke hissed. "It was like everything around me was dying… I could hear, smell, and taste decay." He looked green around the edges.

"I'm going to take a guess that her eyes were experimented on," Naruto said softly. "Trying to create a new set of eyes like yours and the Hyuuga's."

Sasuke while shaken didn't show it and took his energy out on a rather large brute man who had affinity to use the dirt around him to form it into mud.

The hideout held no more than thirty-five experiments each one as pitiful and sad as the next. The job was terrible and it was no surprise that when they finally stopped halfway back to Konoha for a break that Naruto would hear Lee's shaken moans in his sleep and Sasuke's restless behaviour.

Naruto simply remained awake sitting cross-legged inside the tent with Kakashi's head on his lap, every now and then Naruto would run his fingers through the man's silver-hair and watch him sleeping.

Naruto remembered his first kill and he was not embarrassed to admit that he had cried afterwards. Lee and Sasuke had taken it better than him; Naruto had been haunted for weeks.

They returned a day and a half later than they were supposed to. Genma was the only one working the gates and it was the middle of the night when he saw them walking up the path slowly.

They would give their reports first thing the next morning, the Hokage wouldn't be in his office so late in the wee hours of the night.

Sasuke and Lee parted with Kakashi and Naruto, while the two walked in silence toward the apartment. A couple ANBU officers roamed the street on patrol and waved when they saw Kakashi.

"Do you think Sasuke-nii and Lee-kun will be alright?" Naruto asked in concern.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke is the type to deal with it alone and I know Lee-kun will probably head straight to Gai-kun right now. What about you?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm fine, I've dealt with this before." Kakashi let them into the apartment and the bracelet was off and tossed onto a nearby table. He turned just in time to see the lights pop on and Kakashi to relieve himself of his hitai-ite and mask. Both of them were exhausted, the shadows under Kakashi's eyes apparent and Naruto knew that he too had them.

"Can I get a shower?"

"Why ask?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Your place, I don't want to intrude."

Kakashi cupped Naruto's cheeks and drew him in for a soft lingering kiss. "You could never intrude on me, Naru-chan."

Naruto's smile strengthened at Kakashi's words. "Thank you."

Crawling into the bed with Kakashi that night had never felt so good, he sighed with relief as Kakashi tugged the covers over him. "Feel better?"

"Much," Naruto confessed and then laughed out loud when his lover shifted until he was right on top of Naruto knee gently slipping between the teen's slightly parted thighs.

"Good," Kakashi breathed huskily from above.

Naruto leaned up on his elbows as he was once again kissed but this time instead of it being tender and assuring it was needy and wanting. Naruto's response was to touch the back of Kakashi's neck and pull him down so that he could use both hands to react back instead of holding himself up.

He indulged in Kakashi, allowing the man's hands and mouth to slide across his skin that became hot and flushed with desire.

Kakashi mouth nibbled along his earlobe, "I better stop now or I may lose control," he hissed heatedly.

Naruto moaned and skated his hand through the man's hair down to his neck. "Lose control, Kakashi, I won't stop you." He tilted Kakashi's chin and slid his tongue across his lips to get his point across.

Kakashi shivered and attacked his mouth fiercely sending Naruto's hips to naturally rise against the body on top.

Naruto had absolutely no problem with losing control.

(o)

His eyes snapped open and he gazed up at the darkened ceiling of the Inn that he was currently residing in until the end of the Chuunin Exams. He would have stayed at Naruto's but he didn't feel it was right with the blond not there.

However, he felt a presence in the room even if he hadn't heard anything and sat up instantly.

"Good evening Gaara-kun," a soft familiar male voice said to the right of him.

Gaara's green eyes narrowed on the man in the corner draped in a black cloak with crimson clouds. He could see the red spinning Sharingan from the moonlight that streamed in bathing everything in and odd silver/gray.

"Itachi-san," he said as though he hadn't been asleep at all.

Itachi inclined his head. "Where is Naruto?"

"He went away on an A-Ranked Mission," Gaara answered pushing the covers down to his feet. He stepped out of bed and hit the lights. He blinked a few times to get the black spots to leave. Itachi still hadn't move, he was like a stone statue. "What are you doing?"

"Checking up," Itachi answered.

"Naruto-kun should be returning soon," Gaara said sitting cross-legged. "Have a seat."

Itachi pulled a chair out from behind the desk in the corner and sat right in front of Gaara. "Where did they go?"

"I know not."

It became silent after that, Itachi staring at Gaara who merely stared back neither ever looking away.

The clock on the wall ticked and after about the hundredth tick, Itachi spoke first, "I know about Pein and his contacting of Naruto."

Gaara frowned. "Why didn't you warn him?"

"He didn't inform me until after he made contact with Naruto."

"It scared him," Gaara said coolly as he finally stood from the bed and left the bedroom for the small makeshift living room and combined kitchen.

Itachi followed. "I thought it would, if I remember Naruto's words correctly he was responsible for Jiraiya-sama's death."

Gaara poured some iced tea for the both of them and made sure all the windows and blinds were closed tight.

"Naruto's apartment seems to have been vacant for a while," Itachi stated accepting the glass.

"He's with his sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"What have you planned?"

Gaara didn't need to ask what he meant by that and instead leaned against the counter. "Naruto's team will be sent to Sunagakure along with a retrieval team that will evacuate the civilians of my village."

"That is all?"

"I will be taking part in the fight."

Itachi looked at him sharply. "That's not a good idea."

Gaara glared. "Why is that?"

"You are what they are after, Gaara-kun."

"I'm aware."

"You died last time."

"Not this time. I know what I'm up against, who are you to worry about me, Itachi-san?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Itachi shrugged. "Nobody, I guess."

"Exactly." He turned to go back to his room, closing the conversation with the Uchiha. He flinched violently when Itachi appeared so silently and suddenly behind Gaara and placed his hand a little firmly onto his shoulder.

"It will hurt Naruto if something happens to you."

Gaara paused and stared over his shoulder, exactly four inches away from Itachi's face. He could make out the deep lines running down to his mouth. Only Naruto had ever been so close, Itachi was close enough that his black hair actually tickled Gaara's cheek.

"You are manipulative Itachi-san," he said blankly, "but I will prepare accordingly. I'm aware of Sasori and his abilities."

Itachi gave him the barest hint of a smile before it vanished. "I hope so." He let go of Gaara. "I leave you to your night."

Gaara moved a few steps away before turning and once again eyeing the man in his doorway. "Where are you going?"

"Who am I?" Itachi retorted lightly.

"_Nobody_," Gaara answered. "Good night." He closed the door on the man and then allowed himself a slight smile.

Konoha really had interesting shinobi, he thought placing his tea aside, well aware of Itachi's presence, he was still standing on the other side of the doorway, Gaara was sure.

(o)

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru growled out as he kicked his longs legs out before going limp. "This is troublesome."

Naruto had caught the sight of the most amusing thing he had seen in a long time. Apparently, Shikamaru hadn't eaten for a full twelve hours enraging his sensei to the point that Asuma deftly picked Shikamaru up like he were a sack of potatoes and slung him over his shoulder and with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth he nodded firmly and began to head toward the Dango Restaurant where Naruto was now sitting with Kakashi, Haku, and Sasuke.

"Then you should eat! I won't have you passing out on me," Asuma chided as he plonked the boy down beside Naruto and nodded sharply. "You stay."

Shikamaru groaned and slumped over onto the table and sent Naruto a look that was considered a sleepy greeting from a Nara's point of view.

"Morning Shika-chan!" Naruto said tugging his ponytail.

"Neh." He closed his eyes and Naruto could have sworn the boy fell asleep until Asuma came back and whacked him on the back of the head and placed a plate of dango sticks.

Kakashi chortled quietly.

"It's all I can do to get him to eat!" Asuma groused. "His laziness knows no bounds. _Eat or I'm feeding you!_" he said suddenly turning on Shikamaru.

The teen straightened and glared at his sensei before taking one of the sticks. "Least there's not much effort involved."

Haku simply stared at him, obviously wondering how he became a shinobi. Sasuke was pretending to not be amused but failing drastically especially when Haku poked him in the rib with one of his sticks and made Sasuke give an uncharacteristic yelp.

"Hah, Mr. Silent," Haku teased snagging one of his sticks and taking two dumplings off before handing it back. "Thanks."

Sasuke flicked Haku in the nose and finished the stick before he could have it stolen again.

"I have to wonder how the hell you managed to get talked into being an examiner!" Asuma said but he had a hint of a smile as he took one of the sticks from Shikamaru.

"Seemed to be the least amount of work involved," Shikamaru responded with, "Sit and watch."

"Without falling asleep?"

"The only annoying part."

Naruto chuckled.

"I always said, Asuma-kun you need to come up with a new way to motivate him," Kakashi teased.

"If you have any ideas, please let me know," Asuma stressed.

Shikamaru pretended to not be listening.

The day of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto found himself standing guard with Kakashi as the civilians and Nin made their way through the stadium. Sasuke and Lee were inside along with a dozen or more ANBU officers.

Genma passed by and ruffled Naruto's head affectionately as he nodded to Kakashi. Hayate Gekko followed behind along with Raido who stopped only to ask how the kenjutsu lessons were going.

"A little slowly, I've been so busy," Naruto replied smiling.

"Perhaps I can help out a bit?"

"I really don't want to embarrass myself yet." Naruto deadpanned.

Raido chuckled. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Perhaps his style is not fit for you. We'll see later." He winked before talking to Kakashi briefly until Genma yanked him in by the collar. "Oi, coming!"

Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw the two. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!"

"Good luck, Sakura-san," Kakashi said earnestly, "and remember a Chuunin is not about winning the match."

Sakura nodded. "Gai-sensei and Neji-kun told me that same thing, thank you Kakashi."

The exams went on without any problems, Naruto snuck inside to watch. Sakura stopped the match halfway through insisting that the Mist Nin was too overpowered for her abilities and that it would be pointless to continue on without being suicidal.

Neji had no problems but Hinata started out well but faltered at the near end when she was put into a dangerous genjutsu that paralyzed her where she stood. It was obvious that Shino had no problem and in the end one Mist kunoichi, one Stone shinobi, one Grass, Temari, Neji, Shino, and Sakura were given the Chuunin title.

It was a little uneven because of Sakura stopping the fight before it went too far. The Mist Nin seemed pissed about not being able to shed any blood but accepted the title nonetheless.

The only thing left to worry about for the time being was November, which seemed to get closer and closer.

He saw Itachi the day before his birthday.

"I've been wondering," Naruto said moving around his neglected apartment. "Why haven't we aged? I should be nineteen now."

Itachi followed his movements. "I believe it is because we are out of sync with time. Technically, we are not supposed to be here, therefore we do not exist until we reach the point where we should have died."

Naruto frowned at the confusing theory. "But our old selves were consumed right?"

"I made the Jutsu, Naruto; I honestly don't know the inner workings like I should. Altering time, space, and dimensions is a very ominous procedure. I believe in shorter terms, we are stunted until we reach the point where we do exist."

"…" Naruto turned away. "Yah, yah."

Itachi smirked.

Naruto felt a little more confident when Itachi was sure that Pein was on their side.

"Why is he?" Naruto demanded handing him a mug of hot chocolate. "Why oh why would he undermine his own organization?"

"You," Itachi answered placing the mug aside and waiting for it to cool. "He is a complicated man with a complicated mind. He is not easily swayed, but you have a strange effect on people, Naruto."

"I don't see how," Naruto grumbled. "I'm just me!"

Itachi didn't comment because Naruto answered his own question.


	19. Episode Nineteen

_**Episode Nineteen**_

Two other teams aside from Kakashi's were brought into the Hokage's office exactly two weeks away from the attack of Sunagakure. Gaara and his siblings had already headed back to Suna to set everything up for the secret evacuation. It was going to take some tricky maneuvers to keep the council from finding out considering there were only four Suna who knew the whole story. Naruto and Gaara wanted to make sure that there were no spies in on the plan no matter the cost.

Team Gai and Team Asuma had been selected to join Team Kakashi for the S-Class Mission to Suna. They were given strict orders to speak to no one of anything they learn in the office no matter what.

Each team was given a set of duties to complete. Sakura would be focusing on any injured parties during the evacuation in case they were ambushed while trying to leave.

"Team Kakashi is the lead, what they say goes and I don't want to hear any arguments on the matter."

"All of them?" Ino asked shocked. She kept batting her eyelashes at Sasuke who ignored her completely.

"All of them," the Hokage repeated. "They are your leaders."

Asuma nodded. "That's doable."

"Let's get this show on the road! We should head out immediately," Gai said with a bright smile. "My eternal rival my leader!"

Kakashi whistled. "Huh?"

Naruto snorted as Gai gushed over Kakashi and it was the first time that Naruto wondered if Gai had a crush on the silver-haired man and conveyed his thoughts to Sasuke who gulped and stared straight ahead attempting to not do a very un-Uchiha thing like laughing out loud.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and stared at him for a moment before addressing the group. "We will leave at 0300, time to prepare and time to rest."

Naruto asked Sasuke and Kakashi to wait as the others left; once the door closed back Naruto looked at the age Hokage. "Jiji-sama, I've been thinking about Danzo," he began slowly. "I haven't read any law books really, they're very boring, but, isn't it a serious offense to dismember a corpse?"

The Sandaime hummed as he puffed away. "It is, an illegal action against a corpse is very punishable, Ibiki-kun rather enjoys interrogating those who defile death, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about heading Danzo off before he could get any further with his ROOT Members, namely Sai. Perhaps Sasuke can file charges against Danzo for stealing his relatives eye and arm…" he trailed off leaving those in the room a little alarmed.

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "Did he do it without permission?"

"Well, considering Itachi never killed Shisui, doesn't that mean that the case should be reopened?"

"No one but us knows that Itachi-kun is innocent," the Sandaime reminded.

"What about Shisui's arm and eye?"

"We need strong evidence of this."

"Take off his bandages and run tests on the arm." Naruto deadpanned.

"We would need a reason to infiltrate ROOT and I admit, I have been looking for a way to do so for many years now but the council likes Danzo even if they don't trust him."

"What if I could get half of the council to sign an S-Class petition?" Naruto asked. He was sure he could get Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Akamichi to sign and perhaps it was time for Naruto to talk to the Hyuuga as well. That would be a risky sort of business but if he could get Danzo out of the way and pull Sai onto their side he would do anything.

"Hm," the Sandaime tapped his chin. "Jiraiya and Tsunade are also a part of the council and having two Sannin signatures would sway many of the council that you couldn't get. I don't see why not. When you return, I'll draw up an official scroll signed by me personally."

"That's great risk," Kakashi said softly.

The Sandaime nodded. "But we need to take it, Naruto-kun is right, now that we know Danzo is playing whichever side he believes is best for Konoha we should act immediately. For years, Danzo has been a militia sort of man. If he believed that Madara's overtake of Konoha would be best then he would do everything in his power to undermine us all."

"He wants the recognition for himself, I don't think he's with Madara but I believe with Madara's war against Konoha he can take advantage of it and throw himself in the light, persuade a few people here and there that he knows what's best and bam! You have yourself a manipulative Hokage."

"You're saying once it is all revealed that Sasuke should step up and file charges?" Kakashi asked trying to get the information straight.

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke-nii?"

"Whatever you need," Sasuke agreed shortly. "I have never met this man but if he did steal from an Uchiha then he needs to pay."

"That settles it," Hiruzen said with a smile. "Things will be done right, Naruto-kun, I promise you that."

Naruto smiled wanly. "I only want peace and a safe village."

"We will get it."

(o)

Kakashi observed Naruto while he rested under the pile of covers; only his blond head was sticking out. He'd been asleep for the last four hours but Kakashi hadn't been able to rest and instead settled for packing their things. He sat on the edge of the bed and his hand fell into the soft wild hair and began to thread through it with instinctive affection, his thoughts changed from Naruto, Akatsuki, and finally Madara.

Never would he have ever thought Uchiha Madara was still living and that meant the Uchiha was practically immortal. What Kakashi wanted to know was why did Madara want to wage war against Konoha? A place that he and Senju Hashirama had founded so long ago; was it revenge? Or was it to destroy Konoha and rebuild it with his idea of people?

Kakashi would need more information than what he had; there were so many missing links and holes that he couldn't make heads or tails of any of it.

Naruto hummed drawing him out of his deep thoughts and he looked over as Naruto pushed the cover down and sniffed once before blinking his eyes open and tilting his head toward Kakashi.

"Hey, it's about time," Kakashi said leaning down to kiss his lips.

Naruto smiled and shifted until he was pressed into the side of Kakashi, he slipped his arm across the man's lap and took his musky scent in. "M'k."

Naruto quickly dressed in all black except for the light gray padded hand gloves and ankle guards. Kakashi already had both their shuriken pouches replenished and he rushed from the room for a quick brush, Kakashi came up behind him and took the hair brush and wordlessly began to brush the tangles out of Naruto's wild hair before tying it back with a black band.

"Thanks," Naruto said after washing his mouth out.

He received a simple kiss in response and then Kakashi rather grudgingly handed over the bracelet.

Quietly, the two stepped out of the apartment, Kakashi placed a Jutsu over the place before they set off together toward the gate.

Asuma and his team were there along with Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The guards that night were Gekko and Raido, the former fast asleep with his head on the latter's shoulder.

Raido was eyeing Gai and Lee warily and Naruto could only imagine what had happened.

Asuma was smoking a cigarette with Shikamaru leaning heavily into him as if he were about to do the same thing as Gekko.

"Neh, Naruto-kun!" Shikamaru raised a hand. Lee and Gai greeted them rather exuberantly.

Tenten smiled slightly. "Hey guys."

Ino was complaining to Chouji about something, what Naruto decided not to figure out. Sakura appeared shortly after and kept her tongue when Ino sneered her way.

Sasuke was the last to show up and not surprising, Haku was with him.

"Haku!" Naruto brightened when he was hugged and then given some wrapped food that Kakashi put away.

"Naruto-kun! I wanted to see you off," he said making sure not to use terms for older brother.

"And Sasuke-nii," Naruto teased as Sasuke glared once at him.

"We ready?"

Sakura was staring at Haku without any expression while Ino seemed confused as to _why_ Haku was with Sasuke.

"Yes," Kakashi said handing a watchful Raido their passport.

"Good luck all, Naruto-kun, you still owe me a spar," Raido teased moving minimally for Gekko's sake.

Naruto laughed. "When I won't make a fool of myself," he promised as the group headed out of the village toward the dark winding trail with overlapping trees and vines.

It was a three day journey to Wind Country where they were met by warm grains of sand; they had only rested once much to the dismay of Ino, Chouji, and Tenten.

"I'm never going to get the sand out of my hair!" Ino grouched shaking her ponytail.

"You'll deal," Asuma responded.

"You always tell me to deal," she pouted.

"And I'll tell you again."

Sakura and Ino only fought once and were immediately interrupted by Tenten's rather sharp whack on the back of both of their heads. "I will bury you both alive in the sand if you don't hush it!" Her dark eyes gleamed and the silver bladed dagger resting comfortably in the palm of her left hand was enough to shut the quarrelling girls up instantly.

As instructed Temari, Kankuro, Baki, and Gaara were the only ones to meet them at the border and were quickly brought to the Kazekage's tower before anyone could notice them.

"None of the council has been informed of your arrival like planned," Gaara said pointedly to Naruto.

"What about evacuation?" Naruto asked confusing everyone but Naruto's team in the room.

"We have placed a secrecy Jutsu over the civilians and have ordered them to take only a small inventory of things that they have to have. I will give them access to the Kazekage tunnel which runs straight out into a sand field on the opposite side of the village gates."

"How many?"

"Four hundred?"

Naruto quickly tallied in his head. "A group of fifty every two days?"

Gaara nodded.

"What about the gap? Surely our ninja will notice four hundred civilians missing," Kankuro interjected.

"I'll use my Shadow Clones; I can make the most without exhaustion."

Kankuro sneered. "You can't make four hundred!" he said incredulously.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I can make up to two thousand in one go, Kankuro-san," he said factually getting a jaw drop from several team members.

Kankuro spluttered. "How?"

"That's not important," Gaara said coldly glaring at his brother. "What is important is that we do this and efficiently. You may rest for the day and we will begin tomorrow. Temari, Kankuro, and I will divide the civilians into groups of fifty. Baki, will keep the council busy during the time of the evacuation." He gazed over at the tall tan man who gave a nod.

"Of course."

"I've selected rooms in the Kazekage tower for all of you," Gaara said turning his eyes back to Naruto. "Do not step out of the tower for any reason; a Konoha ninja in Sunagakure will draw way too much suspicion."

Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones given rooms to themselves but Gaara whispered to Naruto that their rooms were set up for the both of them and that was why Naruto had a large comfortable bed.

The others weren't so lucky, the girls were given a room to share and then the others were broken off in threes. Naruto collapsed on his bed and sighed, he always enjoyed the feel of a mattress after a night on the ground or high up in a tree.

Kakashi joined him with some snacks and drinks to keep them occupied with and the two went over details.

"I think we need Shika-chan to stay behind with us. We'll have to somehow get Deidara onto the ground after we separate the two," Naruto began as he sat up and took the packet of chips. "I think we should start with making antidotes to the special poison that Sasori uses. From what I was told the antidote keeps you immune to poisons for two minutes because if it sets in the blood stream like it had to Kankuro it will takes hours to get out."

"I'll leave that to you and Sasuke, do you remember the plant?"

"Vaguely," Naruto answered.

Kakashi wordlessly took Naruto's bracelet. "You may have to expose yourself."

"That's why I requested Shika-chan to be with us and no one else. If he finds out I doubt he'll even question because he'll already know the answer. He is a genius for a reason."

Kakashi smiled. "I think you'd make a good leader, Naruto," he said pulling his hitai-ite off and letting it rest on the bedside table.

Naruto blushed slightly at the comment, Kakashi had never said that to him before.

Four o' clock in the morning, Team Asuma minus Shikamaru were standing in a vaguely lit open tunnel. Naruto caught quick glimpses of the frightened civilians with children making memory notes with them all before disappearing to create the clones. He didn't make all fifty, he figured fifteen to twenty would be enough to keep down on suspicions. A woman and three children hanging out laundry, a merchant selling fried scorpion legs, and a few lurkers here and there.

Every five hours they herded a group of civilians through the Kazekage Tower, only a few of them questioned what was going on and one very annoying brute that wound up cowering under Gaara's glare and precise clipped words.

"If you do not wish for your wife and children to be decimated in a proposed attack on Sunagakure you will remain silent, Onoro-san."

He ducked his head after that, eyes widening at the thought.

Sasuke used two shadow clones morphed into random people to watch the streets. He didn't want to waste all his chakra using more than that in fear of an early attack. When Baki brought the spy Yura to the tower, he was questioned personally by Kakashi before Sasuke knocked him out with a senbon technique.

Kakashi then transformed a shadow clone into Yura and sent him off.

The civilians were out of the way and the council was none the wiser, Team Kakashi sat down and worked on a strategy.

"Do you have a greenhouse?" Sasuke asked Gaara after hearing about the antidote that he had only just learned from Tsunade for a mysterious poison that had been spreading through Bird Country.

"Of course, Temari-san," Gaara said as the blonde stood with a nod.

"Hai, this way Sasuke-san."

Sasuke was up and quickly followed. Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Your shadow techniques will be imperative to get him onto the ground."

Shikamaru was no longer acting lazy or tired; he was sitting up with his fingers connected in a circle. "You say he has a clay ability and enjoys explosives in aerial combat?"

"Yeah."

"Any more information that I'll need?" His eyes went narrow.

Naruto looked to Kakashi and then to Gaara.

"Kankuro-san, you and Baki check on the elders, don't let it be known you're there," he ordered sternly.

Kankuro scowled. "Fine," he said rising as Baki followed. Once they left, Gaara made a Privacy Jutsu and it was then that Naruto pulled his bracelet off.

Shikamaru dropped his hands and watched as everything on Naruto aged. His eyes sparkled with a realization.

"Amazing," Shikamaru breathed.

Kakashi coughed. "What I find is amazing is that you're amazed without an explanation."

"It makes sense," Shikamaru said blinking at Naruto.

"It does?" Kakashi asked and it looked to Naruto like he was sweating under the hitai-ite. "How?"

"All of this information that has been acquired, how he knows the enemy so well. If we didn't have this information we would likely be wiped out. A rare and almost invincible poison verses explosive aerial dynamics with a possible Genkai Kekkei. Also, from what I heard from the spy, you'd have never known until Suna found their own Nin slaughtered by his hand personally to let the two in silently."

"How can you act so calm?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto-kun has been on my mind since I met him. There was something different about him, something mature and calculating. He's the same Naruto-kun but he's also different, older, and I couldn't pinpoint what exactly until I had another piece of information on hand. This was the last piece to the puzzle I needed. You've reversed time, haven't you?" he looked to Naruto for answer.

"I didn't do anything but die," Naruto insisted.

"To make a Reversal Jutsu that alters time and space and possibly even dimensions one of the three legendary bloodline eye limits are needed." He looked to Kakashi who shook his head.

"It wasn't me," he said simply.

"An Uchiha then, Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at Shikamaru's observations.

Naruto smiled.

"I don't know the story," Shikamaru said breathing in deep. "But I will trust you, Naruto-kun," he promised. "If it is indeed Uchiha Itachi, I will trust that you know what you're doing. I will not jump to a conclusion without proper evidence with my own eyes."

Naruto beamed and pounced on Shikamaru causing the teen to fall back. "Neh, Naruto-kun," he whined with a slight smile.

"I'm wondering," Lee said who had been strangely silent the entire time. "Why not attack him while on the ground?"

"We don't want to put Sasori and Deidara together," Naruto explained. "The odds would be severely stacked against us if they were to work together."

Lee nodded, strangely serious.

The night before the attack, Naruto lay awake with his back to the headboard, Kakashi was on his side facing away and he was actually asleep, but Naruto couldn't sleep even if he tried. He had a lot of energy left even when the shadow clones began to disperse one after the other.

Quietly, he left the room and found Gaara sitting Indian style in one of lounges. Naruto copied the redhead and the two sat together in thought for most of the night.

"What do you think of Itachi-san?" Gaara finally asked after the clock ticked around toward the morning hour.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "He's a good guy, misunderstood but really he means well."

"He – is – interesting."

"Like all Uchiha's they are enigmas," he agreed. "But you know, as dangerous as they are; you get a loyal Uchiha on your side and you can't ask for a better friend, companion, or brother."

"Hm."

Once again, silence overtook them. Naruto shifted and pressed his head to Gaara's shoulder and fell asleep that way, while Gaara remained awake and watchful.

(o)

Their approach was silent except for the occasional bell that tinkled with approaching footsteps. Sasuke waited on the other side of the wall, masked as a Sunagakure shinobi. Kakashi's clone as Yura was waiting at the entrance false bodies scattered around with blood trailing out of them. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he knew he shouldn't be so nervous; they'd planned well, what could go wrong?

He was an Uchiha, an Uchiha never failed. His eyes darkened and they narrowed, Uchiha Madara was NOT an Uchiha. Sasuke held a small shred of fear of becoming like Madara, corrupted and tainted with hate, greed, and power. He wanted to be an Uchiha who restored his clan to superiority but slaughters and bloodbaths weren't the way to do it. Sasuke knew that now, after realizing his older brother's sacrifice and Naruto's willing to take a chance on Itachi, made Sasuke feel things he had never thought he would feel before.

The pain in Naruto's voice at the end of the first Chuunin Exams, his fear of Sasuke turning into one of _them_ had haunted him. Naruto needed Sasuke and Sasuke needed Naruto, he wasn't an arrogant enough prick to say that Naruto meant nothing, he'd be an idiot if he did and an idiot he was not.

Somehow, someway, he would help Naruto wipe Uchiha Madara from this earth even if it killed him.

A false man with a false name of grandeur. Sasuke hated anything that was fake.

As he heard the quiet approach, he smiled slightly. The quicker they got this done, the quicker he could get back home to Haku.

"Yura-kun, you've served me well."

Kakashi clone bowed down on one knee. "Sasori-sama."

"I won't be long," said an effeminate voice. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and peered in to see a hunched over old looking man draped in an Akatsuki cloak that his brother wore and the other was a tall thin man with an androgynous figure. He was blond with bright blue eyes.

If Naruto ever had an older brother, Sasuke would guess that it would be him. He noticed the man placing his gloveless hand into a pouch at his side.

Naruto was right; he did do something odd with his hands.

"You better not, Deidara-san, I do not like waiting."

"Of course Sasori-dono, just sit back and watch while I carve a whole into this monstrous work of art."

"Nn, get on with it," Sasori's raspy voice hissed.

Deidara dropped a white small bird onto the ground, Sasuke backed up into the sand wall remaining concealed but still in eye view. The bird was enlarged and Deidara hopped on with a practiced grace. He pulled his straw hat off and placed it aside before soaring high in the air.

Sasuke waited for the figure to disappear and it was then that Gaara appeared in front of Sasori, effectively shocking him.

"This is as far as you go, Sasori of the Red Sand," Gaara said emotionlessly.

Sasori was quiet for a moment observing Gaara before speaking, "So you come to me?" In the blink of an eye manipulated strings of chakra shot out like coils of snake laced with a purple substance that Sasuke quickly realized was the famous poison that he had the antidotes too.

As soon as the chakra squeezed against Gaara and Sasori hissed. "Gotchya, perhaps I should call Dei-" but he stopped when Gaara popped out of sight at the exact same time that Lee appeared from above to destroy the outer shell of Sasori's puppet. A blinding kick manipulated with sharp bunch smashed the hunched part of Sasori's puppet body. It cracked and hardened human flesh flung from one way to another as Sasori parried out of the way.

"Do not underestimate me, children!" he chided as Gaara's sand wrapped around Sasori's half destroyed puppet. For a moment they were all blinded until a puppet was revealed using a dark sand technique that sliced through Gaara's but before it could attack Lee, Sasuke body flickered flickered in front of Lee's exposed body.

With his Sharingan spinning, he lurched forward drawing up his fire chakra. "_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

Flames rolled out toward Sasori who was strangely swift for a puppet and pulled both him and the puppet out of the line of fire.

Lee used that to his advantage by sending a sliding kick using Gaara's chakra filled sand and aimed for the rest of the puppet but at the same time he connected with it, so did a poison tipped dagger that caused Lee to cry out. He was paralyzed and couldn't move. Sasori made to land a second blow when Sasuke moved into the line of fire and took the final bits of the puppet by the head and what emerged shocked everyone.

A youthful looking boy with flaming red hair that matched Gaara's perfectly.

"I commend you, but this is where it ends, young I may look but my experience trumps each of you tenfold."

"What is he?" Lee shuddered when Sasuke pulled out a small needle and phial and jabbed it into a vein causing Lee to slump his shoulders in relief as his legs began to move again.

"A puppet," Sasuke murmured and then eyed Lee. "Two minutes," Sasuke hissed watching Gaara and Sasori fight it out using their sand techniques.

The Kazekage versus Gaara was one to be seen, both had sand and both wielded it with powerful precision. The speed was immense and Sasuke could hardly follow. Gaara attempted to use Sand Coffin only for the puppet to burst out at the same time that Sasuke shot out another ball of fire hoping to detour the puppet but his dodge was like that of a human!

"All my puppets are specifically made, they are real in every way," Sasori said as Gaara dodged and parried each attack.

Their sand battled and intermingled but the Iron Sand was too much for Gaara as it overpowered him at the same time that Sasuke noticed the threads of poison within the grains.

Sasuke swiped an antidote and shoved it into his thigh before disappearing into the middle of the fight and connecting with Gaara while at the same time using his foot to clash with the stomach of the Kazekage puppet.

"NOW LEE!"

Lee opened up two of his chakra gates, his body set ablaze with the movement as he began to pull off his double-edged lotus technique by grabbing the puppet around the waist and shot them up into the air.

"How is this? How are you combating my poison?" he demanded. "All my poisons are original! Never seen before."

"You are very unlucky then, Sasori-san," Sasuke said coldly as he moved through the flailing sand. Lee went crashing down with the puppet effectively destroying it to bits. "You see, I don't like to brag, but I have been working rather hard with the Legendary Medic Sannin."

His eyes narrowed. "Just what I would expect from Itachi's kid brother, Uchiha. You'd be a marvelous asset to my collection…" With seals too fast for even Sasuke's eye to see, thousands of puppets emerged from all around them. Sasori backed against the wall, his fingers holding only two chakra strings. "Enjoy my show."

"Forty seconds!" Sasuke called over his shoulder as all three flew through the battle to destroy each and every puppet.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he took in Sasuke's words. "You have prior knowledge of my poisons…"

The fight began with Lee, Gaara, and Sasuke getting the upper hand but all that was destroyed when Lee gave a soft cry of undying pain and fell to his knees. His eyes were bleeding and his skin was turning a violent shade of red.

"You see, my Iron Sand got right into the blood stream. You may have counter attacked my poison but there is no way he will be able to fend against an attack that has already claimed him."

"You bastard!" Sasuke snarled, his chakra and anger spiking together. His Sharingan spun as he dodged an incoming attack.

Every last bit of chakra Gaara had, he used it to make all of the puppets explode in his time of rage, his eyes narrowing, and his body shaking violently.

Sasuke saw that Gaara's chakra was manipulated and tainted much like Naruto's when he was overly angry. This was the tailed-beast? He thought in awe as Gaara acted under the influence of Shukaku and flew through the air toward Sasori who raised his puppet arm and with a slice Gaara went flying.

"That's not good enough; you used all your chakra on my puppets and left none to defend yourself with."

Sasuke bent low, hand clasped to wrist and glared as he began to charge lightning into the ball of his hand. "You will pay for that."

Sasuke knew that he would be hit too and it would possibly be the death of him, but as long as he finished the job… he roared and sent his body rushing through the air and connected with Sasori at the same time the arm charging Chidori was sliced and grains of iron sand began to enter his body and it was painfully sharp like a thousand razorblades.

But, Sasuke got results for Sasori's body took a ton of damage as he was pinned to the wall.

"You missed the only live part of me, Uchiha-san, my heart," he supplied as he called forth another puppet when Gaara managed to jump between them and took a nasty blow to the neck. "Your end and my beginning, fine puppets your body will make as soon as Shukaku is removed."

"You are mistaken, Sasori-kun," said a cool voice that everyone recognized. "This is neither their end nor your beginning. It is your funeral."

Sasori knew he should have diverted his eyes because he met the infamous eyes of Mangekyou and he dropped everyone as he was spun right into it with a look of surprise.

Sasuke fell forward and he saw a demon like man with grayish skin tending to Lee with a grumble.

"Don't know what we're doing, boss, but this seems interesting." He had razor sharp teeth and Sasuke hissed.

"Get away from him!" Sasuke made to rise but the gilled man waved him off.

"Now, now little Uchiha, don't be that way, you don't want him to die do you?"

"Otouto get Gaara-kun and step back," Itachi ordered sharply.

Sasuke bit back a groan as he pulled himself up and grabbed the comatose body of Gaara and pulled him out of the way.

Sasuke noticed that Itachi's eye started to bleed and heard the whispered words.

"_Amateratsu_."

Black flames engulfed the body of Sasori consuming everything including the heart and reducing him to nothing.

Itachi was quick in his movements to get to Sasuke and Gaara. The grains of sands settled as Sasuke gave Itachi a handful of small needle phials of antidote.

"He has fractures to the neck," Sasuke said wincing as the grains of sand began to attack his body.

Itachi watched him, a rare flicker of concern. "You need care, Otouto."

"I'm fine, I can hold on a few minutes longer, bring Lee over here!" he ordered.

"Kisame-san," Itachi waved his hand to the Mist Nin.

Sasuke frowned as he peered up at the Akatsuki member who laid Lee down beside Gaara.

"You did well, Otouto," Itachi commented.

"Not well enough," Sasuke hissed as light green lit up against the massive wound against Gaara's fractured neck.

Itachi only responded a hand to his little brother's shoulder.

Kisame was about to say something when there was a shout from the sky. "NARUTO!"

Everyone's head shot up to see a blond figure tumbling swift and fast from the dark skies.

OoO

A/N: Okay, this was perhaps the hardest chapter I have ever written and the fact that I have *blushes* the Rapid Flu Virus doesn't help things much. I've been sick since Saturday morning and I was tested Wednesday for it. Don't ask how I got it, when the only place I've been is Virginia!

_**The next Chapter**_, I can't tell you how long it'll take, try three to four days? That is this antibiotic actually works. Anyway, thank you to all those who have reviewed and enjoy the story. I hope this is up to par, I really am not good with battles.


End file.
